Beating Hearts and Broken Parts
by cheekylittlelass
Summary: Sequel to Beyond the Brink. Earth without the Autobots equals trouble as humanity leaves itself vulnerable to less honourable sources of assistance. Alexis struggles to keep one foot in two vastly different worlds. Being Consort and lover to Lord Starscream should make her life LESS complicated, right?
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I'm back with another story. This one is set about a year after the events of Beyond the Brink. if you haven't read my other stories you may want to check them out first. Hope you enjoy, please review!

* * *

Chapter 1

_The planet Junkion_

Thunder roared in the murky night sky, the dark red and grey clouds boiling and shifting. Every now and then a vivid fork of lightning would stab at the ground, illuminating the chaotic landscape below.

Rickety buildings towered over narrow streets. The roads were almost invisible under the piles of garbage everywhere. Scrap parts and rotting matter were strewn as far as the eye could see, and rivulets of filthy liquid wound their way through the heaps. Junkion was a planet where all broken, obsolete objects ended up. Low-lifes, fugitives and pirates with nowhere else to go made up most of the population. After all, no one in their right processor would come here unless they absolutely had to. Especially not now, with the plague of Sharkticons currently sweeping the planet's surface.

In the streets, the fighting raged. It had been going on for days now. Pirates, fugitives and dealers fought desperately against the hordes of wild Sharkticons, champing their teeth and decimating any unfortunate mechs who weren't fast enough with a blade or a bullet. Body parts were strewn everywhere, and doors and windows barricaded as the mechs searched desperately for shelter, killing each other in their desperation to get away.

To the eyes of any human, it must have looked like hell.

It certainly looked that way for Courtney Gable.

Not that she could see anything from her prison, but she could hear the chaos, and every now and then a huge BOOM shook the building she was being held in. The room she had been in for the past two days was high up in a tower, with rusty vents running along one side, open to the sky. The air stank, and she coughed periodically, choking and spluttering through her sobs.

Hers wasn't the only occupied cage. She was the only human though. All around her were clicks, whistles, rustling and groans, as well as strange languages unlike any she had ever heard.

Her clothes were streaked with filth, torn in several places. Her once glossy hair was matted to her head, caked in mud and blood. Blood was smeared on her cheeks and hands, and the thick ring around her neck had caused red sores where it chafed.

The food she had been given was some alien substance that tasted literally of shit. She kept vomiting it up, which had led to her being brutally beaten again and again.

She closed her eyes and thought of home, fresh tears falling. She was from Florida. One of the most popular girls in her school. Courtney Gable had it all - rich parents, top grades, designer clothes, pets, as well as over ten thousand followers on social media who lapped up her lavish lifestyle.

She was fifteen years old.

Amazingly, her phone hadn't been taken from her. She presumed it was so laughably primitive to her captors that they hadn't bothered to remove it. She pulled it out of her pocket, and with shaking fingers, she unlocked it.

The battery was four percent. No signal or internet, of course. She turned on the video function, setting it to selfie mode and lifting it to her tear-streaked face.

'Mom. Dad,' she whispered. 'I don't know if you'll ever s...see this. P...probably not. But… I just wanted to say I'm s..sorry..'

She wept helplessly. 'I'm sorry for being such a brat and not listening to you. And I'm sorry I ever did this. You w...won't even know where I went or what happened to m...me… I love you so much. I love you…'

She lost control, hunching over and sobbing. Another loud explosion rocked the building. The door to the holding room crashed open and Courtney flinched, scurrying to the back of her cage.

'This planet's fragged,' growled a voice. 'The Sharkticons are outta control. I'll load the ship with the stock, you prepare the co-ordinates. The Decepticons are on their way.'

'What? Why?'

'Don't know, don't care. We need to scram. I ain't built for taking on them bolt-buckets. Hurry up. Don't bother with the cheaper ones, not worth it.'

All light was suddenly blocked off as the hulking metal brute stopped in front of her container, and the mesh door was opened with a screeching of hinges. Courtney jammed herself into the back corner, raising her hands pleadingly. 'No, no…'

She was ignored, and grabbed roughly, dragged out and held aloft like a doll, her feet swinging perilously far from the floor. The huge green-grey mech narrowed his optics at her.

'I want to go home,' she sobbed. 'Please let me go home.'

'Shut up,' the pirate growled. 'You're going home alright. It's just a different one.' He grinned unpleasantly. 'You should think yourself lucky that…'

Suddenly his optics widened, and he stuttered to a halt, as behind him, there came the sound of a weapon beginning to charge.

'Put the human down nice and gently,' growled a voice.

Courtney's eyes widened in confusion, despite her terror. The voice was young, feminine and had a British accent, but it was undoubtedly a transformer.

The pirate turned, very slowly, and Courtney let out another squeak of fear.

The femme was huge, taller than the pirate. She had black and silver markings, a slender, streamlined shape, soaring pointed wings, and lethal-looking weapons along her arms. Her face was heart-shaped and would have been quite pretty if she wasn't looking so murderous. But the thing that filled Courtney with the most fear was the jagged insignia on the femme's breastplate – the mark of the Decepticons. Courtney had been a little girl when they had invaded Earth but she remembered enough to know they were most definitely the bad guys. A missile was pointing into the pirate's face, and Courtney swallowed in fear – if she was to fire that now, surely Courtney would be obliterated along with him.

The same thing seemed to have occurred to the pirate, and after a tense moment of silence he let out a mocking, rasping chuckle. 'After this one are you?' He squeezed his hand around Courtney's waist a little tighter, causing the human to whimper in pain. 'You think I'm just gonna hand it over?'

'Something like that,' said the femme softly, her amber optics narrowed.

'Hardline will be back any minute,' grunted the pirate. 'He's twice my size and I'd like to see you…'

The femme tilted her head. 'Oh! I think I've met him. Orange and black, weird horn things on his helmet, green optics?'

'Yeah,' said the pirate uneasily.

'Yeah, sorry, he's dead,' said the femme simply.

The pirate stared at her. 'You're bluffing.'

The femme opened her free hand, dropping a mangled spark to the floor, and the battered remains of the mech's faction badge, presumably ripped from his breastplate. The pirate cursed loudly, clenching his teeth. 'Slag you to the core, Decepti-BITCH!'

'He was easy.'

'I'll KILL you for that!'

She leaned in closer. 'Easy peasy. Now put the human down, and I'll let you leave alive. Make the right decision.'

Courtney's eyes were closed when her bare feet touched the cold, grimy floor, the pirate's hand releasing her. She opened them to find a glowing red laser aimed at her face, the femme now towering above her, her optics glowering. 'You. Into the corner, that corner, and don't move. Now.'

Courtney found herself stumbling backwards into the corner, her hands raised. She had fallen out of the frying pan into the fire – whatever the femme's plans for her, they couldn't be good.

The pirate, scowling, backed out of the door, the laser following him all the way. When he had disappeared from view, the femme give a dismissive roll of her optics. 'What a waste of energon.'

Suddenly there was a BANG and the femme stumbled forward with a yell of pain. The floor shook, almost causing Courtney to lose her balance. The pirate had run back into the room, his guns firing. 'DIE DECEPTICON!'

The femme had straightened up, grimacing and rubbing her wing where the bullet had made impact. 'Seriously?'

She spun round to face him. 'Fine, have it your way!'

Courtney clamped her hands tightly over her face, screwing her eyes shut as the two titans began to brawl, quivering in terror.

She heard roars of pain from the pirate, then something huge slammed into the wall, causing the alien creatures in the cages to twitch and squeal in alarm.

'I'm gonna SCRAP you, femme!'

Courtney opened one eye to see the femme pulling herself to her feet. 'You're making a mistake. Let me have the human, or…'

'NEVER!'

More deafening bangs and smashes… Courtney heard the pirate speaking again, grunting in exertion as if being shoved back. 'She's… mine… to sell. Not… unnnnngh…. yours!'

The femme spoke. 'Are you saying… ow… that you're not leaving without her?' CRASH.

'Go to the pit, Decepti-skank!' SMASH.

'Yes or no?'

'It's MY stock, fair and square! I'll DIE before you get your servos on it!

The femme's voice was low and soft as she replied, and Courtney felt an ice cold shiver run down her spine.

'OK.'

Then there was a noise like a _whump_ – a low, thrumming sound that seemed to rush over Courtney like a wind. The room stopped shaking. She lowered her hands from her face.

The pirate mech had slumped to the floor, his head hanging low, groaning. The femme stood over him, her weapons charged and pointing down.

'Null ray. Cybertron's finest,' she said quietly. 'You had a chance to leave. That's more than what Starscream would have given you. As it happens, maybe this is for the best. One less scumbag to abduct helpless kids and rip them away from their homes.'

Courtney stared, her heart thudding in her ears.

The Junkion slowly raised his hands, looking up at his foe. 'Please, don't ki-'

But he never finished. Courtney flinched, sliding down the wall as the femme shot him rapidly once, twice, three times. As his body crumpled to the floor she was already ignoring him, stepping over the corpse, her footsteps shaking the ground as she stalked towards the terrified girl. Courtney curled into a ball as she approached.

The femme stood over her, emitting a sigh, then she crouched down, her long fingers gently prising the human away from the wall. The girl responded with quiet mews of fear, shaking her head, but the femme paid them no heed, and the girl felt herself being lifted upwards, crouched on the femme's palm.

'Hey. Come on, look at me.'

Shaking, Courtney opened her eyes. She made the mistake of peeking over the edge of the palm, and regretted it instantly. If she fell right now, or was dropped, she would die.

'Over here.'

Courtney reluctantly looked into the stare, her face illuminated by the light of the optics. The femme spoke, her face so close it was filling her field of vision.

'Are you Courtney Gable?'

She nodded, mute with fear… then scrambled back against the fingers as the femme's optics narrowed.

'You stupid, stupid girl! Have you any idea what sort of state your parents are in?'

Courtney gaped at her, lost for words. Eventually she squeaked 'My… parents?'

'Yes, your parents! They are completely beside themselves! What were you thinking? No, don't tell me.' The femme growled. 'Some invitation over the dark web for illegal space travel, but everyone's home in time for dinner.' Her lip components curled in contempt.

'They said they were an Earth-based company,' whispered Courtney, her insides seeming to shrivel as the giant Decepticon glared at her.

'For fuck's sake, don't they teach you about online scams at school?'

Courtney sat, frozen.

'Well?'

She nodded hurriedly. The femme sighed. 'And they took payment, I bet.'

'Ten thousand dollars,' Courtney squeaked. 'Please, please don't tell my dad!'

'Your actions have very nearly cost your parents their daughter!'

'I'm sorry!'

'It's because of idiots like you that I'm having to tackle this trafficking problem halfway across the galaxy. You do know no one on Earth is capable of rescuing you? No governments will pay ransoms, NASA are staying out of it, the Autobots have washed their hands of it. And this is all over the news, and STILL you trot along in response to some glitzy online ad promising… what? Human teleportation?'

Courtney nodded timidly. The femme sighed exasperatedly. 'Doesn't exist. Completely fake. Will you PLEASE spread the word when you get home, to other morons like you?'

'You… you're taking me home?'

The femme glared at her, then nodded. 'You are never, ever going to pull a stunt like this again, you hear?'

The human girl dissolved into tears, crying helplessly. After a moment, the Decepticon brought her closer to her chest, her features softening.. 'Sshhh… Alright. It's alright. I've got you.'

* * *

Alexis cradled the sobbing girl close to her, shushing her, yet already her mind was elsewhere. She had to move, and fast, this area was crawling with Sharkticons. She raised a hand to her com link. 'Ground units, report.'

'_Blackout here,_' came the gruff reply. '_We've made it to the eastern sector, near the pits. Got new intel on the location of the defective protoform sphere. If we can get through, we can cut the power and stop these monsters from multiplying. But I gotta be honest Alexis, some air support would be pretty handy._'

'Working on it,' she muttered, beginning to move back down the dark corridor the way she had come. 'You don't want to shut it off too early anyway, not before Starscream's done negotiating.'

Blackout grunted. '_What are you doing?'_

'Just overseeing the secondary foot patrols,' she lied, stepping over the corpse of the big orange mech she had dispatched earlier.

There was a suspicious pause over the feed. '_Kind of a lowly job for you, isn't it?'_

'What can I say, Blackout. I've never been afraid to get my hands dirty. I'll join you when I get the nod from the top.'

She cut the feed, but no sooner had she done so, her com link buzzed again. She opened it.

'_Alexis. Where are you?'_

It was Starscream, and Alexis grimaced. She had been counting on him being too busy to check up on her. 'At the pits, near the…'

'_You are such a dreadful liar.'_ His voice was tinged with amusement. _'You're rescuing that little maggot, aren't you?'_

She strode around a corner and almost collided with a stooped grey and blue mech, who took one look at her raised weapons and backed off, his hands in the air. 'Woah! Nothing to see here, miss! Nothing at all!'

Alexis scowled at him, stamping forwards and watching him scurry off in the opposite direction. 'If by that you mean the girl, then yes, you caught me. Those smugglers won't be bothering vulnerable species anymore.'

There was a pause, and in her mind's eye Alexis swore she could sense Starscream sitting up straighter. _'Wait… does that mean…'_

'Yes,' replied Alexis calmly. 'I was left with no choice.'

Starscream chuckled evilly over the link. '_Did you enjoy it?'_

'No!'

His grin was palpable over the feed. '_I bet you did.'_

'Starscream, weren't you here to offer a bargain to stop this massacre? How have you got time to be checking up on me?'

_'I've always got time for you,_' he said with mock hurt. '_The rag-tag rabble this planet calls a council is fleeing to this location as we speak. When they've agreed to my terms Blackout's unit will disable the protoform sphere.'_

'Sounds like you've got everything under control,' said Alexis, glancing down at her trembling cargo. 'I'll just…'

'_Not so fast,' _drawled Starscream. '_Find somewhere to put your little scraplet, and you can take her back to Earth when this is finished.'_

Courtney looked up as the Decepticon femme sighed. She glanced down. 'Change of plan.'

The human girl huddled against the breastplate, still cocooned inside the fingers as the femme swung off the main corridor into what looked like a storage room. More bangs and blasts shook the building. Alexis' optics narrowed and she walked along the rows of shelves, searching, until she exclaimed in triumph, pulling a rusty mesh cage off the shelf. She tilted her hand, letting the girl slide into the cage and closing the door. The girl's frightened eyes peeked through the mesh as she lifted it to optic level. 'It won't be for long, ok?'

* * *

Frenzy grinned happily. He'd never been authorised to man this particular weapon before – a huge plasma cannon mounted on a central, swinging axis. The blast would melt a Sharkticon's core – but there was a knack to it, you had to wait for the moment when it's lethal jaws were open wide, leaving its insides vulnerable. His good mood was stoked by the fact that so far he had killed thirteen, and Rumble had only managed eight. 'Heh heh heh,' he chuckled, as beside him, his brother glared. 'Better up your game, Rumble!'

'Some of us have been stuck in a cell for however many cycles,' replied his brother grumpily. 'I'm outta practise.'

Something hit the ground behind them both and they whirled around, to be met with the sight of a filthy, terror-stricken human girl inside a cage. 'What the…?'

Beyond the cage was a pair of slender legs, and their gazes travelled upwards to see Alexis looking down at them. 'Hey guys. How's shooting? Got a little job for you both.'

Rumble glared at her. 'Yeah, because we're not busy here or anything.'

Alexis unleashed her ray over their heads and they flinched, spinning round to see a writhing Sharkticon that had almost pounced on them. Another laser blast into the vulnerable plating near its eyes and it slumped down, the razor sharp jaws gaping to the sky.

'You're welcome,' said Alexis calmly. 'Look, I need to go and help the others and this planet is a bit short on safe spaces. Can you look after this human for me, please? I've put her behind your guns, you won't need to watch her. It shouldn't be for long.'

'Yeah, no pro-…'

Rumble cut across his brother. 'This isn't part of our objective. Why should we take on extra work?'

Frenzy glanced at him. 'Well, technically we're outranked by…'

'Don't say my name,' said Alexis sharply. Frenzy looked up, and she glanced meaningfully down at the human. Her voice came over their com links. _'I don't want any news of a Decepticon called Alexis getting back to Earth. Got it?'_

Rumble glared at her. 'I got my job to do, and that's all I'm doing.'

She looked back at him. 'Don't be a dick, Rumble.'

She took off with a roar of booster fire, the draft ruffling the human girl's hair. Rumble glared after her, but Frenzy cuffed his arm. 'C'mon, I hear more of them behind that ridge. And you're still five behind!'

* * *

Starscream lounged in the wide chair, barely managing to hide his distaste at his surroundings. The huge hall was bordered with grimy windows overlooking the city, and in the distance skyscraper-sized piles of scrap metal loomed through the foggy air. The thunder was still rumbling outside. The walls were scabbed with rust, useless relics jumbled into corners.

The Decepticon leader was flanked by his wingbrothers, standing either side of his chair, their arms crossed behind their broad backs.

Opposite him a mech lay slumped forward, his helmet touching the table, arms flung out. Every now and then there was a low, despondent moan.

Starscream shot an unimpressed glance at Thundercracker, who was trying not to laugh. He answered with a shrug. The jet leaned forwards, trying again.

'What's your answer, Ragknut?'

The mech moaned petulantly again and slumped backwards, putting a hand over his optics. His armour was cheap and superficially flashy. His helmet sported gold prongs, though the plating was starting to flake off. Thundercracker rubbed his chin, watching him. There was a word… a word back on Earth the humans had for someone like this. What was it…

The mech known as Ragknut flopped his hands onto the table, regarding them sullenly. Douche, Thundercracker thought to himself, nodding. That was the word. If Alexis were here right now, she would definitely be referring to this loser as a douche.

'Look…' the mech known as Ragknut dragged a hand across his optics languidly. 'Okay… yeah. I guess I could use some help.'

Starscream raised his eyebrows. 'Well this is a breakthrough. It only took thousands of mechs going offline and the massacre of your... council…' - the last word dripped with disdain - '...to admit you might be in need of assistance.'

'Look, when I put out the distress call I wasn't counting on the Decepticons to come! I mean, for crying out loud, you've got better things to do, right?'

'Have we?' Starscream looked to his brothers, surprised. 'Oh. Well. In that case, we'd better get on with those better things…'

He rose from his seat. Ragknut flung out a hand. 'No, no! Don't go!'

The Decepticon leader slowly sat back down. 'Ragknut, stop wasting my time. This plague will ravage your entire planet. I mean, I have to be honest, I'm not sure of the appeal of this charming place…'

Ragknut shot him a disgruntled look. 'Not everywhere can be as shiny as your precious Cybertron,' he whinged. 'The waste has to end up somewhere.'

'Yes, but it's not only waste you are so nobly harbouring here, is it?' said Starscream drily.

Ragknut looked back, sullen once more. 'Mostly waste.'

'Hm, but you also make a tidy profit on scrap metal and repurposed parts. I've accessed your client logs and transactions for the past fifteen mega-cycles.'

'You can't do that!'

'Turns out I can,' said Starscream casually, as Skywarp passed him a datapad. 'Let's bypass the temper tantrums, shall we, and get to the pressing matter at hand. You have an out-of-control influx of deranged Sharkticons dessimmating the landscape and killing all they come across. Not many mechs here have the armour or weapons to be able to survive. Now, our sources tell us that the problem lies with…'

'An out-of-control protoform sphere,' said Ragknut heavily. 'We already knew that. We can't shut if off.'

'Yes. Perhaps the lesson to be learned here, is if you find sophisticated broken tech, you seek professional advice before trying to renovate it.'

Ragknut raised his optics skywards moodily, muttering to himself. Starscream slid the datapad across the table. 'Pledge fifteen percent of your scrap profits to the Decepticons. And I want any scandium or terbium you come across as well. I have some good uses lined up for them.'

Ragknut stared at him. 'That's not fair!'

'Why? You clearly don't spend the credits on decor. Or quality armour for that matter. How about twenty percent?'

'You've just raised it...That's not how bargaining works!'

Starscream got to his feet. 'I'm getting bored. Thundercracker, ready everyone for departure.'

'Wait… WAIT!' Ragknut stood up. 'If I pledge… are you saying… can you stop all of this? The Sharkticons, the sphere…?'

Starscream looked at him. 'Thirty percent.'

There was a BOOM in the street below, and the sounds of screams mingled with champing of razor sharp teeth.

Ragknut tossed the datapad back, his signature glowing on the screen. The jet picked it up, glancing at it. 'Excellent decision. Your first, I take it, as the last remaining council member? At least today has done wonders for your career.'

Ragknut flopped moodily back into his seat, snatching a cube of cloudy low-grade. 'Look, just promise me you'll sort this. It might take you a few cycles…'

Starscream lowered a hand from his com-link. 'Hm? Oh, no it's done.'

Ragknut stared. 'What?'

'It's done,' said Starscream calmly. 'The moment you signed. The sphere has been shut down, my mechs are dismantling it. The Sharkticon problem should be sorted in a few kliks. Hive mind, you see. Means we can transmit a virus through their mainframes and disable them. I know an Autobot with experience in these matters.'

They strode out of the chamber, leaving a stunned Ragknut slumped in his seat, staring after them. The glow of the signature on the datapad lit Starscream's face from below as he broke into a broad grin. 'Get everyone back to the ship.'

* * *

The main mess hall on board the Decepticon transport vessel echoed with deafening laughter and chatter. Junkion was a vanishing spot in the distance as they made their way home. High grade energon was being thrown back en masse. Thundercracker stood at the front of the hall, his arms raised. 'THIRTY PERCENT!' he bellowed to the crowd, and was answered with a roar of laughter and cheers.

Alexis appeared in the doorway, peering through the crowd, then made her way over to the wingbrothers, who were leaning on the high table, clashing cubes together in celebration.

'Hey, here she is!' Skywarp slid a cube over to her. 'How goes it, sweetspark?'

Alexis had taken the cube, carefully laying down an assortment of objects. One of them, a boxy shape, was covered in a tarpaulin, and Skywarp quirked an eyebrow at it. 'Hey, Skywarp. Do you know anywhere quieter on this ship? Why didn't we come here in something bigger, like the Portent II?'

Skywarp shrugged, and Thundercracker leaned over, grinning. 'And why would you want somewhere private?'

His fingers slid across the table, dancing tantalisingly near the tarpaulin. Alexis laid a protective hand around it. 'Just want to collect my… HEY!'

'A-ha!' Thundercracker had snatched the tarpaulin away, with the air of a magician performing a magic trick. Underneath, still in the mesh cage, Courtney cowered. 'Thought so!'

Alexis glared at him. 'You'll scare her!'

'I knew it, I knew you came along because of some pity mission,' chuckled the second in command. 'All that trouble for one tiny organic?' He leaned in close, watching the human girl curl up tight. 'Yeah, she is a scared little thing isn't she?'

Alexis switched to Cybertronian. 'I want to see what she knows. She was duped by some dark-web site promising space travel, but it's an abduction racket. Besides, do I even need a reason? Have you forgotten I'm a human too?'

'These days, yeah,' said Thundercracker, swigging from his cube. 'Anyone who met you now would never guess.'

Alexis did a double take, disturbed. 'Really?'

Just then another deafening shout rang out across the hall, mechs cheering and whooping… which could only mean one thing. Starscream had entered the hall. Alexis looked down, meeting the frightened girl's gaze, then casting about for the tarpaulin. 'Skywarp, where's the cover?'

'What cover?' said Skywarp innocently.

Alexis narrowed her optics at him. 'Wipe that shit-eating grin off your face! Where is it?'

Skywarp turned to his brother. 'Thundercracker, have you seen a cover?'

The pair of them were overloaded, she realised. In a mischievous mood. Normally that would be fine, but Alexis was aware of poor Courtney, trembling beneath them. Thundercracker was smirking, pretending to think. 'Why no, I don't believe I have…'

'Seriously, you too Thundercracker?'

Then a hand clamped onto her shoulder, and a familiar voice growled in her ear. 'Hello my love. How was your rescue mission?'

Shit. Alexis had clapped her hand over the cage. She smiled and turned, tilting Starscream's face away from the table towards her. 'I flew with Dirge and Thrust, though there wasn't much to do in the end, thanks to Blackout's expertise.'

Starscream's grin widened, and he leaned closer. 'You're avoiding my question,' he murmured. 'It's so cute to watch you try to distract me…'

Alexis sighed. 'Ok, yes. Look, I've got the human, I want to speak to her, but she's not very forthcoming right now…'

She looked down at the table-top and her spark lurched - the cage was gone.

'This human?' asked Starscream, and she looked up to find him smiling at her, holding the cage with a white-as-a-sheet Courtney inside it. As she lunged to snatch it, he lifted it out of her reach, addressing the human girl. 'Well, well. I hear you were lured away from Earth by a ridiculous trick a sparkling wouldn't fall for.'

'Starscream, she's traumatised enough as it is!'

He ignored her. 'So, human, what have we learned?' asked the jet sardonically, smirking through the bars at a near hysterical Courtney.

'Give her back. She's only fifteen!'

Starscream tsked. 'I'm not going to hurt her.' He moved the cage closer to his face. 'What's her name?'

Alexis sighed again, realising to argue would be useless. 'Courtney.'

'Courtney,' repeated Starscream, with a soft, low voice like poisonous honey. 'Child, look at me. Stop crying. Now.'

He snapped his fingers. Alexis watched, stunned, as Courtney wiped her eyes, taking huge, heaving breaths.

'That's better. Do you know who I am?'

She nodded, her eyes huge.

'Good, then you know I have no time for your species. If it was up to me you would be light-years across the galaxy by now.' Courtney had started to sob once more, and he snapped his fingers again, making her jump. 'STOP THAT. Pull yourself together. Your species is tiny, and weak, and stupid. You need to stay where you belong, and thank the stars every single day that you were rescued. You swear to me that you will provide any information you can to my Consort.' - he inclined his head towards Alexis - '...before she takes you home to your simpering, grateful parents. Are we clear?'

Another mute, fearful nod.

Starscream smiled. 'Good girl.'

* * *

The air was warm, the sun almost out of sight. The jet hovered over the quiet hilltop, checking her signal dampeners and scanning the terrain, before transforming smoothly and landing on the grass with a soft thud.

Long fingers lowered the human girl onto the ground. Courtney breathed in the air of home, and took a deep, shuddering breath. She turned to look up at the Decepticon, her amber optics glowing through the dusk.

After a moment of silence, the jet spoke. 'Obviously you are to say nothing of anything that has happened.'

The girl shivered, hanging her head. Alexis sighed.

'Maybe that's a bit too much to ask. At least don't mention my name. You don't know my name, right?'

Courtney shook her head. 'Whoever you are… th… thank you.'

The Decepticon sank down onto one knee. One huge hand lowered. 'I charged your phone on the way back.'

After a pause, the girl took the tiny rectangle from the tip of the index finger. 'Thanks.'

She looked up into the glowing optics as the jet spoke again. 'Courtney. I want you to contact me if you remember anything else about your abduction. OK? You'll find me in the phone, under the codename Jane.'

Courtney nodded. 'Can I contact you about anything else?'

Alexis tilted her head. 'You've got your parents, your friends…'

'Not that many friends,' said Courtney quietly. 'Not proper ones.'

Alexis frowned. 'What? I've seen your online profiles, you're seriously popular.'

She was dying to tell the girl about her boring childhood in England, catching the bus into the village with Sari at weekends and buying cheap nail polish and a burger. Alexis' life as a teen girl had been a million miles from the life of Courtney. The human girl shrugged. 'I guess.'

A finger descended, gently lifting her chin.'Which one is your house?'

Courtney turned and pointed through the trees. A slanted roof was visible, a light on in the top window. Alexis' spark ached at the sight of the little human beacon shining through the dark. The conversation with Thundercracker came back to her.

_'Have you forgotten I'm a human too?'_

_'These days, yeah. Anyone who met you now would never guess.'_

She mentally shook herself. 'Right, go on. Go home.'

She watched the girl run across the grass towards the house, and transformed, rocketing into the night sky and out into space.


	2. Chapter 2

OK, I have had the WORST couple of weeks at work, you know when everything goes wrong and you just want to throw your lanyard on the floor and skip out flipping the middle finger at everybody? On top of that it has literally rained ALL THE RAIN in the past few days here in the UK, I'm like FFS! Ahem... anyway I have sought solace in fanfiction so you have another chapter to read. I know it's not cool to keep pleading for reviews but this chapter was... tricky and I would really appreciate your thoughts and feedback. Plus it would lift my mood. :) Also can I just say a huge thank you to the amazing, lovely reviews and messages I have had since finishing Beyond The Brink, they have brought genuine smiles and warmth to my heart, I am endeavouring to reply. Enjoy this new chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2

Starscream stood in his private quarters. The huge windows looked out over Iacon – a sea of twinkling lights and flying alt modes. Night was falling. He cupped a cube of high grade in his hand, looking out over the landscape, his processor turning over the latest reports from the committee managing Lithonian shipments. Their debt was almost repaid, which meant soon Starscream would be handing control of the planet back to the Lithonian high command – who were humiliated and furious that they had been so swiftly subdued. They had served as a rather useful warning to other worlds looking to try and deceive the best deceivers in the galaxy. Starscream smiled to himself. The latest reports conveyed that the lowlier classes didn't _want_ the Decepticon presence to leave – they had rather enjoyed seeing their superiors forced to address the corruption and greed that had led to their downfall. News of the impending handover had led to rebellion, with the lower bronze classes refusing to work and pledging allegiance to Starscream.

Power was the most intoxicating drug Starscream had ever encountered – barring perhaps the Dark energon that had almost consumed him not too long ago. Megatron had always favoured beating and terrifying his prey into submission – ensuring his strength and sheer force would keep his enemies down. Starscream, whilst conceding that was indeed enjoyable, favoured another tactic. Why not manipulate events to ensure that people delivered _themselves_ into your service? So much more satisfying to have mechs surrender power to him willingly, to merely sit back and watch as prior loyalties dissolved and his enemies find themselves hopelessly undermined, or else pleadingly offering tribute. Lithone, Junkion… even Earth now harboured interest for him in the form of several companies he had set up. Energy companies, mostly. The general population assumed these companies were human. Let's just say the board of trustees would get the shock of their lives if their real CEO ever turned up to a meeting.

His left optic twitched as another report arrived in his processor - this one was about Cybertronian energon outputs, but he filed it, blocking his com link to halt any more disturbances for the rest of the cycle. As if on cue, the doors behind him hissed apart and he turned.

Speaking of intoxicating drugs...

At the sight of Alexis, a rush of hungry possessiveness claimed him... along with a fairly recent feeling he had been enjoying these last few months...

Alexis moved into his quarters, unable to stop herself from smiling at his expression. 'Someone's in a good mood.'

'What's not to be in a good mood about?' he said, grinning broadly and moving close to her, his hands on her elbows. 'Extra profit thanks to that idiot on Junkion, promising events happening on Lithone, and you got your little maggot home safely.'

Alexis looked up. 'Starscream…'

He was shushing her and guiding her backwards, steering her firmly, his grip on her arms tight, a look of primal hunger in his optics. She realised he had things on his mind other than talking, and her spark began to throb in her chest. Already she could feel her concentration slipping, dammit... even at this realisation she inwardly cursed herself for feeling pleased about it. She valiantly tried again.

'I need to ask you something…'

She trailed off and felt her back bump against the wall, looking up at him, their height difference suddenly feeling more pronounced.

'What would you like to ask me?' he murmured, leaning in closer. He pressed her to the wall, pinning her there with his weight, one hand moving down…

She shut her optics, flustered, and he grinned wider…

'Starscream why do you always do this when I want to have a serious conversation?'

He tilted his head, 'Do what? I'm not stopping you. Ask me.'

'Um…'

'_Yes?_'

'Do you think I h….aaaaAAH!'

Her query died on her lips and she let out a gasping squeak as his fingers teasingly stroked her crotch, her plating between her legs shifting apart seemingly at his command. She whimpered.

'Want me to stop?' he said softly, his fingers hovering…

She shook her head from side to side rapidly, her voice tiny and strained. 'No…'

He moved in closer, pausing, making her wait... then stroking her once again, feeling her body tense as her back arched. 'You had a question?'

'...can't remember,' she squeaked, and he laughed soft and low, the vibrations rumbling through her chest.

It had been a long time since Starscream had interfaced before Alexis had come into his life, but it hadn't taken long for the knack to come flooding back. Starscream was in fact only the second transformer in existence (after Frenzy) who could profess to know what sex as a human was like. It wouldn't do his reputation any good to admit there had been benefits to being organic, but sex, along with alcohol and cigarettes, had definitely been a highlight of his time as a human inside Unicron's virtual version of Earth.

It had been the greatest journey he had ever known to introduce Alexis to interfacing on his terms. Shy at first, she had allowed him to show her how to open her spark chamber to accept a union with his. The feeling was intense, an explosion of pleasure as their sparks joined and combined energies… but Alexis had pointed out, after a few enjoyable sessions, that it was strange for her that the space between her legs wasn't involved.

'_I miss… this,' she'd explained bashfully, gesturing to her general crotch area. 'But I suppose I'll get used to it.'_

_He'd stood over her as she reclined on the berth, looking up at him. 'Well, we can always introduce the human aspect,' he'd said to her. 'I mean, I'm not against feeling something like we felt, back on Unicron.'_

_She'd tilted her head, confused. 'But… how?'_

_He'd smiled at her. 'We're transformers, Alexis. Nothing is impossible. A little… adjustment here and there. Are you game?'_

That had been roughly six Earth months ago, and the two of them had had plenty of time to practise since then. Starscream's mind returned to the present, a demonic grin stretching his features as he pressed her harder to the wall, his fingers finding an opening and pushing inside her. She squirmed and fidgeted, making a high pitched humming noise as she fought desperately to control herself. 'You were saying?' he chuckled devilishly. 'Go on…'

She closed her optics and shook her head, biting down on her lip components.

'I was w... oh...'

'Perhaps you're a little distracted,' he growled, his mouth against her audios. Her wings creaked against the wall as he crushed her, working his way further inside, lifting her off the floor. A few neat little clicks made him look down- the plating around her chest had retreated, her spark glowing up at him. 'Oh… there she is,' he breathed, the light of her spark illuminating his features.

She was moaning softly, and he lifted her higher, feeling her legs wrap around his torso, his own circuitry opening up and slithering inside her. As they joined together she gasped again, and he let out a growl of pleasure, gripping the back of her helmet and nestling her head under his chin.

He began thrusting inside her, slowly, and she moaned again. 'How… how are you so good at this…'

He merely chuckled, his voice thrumming through her. It was his turn to gasp as the energy in their sparks combined, sending waves of pleasure through him. A rap at the closed doors drew their gazes together as a muffled voice rang out. 'Lord Starscream?'

'He's… oooOOH...busy!' shouted Alexis as he thrust harder, and Starscream rested his head against the wall as he shook with silent laughter. Outside there was an embarrassed silence, then retreating footsteps. They broke apart slightly, grinning at each other.

But he only paused for a moment. He had no intention of letting up, of letting her recover her wits… he slammed her back against the wall once more, his spark burning fiercely against hers, feasting on her helpless ecstasy. She mouthed a few times, the relentless onslaught of pleasure temporarily robbing her of speech.

'I can't… hold on much longer,' she whimpered, and he chuckled, one hand gathering her delicate wrists in his grip, pulling them up over her head. 'That's very much the idea,' he growled, redoubling his efforts. She bucked and writhed… before throwing her head back, half laughing, half crying as the orgasm assaulted her.

* * *

When he eventually withdrew, she collapsed against him, exhausted, and he carried her to the berth, setting her worn-out body down.

He watched her slip into power-down, wanting to join her... but reluctantly re-connecting his com-link, forcing himself to return to the terminal as the reports resumed flowing into his processor. No doubt about it, more power meant more work. He sat down, picking up a datapad. Every now and then he would glance over at her, a pleased grin on his lips.

* * *

Some time later, when the sky outside was black and sprinkled with stars, Alexis stirred, coming over to where he was. He greeted her absently, sliding an arm around her waist as she leant against him.

'Starscream?'

'Mm?'

'Do you think I'm less of a human than before?'

He broke away, looking up at her. 'What's brought this on?'

She looked anxious. 'I don't know… something Thundercracker said…'

Starscream shrugged. 'You're you,' he said carelessly. 'Regardless of shape. Of course I confess myself rather fond of _this_ one. Why waste time dwelling on such things?'

'I don't know...'

Alexis looked out of the window. 'I want to go back to Earth for a bit,' she said quietly.

Starscream looked round. He stood up, and turned towards her. Slowly he trailed a finger down her face, cupping her chin in his hand. 'Alright.'

'I don't know how long for. I'll do some surveillance for Optimus, catch up with Dad and Sari. Is that OK?'

His mouth curled in a grin. 'As if you've ever sought my permission for anything.' His expression suddenly became serious. 'So, how and when do you propose to go?' He folded his arms.

She looked up at him. 'I'm going to fly down tomorrow, then change forms once I've landed…' she trailed off under his stern expression. 'I've really got a good system now,' she said earnestly, placing a hand on his forearm. 'I've got a number of isolated spots, find one that's truly deserted, then I've got hidden strongboxes with clothes and a phone in…'

'And what about the post-change fatigue?' he asked her. 'You always find it harder turning back into a human.'

'I've got it down to a few hours now,' she said. 'I'm getting stronger.'

'That's as may be, but you're still leaving yourself vulnerable if you change on Earth. Why don't you change here, tonight, then when you're fully recovered Thundercracker or Skywarp can take you tomorrow.'

She looked away. 'Haven't they got important things to do?'

He caught her chin and turned her face up to his.'You're an important thing,' he said. 'Don't fight me on this, Alexis.'

She nodded, and smiled. 'OK, big guy. You win.'

She left for a few minutes, before returning, dropping a tiny bundle of clothes onto the floor, and a blanket. Starscream had seen her change enough times now for the novelty to have worn off, and he carried on studying the data pads intently as she stood in the middle of the floor, her optics closed…

She dwindled down, her limbs contracting, metal fading to be replaced by skin over muscle and bone. As the change finished, she dropped to her hands and knees, her limbs shaking, soft hair tumbling over her face as she gulped in air, her mind having to readjust to being human. Her body ached and felt utterly drained - though she was getting used to this, along with feeling freezing cold for a while.

When her breathing had settled she crawled forwards, slowly pulling her soft pyjamas on and wrapping the blanket around her.

Starscream scooped her up, depositing her gently on the worktop.

'You will have your phone with you at all times,' he said sternly, aware that already she was slipping into the usual deep sleep after changing.

_Mm hm…_

Her sleepy voice arrived into his head. The telepathic power never lasted longer than half an hour, it was a strange, amazing quirk of this process that Starscream couldn't get to the bottom of. She snuggled onto her side and he rested his curled hand over her, the fingers forming a shelter as he resumed reading the datapad, deep into the night.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed it, please let me know. :)


	3. Chapter 3

The weekend is here which means I can sleep, after demolishing some waffles and wine. Enjoy. Also big shout to crowbirdart for the fanart, let me know if you want me to put a link up, I won't do it without permission though. :)

I am so lucky to have such brilliant reviews so far, you guys are the best. Thank you.

Also this chapter features a cameo from a Transformers Prime favourite! I hope I got him right, let me know.

* * *

Chapter 3

_Earth._

The heat had brought even more crowds to London. Tourists, commuters and blaring traffic thronged the streets. In a narrow alley in the East End, a dark and dingy pub had its doors open wide to let in the breeze.

At the bar on a high stool sat a young woman, her elbows propped on the dark wood, her feet swinging back and forth contentedly as she dug into a bag of potato crisps. Her hair was piled messily on her head, soft tendrils falling forward around her face. She wore tight jeans and a crimson top under a black leather jacket, earrings sparkling under her hair. Her presence had been noted by the exclusively male clientele - The Ship and Shovel was more likely to be frequented by builders and grizzled old men than by young ladies.

Alexis was unaware of the occasional stares in her direction, fully absorbed in the salty crunch of the crisps on her tongue, punctuated by swigs of sweet, fizzy coke. This was always the best part of returning to her human form - discovering all over again the everyday delights of the human senses.

A fanfare caught her attention and she looked up, as on the TV over the bar the news had started. She signalled to the landlord. 'Could you turn that up a bit, please?'

He reached for the remote, as at the other end of the bar a group of burly workmen looked up from their pints.

'I'm changing the channel when the match starts in five minutes, darlin'.'

She smiled apologetically. 'I won't need that long, I just want to catch the headlines.'

On screen the newsreader finished shuffling their papers. '_Good afternoon. Celebrations today in Florida as the teenager Courtney Gable is found safe and well._' Alexis allowed herself a smile as she finished her drink. '_The disappearance sparked worldwide attention when reports speculating an alien abduction were leaked to the press. The family are asking for privacy at this time. I have with me our special correspondent and Autobot expert Damien Norris.'_

Alexis frowned. Autobot expert? She had known the Autobots for years and never once met this guy. It should be Sari up there, not this stranger!

The so-called expert had appeared on screen, standing in blazing sunshine outside houses not unlike Courtney's. Alexis took an immediate dislike to him – he had thinning hair and a pale pink shirt which clashed with his red face. '_Thanks Robert, it's an honour to be sharing my thoughts with you today.'_

'_So, can we suspect Autobot involvement in this disappearance?'_

Alexis' mouth fell open_. 'Well, we can't completely rule it out, Robert. Obviously I can't name my sources, but we've had intelligence that since leaving Earth the Autobots have teamed up with the Decepticons. This is obviously a worrying development.'_

'_Do we know yet how Courtney came to be found?'_

Alexis glowered at the screen as Damien's smug face waited for the satellite delay before replying. '_Sadly no, the girl has been through quite an ordeal, and of course not all details will be released to the press, as I'm sure you understand.'_

'_Well, the main thing is the girl has been reunited with her parents. That's all we've got time for, Damien, thanks for your contribution.'_

The man on screen smiled unctuously. '_Great talking to you Robert.'_

The newsreader shuffled his notes again. '_More on that story when we have it…'_

As he moved onto another headline, Alexis screwed up the crisp wrapper in disgust, nodding at the landlord. 'Thanks for that, I don't need to see anymore.'

As the channel changed and the builders gathered around the TV, the familiar sound of football crowds filling the pub, Alexis stared into space. Courtney was the seventh human she had rescued this year, though not all had garnered this level of press attention. Courtney had been very young, and with wealthy parents, which had made her disappearance much more supposedly newsworthy. She sighed bitterly. Not that she wanted the attention, far from it. So far her threats to the humans she'd rescued to keep quiet had worked – frequent combings of the internet revealed no stories about a mysterious Decepticon jet saving humans.

Her phone trilled in her pocket and she pulled it out, expecting it to be Starscream, but it was Sari's name flashing. She answered, lifting the phone to her ear, waving away the landlord's offer of another drink.

'Hey you!'

'_Where are you?' _Sari asked curiously. '_I'm in town earlier than expected. Wanna meet?'_

'Yeah, I'm in the Ship and Shovel.'

'_Of course you are.'_ Alexis could sense her friend rolling her eyes. '_What is it with you and hanging out in dives? Come and join me?'_

'OK, whereabouts are you?'

'_Hilton sky bar, in Canary Wharf.'_

It was Alexis' turn to roll her eyes, grinning. 'You are such a snob.'

* * *

A short time later Alexis emerged from the elevator into the bar, with views overlooking the river and the financial district. Sari was at a table near the window, waving madly, a drink waiting for her. Her glossy black hair was longer, make-up flawless, and she wore a shimmering silver top over black trousers.

Alexis fell into her tight embrace, and the two girls exclaimed in delight at seeing each other again. Sari held her friend at arm's length, eyes sparkling. 'I didn't you expect you back just yet. Bonus!'

Alexis shrugged, swinging herself onto the stool and taking the drink Sari pushed forward. 'Thanks! Yeah, I decided to come back a little early.'

'Everything OK?' Sari tilted her head as Alexis took a pull of her drink.

'Everything's fine,' she replied with a smile. 'I just… got a little homesick is all.'

'Wasn't Frenzy supposed to be coming back with you? Your own little bodyguard? I like that dude.'

'I think he's coming tomorrow. He's waiting for the transfer to be carried out.'

'Oh, OK. What do you think of the cocktail?' asked Sari. Alexis thought for a moment, before checking the menu. 'Overpriced.'

Sari snorted. 'Yeah right. And whose credit card is that in your purse? Mm?' She dropped her voice. 'Starscream's by any chance?'

'Well, yeah…'

'Thought so. In that case you're getting the next round, and the next. I think the Queen of the Decepticons can afford it.'

'Queen of the… what are you blathering on about? That's not my title!' She picked up a napkin, swatting her friend with it.

'Well, it is now. I've just made it up for you.' Sari replied mischievously, taking a pull on her straw. 'I LOVE their daiquiris up here…'

Alexis round it impossible not to smile around Sari. For a couple of minutes the two of them gossiped happily about nothing in particular. Then Alexis remembered the news she had seen in the pub. Scowling, she filled Sari in.

'...and they wheel on this _expert_…' She waggled her forefinger and middle fingers sarcastically. 'And then they imply the Autobots are somehow to blame! It's disgusting!'

Sari sipped her cocktail, swishing her hair. 'Honestly, Alexis, I've kind of got used to it.'

'What? Really?'

Her friend nodded grimly. 'It's getting boring, but suddenly everything is the Autobot's fault. Try not to let it bother you. There's no way that guy is an expert, he's just there because they don't have anything else to tell people. Anyway...'

She leaned across the table. 'I've been wondering, Ali. About our alternate bodies.'

Alexis glanced round the bar, but there was still no one in earshot of their table. 'What about them?'

'Well…' Sari nodded to the barman, who began preparing new drinks for them. 'When I've been in my Autobot shell for a while, and come back into my body, I notice certain things. Like, my hair is longer, and my muscles are weakened. I have to follow a programme to build my physical strength back up, which is kind of a pain.' Sari grimaced. 'Seriously, I wish I had your abilities!'

Alexis laughed. 'It does seem unfair. Remember that night, over a year ago, when Starscream first broached the subject? You were so much more up for it than me.'

'I know, right? Unfair!'

'Anyway,' she continued. 'The point I'm making is my body, very rudely, is clearly aging and changing even when I'm not occupying it. What about you, though?'

Alexis frowned. 'I don't know…'

'Have you had anyone check you over?'

'Like who?' Alexis spread her hands. She dropped her voice. 'Starscream scanned me, back when all this started, but what human doctor could I ever trust?'

Their eyes met. Sari's face lit up. 'Yes!'

'Jamie?' Alexis looked doubtful. 'I don't know, Sari…'

'Oh come on, he worked with the Autobots for a while. I had him on Facebook, I think he's based in a London hospital now. You could trust him.'

'You know him way better than I do.'

Sari tilted her head. 'Didn't you two go on a date a while back?'

'A long while back,' Alexis corrected her firmly. 'Yeah, he was nice… but nothing ever came of it.'

Sari grinned rogue-ishly. 'Not enough of a bad boy for you, eh?'

Alexis swiped at her, and she ducked, giggling. 'Shut up!'

* * *

A couple of hours later they had moved to the bar as the room became busier. Sari was idly chasing the olive around her martini with a cocktail stick. Alexis had moved to wine, the buzz truly setting in. 'God, I love alcohol,' she sighed. 'So much nicer than energon.'

'Totally yes to that statement.' Sari closed her eyes in bliss. 'What would Starscream say if he knew you were getting drunk with me instead of investigating like we're supposed to be doing?'

Alexis shrugged. 'I deserve it. And I think he'd say that too.' She lifted her glass in a mock toast.

Sari nodded. 'I'm still fucking terrified of him, you know.' She leaned forward, spearing the olive and waggling it at Alexis, accidentally flicking her with some of the cocktail. 'But you're not allowed to tell him that.'

Alexis laughed loudly, leaning back. 'You're not terrified of him, shut up. You can give as good as you get! Anyway, he likes you.'

'No he doesn't!'

The two of them were getting giggly, Alexis' cares slipping away by the minute. The barman approached, smiling at them. 'Who are you terrified of?'

'Her boyfriend,' said Sari, slurring her words slightly. The barman raised his eyebrows. 'Oh, scary is he?'

'Er, you have no idea.' Sari pushed her empty glass across the bar. 'Same again, please.'

He took her glass, giving Alexis a wink. His sleeves were rolled up, showing off muscly, tattooed arms. He nodded towards her left hand. 'No wedding ring though. Can't be that serious!' As Alexis blushed and looked into her wineglass, he leaned over the counter. 'So if I took you for a drink, he'd beat me up would he?'

'He'd probably just step on you,' slurred Sari. Thankfully the barman showed no signs he had heard her, and moved away to prepare her drink. Alexis kicked her friend, though she was struggling not to laugh. 'Sari!'

'What? You've got an admirer! I should be the one to tell him that… that…' Sari began to laugh helplessly, tears rolling down her cheeks. 'That you prefer… shagging… _jet planes!_'

She doubled over, heaving with laughter. Alexis couldn't stop herself from smiling naughtily. 'Jet _plane_,' she corrected her. 'Anyway… you're hardly one to talk, are you? You shag a sports car.'

Sari squeaked and sat bolt upright, a crimson flush spreading over her face. 'Alexis!'

Alexis laughed again. 'An embarrassed Sari is just the BEST! Come on, dish the dirt. You and Bumblebee have been a thing for a while now, right?'

Sari had pulled her hair over her face. After a moment one eye peeked out. 'Maybe!'

'Knew it,' said Alexis triumphantly. 'He's so lovely. A little too lovely. He needs someone like you, liven him up a bit!'

'He's quite lively as it is,' said Sari. When she caught sight of Alexis' dirty smile she hid her face again. 'Shut up!'

'Didn't say anything!'

When their laughter had subsided, Alexis looked at her watch. 'We should get dinner, sober up a bit.'

Sari grimaced… then she brightened. 'Sober up so we can go out again! Round two! Where are you staying?'

'Haven't thought about it yet.. I could do a search, see what's available.'

'Right, well can I suggest you whip out that credit card and book us a room here? Come on, Ali. Live a little. He can afford it.'

Alexis lifted her glass. 'No, I agree with you. Let's do it. Tomorrow we can go over the latest info from the Autobots, do some digging.'

They clashed their drinks together. 'Cheers!'

* * *

In the street, a sleek black car waited, the windows tinted. A thin-faced man emerged from the Hilton, glancing around warily before crossing the road. He opened the car door and slid into the passenger seat.

'They've booked a room in there.'

'How long for?'

'A week.'

The driver nodded. 'In that case we can relax, for now. We know where they are. We're not to make a move yet, not until he's ready.'

The car moved away, mingling into the London traffic.

* * *

_Cybertron_

Starscream sat in the throne room, looking out across the throngs of Decepticons. Some leant against the pillars chatting, some sat in the corners, bartering or arguing or joking… still more hovered in front of the dais, waiting for pardon or promotion or favours. Thundercracker loomed over the expectant crowd, questioning anxious mechs to see if their query was worth bothering the leader of all Decepticons.

The Decepticon leader frowned to himself, lost in thought. He raised a hand, and the crowd in front of the dais looked on expectantly. Even Thundercracker, sensing the summons, turned. 'Brother?'

But Starscream shook his head. 'Skywarp.'

His second wingbrother was strolling through the doors, a Junkion femme on each arm. 'Hey, look on the bright side sweetsparks! We're always recruiting in the Decepticon army!' He grinned widely, before catching Starscream's gaze. 'Uh… scratch that, ladies. I got business to attend to. Go to my bar, I'll link through my signature. Enjoy some high grade.'

He turned, managing to grin and joke his way out of their protests, before striding up to the throne. 'Hey, big bro. What's up?'

Starscream drummed his fingers on the armrest. 'Did Alexis get safely back?'

'Safe and sound. I dropped her outside the capital.'

Starscream nodded, deep in thought. Skywarp tilted his head. 'Everything ok, Screamer?'

After a moment the jet nodded in the direction of Thundercracker. 'Your brother has taken on the bulk of the workload lately.'

Understanding dawned on the purple jet's face. Skywarp glanced at Thundercracker, currently overseeing a petition for more credits to expand berth capacity in the construction pits. 'Can't argue with that. What do you need from me?'

'I need you to take on a few big projects. The Lithonian committee will now report to you. You will also be monitoring the Cybertronian outputs, with the help of Soundwave.'

Skywarp stood up straighter and nodded, his usual idiotic grin nowhere to be seen. 'What about the Junkion accounts?'

Starscream continued surveying the throne room. 'I've put Dirge in charge of those. You file anything important, you disturb me only if you think it necessary.'

Skywarp nodded, his optics bright. 'I've been waiting for you to entrust me with more. This is a huge honour and I won't let you down.'

Starscream rose from his seat. 'I know, Skywarp.' He nodded to Thundercracker, and stalked out of the hall, touching his com-link. 'Soundwave, I want the lab setting up, and keep all communication channels clear, until further notice.'

* * *

Frenzy trotted through the soaring halls of the fortress, heading for the med-bay, anticipation stirring in his spark, clutching the datapad tightly in both hands.

As he arrived at the double doors, he paused, cocking his head. There was a new mech in the med bay. A non-flier, by the looks of it. He was red, with black and silver trim, his armour gleaming, a brand new Decepticon insignia on his breastplate. Blackout stood opposite him, looking grumpy. 'State your name.'

'Knockout,' said the mech, looking pleased with himself. 'And may I say how very happy I am to…'

'Yeah, yeah. Says here you're a medic.'

'That's right.' The mech known as Knockout grinned winningly. Blackout frowned back at him. 'You don't look like a medic.'

'Well, you know what they say. Dress for the job you want, not the job you have.' He chuckled, cuffing Blackout's shoulder. 'Amiright?'

Blackout looked down at the spot where he had been cuffed, before reaching over and flicking an invisible speck of dust away. 'I don't think anyone around here has ever said that.'

'Ah, I've spent time on Earth, you see. You pick up on those little flesh creatures' idioms after a while.' He paused. 'You do know what an idiom is, right?'

'Am I looking at one?' growled Blackout. But Knockout wasn't listening, looking around the med bay admiringly. 'Very nice, ve-ry nice. Is all this mine now, then? I have wanted to join the Decepticons for such a long time, your tech is… mwah!' He put his thumb and forefinger together, kissing them. Blackout stared at him as if he'd grown an extra head.

Frenzy entered the med bay, looking between the two taller mechs. 'Uh… I've got special dispensation for off-planet leave, with transfer to my human shell.' He waved the datapad.

Blackout strode out of the med bay. 'You'll want to chat with our new medic here. Good luck, I have a feeling you're gonna need it!'

Knockout reached down for the datapad. 'I'm Knockout. You are?'

'Frenzy,' replied the casseticon. He looked up doubtfully. 'Have you done inter-species transfer surgery before?'

Knockout was studying the datapad, humming a tune. 'Nope. First time for everything, right? Why would you _want_ to be put into a meat-sack?'

'None of your business,' said Frenzy hotly. Knockout waved a hand. 'Relax, we're all different, right? Takes all sorts to make a universe!' He patted the berth, and Frenzy began climbing the ladder set into the legs. He reached the top, looking up at the medic with his hands on his hips. 'Look… no offence, but maybe Starscream had better do this, if you've never done it before.'

'Hey, I downloaded all of the specs, it can't be that hard! And anyway, since when does the top dog perform surgery on little scraps like you?'

'I happen to be in his high council!' said Frenzy indignantly. 'I pioneered the process as his first volunteer!'

'Ooh really? Maybe you could put in a good word for me then? I haven't actually met Lord Starscream yet. Saw him from far off the other cycle when my application was being processed. Very nice finish.' He looked down at the datapad. 'Ooh, yeah, there's his signature signing you off. You must be telling the truth!'

Frenzy rolled his optics… suddenly out of the corner of his vision he saw a small, familiar shape in the doorway. He looked up at Knockout. 'Gimme a klik, my brother is here. And, you know, as I might be about to go offline, I'd better speak to him.'

Knockout waved a hand airily. 'Suit yourself!'

Frenzy's feet clicked over the floor, approaching Rumble, who was leaning against the wall, half in shadow. 'Frenzy. What are you doing?'

'I'm going to Earth,' replied Frenzy. 'To assist in the surveillance.'

Rumble didn't move, a sneer on his face. 'In a _human body?_'

Frenzy shrugged. 'Yeah.'

When his brother didn't reply, Frenzy stepped forwards. 'It was awful at first, but I got used to it. Being a human isn't so bad…' When Rumble scoffed and looked away, he tugged on his arm. 'Look, we're alive because I volunteered for this! You being out of jail, us both standing here… it's because of this!'

Rumble looked at him in disgust. 'Things have really changed since I was locked up, haven't they?'

'Yeah they have.' Frenzy lifted his chin defiantly, and Rumble looked back, surprised. 'And I would think you would be a little more grateful, to me, your brother, for what I have done.'

He suddenly grabbed the blue mech, roughly forcing him to look into his stare. 'But you're not, are you? Why are you stealing again, Rumble?'

'Oh, so you know about-'

'Yeah I know about it, I'm not stupid, no matter what you, or anyone else thinks!'

Frenzy's voice, normally so squeaky and good-natured, was leaden with fury.

Rumble didn't reply, refusing to look at him. After a tense moment of silence, he spoke, quietly. 'Going to report me, brother?'

'No I'm not, but I'm done, Rumble. I'm having no part of it. If you're caught you'll be killed. I paid a high price to get your life back once, I'm not doing it again.'

He turned on his heel, striding back towards the berth, where Knockout was waiting. He didn't look back.

* * *

AN: Who doesn't love a bit of Knockout. :D


	4. Chapter 4

A little shorty for you. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

The sun blazed down over the vast car park in north London. Sari was leaning against the hire car, texting. She looked up as Alexis approached, her hand reaching out to catch the keys tossed at her. 'You happy to drive?'

'Yep. We all know I'm the better driver.'

Alexis shrugged and smiled. 'Where's Frenzy?'

'He should be here,' said Sari, removing her sunglasses and squinting. 'That could be him…'

Alexis turned, and sure enough, the tall human form of Frenzy was strolling towards them. The two women raised their eyebrows as he came into view. He wasn't alone, his arm around a curvy, short girl with red hair, gazing up at him adoringly. The two of them were laughing and talking together in low voices.

Alexis approached them, smiling. 'Hey, metal man!'

'Hey squishie.' Frenzy detached himself from the redhead, striding forward and enveloping her in a hug. He leaned back, lifting her off her feet. She laughed… then as he put her down she grabbed his torso. 'Hey… hey! What's that?' She reached round, feeling the hard shape under his shirt. 'Is that a gun?'

Frenzy stared at her. 'Of course it's a gun,' he said. 'I'm supposed to be protecting you, remember?'

'He didn't give me a gun,' said Alexis, pretending to sulk. She made eye contact with the redhead, smiling. 'Lucy, right?'

'Yeah,' said the girl shyly. Frenzy put an arm around her shoulders. 'If the occasion arises, Alexis, you're not short on guns. Whereas Sari and I have a little more of a delay when it comes to accessing weaponry. And don't worry, I've brought Lucy all up to date. She knows everything.'

Lucy was staring at Alexis. 'Is it really true?' she asked incredulously. 'That you can… just… turn into a transformer?'

'Lucky bitch,' said Sari cheerfully, opening the car door.

Alexis nodded, feeling rather awkward. Lucy was looking at her in amazement. 'Yes, although obviously I can't show you. I'd rather avoid the prospect of changing on planet Earth. It might attract a bit of attention.'

'Yeah, you'd better believe it.' Sari was scrolling through her phone. 'I've got videos.'

'Sari…'

'She's fucking huge.'

'Sari!'

'Like, all these weapons, and wings, and she's like, twice the size of a house…'

'SARI!'

Her friend looked up from her phone. 'What?'

Alexis jerked her head over at Lucy. Sari looked over, and bit her lip. Lucy was visibly shaking. 'Ooh… whoops.'

'Don't worry,' Frenzy said comfortingly, gently steering Lucy towards the car. 'Like she said, Alexis isn't going to change here. And she's awesome, no matter what shape she is. She's my friend.'

'Yeah, I didn't mean to freak you out. I've got a really big mouth and I don't always think about what I'm saying.' Sari looked very sheepish. 'Sorry.'

'Can you all change forms?' said Lucy, appearing to recover slightly. 'I mean, I know about you, Freddie…'

'Frenzy and I have to go the long way round,' said Sari drily, as the four of them got into the car, Alexis sitting in the front. As they all put on their seatbelts, she twisted round in the driver's seat. 'Freddie… that sounds so weird…'

Frenzy visibly swelled with pride, grinning widely. 'It's official!' He pulled out a wallet, opening it to show them an ID card. 'Look!'

Alexis and Sari squinted at it. 'Freddie Smith?'

'I googled common surnames. Is that not right?'

'Eh, it works. You could be a Smith.' Sari started the engine. 'Right, where to?'

'My dad's,' said Alexis. 'We can use the house as a safe place to go over what we've got, and I promised I'd visit him.' She looked round at Lucy and Frenzy in the back. 'I should say now, my dad doesn't know about the whole…'

'…turning into a giant killing machine?' finished Sari innocently.

Alexis rolled her eyes. 'Exactly. So, no one mentions it.'

Frenzy and Lucy nodded, whilst Sari made a zipping motion across her mouth. 'Big mouth stays shut. I promise.'

* * *

A couple of hours later the car pulled onto the sweeping gravel drive. Sari smiled at the sight of the redbrick farmhouse, cosy looking in the evening light. 'Ah, this place,' she said affectionately. 'I haven't been here in years.'

Alexis couldn't help but glance over at the area where the barn used to be, the place where all this had started. She shivered as events in Unicron's library came back to her… Megatron towering over the house… Starscream's laser pointing down at her… the cries of the others as they were forced into the barn…

She mentally shook herself. That place had not been real. Although it had felt real. She glanced at the house. That night, in the storm, with the firelight flickering over her naked body, making love to Starscream for the first time…

That had been real. For her, anyway.

Her mind returned to the present as they all got out of the car. Frenzy had been quiet on the journey over. She touched his arm as he shut the car door. 'Hey. Are you OK? You didn't say much on the way here. Everything alright?'

Instead of replying with a grin and a quip as she expected, he glanced at her, troubled. 'Tell you later,' he muttered. She nodded immediately, understanding now was not the time. 'Alright.'

Sari was frowning as they crossed the drive. 'Since when has your dad driven a Fiat 500?'

Alexis looked up, and sure enough a mint green Fiat sat in front of the house. 'Since never. He must have a visitor.'

She opened the front door, jangling her keys. 'Dad? It's me! Are you here?'

She heard laughter from the living room… then her dad Jon appeared, a huge smile on his face. 'Hello pet! What a lovely surprise!'

He engulfed her in a hug, waving to Sari. 'Hey Sari. Been a while since I've seen you.'

Sari raised her hand. 'Hey Mr. G.'

Alexis introduced Lucy and 'Freddie', and he greeted them both, filling the kettle. An older woman appeared, smiling shyly in the doorway. Alexis vaguely recognised her. 'Hello.'

'Alexis, you remember Christine, from down in the village,' said Jon. Alexis smiled. The woman had extended her hand, but Alexis ignored it, hugging her instead. 'Yes, I do.'

'Lovely to see you again. I'd better be going, Jon,' said Christine, blushing.

'No, please don't leave just because I'm here!' Alexis protested. 'I should have rung ahead.'

'No, no, it's fine, it's lovely that you've come to see your dad, I won't get in the way.'

After a few more pleas to stay, Christine left, smiling and blushing some more, waving to Jon. 'I'll see you in the pub, perhaps.'

The front door closed. Jon had returned to the kitchen, insisting the others make themselves comfortable in the living room, gathering cake and biscuits onto a plate.

When he and Alexis were alone, he looked up, to see her smiling and raising her eyebrows at him. 'Good to see you, Dad. Are you and Christine…?'

She trailed off, smiling as her dad coughed, his cheeks slightly pink. 'Yes. Tony died a couple of years back and we've got to know each other a lot better since then.' He glanced at her. 'I hope that's not…?'

'Oh dad, it's wonderful!' She flew at him, hugging him again, and he laughed. 'I would have told you earlier, but it's not something to say in a text, is it?'

She drew away, looking guilty. 'I'm sorry I haven't been in touch, dad.'

He waved her apology away. 'Ah, I'm just as bad. We've always just got on with our own lives haven't we? How's Cybertron?'

Alexis choked on her tea. She put down her mug, to find her dad smiling gently at her. 'I'm not an idiot, pet.'

'Dad…'

He waved her words away, crossing the kitchen and taking her elbows. 'Listen. I look at you, and you know what I see?'

She shook her head. 'I see someone who looks strong, and well, and happy. What more could a father want for his daughter?'

She took a deep breath. 'That means a lot,' she said quietly.

He looked down at her. 'I think… the less I know, the better. Is that OK?'

She sighed in relief. 'That's perfect, dad.'

'Christine and I have been talking about this place,' he said, gesturing to the kitchen. 'It's a bit big for me all on my own. We are starting to think about maybe turning it into a little bed and breakfast place, for people to stay in.'

'That sounds cool,' said Alexis. Jon looked at her carefully. 'Really? You're OK with it?'

She shrugged. 'Why wouldn't I be?'

'Because, silly, this place will belong to you one day! I won't make any changes without checking with you first.'

'No dad, it's fine, do what you like! Anyway, that's years down the line, don't talk like that.'

He pulled her into a hug. 'We have to think about these things, pet.'

Alexis stayed still, breathing in his familiar scent. 'Not today, though, dad.'

They remained like that for a few moments, enjoying each other's presence. Eventually Jon pulled away. 'Right, I'm going out to do some work on the Morris. Are you lot staying over?'

'I don't think so. We'll be using the living room if that's OK.'

'Of course it's OK. Help yourself to whatever you need.'

* * *

Fun fact - that is indeed Christine from an Uneasy Partnership (see if you can find her!)


	5. Chapter 5

I feel I should apologise for updating so much. Work has gone from MAD to dead, and I find myself with time and inspiration on my hands. Always the way with a new story. Hope you enjoy this! And thanks as ever to those reviewing, you spur me on. :)

* * *

Chapter 5

Starscream was in bad mood.

He stood in his laboratory, his fingers flying across the keys, data streaming across the screens at lightning speed. Beside him, silent and impassive as ever, was Soundwave, his communications expert. Soundwave had infiltrated the human satellites without leaving so much as a footprint, and now an ocean of information was theirs. Bank transfers, stock market figures, news stories, social media, emails, text messages… an overwhelming never-ending stream. He snarled in annoyance, pressing a key to eliminate all social media from the feed. 'I will never cease to be amazed by the ways in which humans find to waste their pathetic little lives,' he muttered.

Above another workstation sat a larger screen. Starscream stalked over to this one, leaving Soundwave to monitor Earth. Starscream couldn't manage the Earth feeds for long without getting angry about how stupid humans were, how inane so much of their activity was. He didn't possess Soundwave's seemingly limitless ability to master his emotions. This other screen showed an even bigger picture – glowing points of light connected with Starscream's various contacts on other worlds. The ultimate goal of all this was to get to the bottom of who had been supplying alien technology to Earth these last few months. Starscream found himself struggling to care about it – but it was a condition of the new treaty with Optimus that he pool his resources to help. With Alexis on Earth he suddenly found himself more invested. Anything to speed up investigations and get her home where she belonged.

He was suddenly seized with a violent longing to call her. His hand hovered over his com-link… but she had gone to Earth for some space, he thought to himself, recalling her anxious expression in his quarters the other night. To distract himself, he com-linked through to Optimus. 'Prime.'

The calm rumble of the Autobot leader replied. 'Starscream. What news?'

'The usual,' growled Starscream. 'No fragging news. What are we looking for, exactly?'

'Any anomalies in the human network is a good place to start.'

'I'll patch through the access codes Soundwave has created, you can comb through all this dross with us.'

'Thank you.'

'I have a small team on Earth, headed up by Alexis and Sari. Their perspective might uncover things we miss.'

Optimus sounded concerned. 'Alexis and Sari indeed have a unique insight. But surely that makes them more vulnerable. If anyone were to discover...'

'For once, you and I are in complete agreement, Prime,' said Starscream, stalking back and forth, his narrowed optics watching the open com channels. 'But Alexis can take care of herself. Primus, even Sari is competent when she's not being insufferable. Be assured, the moment there is serious danger, they will come back to Cybertron. Even if I have to drag them here and lock them up.'

Without giving Optimus the chance to reply to that dark statement, he rang off. Soundwave had turned, waiting for his leader's attention. Starscream strode over to him. 'Soundwave?'

'Message intercepted, Leader.'

Starscream nodded, and the audio clip arrived in his processor. It was an answerphone message. He listened, his optics narrowed.

'_Stritho? Is this Stritho's number? Look, whoever you are, I don't want this anymore, I want out. OK? I'll give all the money back, I don't care anymore, I just want out! I want my name off of this!'_ There was a silence for a few seconds, apart from frantic breathing and barely repressed sobs on the edge of hearing. Then the click of a phone hanging up.

Starscream glanced at Soundwave. The voice was male, human, in his thirties, by the sounds of it. And frantic with terror and stress. 'Get me a name, and a location.'

Soundwave merely nodded, already running the necessary scans. Starscream tapped his fingers against his mouth, thoughtfully. 'Stritho… Stritho…'

'Leader of the Lithonians,' rumbled a voice behind him. Starscream turned to find Thundercracker had entered. 'Sorry to disturb you, brother…'

Starscream waved away the apology. 'Leader of the Lithonians?'

'Yeah, he absconded, remember? Just before you invaded.'

Starscream's optics widened as he remembered stalking into the solar at the top of the Lithonian command base over a year ago, cornering that terrified clerk…

'_So, it seems Stritho has cut and run, and all I have to play with is this pathetic protoform…'_

'That waste of armour who ran away? _He's_ our mystery tech supplier?' Starscream snorted. 'I'm a little disappointed.'

Thundercracker shrugged. 'Well, he's not exactly welcome on his home planet right now, is he? It would make sense if he was lurking somewhere, like Earth. He's obviously exchanging something with the humans. But what?'

'What indeed,' said Starscream. Up on the screen, information on the caller - a man named Brendan Willerton was beginning to flash up, the windows overlapping as Soundwave pulled them out of the network - social media page, news articles, home address, phone number…

A photograph flashed up, showing a grinning man, slightly plump, with short brown hair, and a tartan collar over a V-neck sweater. 'Wow. Even I know a human nerd when I see one,' said Thundercracker.

'Brendan Willerton. That's our caller,' said Starscream, opening his com-link. He smiled as Alexis answered her phone.

_'Hello, big guy!'_

'Hello, my small one,' he growled. 'I've got something. Where are you?'

_'At Dads_,' she replied. There was a pause, as if she was moving somewhere more private. '_What is it?'_

'Brendan Willerton,' he said, watching the screen. 'Some app developer from… he peered at the screen. 'Silicon Valley.'

There was another pause as Alexis moved slightly away from the phone, repeating the name. _'Frenzy's on the laptop looking him up. I think he was on the news this morning, talking about some new app he's launched?'_

More articles and videos had continued to load on the screen, Starscream watching carefully. 'Yes, it seems he's everywhere at the moment. It turns out he's got links to Stritho, the fugitive leader from Lithone. Looks as though he's rather cosy with him.'

_'Stritho?'_

'No one you've met. I'll email over the file.'

_'OK, so what's the next step?'_

Starscream's optics widened and he leaned forward as a new file on screen flashed up. 'What in Primus' name?'

_'Starscream?_' Alexis sounded worried. '_What? What is it?'_

Starscream straightened up, his optics narrowing, his mouth thinning into a sinister scowl. 'I think we need to speak to this Brendan.'

_'Well, Silicon Valley's a bit far from England, but we could maybe get a ground bridge? Could Optimus authorise…'_

'Oh, no, no, no. You stay put. I think this one is mine,' said Starscream softly. Far away on Earth, Alexis heart picked up speed on hearing his voice take on the familiar, dangerous tone. '_Starscream, listen. Don't do anything rash…'_

Starscream moved over to a chair, seating himself slowly. 'Define rash.'

She dropped her voice. '_You know. Don't… abduct, torture or kill anyone.'_

Starscream smiled. He couldn't help himself - he loved it when Alexis tried to hold back his darker, more savage instincts. She never, ever gave up trying, and even now, through his anger, that gave him a deep sense of power and pleasure. 'Why not?'

She was speaking quietly. '_Please_.'

'Why not?' he repeatedly lazily, flexing his fingers. 'Why should _you_ have all the fun?'

'_If this person knows something significant, we don't want to scare them off so early on. The whole point of doing things this way is our presence here is unnoticed, discreet. Anyway, you tell me why your way is such a good idea?'_

Starscream idly picked up a long knife from his workbench, watching the light play off the lethal blade. 'How about the fact that this Brendan has a whole file on you?'

There was a frozen silence on the other end. He smiled grimly.

'_On me?'_ Alexis' voice was a disbelieving whisper. _'How?'_

Starscream looked up at the screen. 'Your life history. Birth record, academic and health records…' He raised his eyebrows. '...whole swathes about your relationship with me. Various contact details…' he paused for effect, before delivering the final bombshell. '...your father's name and address.'

There was another long, horrified pause, before Alexis spoke again, her voice trembling. '_Starscream, if this is a joke, I swear I'm going to_…'

He relented, leaning forward, realising how upset this had made her. 'Alexis, I would never joke with you on this.'

She sighed. '_I know you wouldn't, I'm sorry. It's just… it's not a good feeling, having a stranger know all of that...'_

'No, it's not. So…' He resumed playing with the knife. 'I'm awaiting your instruction, Alexis. What would you like me to do?'

Silence. In his mind's eye he could picture her, biting her lip, anxious and fearful. The thought of her upset made his spark burn with fury and his optics narrowed at the image of the man on the screen.

'Say it, and it's done,' he murmured. 'Whatever you want.'

Finally she replied. _'Alright. Talk to him.'_

'As you wish,' he said darkly, and he swore he could sense her shiver over the com link.

_'But don't hurt him.'_

He looked up at the image of Willerton again, his lip curling in anger.

_'Starscream?'_

'Very well,' he growled. 'Get Frenzy on the phone. And Alexis?'

_'Yes?'_

'Don't worry about this anymore. I am taking care of it. You are to put it out of your head.'

Frenzy's voice came over the line, apprehensive. _'My Lord?'_

'Alexis' information has been compromised,' he said. 'Don't dawdle in that location, and you are to be on your guard. If things fall apart, use the number I gave you to summon a ground bridge and get them out of there. Frenzy, whether they like it or not, do you understand me?'

Frenzy's reply was immediate._ 'Yes, Lord. Of course.'_

* * *

Frenzy pulled the phone away from his ear as Starscream hung up, walking back over the gravel to the front door. His heart was pounding. Alexis was leaning on the doorframe, her body swamped in a large jumper belonging to her dad, a steaming mug of tea clutched in her hands. Frenzy handed the phone back to her, failing to stop his hand shaking slightly. Alexis, lost in her own thoughts, roused herself and looked at him.

'What did he say to you?'

'The usual,' said Frenzy, avoiding her eye.

'Blah blah, get Alexis off Earth, blah blah not safe blah?'

He managed to laugh. 'How'd you guess?'

'I'm psychic,' she said drily. 'That guy, the one Sari's reading up on in there… he's got information about me, apparently. Starscream's going to question him.' She shivered. 'But enough of that.'

She reached over, touching his arm. 'Frenzy, are you going to tell me what's wrong? You are not yourself at all.'

He sighed, sliding down the brickwork to sit on a stump next to the door, his arms flung over his long legs, his head down. 'You can't do anything about it.'

'A problem shared is a problem halved. Come on.'

After a moment he looked up. 'Rumble. He's been stealing stuff again.'

Alexis stared at him. Then she disappeared into the kitchen, re-emerging with a battered packet of cigarettes, pulling one out. 'Shit.'

'Yeah,' said Frenzy miserably.

'How do you know?'

'I've been in charge of monitoring the spec and prototype databases for the last mega-cycle. I've started noticing anomalies. I didn't think it was him, didn't think he'd ever do that sort of thing again… but just before I left for Earth he confirmed it. And obviously I'm not going to report him, and he knows that…' Frenzy punched the gravel wretchedly. 'I feel so trapped.'

Alexis took a pull on the cigarette, picking a loose thread on the sleeve of her jumper. 'And if Starscream finds out…'

'Oh, he'll kill him. Straight away. And me too.' Frenzy took a long, shaky breath. 'Every time Starscream summons me, I keep thinking, this is it. He's found out…'

Alexis shook her head. 'I wish you hadn't told me.'

Frenzy actually laughed. 'And NOW you know how I've felt, every time you've involved me in whatever scheme you've hatched that you know Starscream would hate! Talking to Bumblebee, back when you were a slave… the dark energon experiments on Cybertron… it's about time you got a taste of the other side!'

Alexis exhaled slowly. She sat down beside him, passing him the cigarette. 'Yeah. I deserved that.'

Frenzy said nothing. She leant her head on his shoulder. 'Listen. You've done so well since Starscream took power. He's promoted you, given you extra responsibilities…'

Sari's voice called out from inside the house. 'Guys? I've found a video with that Brendan guy in! Come and watch, it's really weird…'

'One sec!' Alexis called back. She stood up, offering her hand to Frenzy, pulling him upright. 'You've built so much, come so far under Starscream. Rumble is threatening to throw it all away, and it's not even your fault. Frenzy, you need to tell him.'

He merely looked at her, and she sighed. 'I know he's your brother, but he's playing with both your lives, and it's not fair. Is he showing you the same care you show him? And what about Soundwave? Would he hesitate in his loyalty to Starscream?'

He shrugged, looking at his feet.

She took hold of his arm. 'Frenzy, look at me. He is going to find out, sooner or later. _Or _you tell him. Which would be worse? We both know the answer.'

Frenzy sighed. 'I think you're right,' he said quietly. 'But I don't… I can't…'

Alexis put her arms around him. 'I'll come with you, when the time comes. If you want me to.'

'Really?'

She nodded. 'I don't know what I could do. But I'll be there. No matter what.'

She drew back, smiling at him. 'Come on, let's go in.'

He sighed, then grinned at her. 'You're not so bad, squishie.'

* * *

Rumble entered the lab, crossing the wide open space, ascending the ladder set into the table. Starscream had his back to him, along with his master Soundwave, who didn't respond. 'My Lord.'

'What do you want?' said Starscream coldly without looking round. Rumble stayed very still, keeping his head up.

'I… I've compiled the data pack for the human you're interested in.'

'It's been filed,' said Starscream. 'I fail to see how that warrants you coming in to tell me.'

Rumble stepped forward. 'I would like to request permission to go to Earth, to assist.'

After a long moment, Starscream turned. Soundwave did not move, still scanning the screen. The jet leaned against the terminal, a look of cool appraisal on his face. 'Oh. Is that so?'

Rumble nodded.

'And where has this noble desire to assist come from, casseticon?'

Rumble looked down, choosing his words carefully. 'I'm very eager, since my release - which you so mercifully granted my Lord - to prove my loyalty to you, in matters that you value.'

He kept his gaze firmly rooted to the tabletop, only looking up when Starscream spoke again. 'Out of the question.'

'But… I have so many skills that I could…'

'_Do you forget who you are speaking to?_' Starscream leaned right down, his face filling Rumble's vision. The cassette found himself forced to take a few steps back. Starscream's voice was a low, furious hiss. 'Your release had nothing to do with mercy, and everything to do with the pleas of your brother, who has exhibited ten times the loyalty and service you could hope to give. Not even your master petitioned for your release.' Rumble's gaze flicked to Soundwave, still standing rigid at the terminal. His stare was dragged back to the crimson optics as Starscream continued. 'Your survival depends on you working as hard as you can to stay out of my sight and follow every order without question. How _dare_ you come in here presuming to ask to _assist_ _me_?'

Rumble used every ounce of will to keep his expression blank, his spark thrumming in his chest. 'I… am sorry to have offended you, my Lord.'

He looked up again at Soundwave, who still hadn't turned around. Something inside of him was breaking apart, and falling away.

Starscream straightened up, his optics glowing down at the small figure. 'Get out.'

Rumble turned, and headed for the ladder. He forced his head to stay high, until he was out of sight.

* * *

On the outskirts of the city in a disused alley, he opened a com link. 'I don't have long. This feed might be traced. I'm not allowed to leave Cybertron. It won't be long before he's onto me. I need a plan B.'

The voice on the other end was unimpressed. 'So, you need us to pick you up.'

Rumble glanced down the alley as a bunch of mechs walked past, laughing and kicking an empty energon drum. 'Yes.'

'If we come for you, it's no going back, Rumble. You're with us, for good. Or..'

Rumble paused. The dorky grinning face of his brother swam into his mind… but he pushed it aside. 'I'm in.'

* * *

AN: In answer to Babydoll, in my universe Frenzy in his Cybertronian body is red, and Rumble is blue. BUT for some reason I often forget and mix them up ;D Also I have stated before that people are free to imagine these characters how they like, so, apples and oranges. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Here you go guys :)

* * *

Chapter 6

The four humans squashed themselves onto the sofa in a row, all leaning forward, focusing on the laptop screen. Sari's pink lacquered fingernail reached down, hitting the play button.

'_Welcome back to Good Morning America, everyone at home, and of course a warm welcome to our guests Brendan Willerton, and the CEO of Vinctus Industries Joshua Black! Great to see you!'_

The blonde presenter sat on the right of the screen. On the sofa opposite sat two men, one was lithe and expensively dressed, smiling confidently. The other man was wearing a rumpled shirt and looked as though he had been up all night. Under the bright studio lights his skin had a sickly, almost cheesy look to it.

Alexis reached forward, hitting pause.

'So the guy in the suit is Joshua Black.'

'Yeah, and that's our man next to him. Brendan Willerton.'

'Is it me, or does he look like he's about to throw up?' said Lucy quietly.

'That is one sick-looking dude, yeah,' agreed Sari.

She hit play again.

'_So, Joshua, tell us all about your app, Vinctus. It's remarkable, the almost overnight success._'

The man called Joshua laughed, _'Well, thank you, and I see we have a fan of the app already in you, sweetheart.'_

"Sweetheart_?"_ Ugh, what a twat,' said Alexis disgustedly.

The presenter smiled, holding out her wrist. _'Yes, I went for the pink one! So the bracelet is a free gift with every download, I understand?'_

_'That's right.'_

_'Tell me more about the app.'_

_'Well, Vinctus is all about being the best version of yourself. In every sense. Everyone in the world wants to be fitter, stronger, healthier, more attractive. Vinctus can help with all that. We even have features designed to help you become smarter and more popular. It's very much an app for every part of your life. And I think that's why people have really responded to it.'_

_'And the bracelet?'_

_'The bracelet works like a fitness tracker, and uploads your information onto your profile. You can choose not to wear it… but then you miss out on points.'_

_'Ah yes, the points system! How does that work?'_

_'Well, the more you contribute to the app, the more points you get. Your followers can also give you points. So, you complete a ten-mile run, your bracelet uploads that to the app. Your followers see it, they give you points… You get the idea.'_

_'And you also get points for photos people like, or posts that you share…'_

_'Like I said, Vinctus really is an app for the whole of your life. That test at work or college that you aced? We can take that information and assign points to it too. It really motivates people to be the best version of themselves, in every area. The feedback we've been getting is that life really is better with Vinctus. Companies are using it as performance management tools, as well as individuals.'_

_'You must be extremely proud.'_

_'Well, I couldn't have done it without the guy sitting next to me._' Joshua then put an arm around Brendan, who was looking even worse at this point. He flashed a grisly, fake smile at the camera and laughed weakly. Joshua had carried on speaking. _'Without his genius, none of this would be happening.'_

_'And, I've just had information through this morning that nearly three billion people around the planet are using this app!'_

_'Yes. Numbers are growing every day. And users should look forward to the update, which is due to be announced in the next few days. That's when the points system is really going to come into its own.'_

The presenter grinned cheesily at the camera. _'We can hardly wait, can we viewers? It's been teased that the top percentage of users with the most points stand to win something? Is that right?'_

Joshua Black laughed, relaxed. '_Now, I can't spoil the surprise! But yes, you should be racking those points up in the meantime, that's all I'll say.'_

_'Joshua, Brendan, thank you so much for coming on.'_

The video ended. Sari shut the laptop. 'OK. That Joshua guy looks like a top rate arsehole.'

* * *

They moved into the kitchen, Alexis opening the cupboard and grabbing some pop tarts, passing them to Frenzy, who let out a girly squeal at seeing his favourite Earth treat once more. 'I'll text Starscream, let him know to get onto Vinctus. Has anyone here got that app? Lucy?'

'No, but I can download it. It won't hurt to have a look, will it?'

They all gathered round the redhead's phone as she searched for the app. In a matter of minutes she had it on her phone. 'So, it's sort of a social media, slash fitness app, slash giant popularity contest. You put a photo up… details… OK, now you choose your bracelet.'

The all peered at her screen. 'Ooh, look. There's a range of free ones, and then ones that you pay for. Pastel shades are five pounds each, patterned ones are twenty pounds…then they get more and more expensive…' she gasped. 'What… you can get a black one or a gold one for _five hundred pounds?'_

Sari whipped out her own phone. 'I saw a bunch of celebrities on Instagram the other day showing off black bracelets!'

'That's clever,' said Frenzy with his mouth full. Alexis nodded. 'Oh, it's more than clever. It's making a gimmicky bracelet into an aspirational item. I bet young people love it.'

Lucy pocketed her phone. 'I've chosen a free one, it's being sent to my flat in London.'

'OK, so we go back down there to get it?' asked Sari.

Alexis nodded. 'We should analyse it. The Brendan guy looks terrified all the way through that interview. Something is up with this app.'

* * *

Brendan woke up with a groan.

He blinked slowly a few times, his vision blurry. He was in a dark room. It was huge, as if fifty sports gymnasiums had been put together. He coughed, and his voice echoed in the huge space.

The air tasted strange… where was he? The last thing he remembered was getting into his car...

Something told him he was high up. He groaned again, sluggishly sitting up. As he put his hand out to push himself fully upright, he found empty air instead of a flat surface. With a yell, he scrabbled to stop himself from falling, his eyes widening in horror as he realised the full scale of his predicament.

He was sitting on a podium, high up off the floor. The space he was on couldn't have been more than a square metre. He peeked over the edge – the podium vanished into the darkness, with no indication of where it ended. He let out a high pitched noise of pure fear.

Footsteps echoed, getting closer… then there was a terrible, deafening rattling sound that made him jump. The sound of a big door sliding open. He stared, wide eyed and rooted to the spot, as a huge shape appeared silhouetted in the doorway.

Brendan stared, mouth wide open, chest heaving in fear, as the _thing_ approached, his head tilting further and further back as it came closer. He couldn't see its face in the dim light, or make out its colouring, but he could tell it was a giant, a giant with wings soaring from the centre of its back.

The door closed, slowly, with an ominous rumble. Brendan began to sob. 'Please, I told them I didn't want to be involved any more, I don't want any money, I just want to be away from all of this…'

The giant said nothing. Brendan summoned the courage to look up, to be met with two glowing optics glaring down. 'I haven't done anything wrong,' he whispered.

Something slapped down in front of him and he flinched, as the giant began strolling around the podium. He reached out tentatively, peering in the dim light. It was a sheaf of papers, stapled together, with a photo of a smiling young woman in one corner. 'Alexis Garner,' he said. 'I… I don't understand…'

'Oh Brendan,' the man cringed down on the podium as his captor finally spoke, the deep voice seeming to enter his very soul, thrumming in his chest. 'You are a liar. And you really don't want to know what we do with liars.'

'I've heard of this woman, b-but I don't know anything about her, I swear…'

'Well. That's very interesting…' Brendan squeaked, as the voice was suddenly right next to his ear. The red glow of its optics was on the edge of his vision. 'Because this file was on your hard drive. Now, I'm starting to get impatient.'

Brendan's eyes widened. The thing's huge hand shifted and transformed… into a terrifying-looking prod with various extensions. which fizzed and sparked with electricity.

'No… no… please…'

'This young lady is very, VERY important to us. So Brendan, you will spill the beans on why you have this information on her. Unless you'd rather spill your _guts…'_

'Please...one of the conditions they had in exchange for the pay... was I stored some stuff of theirs on my computer… b-but I never read it, I didn't dare! Please, I'm not your enemy!'

'Enemy?' The huge winged giant had come back round to the front, chuckling evilly. 'Hardly a noun someone as insignificant as you is worthy of.'

Brendan looked up, tears on his cheeks. His gaze caught the edge of a jagged insignia on the giant's chest. He shook his head, his voice a strangled whisper. 'You're a Decepticon… oh my… you're S...S..'

'Spit it out, human…'

'St...Starscream!'

The giant tilted his head. 'Starscream? Wait... You think...'

Brendan, though his terror, shook his head, confused. 'But… you're _not_... Starscream?'

'Me?' The giant jet laughed, the sound booming in the huge, dark space. 'You think I'm Starscream! Hilarious! No, human…' he leaned down, Brendan able to see his colours clearly for the first time. 'I'm Thundercracker.' He leaned in closer, and Brendan scrabbled back, numbingly conscious of the sheer drop just behind him. 'According to Wikipedia…' he grinned broadly. '_...I'm the nice one.'_

He waited for those words to sink in. 'You could call me the warm-up act. You see, my brother Lord Starscream is so angry he doesn't trust himself not to _tear you limb from limb. _Because you have information on his girl. And his girl is so much more merciful than him. The problem is, Alexis isn't around to hold him back. So, he sent me in. But you know, he won't wait forever. In fact, I think I hear him coming…'

As the human snivelled and pleaded, Thundercracker straightened up. 'Talk to me, human. Trust me, I'm the closest to good cop in this place you're gonna get.'

The second in command of the Decepticons waited, folding his arms. Below him on the podium Brendan nodded, hyperventilating, looking up as the jet glowered down.

'I'll talk, I'll talk! I'll tell you everything!'


	7. Chapter 7

THANK YOU THANK YOU everyone for the amazing reviews I have been getting for this story. This is the best response to a story I have ever had, and it's really really made my week. You lot are so so lovely. Thank you :) I think because I've been planning this story for a while (since about Chapter 50 of Beyond the Brink) it's come to me more easily than the previous one. And, I don't know, maybe I'm more used to the characters, who knows. So glad people like Lucy, it's always tricky introducing a new character, especially an OC. Anyway, have some more!

* * *

Chapter 7

The group were back in London. Lucy had been checking the post regularly, but two days had passed and so far no bracelet. They passed the time browsing the shops and bars in the capital. Alexis had enjoyed getting to know Lucy better. On the second day they were in Camden, browsing a vintage clothes shop.

'I'm a nurse,' she said, when Sari had asked her what she did. 'In Accident and Emergency.'

'Nice! I could never do that. You must be handy in a crisis.'

'Depends on the crisis,' said Lucy, and she laughed.

'How's things going with Frenzy?'

Lucy blushed. Sari and Alexis exchanged delighted glances. 'We've been in touch since we first met. Email. I just… love talking to him. He makes me laugh.'

She looked at the two of them, clutching an armful of clothes to her chest. 'Look, I know it's not exactly a conventional relationship…'

Alexis laughed loudly, lifting the sunglasses she was trying on to meet her gaze. 'Hey, listen. Sari and I don't do conventional, so don't worry.'

'Yeah, you can say that again,' said Sari. She grabbed a fake fur coat, holding it up against Alexis. 'This! This is your new coat!'

Alexis smiled, putting it on. 'Really? I've never had one of these. It's a bit fancy, isn't it?'

'Good! You need fancy.'

Sari checked her phone. 'I didn't realise the time. Pay for that-' she pointed to the coat. -'It's amazing on you. Then we need to go.'

'Go?' Alexis stared at her. 'Go where?'

Sari winked at her, ushering her to the till. 'I've made you an appointment.'

* * *

An hour later the three of them were sitting in a waiting room on the other side of London. Alexis was slouched in the seat, shooting glares at an unconcerned Sari, as Lucy looked on awkwardly. 'I can't believe you, I can't believe you did this!'

'Oh, stop moaning. I don't get what your beef is.'

'You can't just make random hospital appointments for people!'

'Well, turns out you can. Come on, Ali, we can trust him!'

Alexis sighed… then she abruptly stood up. 'No, I'm not doing this, I'm going…'

Sari was interrupted mid-protest when the door opened. The three young women stared as the tall man smiled at them. 'Hello.'

Alexis stared. 'Jamie!'

'Dr. Anderson,' said Sari, grinning. 'Long time no see.'

'Hello, hen.'

He ushered the three of them into his office. Alexis sank into a chair. He was just as she remembered - short sandy hair, confident demeanour, strong, defined features. She couldn't look at him without feeling a squirm of guilt. It was no secret that he had really liked her. She had liked him - but not enough for anything to have developed. 'Hi,' she said. 'Um… you look really great. Congratulations on having your own practice.'

'Thank you,' he replied. His Scottish accent had survived the move to London intact. If he was feeling the same as Alexis, he gave no sign of it. 'Yes, it's rather different to my work a few years ago. Less exciting. But steady. I'm no longer in touch with the Autobots. You?'

'Well… yes.'

'What can I do for you? Sari said you needed a check-up?'

'Uh… yeah… yes. Well… this is going to sound weird.'

Jamie listened as she told him what had unfolded on Unicron. Alexis felt her cheeks burning - it sounded completely insane when described aloud. Jamie didn't interrupt her. By the time she had finished, her heart was thumping in her chest. 'So... I can switch between two forms,' she finished, somewhat lamely.

'I've got a video,' said Sari. 'Wanna see it?'

Jamie pressed his fingers together thoughtfully. 'No offence, but yes, I would like to see that. Is that OK?'

Alexis nodded. Sari passed the phone over. After a pause, Lucy got up. 'Can I see too?'

'Uh… sure. Go ahead,' said Alexis.

She sat, unsurprised, as their eyes widened at the short video. When it was finished, Lucy sat back down, slowly, her eyes like saucers. 'Whoa…'

Jamie nodded, looking at Alexis as if seeing her for the first time. 'Yeah... what she said.'

'You can't tell anyone,' said Alexis. 'The only humans who know about this are sitting in this room. Swear you won't say anything.'

'Who would believe me?' said Jamie. 'I mean, you're practically a new species. A miracle.'

Alexis shrugged. 'I suppose so.'

'What do you want from me?'

'Well, I guess I'd like to know if my human form is any different.'

Jamie nodded, pulling out his stethoscope. 'Well, to truly know the answer to that, you'd need an MRI scan. But I can't just do that today. We'd need to book it in. Would you be OK if I did that?'

'Yeah, sure.'

Jamie listened to her heart. Then he took her blood pressure. Finally, he took a sample of her blood, screwing the lid of the vial on tight. 'I'll test this myself, in case it reveals anything unusual. But as far as I'm concerned, right here and right now, you're one hundred percent human.' Alexis nodded, feeling reassured as he put it into the fridge. 'This fridge locks, by the way. And only I know the combination.'

Alexis rolled down her sleeve.'Thank you.'

'That's OK.' he smiled at her. 'I always knew there was something special about you.'

Alexis blushed, pulling on her coat, unable to meet his eye. 'I hope we didn't take up too much of your time.'

'It was a pleasure. Take care of yourself, Alexis. Nice to see you again, Sari.'

* * *

They arrived back at Lucy's flat, to find Frenzy on the doorstep. 'There you guys are!' He waved a packet at them. 'It's arrived.'

They gathered round as Lucy tore open the wrapper, revealing a green rubbery-looking bracelet, wrapped in clear plastic. The logo of a V was visible near the clasp. 'This is it.'

She looked up at the three of them. 'Now what?'

'I've already contacted the boss,' said Frenzy. He licked dry lips, giving Alexis a nervous glance. 'Starscream wants us back on Cybertron.'

'When?'

'Now. Right now.'

* * *

The three friends rushed around the flat, finding coats and bags, visiting the bathroom, and hurriedly eating snacks. Lucy stood in the middle of it all, her hands clasped under her chin. Sari wriggled into her leather jacket, pulling the zip up. 'You coming with, Lucy?'

'Another planet?' she whispered, her eyes wide. Frenzy cupped her chin in his hand, smiling at her. 'Please come.'

'Won't I need a spacesuit or something?'

'Nah, the air's different there but breathable. You'll be fine.'

Lucy looked exhilarated and terrified at the same time. Finally she spoke.

'OK… but I need to do a scared wee first!'

Ten minutes later the four of them were finally ready. Frenzy tore into a sandwich, the other hand typing rapidly on the laptop. 'Everyone stand back. The bridge should open there-' he gestured to a bare patch of carpet in the living room.

They nodded, and he punched in one final line of code. 'Voila.'

There was a hum and then a burst of blinding light - Lucy squeaked and covered her eyes. The glowing portal hovered in mid air. Alexis pulled on her fake fur coat, and stepped through, Sari right behind her.

* * *

They emerged onto a smooth surface. Alexis blinked in surprise. Behind her she heard Lucy gasp in terror and bury her face in Frenzy's T shirt.

They were on a huge, long table, and completely surrounded by towering Decepticons. There were dozens and dozens of them. A quick glance showed Starscream was absent. The two wingbrothers were nearest the group. Skywarp looked uncharacteristically stern, glaring at them, his hands on his hips.

'Where the hell have you been?'

'What?' Alexis stared at him. 'What are you talking about?'

'You've been gone AGES!'

'What? No I haven't! It's been, what, four days?'

'Exactly, FOUR days!'

There was muttering and nods from the crowd. Alexis planted her hands on her hips, mirroring Skywarp's stance. 'What's going on?'

No one seemed to want to tell her. There was some mumbling, and shuffling of feet. She glared at them. 'HEY! I said _what's going on?_'

'Starscream has been… a little tetchy in your absence,' said Thundercracker. There was more muttering, more nodding.

'Tetchy! That's putting it mildly!' snorted Blackout. Alexis frowned - he had a repair patch welded just below his eye. She pointed to it. 'What happened to…'

'Oh, I said something to Starscream, something about how his anger was just masking his frustration at you not being around…'

'And?'

'And, he shot me in the face.'

Alexis winced. 'Ah…'

'So, now you're back, you can go and cheer him up, and make all our lives easier!' said Skywarp jovially. There was a chorus of agreement all around him. He laughed... but it was soon replaced by the stern look once more. 'Ha... ha... seriously though, don't ever leave again.'

Alexis rolled her eyes. 'You bunch of babies.' She shrugged off her coat, passing it to Thundercracker's huge outstretched fingers. 'Where is he?'

'In his quarters.'

'OK, well can someone get us some food please? And then I need to brief Starscream and you two on our findings on Earth.' She looked up at Thundercracker. 'TC, has Starscream questioned a guy called…'

'...Brendan Willerton,' finished Thundercracker. 'No he hasn't. Our friend Brendan would have been a stain on the floor if Starscream had got near him. I interrogated him.'

'What does he know?'

'Not as much as I would like,' growled Thundercracker. 'He had the file on you, but he claimed never to have read it. He's helped develop this thing, on Earth, this phone thing…'

'The Vinctus app,' said Alexis. 'So he's not interested in me? How do we know he's telling the truth?'

'Oh trust me. He's not lying.'

'Where is he now?'

'In a holding cage, near the armoury. My main impression is he's not our bad guy. He's got mixed up in all this, but somewhere along the way he grew a conscience.'

Alexis nodded. 'So, he's basically a catspaw.'

Thundercracker frowned. 'A catspaw? What is that?'

'Oh! I got this, I got this,' said Blackout, looking proud. 'So there's this quadruped, right, on Earth, and it's called a cat. And at the end of its leg…'

Alexis sighed. 'A catspaw is someone who is doing someone else's dirty work. A pawn.'

'Oh.' Blackout looked deflated. Alexis heard Sari stifling a giggle. She looked up again. 'I should probably speak to him myself.'

Suddenly the large group around them began to disband, hurriedly moving off. Thundercracker raised his brows, looking at the doorway behind them. 'Yeah… not a bad idea. But I think there might be someone else who wants a word with you first…'

Alexis turned. Beside her, Lucy stood rigid, her knuckles white from where she was clutching Frenzy's shirt.

Starscream was stalking towards them. Thundercracker pulled out a chair as he approached, but he merely held out his hand. Lucy stared as Alexis climbed on. The jet moved away into a corner. Thundercracker and the three other humans watched as he raised her to his face. She was smiling, chatting to him animatedly. There was a tense silence as they waited.

After a few moments, Starscream smiled back. Sari sighed in relief at the exact same time as Thundercracker. 'Thank Primus. Skywarp may be a dope, but he's right. She seriously doesn't even realise how she affects him…'

Starscream was walking back to the table. He seated himself, looking at the small band of people in front of him. Alexis hopped down onto the surface, sitting down cross-legged, Starscream's fingers lingering close to her. She gave Frenzy a wink and a thumbs-up.

Starscream nodded to them. 'Frenzy. Sari. And… who's this? Have you brought me back a lab-rat?'

Lucy froze when Alexis nodded. 'Yeah.'

The redhead mouthed a couple of times, terror-stricken… then Alexis laughed. 'I'm totally messing with you, Lucy. But, in all seriousness, Lucy here has downloaded the app and got the bracelet, so we _can_ run some tests.'

A drone had brought some food, which Sari and Frenzy lunged for eagerly. Lucy suddenly found she wasn't hungry as the huge jet beckoned to her. 'Come closer, human.'

Lucy swallowed hard, approaching the hand, the fingers capable of crushing her without any effort. She looked up, trembling.

'Give me your phone.'

She obeyed, placing the tiny rectangle on his finger tip. The plating opened, swallowing the handset.

A bright light made her blink, and they all looked up to see the app opening on a wall-mounted screen. The logo sat on a pale blue background. _Vinctus. Sell your best self,_ said the sloping text underneath.

Starscream frowned slightly, scrolling through the app, taking in the profile, the trackers and points system. After a few moments he sniffed dismissively. His plating opened, and Lucy saw her phone re-emerge. He nodded at her to take it back. 'So far, so generic. A human network encouraging users to brag and compete with each other to be the best, whatever that means. Where is the bracelet?'

Lucy pulled it out of her pocket.

'Put it on,' he ordered.

Lucy hesitated, like a rabbit in headlights. She shot an imploring glance in Frenzy's direction. Frenzy looked up. 'My Lord… we don't yet know what…'

'Is this human not here to make herself useful?' asked Starscream softly. Alexis got up and came over to her. 'It's OK, Lucy. Should I put it on? I don't mind…'

'No,' replied Lucy shakily. 'It's fine. Anyway, the app says your bracelet corresponds to your profile, so… it has to be me.'

She tore open the plastic, sliding the bracelet onto her wrist. Skywarp and Thundercracker, who had lingered, both leaned over to look. Starscream nodded to Skywarp, who narrowed his optics, red light shooting out and moving over the young woman. 'Scanning now. I'll send over the stats.'

Cybertronian text flashed rapidly across the screen. Starscream sat forward. 'Now this is _far_ more interesting.'

'What?' asked Alexis, looking up. 'What is it?'

Starscream watched the figures. 'Blood type, organ function, DNA, ovulation cycle…' Lucy's eyes widened and she blushed. 'What… it's got all that information about me already?'

'And more. From the moment you put it on.'

'That's horrible!'

'Take it off.'

Lucy tugged it off, looking only too happy to oblige. Starscream held out his hand for it, and she passed it to him.

The jet studied the tiny bracelet in the centre of his palm intently. 'Alexis. Open this up.'

'Got it.' Alexis swung herself onto his palm, producing a screwdriver. After a few moments frowning in concentration, she held it up. Starscream scanned it once more. '_Very_ interesting.'

'You know that's really annoying right, the whole not telling us what's so interesting?' Alexis grinned up at him, and his mouth tugged in the smallest of smiles. 'Quiet, you.'

He rose from his seat, after gently depositing Alexis on the table-top, and strode to the terminal, rapidly punching the keys. Without looking round he spoke. 'Alexis, give the bracelet back to our little Lucy.'

Alexis moved over to her, passing the bracelet back, giving her shoulder an encouraging squeeze. 'It's OK, he knows what he's doing,' she whispered.

Trembling, Lucy slid the bracelet back on. Starscream glanced round. 'Good. Now to see if this works in the way I think it does.'

Alexis stared at him. 'What? What do you…'

Starscream, before anyone could react, punched a key on the terminal decisively. Lucy gasped… and then vanished.

There was uproar. Thundercracker and Skywarp exclaimed out loud. Frenzy had dropped his can of coke, yelling in horror… Sari had squealed in shock and dashed forward… Alexis was bellowing at Starscream…

'What the actual FUCK?'

'Where is she?'

'Lucy! Nooo!'

Starscream looked down, an evil, triumphant grin on his face. 'Now THAT is genius. Pure genius.'

'_Starscream what have you done with her?'_

He opened his palm flat, gesturing to it and smirking. They all stared. There was a weird rushing noise… then Lucy appeared, kneeling in the centre of his palm, gasping breathlessly.

'What… what just happened… oh my…'

She turned, to be met with the sight of Starscream's face, smiling deviously as he raised her a little higher, the better to study her. 'Most ingenious…'

Lucy screamed, scrabbling back. She almost fell off the palm… but his fingers pinned her down firmly.

Alexis was speechless, running her hands through her hair. 'How did you do that?'

Starscream slowly lowered a sobbing Lucy to the tabletop. As soon as her feet touched the surface she ran to Frenzy, who wrapped his arms around her tightly, shushing her and kissing her hair.

'Alexis, do you remember the phase shifter you got hold of on Unicron? The one that let you walk through walls?'

She nodded, slowly. 'Well, this technology is related to that, to an extent. The bracelet gathers information on the wearer, but combined with the app, the tech inside acts as a teleport device. Whoever is in control at the other end can determine the destination, flick a switch, and…'

He gestured to the tearful Lucy, who was trying her best to calm down, wiping her tear-stained cheeks. Alexis felt sick, sinking onto a nearby chair. 'A mass abduction of humanity,' she whispered. 'Over three billion users…'

She looked up at Starscream, who was still smiling admiringly at the concept. 'But, why the app? I don't understand it!'

'Well…' Starscream tapped his fingers against his chin thoughtfully. 'If _I_ was looking to capture and enslave the human race, I'd want to make sure I'd harvested the smartest, the strongest. Leave any duds behind.'

'The points system,' said Sari weakly. Starscream nodded. 'Humans are providing their captors with their very own auction statistics. Look at me, I'm pretty. Look at me, I'm strong. Look at me, I have stamina…'

Alexis looked up at the screen, where the app logo was back. '_Sell your best self_,' she whispered. 'It's right there, for people to see…'

'Vinctus. The name derives from the Latin phrase - to bind or restrain. To capture.' Starscream reclined in his seat once more. 'It's so clever I almost wish _I'd_ thought of it.'

Sari made her way to a stunned Alexis, taking her hand. She stared into her friend's eyes. 'What are we gonna do?' she asked her. Alexis didn't reply, shaking her head in horror. After a long moment she looked back.

'I… I don't know.'

* * *

AN: Fun fact: I went to a vintage shop with my mum a while back, and got a fake fur coat. It had a shilling in the pocket from the 1960s! Anyway since then I've never got the idea out of my head of Alexis returning to the Decepticons after some time away, arriving in a fur coat like a proper gangster's moll. ;D I would never put myself into this story, but my coat got to have a cameo!

Have people watched the Robots in Disguise cartoons? I struggled to get into them... but a couple of episodes featured Starscream in his G1 mode, voiced by the amazing Steve Blum. It brings together two elements I totally love and is probably the closest version of SS that corresponds with mine (barring personality). Search "Starscream RID" in Youtube and you'll see what I mean.

Hope you enjoyed this :)


	8. Chapter 8

Whoops, another one! :)

* * *

Chapter 8

Starscream sat in his quarters, drumming his fingers on the table. His com link was open. His other hand thudded an empty energon cube down. 'I've been over all of this already,' he said.

'_I know, my Lord, but they're very insistent.'_

'What they're asking for is not outlined in the conditions of the handover.'

The doors behind him hissed apart. Without looking round he spoke to the unseen mech. 'If you're not here with high grade then I don't want to know.'

A drone approached, reverently placing a new cube down, bowing nervously. Another drone carefully put down a tiny tray next to it - it had a plate of food and a water glass on it. They bowed to him again - he replied with a dismissive gesture, and they hurried out. 'Continue, Dirge.'

'_They want you to visit in person, to negotiate a new deal. You still have a strong foothold in the sparks of the Bronze Uprising.'_

'Not going to happen. I'm too busy.'

Starscream glanced down. Alexis was lying on her front, swathed in a big hoodie. Her headphones were in, and she stared out at the night sky, with a thoughtful, sad look on her face. He lifted her hair with his fingers, letting it fall. 'Send Soundwave. Mechs in my experience find him impossible to argue with.'

'_Lord, can I speak freely?'_

'Whatever you have to say, say it.'

'_I think this pledge from the lower Lithonians is too valuable to pass up. They've realised the power they have - without them the economy is crippled.'_

'Good for them,' said Starscream. 'But I don't see why they think they need me in all this. Besides, what they want will not work. I'm interested in Lithone's resources, not it's throne.'

'_So, how about if I offer to open applications to join the Decepticons instead?'_

Starscream curled his fingers over Alexis' back. Without looking round she responded, sliding her arms around his thumb and laying her head down, leaning against him. 'Not a bad idea. Toss that back to them, see if they bite. But Dirge…'

'_Yes, Lord?' _

'Make the conditions crystal clear. And I want numbers and attributes monitored closely. Liaise with Skywarp.'

'_Of course.'_

Starscream cut the feed, looking down at Alexis. She had been very quiet since the discovery back in the lab. Sari had gone off to get food, and Frenzy was presumably off spending time with the scared human he seemed so preoccupied with. She had stood up, tugging the headphones out, and was pacing back and forth.

'Alexis…'

She didn't reply, frowning and waving a hand irritably at him to be quiet, still pacing. He continued to watch as she began talking to herself. 'Got to find a place to start… a way to send out a warning. But it needs to be big. How do we get everyone away from the danger... I need more information…'

'Alexis…'

She ignored him again, looking up as something occurred to her. 'That Brendan guy is still here! I need to speak to him.'

She headed for the ladder determinedly, but found herself forced to come to a standstill as Starscream's hand slammed down, barring her way. She turned around, glaring at him.

'What you need,' he said sternly, '...is to eat something. It's been hours.'

'I haven't got time…'

'You're under-nourished…'

'Peoples' lives are at stake, just let me past!'

'For Primus' sake, your stubbornness is _infuriating_!'

'Starscream let me PAST!'

'DON'T ARGUE WITH ME!'

She stared at him, then with an enraged yell, she turned, punching his hand with as much force as she could muster. The pain seemed to snap her out of her anger… she whimpered, cradling her clenched fist… then burst into tears, sliding down his palm onto the worktop.

'You're exhausted,' he said, as she cried, her head hanging low. She raised her tear stained face.

'I have to… _do_ something!'

'What can you do?' he asked her, his voice now soft. She shook her head, struggling to speak through her sobs. 'I don't... know… help me _think_ of something! You're not HELPING ME!'

'Alexis…' his finger descended, lifting her chin, bathing her in the glow of his optics. 'Any time you ask of me, you have every resource of mine at your command.' She opened her mouth, but he held up his finger. 'But listen. Why must you take ownership of this enormous burden? Why must it be you alone to save all of these humans? You're telling me you're the only one on Earth who knows about this impending event? Your very own species is involved in this, seduced by greed and stupidity. Why should _you_ be the one to clean up their mess?'

She shrugged, wiping her eyes. 'I know… you think humans are stupid. And we are. But someone is exploiting these people and they're going to vanish, probably in a few days, and they're going to be far from home, and scared, and there will be no one to help them. Ever since the Autobots left… it's like Earth has been left so vulnerable to things like this. If things continue… what will happen to my planet?'

He said nothing as she sniffed, fresh tears leaking from her eyes.

'This is too big for me,' she said quietly. 'Please… help.'

'Alright,' he said quietly. 'Because of recent events on Earth we can't do this my way, regrettably. We should start by getting to the bottom of any human involvement in this scheme, and then we can eradicate any threat. We do know Stritho is most likely involved in this. I have scouts out looking for him. The human prisoner has surrendered useful information to Thundercracker. We'll call a briefing, with the Autobots, and go from there.'

He sat back, picking up the energon cube as Alexis took a deep breath. 'Thank you.'

The crying had clearly used up her remaining energy and she flopped onto his hand… but he gently pushed her upright. 'Eat first, then sleep,' he ordered. She moaned, grumpily, but obeyed, sitting down cross legged and picking at the food on the tray.

Some time later, when she had fallen fast asleep, he rose, taking her to her quarters and slipping her body into the bed, pulling the blanket over her shoulders and gently smoothing her hair. She made an indistinct noise, curling onto her side.

* * *

He made his way back to the briefing room, to find Sari there, sitting on the tabletop, texting rapidly, and cradling a bowl of noodles in her lap. She looked up as he stalked in.

'Hey, Starscream.'

'Hello, brat.'

She saluted him with her chopsticks. 'Did you get her to shut up and eat something?'

'Eventually.'

'Your wingbrother was after you.'

He looked down. 'Which one?'

She tilted her head. 'The nice one?'

As if on cue, Thundercracker entered the room. Sari pushed a bundle of noodles into her mouth, nodding and speaking with her mouth full. 'Yef him. Feh nife wum.' A noodle slipped out of her mouth and onto her chin. 'Whoopf.'

Starscream glanced down. 'You're disgusting.'

She swallowed, unperturbed, fishing in the bowl for a piece of chicken. 'Fair enough.'

'You don't seem to share Alexis' concern about the impending calamity on your planet.'

Sari looked up. 'We all have our coping mechanisms.' She gestured to the noodles. 'Besides, we've got you.'

Starscream leaned down. 'What makes you think I'll help your pitiful planet and it's stupid inhabitants?'

He was pleased to see her lean back, her eyes widening slightly as he invaded her space. She slowly swallowed her mouthful. 'Uh… because Alexis cares deeply about it... and... you hate seeing her upset?'

Through the ensuing long silence Thundercracker spoke. 'Starscream.'

He straightened up. 'You wanted to speak to me, according to this vermin.'

Thundercracker passed him a datapad. 'You've had an invitation. Thought you might find it interesting.'

Starscream stared at it. 'Interesting indeed.'

Below them, Sari frowned, setting the bowl of noodles down. 'What? What is it?'

She didn't expect him to reply to her, but after a moment he sat down, still reading the datapad. 'A conference. Classified. On the subject of new organic slaves due to enter the galactic markets.'

Sari's heart began to pound. 'You think… it might be about the human abduction thing?'

He quoted aloud from the pad. 'All major leaders in the Andromeda section invited. Samples welcome.'

'Samples?' mused Thundercracker. He peered at the pad. 'Who sent it?'

'It doesn't say. And there are no co-ordinates. That information will be sent on acceptance of the invitation, it seems.'

Starscream tapped the table, thinking to himself. Sari got to her feet. 'You should totally go! You might find out more about the plan!'

'You could take Alexis,' pointed out Thundercracker. 'Have her go under the guise as a human sample.' Sari was nodding enthusiastically. Starscream shook his head. 'No, she's too recognisable.'

He stood up. 'I should take someone with me that has never been seen in my company before.'

After a moment, both their gazes went to the table. But the only thing to be seen was a bowl, lying on its side.

* * *

Sari was descending the ladder as fast as she could.'No. No way!'

The ladder trembled as Starscream began to stroll around the table. 'Now, Sari, you haven't even heard my proposition…'

'The answer's no!' she bellowed.

He was behind her. She was half way down, still climbing doggedly.

'It will be fun…'

'Fun! Your definition, or mine?'

His voice rumbled in her ear, amused. 'How exactly do you plan on getting away from me?'

'You can think again, if you think that wooaAAH!'

She was plucked away from the ladder, and was being lifted up, enveloped in vertigo, a finger and thumb clasping her firmly under the arms. As she dangled, kicking her feet crossly, Starscream's devilish smile filled her vision. 'Come now, brat, don't you want to help in this investigation?'

'Nope! Put me down!'

'You would be playing a valuable part, in service to your species…'

'BULLSHIT! It's just an excuse for you to … to… parade me like a guinea pig!'

'Was that a yes?' Starscream turned to Thundercracker, as Sari kicked and punched at his hand, his fingers closing around her and muffling her yells.

Thundercracker grinned. 'Sounded like a yes to me.'

* * *

Some hours later, a large group were gathered around the table in the briefing room. Starscream had summoned the Autobots. Optimus Prime stood at the far end, reading the datapad. Alexis had woken up, and was clutching a mug in both hands. Sari sat beside her. Above them loomed Bumblebee, who was looking daggers at Starscream. 'You've got some nerve…'

'Thank you,' said Starscream placidly.

'I think it's a good plan,' said Optimus. 'We can't afford to pass up this opportunity.'

'But Sari will be in danger!' protested Bumblebee. 'How do we know Starscream will keep her safe?'

He looked down, surprised as Sari spoke up. 'Actually…'

All optics went to her, and she smiled, somewhat nervously. 'I've... come round to the idea.' She laid a hand down on top of Bumblebee's. 'It's OK Bee. He'll watch out for me. And Optimus is right - we can't afford not to go.'

Starscream smiled smoothly, gesturing to the young woman. 'There you are. I can kit Sari out with some extras - oxygen chip, translation chip etcetera. She comes with me, under the guise of a captive. We gather any intel we come across, we come back. Simple. Alexis can remain here and question our human prisoner.'

Prime nodded. 'I will send some scouts down to Earth. See what we can find.'

'I'll go.'

Arcee had approached the table. Thundercracker grinned, pleased, and slid his arm around her. She reached up, taking the hand that rested on her shoulder. Optimus nodded. 'Bumblebee?'

The yellow mech sighed. 'Yeah, OK.' he glared at Starscream. 'If anything happens to Sari, you're toast.'

'The fear of your wrath will be ever present in my mind,' said Starscream, his voice drenched in sarcasm.

* * *

Sari stood on the worktop in the lab, wincing, her hand wandering to the pods attached to the back of her neck. 'Try not to touch them,' said Alexis, carefully holding her friend's hair back.

Starscream's huge fingers lowered, dropping something tiny into her palm. 'Put that in your ear. I'll be able to com link through to you.' She did so, looking up as he continued. 'Usually gatherings like this call for the Universal Dialect. Everything will be translated.'

'Does it go both ways? What if I need to speak to you?'

Starscream glanced down. 'You won't.'

'Oh that's nice.' Sari folded her arms.

He set down a cage on the worktop, nudging open the door with a finger. 'Your cosy home for the next cycle or so. Why don't you try it out?'

She looked up. 'You're going to enjoy this, much more than necessary, aren't you?'

'The only way I could enjoy this more is if Alexis would let me gag you.'

Alexis grinned, passing Sari her jacket. 'Be careful.'

'Oh! Says you.'

'Where's Frenzy and Lucy?'

'Gone back to Earth to keep digging for info. I think Lucy has had enough of Decepticon contact for now.' Sari glanced up. 'Can't imagine why.'

Alexis embraced her tightly. They drew apart. Alexis inclined her head towards Starscream, who was busying himself at the terminal. 'He might be a jerk, but he will look after you.'

'Oh, I know. He knows how important I am.' Sari smiled at her oldest friend. 'Alexis, please try not to worry. We'll sort this out, I promise. I know it doesn't sound like much, but I've told all my friends at home to delete the app and started a "delete Vinctus" hashtag on twitter. And your dad doesn't have it, he barely knows how to use a phone.'

Alexis exhaled slowly. 'You're right. Of course you're right.'

Sari made eye contact with Starscream, and nodded. 'I'll wait down at the atrium.'

As she walked out, Alexis turned back to face the terminal. Starscream's shadow fell over her. She climbed onto his hand, leaning her head against his plating.

'Thank you for this. And I'm sorry for shouting, earlier.'

The corner of his mouth curled. 'Apologies don't become you. Don't make a habit of them.'

She smiled.

'Alexis?'

She looked up. 'Mm?'

'If you question the human, I want you to promise me two things.

'What?'

'Number one. You are not to release him. I have already sent out the edict - his is _my _prisoner. Thundercracker already knows to refuse in case you ask. Understood?'

She nodded. 'OK.'

'And number two. You will struggle with this one.' She looked up, surprised.

'What?'

'Whatever you discover, you wait for me. No rash actions.'

She lifted her chin, returning his earlier words back to him. 'Define rash.'

He raised an eyebrow warningly. 'No going to Earth by yourself to try to solve everything on your own. Alexis, I'm serious.'

'I could change forms, be in my transformer shell, maybe orbit the Earth and help the others…'

His voice, on the edge of a snarl, vibrated through her. '_No_.'

She sighed and looked away. 'OK, fine.'

'Promise me. I want to hear you say it.'

Reluctantly she looked back. 'I promise.'


	9. Chapter 9

Hope you enjoy this. Sorry if the chapters seem rushed out - I do hope not - but this story is proving a pleasing distraction. Let me know what you think :)

* * *

Chapter 9

Sari was waiting in the atrium. She was sitting against the wall - this part of the fortress was busy, with mechs striding across the floors, talking, laughing, but most crucially not watching where they walked. It wasn't the safest place for a human (that wasn't Alexis) to lurk, and Sari's heart was thumping anxiously. The more time that passed, the more she was beginning to feel the first twinges of regret at her decision to accompany Starscream.

Sari had always been good at faking it when she wasn't a hundred percent sure of herself. Up in the laboratory, and earlier at the meeting she had put on a good performance, mainly for Alexis' benefit. Unlike Sari, her oldest friend had always worn her heart on her sleeve. Whereas Sari's natural defense mechanism in times like this was to pretend to all around her she wasn't as scared as she actually was.

She drew her knees up, tucking them under her chin and wrapping her arms tightly around herself, as if to hug herself better. Her dark eyes watched the main doorway, willing Starscream to walk through it - the wait was making her feel worse.

The floor shook, and she looked up... but instead of the jet it was the Autobots, walking together in a group towards the main entrance. She stood up, waving to them. Optimus caught sight of the movement, and began walking towards her.

She tilted her head back as he stopped, lowering himself onto one knee. 'Sari. Are you alright?'

She opened her mouth, but her mouth was so dry no sound came out straight away, so she merely nodded, plastering a big smile onto her face and clearing her throat. 'Yeah, just getting impatient waiting for Screamer. Let's leave already!'

'Sari?'

She couldn't bring herself to meet his gaze. 'Hmm?'

'You don't have to go. Not if you don't want to.'

She was silent for a moment, looking troubled, as he waited.

'Actually, I do,' she said eventually, twisting her fingers together. 'As he said, Alexis can't go, in case someone recognises her. And we have to follow every lead we can.'

Optimus was watching her carefully. Sari felt her nerve wavering… but just then she caught a flash of yellow behind him. Glad of the distraction she stood on tiptoe, shouting out. 'Bumblebee!'

He turned, and approached as Optimus drew back up to his full height. 'I'll leave you two alone for a moment. Bumblebee, you can catch us up.'

Bumblebee merely nodded.

Sari smiled and waved to Ironhide as the group descended the broad steps outside the palace, slowly disappearing from view. She looked back up at Bumblebee. 'Hey. You weren't going to leave without saying goodbye, were you?'

He looked down, his usual cheerful features creased in a frown. She gestured to him with gentle impatience. 'Come on, I'm hurting my neck, I can't speak to you like that.'

He got down on one knee, his face close to hers. She dropped her voice. 'You're mad at me.'

Bumblebee's optics wandered over her slight figure, her worried face… then he sighed and relented, gathering her into his big, golden arms. 'I'm not mad at you, come here.' He felt her body relax against him in relief, and stroked her hair. 'You silly thing. I suppose I'm…'

He looked away, looking embarrassed. She tilted her head. 'What? What?'

'I suppose… I'm jealous,' he admitted, the last word muttered ashamedly. Sari gaped at him… then laughed heartily.

'Alright, alright,' he said grumpily. 'As if Starscream needs any more reason to gloat. I wish it was me taking you.'

'To a slave convention?' She laughed again. 'I don't really think you could pull it off. Anyway, jealous of what? He can't stand me!'

She leaned her forehead against his, closing her eyes, and they stayed like that for a few moments, savouring each other's presence. 'I'm a bit scared,' she said quietly.

He lifted her chin to face him, cupping her hair in his fingers. 'Starscream is… dangerous, but I think you're on the right side of the danger,' he said grudgingly.

Over his shoulder Sari caught sight of the Decepticon leader entering the atrium. The crowds parted respectfully as he stalked towards them. Sari took a big, shaky breath. 'Let's hope so, Bee.'

Bumblebee looked round. 'Uh… on second thoughts…'

He was coming closer, and Sari groaned. 'Oh shit.'

Starscream looked angry, his mouth clenched in a scowl. Sari shook her head as his footsteps thundered closer. 'I mean… I just saw him… what could have happened in the last five minutes to piss him off?'

'Starscream doesn't need five minutes for something to anger him…'

Sari looked up at Bumblebee. 'Well, now what?'

But before the Autobot could reply Starscream came to a stop, glowering down at them. 'Time to leave. Bumbler, step aside.'

Bumblebee sighed, trailing Sari's hair through his fingers. 'Hey. I will see you again soon. Keep those eyes open.'

She nodded. Starscream snapped his fingers imperiously in the yellow mech's direction. 'Make yourself useful, Autobot, and put her in the cockpit.'

As she stared, he transformed, his plating shifting smoothly, folding downwards. In jet mode he looked every bit as intimidating, the missiles under his wings gleaming in the soft light. Sari felt her heartbeat pick up speed. Bumblebee gently scooped her into his hands as the cockpit opened with a soft hiss.

She slid into the leather seat, Bumblebee's fingers slowly pulling away. She let out a long, slow breath of amazement. In front of her were what looked like hundreds of dials and controls. The cockpit smoothly closed, cocooning her in silence. With shaking hands she pulled the safety harness together, clicking it shut.

There was silence. Sari could hear nothing but her own breathing. She pushed her hands under her thighs, her muscles tense.

'Um. is everything alright?'

The only reply she got was the thrum of his engines starting - a rising noise, starting as a whine and deepening to a roar. Beyond the glass, the huge doors were opening, the dusky sky sprinkled with alien stars.

As the sound grew louder all around her, she squirmed in the seat, filled with foreboding.

'Look, Starscream… maybe this isn't such a good idea-aAAAH!'

Starscream shot out of the doors like an arrow, rising in a vertical line towards the sky. Sari was pinned to the seat by the G—force, the pressure forcing all the air from her lungs. She emitted several high-pitched squeaks of shock.

Starscream's voice was suddenly all around her. 'If you're going to make that noise all the way there, we are going to have a problem.'

Her mouth snapped shut immediately. After a time the roar of the engines fell silent as they left Cybertron's atmosphere and entered the vacuum of space. Starscream turned in a slow arc, exposing the surface of the planet below them – a mass of glittering lights and gleaming metal. Sari's mouth fell open. 'Wow…'

Soundwave's voice came over the com-link. _'Space bridge online. Co-ordinates set_.'

Sari tore her gaze away from the planet below. In front of them, floating motionless, was a spindly-looking ring, growing larger as they drew nearer. Sparks crackled within it. Before she could exclaim in wonder once more, they shot through.

Sari was temporarily blinded by light. When she recovered, blinking, she saw that they were now in a drastically different part of the galaxy. Cybertron had vanished. They were flying through what looked like an asteroid belt. In the distance she could make out a colossal ship – a giant, city-sized oblong, gleaming dully in shades of blue and purple. Sari couldn't take her eyes off it as they got closer, heading towards an opening. Starscream spoke again, making her jump.

'When we get through the airlock, I will transform. This ship is oxygenated. I have instructed to have some time alone to re-energise. This will be the time to brief you before we attend this conference. Understood?'

'We're here already?'

He didn't reply, drawing alongside the enormous ship and then banking sharply, swooping into the opening. As he landed Sari undid the harness, wriggling out of it… then yelled out in fear as Starscream suddenly transformed around her. She was falling forwards sickeningly, the floor beneath her… but he caught her deftly, lowering her to the floor.

She gulped in air, clamping her hands under her armpits.

* * *

The first thing she noticed was how freezing cold it was. She shivered from head to foot. The lights, high above, were blindingly bright, and the floor shook with footsteps as more mechs arrived. The clashing of metal and mingled voices was almost deafening. It was sensory overload for Sari and she shook, not just from the cold but the shock of the brand new surroundings. Starscream had stalked over to speak to someone. She began trotting after him.

Suddenly something hard clamped around her arm and she yelled out in alarm. She was pulled roughly round, staggering, to be met with an unfamiliar face staring into hers curiously. The grip on her arm was painful, her feet almost lifted off the floor. The mech, down on one knee, had green optics, brown armour, and stood slightly taller than Bumblebee. His scratchy voice filled her ears as he leaned in closer, a look of fascinated greed on his face.

'Ow! Let me go!' She struggled, wincing at the tightness of his grip.

'Hmm, what an interesting little creature. Now who do _you_ belong to…'

'Not to you! Starscream! Help!'

The mech chuckled. 'What a little cutie. I think you might fetch a tidy...'

He broke off, his optics widening as the tip of the Requiem Blaster was shoved into his face, the tip glowing and ready to fire. 'Woah… easy, easy…'

He let go of her, slowly straightening up, the Blaster following his progress. The mech raised his arms, looking up at Starscream down the length of the gun. He laughed shakily. 'This is a misunderstanding…'

'Who gave you permission to touch my property?' asked Starscream, softly.

'Uh, no one...'

'Correct. What faction do you belong to?'

The mech's optics shifted from side to side uneasily. All around him mechs of every size and colour had stood still, staring at the scene unfolding before them. No one was stepping forward to intervene.

'Er… I don't have a faction. I'm a trader.'

Starscream nodded. 'In that case, you're not important enough for me to let you live.'

The Blaster fired, and the mech's head exploded, the noise deafening in the echoing space. Sari screamed, flinching as the headless body crashed to the floor, a smoking crater where his neck had been. Some energon splashed onto her face and arms, burning her skin and she swiped at herself, whimpering in pain. A few mechs exclaimed out loud, but most simply stood and stared, speechless.

Starscream sheathed his weapon, using his foot to push the corpse to one side, out of his path. In the stunned silence it made an awful scraping sound across the floor. Sari was concentrating on calming her breathing down, her heart thumping fit to burst, when a clang next to her made her jump. Starscream had dropped the cage on the floor, and nudged her roughly with his foot. 'Get in.'

She scurried in straight away, unable to tear her gaze from the dead mech.

'Let me make it clear,' Starscream said to the dumbfounded gathering of mechs. 'Don't touch my things, please.'

He snapped his fingers in the direction of a purple and black mech. 'I'm here for the pre-auction committee. Tell me where it is.'

'Uh… I'll link you through the directions. It's up on the top deck,' said the mech nervously. Starscream bowed his head. 'You're very kind.'

He picked up the cage, and strode further into the ship, leaving his flabbergasted audience staring after him.

* * *

Sari would normally have taken full advantage of the excitement of being on an alien ship, and used the opportunity to take in her surroundings - but her main focus as Starscream moved through the vessel was to keep herself from throwing up - the cage was swinging sickeningly from side to side. A couple of times she opened her mouth to yell at him to hold her steady - then the look on his face as he had shot the brown mech swam back into her mind and she thought better of it. The only impression she got was that the ship was huge, crowded, and had seen better days. The walls were dented and stained with rust.

Eventually they came to a door, with a security panel next to it. Starscream opened his palm, and a rotating hologram sprang up. The door opened, and he strode into a bare room, which was empty save for a table, chair, and a long window looking into a larger chamber.

The cage was set down, and Sari sighed in relief. 'Thank heavens..' She shivered, leaning her head against the mesh, and closed her eyes. 'This was a terrible idea… oh my days…'

Starscream had been looking through the window, but he turned his attention back on Sari. 'We don't have long. I believe most of the delegates have arrived.'

Sari was staring into space. 'I can't believe you just did that…' .

'Sari.' he bent down slightly as she continued staring past him, the awful scene replaying in her head. 'Sari. You need to focus.'

She finally looked up at him. 'You just… killed that guy!'

He looked at her as though she was a half-wit. 'Yes?'

'Wasn't that a little... harsh?'

He leaned over the cage, grasping the table with both hands, his narrowed optics glowing down at her upturned face. 'In new situations like this you cannot afford to show weakness, Sari. You need to exert your strength and show others you will not be challenged.' He straightened up. 'Besides, has it escaped your notice that you are an object of interest on this ship? Hm? Would you prefer I let anyone get hold of you?'

She shook her head rapidly. 'No. It's just… couldn't you have just… threatened him?'

'I am not well known in these parts. Thus we can't rely on my reputation here. I had to create a new one, and fast.'

She shuddered. 'I think you've succeeded.'

He looked darkly pleased. 'Yes, I rather think so too. Now, come out of there. I've got a few presents for you.'

She stepped out onto the table. His fingers lifted her long hair aside, and she stumbled slightly as he snapped a heavy collar round her neck. 'May as well make you look the part, eh, little slave?'

'Did you kill that mech because you're angry? You looked… cross when we left Cybertron.'

He was silent for a moment before replying. 'I have just explained to you, in terms you should have understood, why I ended that idiot's life.'

'It's Alexis, isn't it.'

He ignored that last statement. 'Lift your arms.'

She obeyed, lifting her arms up, and his fingers descended, snapping thick cuffs around her wrists. They were so heavy her hands immediately fell to her sides. 'Seriously… is all this necessary?'

His fingers descended once more, tugging at the sleeve of her top, ripping the seams apart effortlessly and leaving a gaping hole. 'Hey - HEY! What are you playing at? This is new!'

'Stop whining,' he growled. 'If I present you too well groomed it could arouse suspicion.'

'What is it that made you tense before we left? I'm her oldest friend. I could help!'

'Help? Help ME?' he leaned down, his face mere feet from hers. 'What a laughable notion.'

'Look, I'm sorry but you're not as good at hiding things as you think you are! Also no offence but I've known her longer!'

'You're mistaken, as usual, you irritating little stain. There is nothing wrong between myself and Alexis. She is safe on Cybertron, where she belongs.' Sari's eyes widened as understanding dawned on her face. Starscream continued. 'Now, be quiet, and listen to my instructions. The sooner we get in there and gather intel, the sooner we can get back.'

'Oh, _now_ I get it,' she said. 'You're worried she's going to go off while we're away, and get into danger without you. That's so sweet.'

'Primus give me strength…' Starscream closed his optics, clenching one fist so hard the joints groaned with the stress. 'Normally I would just crush someone so _annoying_!'

'Alright, no more,' she said, holding her hands up in pacification as he visibly struggled with his temper. 'To be fair I'm freezing cold and this place has lost its charm REALLY fast. I want to go home too. I'll shut up now.'

He shot her a look that said he seriously doubted her last statement, but extended his hand. After a moment's hesitation, she climbed on, and he brought her over to the side window.

'This is a transport vessel for hire,' he explained to her as she pressed her palms to the glass. 'It has a set route, back and forth across the galaxy. Mechs board and disembark where they need to, credits are owed depending on the length of your trip.'

She looked up at him. 'So, basically it's a really big bus. Public transport for transformers.'

'If you like. Obviously it has been aeons since I have had to board such a lowly craft. Places like this are often used for clandestine gatherings, as there is no record, no means to track what takes place. This is the meeting we will be joining shortly.'

She stared through the glass. The chamber was dimly lit. She could see several bulky shapes entering, taking a seat around the table. 'Do you recognise anyone?'

He pointed. 'That is Stritho, over there.'

She peered, her gaze following his pointing finger. The mech in question was bulky, and tall - almost the height of Starscream. He was leaning to one side, an arrogant smile on his face, chatting to the mech next to him. No sound came through the glass but somehow Sari guessed that he was bragging about something, his hands making sweeping gestures as he spoke. He had silver horns, which stuck out from his helmet ostentatiously. On his chest was a symbol - two circles next to each other, and a curved oblong shape descending beneath them. The effect was rather phallic. Sari's childish sense of humour began getting the better of her, and she started to giggle, emitting short sniffs of laughter through her nose, the grin widening on her face.

Starscream looked down. 'Are you... laughing?'

Sari bit her lip, clenching both fists as she fought to stop laughing… but that only made her want to laugh harder. Starscream watched her, confused, then brought her to his face, his optics narrowed - and she suddenly was reminded of all those times at school, years ago, when she had been sent out of class for laughing - she had never been able to control her giggle fits, even when it got her into trouble. 'Sorry… sorry!' she gasped, as Starscream stared at her. 'I have this thing… where I get a bit… giggly at really awkward times... it's probably the stress…. Oh my gosh… _someone needs to tell him_!'

She lost it completely, howling with laughter, tears streaming down her cheeks. Starscream shook his head.

'Tell who what? What has gotten into you?'

'_His symbol thing on his chest looks like a dick!_' she shrieked, pounding her fist against his finger. 'And I'm sorry 'cos I know that's not that funny but… it's been a long day… and … and… _it looks so fucking stupid!'_

Starscream looked through the window. 'Hm. I see it now. It never occurred to me. I suppose it is _somewhat_ amusing…'

He looked back down as Sari wiped her eyes, struggling to control herself. For a moment she managed, taking deep breaths, before collapsing into giggles once more. He regarded her sternly. 'Sari, I can't take you in there laughing, it would somewhat spoil the ruse. Stop it.'

'_Penis! On… his… chest! Oh, I can't breathe!'_

'Sari…' she sensed the danger in his voice, and stuffed her fingers in her mouth in an effort to calm down. '...Snap out of it.'

'I'm trying! Do something!' she gasped.

He sighed, and flicked the side of her head with his finger. The impact was like being hit with a frying pan, and she staggered, stunned, the pain spreading across her head and down her neck. As she sank to her knees she blinked, seeing stars… then the initial shock wore off and the pain increased ten fold. 'Ow.. OW! FUCK!'

She winced, slowly raising a hand to her head. It came away sticky with blood. 'OK... that really really hurt,' she whimpered.

'Did that help?'

She stared at him blearily. 'I think you gave me concussion…'

'I'll take that as a yes,' he said calmly. 'We will be entering very shortly, and I need to impress upon you the importance of _not arousing suspicion_.'

He said the last three words slowly, and deliberately, lifting her chin to face him. The urge to laugh had well and truly gone, and she nodded, clamping her hand to her head wound, already feeling a lump forming. 'I got it, I promise.'

Starscream appeared satisfied, and glanced back through the window. He spotted something, and froze. Sari, through the blinding pain in her head, was suddenly aware of an enormous tension in him. 'Starscream?'

He let out a low disbelieving hiss, and clenched his hand… the fingers moving in on Sari…

'Starscream?' she squeaked again, growing more anxious.

'That's _mine_,' he whispered. She peeked through the glass, squinting.

Stritho had produced an enormous sword, which had been out of sight on his back. He had placed it on the table, looking pleased with himself, and appeared to be answering questions about it to a curious mech. Sari tilted her head. 'That sword thing? Nice.'

'It was stolen from me, a very long time ago,' he said through gritted teeth.

'Is it special?'

'Special?' He raised her to his face. 'It's the Star Sabre. And it's _mine_.'

'Well, maybe you can get it back,' she said, awkwardly grabbing part of her sleeve to press against the wound on her head. 'Man, you really got me… ow…'

'Oh, I'm not leaving this vessel without it,' he growled, looking furious. 'No matter who I have to kill.'

Sari's heart sank. 'Oh no…'

She scrambled upright as his hungry gaze went back to the sword. 'Starscream, you said yourself we're here to get intel and then get out. I didn't come with you to get into a fight! Oh, please listen!'

He had moved away from the window, placing her down on the table, opening the cage door. 'Time to go.'

She turned around, trying again. 'Starscream, come on, I mean maybe you can buy it back! You've got loads of money… or credits or whatever it's called! Don't do anything you might regret!'

'I don't do regrets. You can't persuade me on this. I suggest you stop trying.'

She clenched her fists. 'NO! This is _not_ why we came! You're going to spoil everyth-'

His fingers descended, pushing her backwards into the cage. The door was closed, and locked. His face lowered to be level with hers. She grabbed the bars. 'Listen to me...'

'Your friendship with Alexis may protect you, Sari, but right now _you are hanging by a thread.'_ At the tone of his voice she stepped back. 'When we walk in there you keep your head down, and your mouth shut. I will leave it to your imagination to tell you what will happen if you disobey me.'

She gulped, and nodded once, huddling back into a corner.

_Alexis, if only you were here._

He picked up the cage, and strode towards the door. 'Time to take back what's mine.'


	10. Chapter 10

A shortie for you. Happy weekend - I am feeling a bit better, mainly thanks to an opportunity to binge watch TV and sleep. Writing is still providing a much needed distraction. Thanks for the reviews and the well-wishes. I am OK, I just need to benefit from a bit of self care. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 10

Brendan woke up.

He was curled onto his side, as he had been when he fell asleep. He had wrapped the thin, holey blanket all around himself, like a child hiding under the covers. For the past two days he had woken up to the same view - a vast metal wall with a surveillance beam glowing evilly at him. There were forty-seven slots in the vents near the ceiling. Two bolts securing the vent and forty-six gaps between the slots. Brendan knew this because he had passed the time by counting them - over and over and over.

He had been brought food by a glaring Decepticon, mercifully it wasn't the terrifying one that had questioned him on that first night. Through the sickening fear that enveloped him he had been surprised at the quality of the food, and at the occasional arrival of hot drinks. Coffee, and sometimes tea. And the plate last night had held a chicken wrap, carefully wrapped in clingfilm. Brendan hadn't realised Decepticons knew about things like clingfilm. Who had been preparing his food for him?

He stiffened inside the blanket when he realised he was no longer in his usual cell. He knew this because the sounds around him were different. He was in a much larger space. And there were voices. To his horror, one was the deep rumble that sounded like the jet plane he had met the other night - the one that had scared him so much.

'He's all yours.'

Brendan shivered, his eyes still squeezed shut.

A voice answered the first one, this one couldn't have been more different. A young woman's voice. Curiosity battled with his fear as he did his best to listen, the voice soft and much quieter.

'Not entirely true, Thundercracker. Especially as you won't let me do this my way. What's wrong with using my quarters?'

'Sorry, kiddo. Starscream was very clear.'

'For the last time, I just want to talk to him somewhere he feels comfortable. The poor man must be…'

'Poor man?' The rumbling voice snorted. 'This creep had all that info on one of our own stashed on his pathetic computer. Bigger and uglier foes have been crushed for far less. You are our ruler's consort - this meatbag should realise the gravity of his very big mistake!'

The woman's voice sighed. 'I think he might have got to that point on his own, TC. He's too scared to talk to you, for some mysterious reason. It would be so much more helpful if you didn't insist on being here.'

'Like I said, sorry. But orders are orders. Anyhow, my scans indicate he is awake.'

Brendan trembled as thundering footsteps approached… then the blanket was ripped away from him and he shuddered, opening his eyes, still curled up.

He was on a vast table in an impossibly huge room. He blinked a few times, taking in the strange scene.

A red squashy sofa sat some yards away, in front of a table with some items of food on it. The whole ensemble rested on a thick, soft rug. The little island of human domesticity looked completely out of place in the enormous, cold metal chamber. He struggled into a sitting position, then froze as something huge moved behind him, the deep voice rumbling menacingly. 'Well, well. Look who's finally awake.'

Brendan whimpered. Then something touched his shoulder and he yelped, recoiling away from it. The young human voice exclaimed out loud.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you!'

Footsteps hurried round to his front, then there was a rustle of fabric as someone crouched down. 'Hey, it's alright.' He felt small human hands wrapped around one of his, the fingers squeezing gently. 'Open your eyes. It's alright.'

He opened them, to be met with the sight of a face he had seen before. The young woman had curly hair, down to her shoulders, and looked to be in her late twenties. She smiled. 'Hello.'

She patiently helped him to his feet, and led him over to the sofa. A frightened glance behind him revealed not one, but two of the huge winged giants. The blue one waved to him with a wide grin, and he shivered, collapsing shakily onto the seat.

'Do you want a drink?'

He stared as she gestured to the table, tucking her feet up under her. 'You're American aren't you? Americans like coffee, don't they? At least, on TV you all drink coffee. I haven't got the really nice filter stuff, but I've done my best.' Unable to help himself, his gaze wandered over to the huge winged monsters again. They both stood over the table, arms folded. The woman followed his gaze.

'Oh, don't mind them, they're big softies really.' He stared at her, and she tilted her head. 'OK, maybe not _softies_, but they won't hurt you.'

'Who _are_ you?' he finally managed to blurt out.

She gave him a small smile.

'Well, you know who I am, don't you? You had that file about me. Which is what got Starscream and these guys all upset.'

'I never read it,' he whispered. 'I have heard your name, but I never read the file.'

She reached for a cookie, offering him the plate. He sat stiffly, shaking his head, his clammy hands clasped in his lap. 'I'm on another planet, aren't I.'

'Yes. You're on Cybertron. Iacon, to be precise. This is Starscream's residence.'

Brendan took a deep breath, then began to rock back and forth, breathing more rapidly. 'I think… I'm having… a panic… attack…'

Alexis put down the plate. 'I realise this is a lot to take in.'

He puffed in and out, gripping the arm of the sofa. She crossed her legs, watching him carefully.

'Take your time. Starscream isn't here.'

'Am I going to be... allowed… to go home?' he asked, between gasps.

She gave him the small, sad smile again. 'Not at the moment. Sorry.'

She looked past him to the winged giants. 'Right, you've both had your fun. Whatever Starscream said, this isn't going to work. Leave us alone.'

'_I_ haven't had any fun,' said the purple giant.

She didn't reply, and calmly pointed to the door. 'If you want to snitch on me to Starscream, then fine. I'll deal with him. But you can't be in here. Thundercracker, you know I'm right, and you know I won't do anything silly. Trust me.'

Thundercracker looked down at her sternly… then he glanced at Skywarp. 'We'll wait outside.'

'Thank you,' she said, relieved. As they exited, Thundercracker used his forefinger and middle finger to point at his narrowed optics, then point at Brendan. Alexis fidgeted slightly on the sofa, waiting for the man's breathing to settle down. 'Like I said. Take your time.'

* * *

'Yeah. I built the app.'

Some time had passed. Alexis had waited patiently, and with just the two of them Brendan had finally relaxed somewhat, staring down into his mug of coffee. 'It was my idea, at first. It wasn't called Vinctus, back then, it was originally an app for sports nuts to compare their progress. I was ready to launch it, but I needed more funding. That's when they got in touch, after I'd pitched online for sponsors.'

'Who got in touch?'

Brendan shrugged. 'They wanted to remain anonymous. Said they were paying it forward, and when I was rich I could help some other start-up. Well, I thought it was a scam or a joke, but the money came into my account.' He blew out his cheeks. 'And boy, was it a lot of money.'

Alexis waited, clutching her own mug. 'And then what?'

'Then that Joshua slimeball turned up, told me he represented my investors. He said they would continue to support me, provided I made some changes to the app. He hinted at some special tech they could incorporate. And he told me he would be the face of the app, for marketing purposes.'

'So, this is all down to Joshua Black? The man who came on the show?'

Brendan shook his head bitterly. 'He's just as much a pawn in all this as I am. Before long the app was meddled with so much I barely recognised it as my work. But they still needed me on board for my expertise. And… the money kept coming.' He looked down, ashamed. 'They launched the app, and, well…' he gestured helplessly. 'It was a success. A raging success. People can't get enough of those stupid bracelets.'

'So who is behind all this? And it still doesn't explain why you had a file all about me.'

Brendan sighed. 'I started getting more and more suspicious, when Joshua gave me all this information that I was told not to look at. Just to store, on my home computer.' He shrugged. 'I guess it's how they stayed so secretive - distributing their info across different places? I don't know…'

'And did you look at it?'

He shook his head, his voice heavy with regret. 'No, not at first. I was an obedient sap. A millionaire too, by this point. I was enjoying the wealth, and I decided I wasn't going to think about it. Then I was invited to a meeting…'

'Where?'

He shook his head. 'I don't even know. We were driven in a vehicle with no windows, for hours. I was told to bring all the files with me. I only saw the place from the inside - some sort of air hangar, maybe. Joshua got blind drunk on the journey. He told me I was ready to know about the bigger picture, that my co-operation meant I had _passed_.' He shook his head again. 'Idiot…'

Alexis shifted slightly on the seat. 'And then what?'

'And then I met Stritho,' he said, paling as he looked at her. 'And found out what the app was really for.' He closed his eyes at the memory. 'The app on its own seems harmless enough… it's the bracelets that are the real trap.'

Something occurred to him and he lifted a finger. 'But you should know that there was someone else there, a human. Stritho wasn't the one behind the app, he was the _customer_. The app was handed over to him in exchange for the file about you.'

'So, you're saying Stritho swapped information about me for the app,' said Alexis slowly.

Brendan nodded. 'He's the one looking to harvest people. The man who handed it over wanted, in exchange, any information about you.'

He dragged his hands down over his eyes. 'After that night I was a mess. I couldn't eat or sleep, knowing that millions… _billions _of people were going to be taken by that monster. I didn't know what to do, and I knew they could kill me if I tried to warn anyone. To be honest, I'm amazed they hadn't finished me off already. When I was brought here I assumed it was Stritho tying up loose ends.'

'Starscream was scanning Earth when he found your voicemail.'

'Oh.' Brendan gripped his face with his hands. 'I had gotten high one night and was combing the files, trying to find a way to contact Stritho. Call it a last-ditch attempt to disentangle myself.'

Alexis sat back on the sofa, biting her lip. 'This is bad.'

She looked at him. 'Brendan, you need to tell me everything you know about the human involvement in this. Who has the file on me?'

'He was a big guy, really tall and muscular. Had a great big scar across his face. Looked like a military guy.'

'Have you got a name?'

He shook his head, and she grimaced, frustrated.

'I'm so sorry, I only saw him, I didn't speak to him. I did see a logo, on a wall, when we came in. It said MECH.'

Alexis frowned. 'Never heard of it. I'll get these guys on it.'

He watched her as she got up, pacing back and forth on the rug. 'What's going to happen to me?'

She glanced down. After a long pause she spoke again. 'I don't know.'

'Are they gonna kill me?' His voice was a trembling whisper, gesturing to the doors. She sat down slowly beside him.

'Look, I believe what you've told me. You're not who we're after. I can talk to Starscream about releasing you, but at the moment he won't let me authorise it. When it comes to Starscream… I have to pitch it to him the right way, and in the right moment. But I will do my best.'

'You know, when I saw the file, I knew I had seen your name before,' said Brendan. 'Didn't you join the Decepticons, when Earth was invaded years ago? There's stuff online about you.'

She glanced over at him. 'That's a short version of a very long, complicated story, but in a nutshell, yes.'

Brendan looked down at his lap. 'Folks have said you're a fraterniser with enemies of Earth, among other things.'

'I know what people say,' she said quietly. 'And I try not to worry about what I can't control.'

He looked up. 'You know what I think? I think at times like this fraternising is the sensible option, having guys like this watch your back. I wish _I _had a powerful army caring about _my _safety.'

She laughed heartily, and he smiled weakly back. Emboldened, he spoke again.

'Can I ask… why you think this organisation is so interested in you?'

She met his gaze, and the small, inscrutable smile was back. 'I have… theories. But I think it best you don't know what they are.'

He nodded, slowly. She was on her feet, pulling her phone out. 'There are human quarters in this place that are more comfortable than where you were. I'll get them adapted for you and move you in. You'll still be a prisoner. But a prisoner with a minibar and TV.' She headed for the edge of the table, turning back and smiling. 'That has to count for something, right?'

* * *

She descended the ladder, heading for the doors, striding past Thundercracker and Skywarp as she waited for the phone to connect.

'Alexis.'

She broke into a broad, pleased smile at the sound of his voice.

'Hey,' she said. 'Bad time to talk?'

There was a pause. 'Never for you.'

'You're going to be so proud of me!' she said. 'I just got some really useful information out of that Brendan guy, and I did it my way, AND I've not done any running away or anything _rash_, as you put it. So, are you pleased?'

'Of course,' he said softly. 'I'm always pleased when I know you're giving your own safety the attention you normally reserve for others.'

'OK great, so I want to ask for a favour.'

'Alexis, he's not being released.'

'No, not that! But I was thinking Blackout could adapt my quarters to make them more secure and we could put him in there. As he may be here for a while. I never spend much time in there these days anyway. Please?'

She heard him sigh wearily, but could hear the wry smile in his voice as he answered. 'Very well. Whatever you want.'

She had reached the throne room, and approached the huge onyx chair, flopping down happily at the foot of it. 'Have you gathered any intel that will help?'

'Oh, I would say so. Among other things.'

'Is Sari OK?'

There was a pause, and she sat up straighter. 'Starscream?'

'Sari is with me, she's safe. Alexis... I'm actually in the middle of something.'

She stood back up. 'Oh, I'm sorry. Is everything OK?'

He chuckled down the line. 'Nothing for you to worry about. But it requires my _full_ _concentration_.' There was an ominous pause. 'I'll text you when I'm on my way back, and we can share what we have found then, without any interruption. I'll be back very soon, I promise.'

She opened her mouth to ask him what he was doing… but thought better of it. 'OK.'

'You stay right where you are. That is imperative, Alexis.'

She nodded. 'I'm not going anywhere.'

She sat back down, drawing her knees up to her chin. 'Starscream. Please hurry home.'


	11. Chapter 11

I'M SORRY I LITERALLY CAN'T STOP WRITING THIS STORY. I hope I'm not clogging up too many inboxes! This was far too fun to write. Thank you as ever to those who take the time to review, you're lovely, please let me know what you think.

* * *

Chapter 11

The door slid open, and the assembled mechs turned their heads as Starscream stepped over the threshold.

He prowled slowly into the larger space, his optics taking in each mech in turn. There was a tall femme, her armour black and emerald green, with piercing optics watching him. A huge black brute sat next to her, and after him there was a grey and blue boxy-looking mech who was more intent on staring at Sari than at Starscream. Starscream's optics moved over them, counting five in total.

The only vacant seat was opposite Stritho. As he stalked around to it, his foe came into view. He was lounging arrogantly in his seat, an insouciant smile on his face. His armour gleamed with silver, the standard attire of a Lithonian. Next to him sat a short femme, with spiky, black and white armour. She had a meanness about her - a cruel curl of the mouth, and she sat close to Stritho.

Starscream banged the cage down on the table, pulling back the chair and taking a seat. The Star Sabre had been removed from the table, and Starscream saw the hilt leaning against Stritho's chair. He nodded to the assembly. 'Greetings.'

They all reciprocated, murmuring and nodding to him. The emerald femme regarded him haughtily. 'And you are?'

'Lord Starscream. Leader of the Decepticons, ruler of Cybertron.' He made eye contact with Stritho. 'And ruler of Lithone.'

Stritho's optic twitched slightly, but he didn't react, his smile still in place.

'I see you have a specimen with you,' said the femme. 'I was hoping for more attendees who would be able to bring examples of these humans, but no matter. Let us have a look at it.'

Starscream shrugged. 'Very well.'

He opened the cage. Sari had paled, and was clutching at the bars, looking extremely reluctant to leave her prison. He wasn't sure if she was genuinely frightened, or putting on a performance to mislead them. Well, no matter, as long as she played her part. He tapped the side roughly, causing her to stumble out onto the surface, blinking in the harsh overhead light. She was shivering, her gaze flitting from mech to mech, her arms wrapped tightly around her.

As one the mechs leaned forward. The bulky black mech rubbed his chin. 'Hm. They're really tiny.'

He reached out with a thumb and forefinger. Sari stepped back, her eyes wide, but came to a stop as Starscream snapped his fingers near her. 'Stay still,' he ordered. She obeyed, closing her eyes as the mech lifted her arm, inspecting her trembling hand.

'Those teeny servos could come in handy, for wriggling into the engines and cleaning.' The black mech sat back. 'Are they all this size?'

Starscream gestured dismissively. 'Roughly, yes. This one _is _particularly small.'

The emerald femme was tapping her steepled fingers together. 'I run a series of fighting arenas. We are renowned for the violence and variety in our matches. These creatures could provide some novel entertainment for our customers. Stritho, how many of them did you say there were?'

'Eight billion, give or take,' said Stritho. He was watching Starscream carefully. There were exclamations around the table.

'That is encouraging,' said the green femme, impressed. 'So, plenty to go around. I will most certainly be placing an order.'

She looked at Starscream. 'I have heard that you have some considerable experience with these humans, Lord Starscream. What can you tell us about them?'

Starscream sat back, shrugging again. He gestured to Sari. 'Well, they speak for themselves. They're tiny, and very weak. A basic calcium-based skeletal structure is surrounded by soft, organic tissue. Thus they're easily damaged. I could go on.'

All optics went to Stritho, who for the first time looked slightly uncomfortable, his cocky demeanour slipping. He laughed. 'Come now, Lord Starscream, I'm trying to make a sale here. There are plenty of good points about these creatures, no?'

Collectively, all optics returned to Starscream. 'Well, they have a basic level of intelligence. They are obedient, easily trained and subdued. As you saw, they can follow simple commands. You can keep them alive with very little effort. And, as Stritho here has pointed out, their planet is positively over-run with them. Think of them as slightly cleverer vermin.'

On the table-top, Sari shivered, wanting nothing more than to duck back into the cage, or hide behind Starscream's hand. Both were out of the question. She knew, deep down in her heart, that no matter how scary Starscream could be - and he had put on a fine display for her so far - he would keep her safe. But that didn't mean it wasn't awful listening to these giants discussing the sale and enslavement of her species. The true horror of the plan to abduct billions of people slammed into her and her knees trembled. Starscream's warning to her in the last chamber came back to her and she hung her head, pressing her lips together tightly.

The grey and blue boxy mech leaned forward. 'I want a closer look.'

Starscream nudged Sari forward with his finger. 'Go on. Approach him,' he ordered.

Trembling, Sari stepped forward a few paces, lifting her head. The boxy mech was looking at her hungrily. His voice was a dreamy, husky whisper. 'I collect things,' he said to Starscream. 'All sorts of different specimens. My collection is the envy of this sector. Organics are particularly interesting to me. Tell me, how do these humans reproduce?'

'Through the females,' said Starscream. 'Of which this is one.'

The boxy mech looked pleased. 'Excellent. I only require one. Some cross-breeding might be fun to try, with other organics I have in my collection. How much is she? I'll take her with me today.'

Sari turned back to Starcream, her eyes wide with fear. Starscream sat back, trying and failing not to smile, amused at her obvious trepidation. 'Well, little human? Would you like to go to a new home?'

Sari stared at him, her hands bunched up under her chin. Behind her, the boxy mech was raising his hand to his com-link. 'I can send through the credits now. Five thousand.'

Starscream raised his eyebrows. '_What_ a tempting offer. She _has _been rather irritating lately.'

Stritho laughed. 'You're mad. We're thinking twenty thousand per dozen. You're ripping yourself off, Rilixus.

'How I spend my credit is up to me. Anyway…' he leaned forward, forcing Sari with his fingers to turn back to face him. '...I like the look of this one.'

Sari let out a tiny, high-pitched hum of just-suppressed fear. Starscream sat back, grinning, appearing to think over the offer. She stumbled away from the creepy mech, shaking her head.

_It's fine, he wouldn't sell me._

'Hm…' he tapped his chin, drawing out her agony as she glared at him.

_He probably wouldn't…_

_Would he?_

Eventually he grinned. 'On reflection, I will have to turn down your generous offer. I've spent some time training her. She's not for sale.'

He beckoned her back to him, and she almost ran back to the cage, slipping inside. He pushed the door so that it was nearly closed, though she noticed he didn't lock it. Glad to be out of the open, she sank to her knees, getting her breath back and trying to calm the frantic thumping of her heart.

She only half listened as above her, talk returned to the purchases each mech was planning to make from Stritho. Suddenly Starscream's voice growled into her ear and she jumped almost a foot - she had forgotten completely about the earpiece.

'_Things are going to get messy quite soon. Stritho has a datapad on the table next to him. I want you to get hold of it. Hide it, along with yourself, and stay out of the way until I give the word.'_

She sat up straight, her heart banging in her ribs once more. What?! What was he thinking? How was she going to be able to hide a bulky datapad? She had seen it - it was almost as big as she was! He'd never mentioned giving her a job to do apart from keeping her mouth shut. And what exactly did he mean by _messy_? Sari groaned quietly to herself. That last question didn't take much imagination to answer.

* * *

Up above, Starscream sat and listened as each mech began briefing Stritho on the amount and type of humans they wanted. The short glaring femme - his assistant, Starscream deduced, was entering figures onto the datapad. All the time his optics stayed on Stritho, who was grinning, clearly pleased with how the meeting was going. He raised both hands, 'Please, please, one at a time. Longblade here will make sure your requests are noted.' He gestured to the black and white femme next to him.

Starscream spoke up, his voice cutting through the hubbub. 'I have a question.'

All optics turned to him. Stritho gestured. 'Yes?'

'It's a question for everyone else here. I was just wondering - does everyone here plan to go ahead with a sale?'

He watched as they all responded with nods and replies to the affirmative.

'So, to confirm, everyone here plans to purchase Stritho's humans, once they are harvested?'

The emerald green femme looked irritated. 'We all just said yes. Didn't you hear?'

Starscream inclined his head. 'I apologise. I just wanted to be certain.'

He raised the Blaster, and their optics widened. The emerald green femme was lifting her hands. 'What are y-'

He fired, and she flew back, slamming into the wall, her optics vacant as her colours drained away, a huge hole in her chest. One by one he moved his arm around the table, shooting them dead where they sat, cries and attempts to rise from their seats halted before they could begin. Starscream's mouth curled in contempt. He had anticipated a fight, from at least one of them. 'Well, that was rather boring.'

The smoke cleared in the silence, to reveal Stritho, and his assistant Longblade the only remaining mechs at the table. Stritho said nothing, his grin gone, to be replaced by a murderous scowl.

'Whoops,' said Starscream quietly, as the Requiem Blaster purred on his arm. 'It would appear I have inadvertently disposed of your main customer base.'

The assistant, glaring, made as if to rise from her seat, but Stritho halted her. The silence was heavy with mutual hatred.

Stritho eventually spoke. 'Finally, I have the pleasure of your acquaintance, Starscream.'

Starscream inclined his head politely. 'Please, call me Lord Starscream.'

Stritho gave a sarcastic smile. 'Pleased to meet you, _Lord _Starscream.'

'Mm. I wish I could return the sentiment.'

They stared at each other, the only sound around them the distant thrum of the engines and the quiet whine of the Blaster.

'I have heard rumours you harbour pathetic feelings for these little creatures.' Stritho gestured to cage, where a trembling Sari was visible. 'I take it that's why you just pulled your little stunt?'

'Who, me?' Starscream laughed unpleasantly. 'Don't believe everything you hear. I wasn't lying when I described them earlier. No, but I am curious as to why _you're_ so interested in them, Stritho.'

Stritho stayed very still, an ugly look on his face. 'You're really going there, are you?'

Starscream smiled insolently, gesturing for him to continue.

'Well, one rather obvious reason is that I suddenly find myself a bit short on sources of labour.'

'Ah! Understandably,' replied Starscream. 'Listen, when I invaded your planet to supervise your admittedly dreadful energon production, I had no idea your little lackeys would latch onto me. I mean, if you're willing to learn from the experience, you could argue that your methods of management could do with some work. But wait…' he lifted his hand as though something had occurred to him. '...that would require you to actually stick around when the going gets tough, wouldn't it?'

'I've outgrown Lithone,' growled Stritho. Starscream laughed. 'Please. You fled, humiliated, when you realised your little scam was up.'

They glared at one another. Stritho laughed bitterly. 'Think what you like, Decepticon. And Lithone is yours, take it. I'm setting my sights further afield. And Earth is so… interesting. The humans are so eager to learn, so easy to influence. They're practically _asking_ to be enslaved. Besides, the Autobots have abandoned them.'

'Your handiwork?'

'As I have just said. Easy to influence.'

He leaned across the table. 'And if you think you have just eliminated my customers, think again. That was just a tiny portion of interested parties. There are plenty more. That planet is too juicy a morsel to just pass by. Your precious little consort's world is ripe for the taking.'

Starscream's smile vanished. 'Be very careful, Stritho.'

Stritho leaned back. 'As I suspected. Your human companion is important to you. Way to show off your greatest weakness, Starscream.'

'A wise mech can turn his weaknesses into strength,' said Starscream. 'Let's not waste any more of the other's time. I want two things from you before I leave this room.'

Stritho raised his brows. 'And what are they?'

Starscream ticked them off on his fingers. 'You will tell me which Decepticon has been betraying me by feeding you secrets. And then you will hand over my Star Sabre.'

'Huh. They said you had a good sense of humour,' said Stritho, getting to his feet. He picked up the sword - it gleamed dangerously in the light. 'I consider it an honour to be the one to end you, Starscream.'

The smaller femme known as Longblade got up, and true to her name, two lethal-looking blades emerged from her arms. The two of them charged at Starscream, yelling.

* * *

Sari wrapped her arms around her head as the transformers clashed together with an almighty _CRASH_. Shaking all over, she emerged from the cage, looking around the table wildly. The datapad had gone, presumably swept onto the floor in the scramble. She ran to the edge of the table, looking down. The drop was dizzyingly high and she swallowed. Behind her, Starscream was slammed back against the wall, causing the whole room to shake, and she wobbled, almost falling.

The table leg, she noticed, was fairly narrow - meaning she could wrap her limbs around it, using it like a fireman's pole. Trying not to think about the distance to the floor, she lowered herself, wrapping her legs around the leg tightly, followed by her arms…

Moments later she had slid to the floor, straightening up, pushing her hair out of her face, triumph mingling with her fear. The room was littered with the corpses of Starscream's latest killing spree - providing handy places to hide behind.

'OK, Sari,' she whispered to herself, as the room shook once more with the echoing bangs of the brawl above. 'Time to find that datapad…'

* * *

Stritho swung the blade, forcing his opponent to duck. It was already clear to Starscream he was a skilled fighter, and the jet grinned in relish. He fired his null ray, but the Lithonian must have had some sort of shielding wired into his armour, because it seemed to have little effect. 'Nice shielding,' he said, as the two of them swung at each other once more. 'When you're dead I'll have to dissect you, and reverse engineer it.'

Stritho scowled, and fired one of his smaller missiles. It impacted on Starscream's torso and he hissed with the pain, replying by slamming his fist into Stritho's helmet with the butt of the Blaster. 'But I'm curious - doesn't the neural feedback of the dampeners affect your firing speed? You seem to have…' he grunted and dodged as Stritho attempted to cut him with the Saber again - '...found a way around that issue. How fascinating.'

'Don't you ever shut up?' growled Stritho. He turned full circle with the sword, swiping again - and this time he didn't miss. The Saber sliced through the tip of Starscream's wing, and the jet roared in agony. He fired the Blaster, but Stritho managed to avoid the shot. The power of the weapon instead impacted on the wall with a _BOOM_, raining debris down.

'I thought you were supposed to be good,' said Stritho disdainfully. Starscream was on one knee, reaching for his wing and gasping with the pain. Longblade stood watching, sniggering. 'Good one, master. He's no match for your skill.'

'Nnnnnn…. That blade is as sharp as I remember,' said Starscream, wincing. His optics flew around the room, and spotted Sari, struggling with the datapad. He fired the Blaster again, creating a hole in the floor under the table. 'Human! In there!'

She understood, and headed for the gap.

Longblade followed the direction of his stare, and narrowed her optics, snarling. 'Oh no you don't, vermin.'

'Longblade, go and relieve the human of the datapad. I will finish this one.' Stritho stepped closer to Starscream, swinging the blade. 'What a disappointing adversary you have been, Starscream.'

'Oh, I've been holding back. After all, you still owe me those two things I mentioned.'

Starscream struggled to his feet as Stritho laughed mockingly. He raised the sword… and Starscream fired his null ray again, aiming for the vulnerable area near his armpit. The shot was true, and Stritho collapsed with a grunt, the sword falling from his hand.

Starscream stalked towards him, kicking the Star Saber and sending it out of Stritho's reach. 'You should know my human friend thinks your symbol looks like a human sex organ, by the way.' He stopped when Stritho was at his feet. 'You need to talk, Stritho. Who has been supplying you with information?'

He heard a squeal near the table, and glanced over - Longblade had grabbed Sari. At his feet, Stritho had taken advantage of the distraction. The null ray was already wearing off, and his hand wandered to a cuff on his thick wrist. Starscream, too late, looked back down, scanning the cuff and realising what it was. 'No… NO!'

Stritho grinned at him… and vanished, the teleport cuff glowing before he disappeared. Starscream bellowed in frustration, turning and punching the table, furious. 'Fragging COWARD! Damn him to the PIT!'

Longblade stood on the other side of the table, feet planted wide apart, holding a struggling Sari. When Stritho disappeared she exclaimed in dismay, apparently as surprised as Starscream was. The jet's optics narrowed, and he prowled towards her, the table between them. She stepped back to maintain the distance. His murderous anger filled the room like a poisonous fume, and she raised her free hand, her optics flicking to the door, which was behind Starscream. He smiled - there was absolutely no humour in it. When he spoke, his voice was soft and low, and in the femme's fist Sari shivered.

'So, Stritho has abandoned you, femme. I take it you don't have the same fancy trickery to allow _you _to disappear.'

Longblade looked nervous. 'I'm leaving. You will let me leave.'

'Oh, I don't think so,' he snarled. 'My quarry has escaped me… _so you'll have to do instead…'_

She backed up, lifting Sari and squeezing her tighter. 'I'll kill the human.'

To illustrate her point she tightened her grip further… and Starscream heard the sound of a bone go _snap _from across the room.

Sari gasped… thrashed and screamed in pain. 'Let me GO!'

'Shut up,' rasped the femme. 'You're my ticket out of here, meatbag.'

The colour drained from Sari's face as she fought to keep herself from passing out. Starscream stepped closer. 'You overestimate my attachment to that little fleshling.'

'Let me leave, or she dies.'

'Oh, tell someone who cares,' said Starscream. He shot the femme's arm, and she staggered back with a yell of surprise, letting go of her prey. Sari flopped to the floor, unmoving.

Starscream advanced on the femme, his optics narrowed. As he stepped over the tiny form of Sari he ran a quick scan. Her left humerus was fractured, and she was unconscious, but alive. Satisfied, he returned his attention to Longblade, who was backed into a corner. He reached for her throat. 'What, you think one insignificant human hostage is going to stop _me?' _He grinned, darkly_._ 'I'm going to enjoy this…'

He fired his null ray, and her legs gave way. Turning around he slammed her limp form onto the table, pinning her down with one hand. She recovered quickly, squirming to escape, but he shook his head, wagging a finger chidingly. 'Ah, ah ah…'

He held her down with no effort as she struggled. 'Stritho has rather a bad habit of running away and leaving his underlings in unfortunate situations.'

She thrashed again, to no avail, her blades trying to withdraw. He hit her with the null ray once more, transforming his hand into a charge prod. 'Not pleasant, is it? Being restrained by someone more powerful than you. Now you can gain some insight into how the human felt.'

His voice became a threatening growl. 'Tell me who has been feeding intel to your master.'

She shook her head, but her optics were now large with fear, staring at the sparking prod as if hypnotised. He leaned down, snarling into her audios.

'Your loyalty is commendable, but wasted, femme. He's not coming back for you. One last time…'

She shook her head again. He scowled, and rammed the prod against her chest, near the spark chamber. She screamed, arching her back and writhing in pain as the charge surged through her systems, causing white-hot agony all over her body. He held it there, unrelenting, as the seconds ticked by, until finally he lifted his hand. She convulsed beneath him, gasping. He inspected the prod, thoughtfully.

'Hm. Half setting. You didn't seem to enjoy that. I wonder what a full charge would feel like?'

Her optics widened. 'No… no…'

He tilted his head. 'No? Then talk. My patience is wearing off.'

'I don't... know anything…'

'Wrong answer.' He stabbed the prod down again with enough force to dent her armour, and doubled the charge, holding it there for longer this time, regarding her coldly as she struggled and screamed.

'Nononono STOP! Please stop, please _please please I never saw him he only spoke to Stritho please stop!'_

He glared down at her. 'Stop? I've only just started, femme. You think this is all I can do to you? You think this is bad?' He leaned down. 'This is _nothing_. Your pathetic master thinks he can cause harm to my beautiful Alexis, and that makes me _so, so angry_…' he leaned down as she whimpered and cringed back. 'It makes me want to _hurt _things. There is a _whole world_ of pain I can give to you before I grant you the release of going offline.'

'What do you want?' she whimpered. 'I'll tell you… I'll tell you.'

Just then, Starscream's optic twitched. He had a call coming through to his processor - it was Alexis. He straightened up, still holding Longblade down under his hand, glancing down at her.

'We'll continue our interesting chat in just a moment, femme. You'll forgive me if I take this call.'

He opened the comlink. 'Alexis.'

'_Hey! Bad time to talk?'_

Beneath him, Longblade was moaning, her head flopping from side to side. Annoyed, he reached down, deftly opening the plating on her neck and delivering a charge into it. He had temporarily offlined her vocaliser, and she mouthed, mute, as he loomed above her, ignoring her once more. 'Never for you.'

She chattered away happily to him, and his features softened as he listened. Longblast was staring up at him in dumbfounded disbelief.

'_...So, are you pleased?'_

'Of course. I'm always pleased when I know you're giving your own safety the attention you normally reserve for others.'

'_OK great, so I want to ask for a favour.'_

Beneath him he felt Longblast squirm, and pressed down harder, warningly.

'Alexis, he's not being released.'

He smiled and rolled his optics as she earnestly requested to make the human prisoner more comfortable. 'Very well. Whatever you want.'

'_Have you gathered any intel that will help?'_

He glanced round the devastated room, eyeing the wrecked walls, the prone bodies… before returning his stare to Longblade pinned beneath him. 'Oh I would say so. Among other things.'

'_Is Sari OK?'_

He looked down. Sari was still lying where she had fallen. 'Sari is with me, she's safe.' He scanned the human once more. It was technically true, after all.

Longblade struggled once more and he glanced down. 'Alexis… I'm actually in the middle of something.'

He transformed his hand once more into the sparking prod, and Longblade stared at it, before gazing up at his face, begging him with her optics.

The hesitant tone in her reply made his spark ache. '_Oh, I'm sorry.'_

He slowly, slowly lowered the prod. Longblade's optics followed its progress, and she shook her head pleadingly.

'_Is everything OK?'_

'Nothing for you to worry about. But it requires my full concentration.' He made eye contact with Longblade, and grinned. 'I'll text you when I'm on my way back and we can share what we have found then, without any interruption. I'll be back very soon, I promise.'

'_OK.'_

'You stay right where you are. That is imperative, Alexis.'

'_I'm not going anywhere. Starscream. Please hurry home.'_

'I won't be long,' he murmured. 'I promise.'

The call ended. His features hardened. Longblade saw the change, and trembled as he looked down at her. The prod was now very close to her chest, and she wriggled, as if by doing so she could sink into the table away from it.

'So, you claim not to know who has been betraying me,' he said. 'Care to refresh your memory?'

'I swear, to Primus himself, that I don't know,' she begged, as her vocaliser recovered.

'Who stands to benefit from information about Alexis?'

'There's this human on Earth who wanted it,' she said immediately.

'Give me a name.'

'Silas,' she said straight away. 'His name is Silas.'

Starscream nodded. 'You've become much more loquacious since our little interlude. What do you know about Alexis?'

Longblade watched the prod, the sparks reflected in her wide open optics. 'I know… that is… I heard… that she can change forms, she can become one of us, at will.'

His optics narrowed. 'And that information is now in the hands of other humans.'

She shrank from him at the sight of his expression. 'Yes.'

He shook his head. 'Such a mistake. Too bad your master isn't the one to pay for it.'

He stepped back, and shot her once in the chest with the Blaster. The BOOM shook the walls and her body jerked, her head flopping down, the light in her optics slowly going out.

* * *

Starscream stood still, his optics blazing, fists clenched, cold fury on his face. He felt an overwhelming desire to completely destroy the room, and his weapons whined, ready to make good on that urge… then a tiny cough on the floor brought him to his senses.

He leaned down under the table, and saw an ashen Sari, one hand clamped to her arm, dried tears on her cheeks. He offered his hand, and she stepped on. 'Had enough, human?'

Sari's teeth were chattering. Blood ran down her neck, soaking her top. She looked up at him. 'To b-be honest, I'm s-starting to get a b-bit b-bored…'

He stared at her, then laughed, the sudden sound startling her. 'You'll live to annoy me another day, brat. Where is the datapad?'

She pointed to the gap, and he retrieved it, his optics glowing down at her. 'Normally I would enjoy the flight back, human, but today I fancy a short cut. What do you say?'

'A short cut w...would be g-_great_,' she said vehemently, blinking back tears of pain from her arm.

He touched his com-link. 'Soundwave. I'm sending co-ordinates. Bridge us out of this hell-hole.'

As the glowing bridge opened he remembered something, reaching down and picking up the Star Saber, a triumphant grin on his face. 'Hello, old friend.'

* * *

They emerged from the space bridge, the glowing portal closing behind them. Sari blinked in surprise. They were not back at the fortress, as she had expected. Instead the bridge had brought them out on a street, the fortress spires visible behind a row of buildings. Starscream strode inside a doorway that had the glowing sign _Warp's Bar_ over the entrance, his hand to his com link. 'Thundercracker, Skywarp, get here now. And message Ratchet to get here too, tell him he has a patient.'

Sari stared as they entered the energon bar. It was quiet, with only a few mechs re-energising. At the sight of their leader they all rose from their seats, bowing low. He waved them away, gently depositing Sari on the bar, taking a seat. The sounds of transformation floated in from outside, and the wingbrothers entered, Skywarp striding behind the bar. 'Brother. Good to see you. That was quick!'

'I want privacy,' said Starscream.

Immediately Skywarp waved his arm towards the door, addressing the clientele. 'You heard our leader. We're closed. Out.' He dismissed the barbot with another wave.

Soon it was only the three jets, and Sari who was sitting on the bar, still cradling her broken arm. She looked up to see the three of them looking down at her, and gulped, nervous. Finally Starscream broke the silence.

'What do you drink?'

She stared at him, flummoxed. 'Drink?'

'Yes, drink, what do you drink?' he growled impatiently.

She recovered, her voice shaking. 'Um… I like a nice white wine.'

He snorted. 'A mere fourteen percent. Is that it?'

'Um… well I sometimes have vodka…'

'Skywarp. Get some of Alexis' vodka for the brat.'

'Coming right up.'

A container the size of a small bucket was thumped down in front of her. Sari stared at it, then looked up at Skywarp, who was gesturing to it with a _voila_ flourish.

'That's… a lot of vodka.'

She took it awkwardly, having only the use of her right arm. The burning sensation as she swallowed made her cough. She took another, hefty swig, shuddering, her arm now throbbing. 'But I think, after today, a lot of vodka might be called for.'

Skywarp fetched cubes for his brothers, emitting an impressed whistle at the sight of the sword. 'Is that…?'

'The Star Saber!' Thundercracker stared. 'Where did you…?'

'Stritho had it.'

'It's been missing for _aeons_! How did he get it?'

Starscream shrugged, turning it over. 'It's not been looked after. Thundercracker, I want you to strip it down, restore it, and dampen its energy signature whilst you do. It wouldn't do to have Stritho get his dirty hands on it again.'

Thundercracker nodded, taking it reverently. Starscream returned his attention to Sari.

'Let it not be common knowledge that I am saying this to you.'

Sari looked up, wiping her mouth, the nervous look back. 'What?'

He waited, his optics glowing at her. 'You did well today.'

She let out a disbelieving squeak. 'Wow.'

He grunted, picking up his cube and turning to face the back of the bar. 'Don't get used to it.'

'Um… thanks.'

'You'll want paying, I imagine.'

She stared at him. 'Paying?'

'Is there an echo in here?' he exclaimed, exasperated. 'Yes, payment. You assisted the leader of the Decepticons, as an…'

'Outsider?' she hazarded.

'As a... freelancer,' he stated. 'Give your details to Skywarp. He'll arrange for you to be properly rewarded.'

'Oh wow, Starscream, that's... that's… I'm…'

'Shut up.'

'Got it,' she said meekly, looking down into the vodka, a tiny smile on her face. 'I… survived an adventure with Starscream.' She looked up again. 'I should get that on a T shirt.'

He grunted again, leaning on the bar. She looked up at him. 'Starscream?'

'Mm?'

'You're...' she cast around for the right words. 'You're…'

She inhaled, slowly. He stared at her.

'Well?'

'You're very scary,' she said, letting out a slow, shaky breath. He didn't look down, lifting his cube and chuckling darkly. 'High praise indeed.'

'I'm glad we're on the same side.'

He glanced down. 'As you should be.'

Suddenly a shape filled the doorway, and Ratchet strode in. 'Where is she?' He caught sight of Sari and hurried forwards. 'There you are! What in Primus' name did he do to you?!'

Sari caught Starscream's optics, and they shared a grin as Ratchet fussed. 'It's OK, Ratchet. Starscream's done me a favour.'

'Cranial trauma and a broken arm? To be fair that does sound like the kind of favour you get from Starscream,' grumbled Ratchet.

'Yeah, well it means that my poor little body will have to recover, won't it? Which means I really ought to go back into my Autobot shell again!'

Just then a voice in the doorway called out. '_There _you all are!'

Alexis grinned as Starscream strode towards her, scooping her up. 'Hello you.'

'Hey,' she rested against his chest in his cupped hand, closing her eyes happily. 'I said to hurry back… I didn't think you'd be so quick!'

Her gaze found Sari, and she gasped. 'Sari! Are you OK? She narrowed her eyes at Starscream. 'What did you do?'

'There may have been a few little scrapes. But I did get some valuable intel for you, and my Star Saber has been retrieved. All in all a successful trip.

Alexis looked sceptical. 'How did Sari get hurt?' She tilted her head. 'How many did you kill?'

'Honestly, you automatically assume…'

'_How many?_'

'Four,' he said. Sari piped up from the bar. 'Five.'

He glared at her. 'I may have to re-assess my recent opinion of you, brat.'

He set Alexis down on the bar. 'That's not what's important here. Alexis, you may need a stiff drink. You won't like what I have to say, but I think Sari will agree with me.'

Alexis looked between both of them. 'What? _What?_'

He leaned over them both. 'Earth is too dangerous for you. You cannot go back. And I mean indefinitely.'

She opened her mouth to protest, as he knew she would, and held up his hand. 'I forbid it.'


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

An hour had passed. Sari had been taken away by Ratchet to have her arm re-set, after which Prime had authorised her return to her Cybertronian shell. Alexis was sitting on the edge of the bar looking pensieve. Starscream and she had exchanged information from their respective encounters, Thundercracker had logged everything, and the stolen datapad had been sent away for analysis. A few more of Starscream's council had been summoned to the bar, talking in low voices and passing datapads back and forth.

Alexis bit her lips, staring into space. Her heart had been thumping unpleasantly ever since the revelation concerning the bracelets, and she felt on edge. Her feeling of triumph, after questioning Brendan, was beginning to ebb away. She was still no closer to figuring out how she was going to stop this abduction plan from going ahead. Somehow she felt the technical know-how would be within the grip of someone like Starscream, yet he had hardly lingered on the app plot for a moment, preferring to tell her all about how some humans on Earth were interested in her.

She took another sip of wine, shuffling on the edge of the bar. So what if some weirdo on Earth had a file on her? She'd learnt to stay away from various corners of the internet - Brendan had been a reminder that there had been conspiracy theories and articles on her going years back. Nowadays she didn't let it disturb her.

She looked up at the ruler of the Decepticons, watching him through thoughtful eyes. Her companion. Her lover. Her protector. Right now, as far as she was concerned, he had been concentrating too much on the latter. A tendency she repeatedly found frustrating to say the least. She cleared her throat, hoping if she could re-start the conversation on something he thought important, then she could steer it round to her own aims. Starscream looked down as she got his attention.

She lifted her glass of wine again, taking a sip. 'So, the guy Brendan told me about. That must be Silas.'

Starscream nodded. 'And he's taking a special interest in you, according to the femme I met earlier.' Starscream narrowed his optics as he reflected on that conversation. 'I suspect he wants to find out about your abilities. Humans, so predictable.'

She waved away his words. 'Whatever, I mean it was bound to come out sooner or later. I was naive to assume I could keep it secret. It's not the most pressing issue we face.'

He looked down. 'I disagree.'

'We can investigate that when we've found a way to stop this plan to abduct humans,' she said.

She looked up. Starscream had turned away, and was talking to Dirge about the latest Lithonian reports. She scowled. When he had finished, she raised her eyebrows. 'Hey. Did you hear me?'

He looked down again. 'I heard you. But you recall what I said earlier. You are not to go back to Earth.'

_Fuck_. She sighed. 'Come on Starscream. You're not really going to stop me from going back.'

He regarded her somewhat cooly. 'Oh?'

She shook her head. 'You can't.'

He paused for a moment, answering her slowly. 'I think you'll find I can. And I absolutely will. There is to be no more discussion.'

She felt the heat rise in her cheeks. 'Don't try your whole tyrant rhetoric with me.'

He pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. 'Well, you're not leaving me with much choice. If you don't like being told what to do then stop trying to defy me.'

'There are human lives at stake!'

Dirge was back with another datapad. His optics wandered between the two of them as they glared at each other. 'Uh… I've just been sent another energon output list from the lower pits, my Lord.'

'Thank you,' said Starscream, taking it from him. 'I'll be glad of the distraction. It will save me having to listen to more nonsense.'

Alexis' face flushed. 'Oh, fuck you,' she snarled, her voice echoing harshly in the vast space. Immediately all talk ceased. A deathly, tense silence descended.

* * *

The air became very still as the chatter died away, all optics suddenly drawn to the young woman on the edge of the bar. Skywarp very slowly put down his energon cube. Everyone watched as the huge jet and the human woman locked gazes.

After an agonising pause, Thundercracker signalled to Skywarp and the other assembled Cons, who started trying to leave as quietly as was possible, edging towards the door. If Alexis hadn't been feeling so horrendously pissed off she would have found the sight funny.

'Alexis.' Starscream spoke very quietly as she turned on her heel, wrapping her arms tightly around herself. 'Surely you can't argue with the logic of my decision.'

She sensed him bending down, his face behind her. 'Look at me, my one.'

Alexis shook her head. 'How can I look someone in the eye who doesn't care about me?'

There was a long silence.

'How can you even say that,' he said, quietly. 'What can I do to prove what you mean to me, besides what I have already done?'

She let out a short laugh, looking down at her hands. 'You really don't get it, do you. You've always been an idiot, Starscream. You've really surpassed yourself today.'

He straightened up. 'You're upset. And I understand.'

'Oh, do you?' She whipped round then, glaring at him. 'How exactly do you understand, Starscream? The last time you had someone denying you access to your home, you annihilated them!'

He scowled at her, his shadow moving across her as he slowly paced back and forth before her. 'That was very different. Anyway…' he paused, glancing down. '...what's stopping you? You have the capabilities, Alexis. If you wish to fight me in _that_ way. Go on.'

She glared up at him. 'How fucking _dare _you. Are you trying to goad me? _Me_? Would that make everything easier for you, Starscream, hm? If I were to change my form, to be able to fight you on _your _terms? Would you feel better about forcing me to remain here? You know what, why don't you just throw me in a cell? It's basically the same!'

'Don't be ridiculous,' he snarled. 'I am PROTECTING you!'

'You are IMPRISONING ME!' she bellowed back. 'I have come back here on _your_ command, I have _obeyed_ you on your every whim lately, and you reward my compliance with... what? I have to sit here on Cybertron doing _nothing_! The more I try to be this... obedient little... _thing y_ou seem to want me to be, the tighter your grip becomes, regardless of my shape! You are _suffocating_ me!'

* * *

Outside the bar, Thundercracker waited, placing his head as close as he dared to the entrance. Behind him crouched Skywarp, Dirge, and the other members of the council.

'What did she say?' whispered Skwarp. Thundercracker gestured urgently with his hand, straining to hear. 'Shh. She's pissed, I mean really pissed. Keep quiet, I'm trying to listen…'

'He won't stand for it,' muttered Dirge, shaking his head. A chorus of mutterings broke out behind him.

'She's playing with fire…'

'Yeah, she's gone too far, even for her…'

Thundercracker gestured furiously again, and they all fell silent.

'Shut up! I'm trying to listen!'

* * *

'Suffocating you? By ensuring your welfare? When will you learn...' Starscream growled, '...that I only restrict you in this way to keep you _safe_?'

'Well, I don't want to be safe, I want to help. And you're not letting me.' She was looking away from him now, inspecting her nails, as if he were of no consequence. She knew this needled him, and he gritted his teeth and balled his fists, almost trembling from the effort of keeping his temper. As he stepped closer towards her, his shadow swamping her, he pinched his mouth in a scowl. 'You will lose this, if you want to make it a fight, Alexis!'

She turned then, looking up at him. The expression on her face had changed to one of woe and unhappiness, and his spark sank. _Oh Primus, don't look at me like that…_

'Starscream… If I changed shape, tried to go to Earth, right now, if I defied you… what would you do?'

'I'd stop you,' he said quietly, without hesitating. She shook her head, beside herself with frustration, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

'And if I fought?'

'I would still stop you,' he growled. 'Don't let it come to that. I cannot have you walking into danger. You need someone… _me…_ to _make _you see what a mistake that would be.'

Alexis yelled out, and actually stamped her foot, part of her aware of how petulant she must look, and this made her even angrier. 'How can you be so cruel to me? You won't let me help! The threat on my planet is still there!'

Starscream's temper finally simmered over the edge. He threw his arm out. '_SO_ _WHAT?_' he roared. The words were out before he could stop them - even as he uttered them he knew the effect they would have on her, but he spat each one out regardless, a dark, sadistic part of him drinking in the look on her face as he stomped closer to her. '_I don't care about your planet or its inhabitants!_'

All the anger left her face and she hung her head. He knew he should stop, he even knew the words weren't right, they weren't true, but he continued as she appeared to shrink before him. 'I will do _anything_ in my power to keep you safe, even if you _despise_ me for it. I'm sick and tired of you constantly running after your _pathetic_ _species_.'

He stood up to his full height, waiting for the screaming retort… but it didn't come. She was silent. He glared down at her… but eventually looked away, inwardly cursing himself. He had gone too far. He knew it, yet his enormous pride overwhelmed the apology on his lips. He turned, striding the length of the bar… before yelling out and slamming his fist into a pillar, sending pieces of rock tumbling to the floor.

He sighed, resting his forehead against the stone and squeezing his optics shut. After a long moment he turned, forcing himself to approach her. She hadn't moved, her hands clasped under her chin, as if deep in thought. He tried to speak to her, but words failed him. She looked up, her voice now quiet and calm.

'If you insist on possessing me so completely, Starscream, then so be it.'

'Alexis…'

'But to do that properly, you need to own _everything _that makes me_._ My Dad, my home on Earth, the lives of my friends. The landscape I grew up in. The beach I played on as a child. My planet. My _species_. It matters to me, and if I matter to you, then you take on _all_ of me. Otherwise…' She balled her fists, getting to her feet and lifting her chin to meet his gaze, her voice leaden with fury. '...You can _Fuck. Off_.'

He stood, frozen, his optics glowing down at her. She made a sudden movement, rotating her hips and letting herself slide off the bar. As she began to fall, she changed. He watched as her human form slipped away, her long limbs and wings unfolding and gleaming in the light. In a matter of moments she stood before him in her femme form, her head tilted up to meet his gaze, amber optics shining brightly.

They stood facing one another in silence. His hand twitched and lifted slightly as if to cup her elbow… but she took a step back.

He shook his head. 'Alexis, listen…'

'It's OK,' she said calmly. 'I'm going to ignore what you said. Because I don't believe you really mean it.'

She walked past him, pausing in the doorway as she looked back. 'You owe me an apology, my Lord. But I don't want it now, I'll have it later. When I feel like accepting it.'

She held up her chin, her steps slow and dignified as she exited the bar.

* * *

She strode into the street, to be met with the sight of the high council suddenly taking a huge interest in the road or the wall in front of them, scuffing their feet and doing everything to look as though they just happened to be loitering outside the bar for no reason. Rolling her optics, she transformed, shooting into the sky.

She blocked her com-link, running a scan on the bridge logs and internally growling in frustration. Starscream had issued an edict halting all space bridge travel without special authorisation. She flew faster, the city lights beneath turning into a blur.

The council retreated to a safe distance, watching the door. There was silence.

Someone nudged Thundercracker, and he turned to look into the face of Blackout, who nodded to the dark entrance pointedly.

'Well.'

He stared. 'Well what?'

'You're the second in command, _and_ his brother. You should be the one to-'

Suddenly a BOOM split the air and they all flinched. Smoke billowed from the doorway. There was an enraged bellow from within, followed by a huge, splintering smash. Skywarp winced. 'There goes the fancy mirror.'

More crashes and bangs. The council stood as still as statues.

'Shipped that all the way from Lithone. I got it out of their throne room.'

Another cloud of smoke billowed out. A few chairs tumbled down the steps, breaking into pieces.

'Had lights installed all around it and everything…'

'Skywarp, will you shut up about that fragging mirror,' growled Thundercracker. 'You and I will go in and talk to him.'

Skywarp stared. 'Me?' he laughed, clapping his brother on the shoulder. 'Hilarious! No, no, no. You're on your own for this one - HEY!'

Thundercracker hustled the protesting wingbrother towards the entrance of the bar, ascending the steps. 'Starscream?'

There was silence.

'He doesn't want to talk,' said Skywarp, turning on his heel. 'I'll just go and…'

Thundercracker's hand landed on his brother's cockpit, shoving him over the threshold.

The air was thick with smoke, the bar trashed. The two jets peered through the wreckage.

'Starscream. Talk to us.'

After a tense moment Starscream's voice hissed through the gloom. '_Leave me_.'

'Sorry brother,' said Thundercracker calmly. 'Not gonna happen.'

His voice returned as a spark-freezing whisper. '_Leave me,_ or I _shoot_ you.'

Thundercracker's feet crunched over debris. He anticipated the ray before the whining sound even reached his audios, and dodged it deftly. 'Look, you're right, and she'll come to see that.'

There was another sound, and Thundercracker halted as he heard the change in pitch - the Requiem Blaster on Starscream's arm was beginning to hum. He stepped closer. 'You're not gonna shoot me, Screamer.'

Silence. His infrared guided him through the smoke, and he slowly sat down, next to the seated shape, the silhouette and the glowering optics the only visible features.

Skywarp approached, gingerly placing two cubes of energon in front of them. 'I'll just… I'll… I'll go and clean up.'

He retreated, and Thundercracker waited.

* * *

AN: A shortie, and I'll explain in short sentences. Life: manic. This chapter: hell to write, might be shit. You lot: feedback appreciated. Love you all, more to follow.


	13. Chapter 13

Shout out to those who have reviewed faithfully, thank you so much, I love every one of them. Almost at 100 - nice one! I don't really know - is it good etiquette to reply to reviews, or not? I don't want to bug people but I also don't want people to think I'm ignoring them. Eh, I'm clueless. Thank you and you know who you are. Also there has been some very amazing fanart created on Tumblr as well as some amusing memes, so a huge huge thank you to those guys too - please find me on Tumblr, to have a look, the name is on my profile. I've had a really difficult weekend again and finding that stuff on there honestly gave me life. Plus I could never draw a transformer so huge respect and kudos to you zsocca55. :) I'll shut up now and let you guys read.

* * *

Chapter 13

Two jets soared high above the city. In the streets below, mechs looked up at the roar of their engines, their streamlined forms and deadly speed making them unmistakable even at a distance.

Thundercracker was capable of matching Starscream's pace, but even he was struggling – Starscream's dark mood was lending greater power to his speed. He dropped back, opening his com link.

'Breakdown.'

The overseer's voice came back over the link. '_Thundercracker! How's it going? You know, we're long overdue a few cubes down at the pits. Got some great new fighters lined up, you're gonna…'_

'Sorry Breakdown. This is a work call. We're on our way to your recruitment camp. Gonna conduct an audit.'

There was a stunned silence over the feed. '_What?'_

'Nothing to worry about. Just a quick inspection.'

'_You gotta be fragging me. We were visited last orn!'_

'Look, it's nothing to…'

'_I've let my records get all slack cos I thought we were off the hook! And now you tell me we're having another audit? And what do you mean, "we?"'_

Thundercracker sighed. 'Look, Starscream is really really pissed right now, and he needs a distraction. I thought a visit to the camp would calm him down a bit.'

'_Wait. OK. Let me just get this clear. You're bringing our leader, here, now, to inspect my troops, with no warning, oh, AND he's in a REALLY BAD MOOD?' _Breakdown's voice was laden with sarcasm. '_Thanks, Thundercracker. Thanks so much, you're a real buddy. Oh wait, actually no, you're an aft-hole. HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?'_

'I'll make it up to you, it's gonna be fine!'

'_How will you make it up to me when I'm dead, hm? Gonna polish my corpse? Organise a memorial statue?'_

'I'll fudge the numbers, he's preoccupied anyway. Don't worry.'

'_You really are a…'_

Thundercracker cut the feed, summoning a burst of power to catch up with his brother. The two of them had left the city behind, and now wheeled in a wide arc over the camp, which was huddled on the edge of a deep gorge. The recruitment camps had swelled in number as more mechs from across the galaxy had expressed interest in pledging allegiance to Starscream.

His brother's voice came over the com link. '_The new landing deck is complete.'_

'Uh, yeah!' said Thundercracker, with forced cheeriness. 'Ahead of schedule, too. These guys are putting in a hundred percent effort in your service.'

Starscream merely grunted. The two of them dropped from the sky, transforming and landing on the deck, shaking it slightly with their combined weight.

They were met by a neat flank of new recruits on each side. Behind them stood some Insecticon slaves, standing equally upright. Breakdown was striding towards them, followed hastily by some lackeys bearing datapads. 'Lord Starscream, what an unexpected honour. Welcome to our training camp. I hope you are pleased with what you see.'

Starscream took the datapads from the overseer, who just managed to hold in his sigh of relief when the jet passed them to his second in command. 'Run analysis on the figures,' he growled over his shoulder at Thundercracker. His narrowed stare swept over the recruits, lingering on their armour, physique and weapons.

Breakdown followed his gaze, clasping his hands together. 'Uh, these have yet to be stripped down and re-attired, my Lord. Forgive their somewhat ragtag appearance.'

'The Decepticon insignia is earned, through hard, long labour,' growled Starscream in reply. 'It is never awarded in haste.'

Breakdown nodded hurriedly. 'That was just what I was about to say. Of course, as ever, my Lord, your wisdom shines through. These are well on their way to achieving the honour of your standard.'

The jet gestured to the Insecticon slaves. 'Why are these out of the pits?'

'Skywarp authorised their temporary relocation, to help with the building efforts. They've been extremely useful. I would be honoured to show you the quality of the...'

His knees buckled slightly as Starscream's hand dropped onto his shoulder. 'Cease your chattering, and leave us. If you are needed, you will know.'

Breakdown swallowed, nodding. 'Of course, your eminence. I will be in the command centre.'

He moved off, shooting a glare at Thundercracker as he left. Starscream prowled down the ranks, his fists clenched. The recruits, already well into their training, did not move, and stared straight ahead, but their nervousness was palpable. Thundercracker watched his brother carefully as Starscream allowed himself a grim smile – here was a situation where he was completely in control, surrounded by respect and obedience. He reached out, taking the chin of a recruit and rotating his head slightly to inspect the upgrades bolted onto the helmet.

'Where did you get these?'

He let go, and the recruit looked up, his optics shifting from side to side hesitantly. Thundercracker nodded to him. 'Your leader has asked you a question. You may reply.'

'I… bought them on Callisto, in the markets.'

'Knowledge upgrades for ship repairs. Poorly installed. Apt to fail on you at any moment. If you're lucky. If you're unlucky, they'll fry your processor.'

The recruit looked abashed. 'I paid a good price. I was told they were the best.'

'The best looks pretty poor when viewed from a Decepticon stance,' replied Starscream. 'Personal upgrade purchases are forbidden in my ranks. You will have those removed before you take on my armour and badge, and you will pass the exams required to enter my maintenance corps. If you succeed, it will be because you have studied, and learned, instead of paying for knowledge you haven't worked for.'

The recruit bowed. 'Yes, Master.'

Starscream continued, stalking past. 'Primus, is _this_ what we are accepting these days?'

'Breakdown still turns plenty away. And these ones are still wet, they'll learn quick.'

Starscream grunted, prowling down the line. He came to a halt, and looked up, into the sky. Thundercracker waited beside him.

He stood in silence for a long moment, before speaking quietly.

'I am merely trying to ensure her safety.'

Thundercracker looked at him. 'I know.'

Starscream turned, and beckoned an Insecticon slave forward. It clacked towards them, trembling, holding up its cuff for scanning. Starscream took its frail wrist in thumb and forefinger. 'She never considers her safety, especially now. Even in her femme form she is vulnerable, why can't she _see_ that?'

As he had been speaking, his grip on the wrist had tightened, and the slave wriggled on the spot, whimpering. Thundercracker nudged him. 'Starscream!'

He blinked, loosening his grip and returning his attention to the slave. 'Good production statistics. Targets exceeded throughout this past mega-cycle.'

He scanned again. 'And you are merely the twenty-fifth productive in your mining group, meaning your work ethic is not uncommon. Hm. It seems although I can't abide your kind, I can at least rely on you to work hard.'

Thundercracker looked mildly impressed. 'Good workers.'

'Mm. Or the targets are too low, and need to be raised.'

'I want to be like Dart,' squeaked the slave, who immediately clapped his free hand over his mouth when the two pairs of optics landed on him. Starscream looked down sardonically. 'Ah. I see my little dragonfly has become a poster girl for freedom. I didn't foresee that little snag.'

He released the insect, who scuttled back into rank. The two jets resumed the inspection, strolling past the lines. 'Starscream, you must see why she feels the way she does. You two are too alike, that's the problem.'

Starscream stared straight ahead. 'Why does she have this ability to... to infuriate me the way she does?'

Thundercracker tilted his head, grinning. 'I won't reply to that in front of the new recruits. But you know why.'

They had carried on, away from the ranks, and were almost at the command centre. Mechs were bringing energon cubes out to them. Thundercracker put a hand on his brother's arm. 'Giving someone else the power to hurt you is to truly place trust in them.'

He looked round. 'Oh, shut up, Thundercracker.'

'Will you let me suggest just one thing to you?'

The Decepticon leader quickened his stride. 'I have a feeling you're going to anyway, regardless of permission.'

'Give her some time, then talk to her again. And this time, try to listen, even to the bits you don't like.'

Starscream looked unimpressed, a deep scowl on his face, and Thundercracker knew it was time to change the subject. Starscream would come to his own course of action in time. 'Shall we put poor Breakdown out of his misery? Actually, you know what, I'll do it.

He turned to enter the command centre... then paused, and turned back. 'Starscream.'

'What?'

'Keep your com link blocked. We're going to Lithone's main moon, and we're going to have a drink. Get some time away from the capital.'

* * *

Dart lifted the tray of samples slowly, her face a mask of concentration. Very carefully, she moved over to the storage area, her feet clicking over the tiles. Ratchet had been cultivating several different strains of space rust, and it was vital the samples were kept in the right conditions between checks. She slid them onto the shelf, before securing the unit and moving to the main monitor to log the latest scan results.

On the way, she passed a screen that was switched off, the dark shiny surface acting like a mirror. For the twentieth time that cycle, she paused, her large eyes lighting up at the sight of her reflection - but more specifically the brand new Autobot insignia on her chest. Optimus himself had attached it only yesterday. She was still basking in the feeling, the feeling that she could burst with joy.

Not all of the Autobots had been so welcoming, she had caught some suspicious and doubtful glances behind Prime. Dart knew her kind were still associated with Megatron. She was more determined than ever to prove herself to them, to grow into her new place. Ratchet, who had been quite kind to her, in his own gruff way, had pointed out that she was a slave no longer, and there was no need for her to spend so long in here working.

'_For frag's sake, the floors can't be any cleaner.' he'd growled, when he walked in to find her mopping them again. 'Go and re-charge, or visit the mess.'_

'_I like to feel ussseful,' she'd replied._

'_Little weirdo,' he'd grumbled. 'Well, there's no denying you are definitely useful. Alright. If you're going to stay in here you can catalogue those old reports next.'_

She stirred from the recollection at the sound of footsteps behind her, and turned. 'Ratchet, I've just checked on the… Oh!'

Alexis smiled warmly. 'Not Ratchet, I'm afraid. I think he's in the med bay with Sari. You'll have to be content with me instead.'

She got down on one knee as Dart ran forward, embracing her. 'Alexisss! I didn't know you were here!'

Alexis returned the hug, her arms swamping the petite Insecticon. When they drew apart, she pointed to the Autobot insignia. 'Look at you! A bonafide Autobot!' She tilted her head. 'Insectibot? Autocon? Anyway how's it going?'

'It'sss going great!' replied Dart breathlessly, her orb-like optics glowing. 'I am a lab assissstant. Ratchet has been very good to me. He seems to trussst me, and doesn't make fun of me. Also I've learned how to…'

Alexis frowned, gently cutting her off. 'Whoa, hold on. Who's making fun of you?'

Dart shrugged. 'I don't know, but someone wasss copying my voice yesterday, when I visited the rec room. They hisssed at me. And Ironhide called me "Bug-splat" in briefing. People laughed.'

'Sounds like people are after a punch in the face,' said Alexis disgustedly. 'Say the word, Dart. I'm the mood for a fight.'

'No, no. It doesn't matter. I jussst stay out of the way. I like it in here.'

Alexis laid a hand on the small femme's slender shoulder. 'Listen, Dart, if that happens again you hold your head up, and stand up for yourself.' Dart opened her mouth, but she carried on, firmly. 'If Optimus has put that badge on you, it means you fucking deserve it, _and_ the respect that goes with it. Promise me you won't hide away in here.'

Dart smiled sadly. 'I wish I wasss more like you, Alexis. You're strong.'

'As are you. Anyway, you have to be strong when you're surrounded by idiots of the male variety,' said Alexis darkly. Dart tilted her head back as her friend stood up.

'Isss everything…?'

Suddenly there were clashing footsteps in the doorway, and the two of them turned. Sari grabbed the door frame, wheeling around it to stop herself, having clearly run all the way from the med bay. She bent down, putting her hands on her knees, shaking her helmet from side to side. 'Ugh, dizzy. Too fast!'

'Sari?' Alexis stepped forward. 'Are you OK? Should you be running about straight after your transfer?'

'According to Ratchet, no,' said Sari. She straightened up, doing an eerily accurate impression of the gruff medic. '"If you insist on running around straight after complex surgery you've only yourself to blame for any accidents!"'

She leaned on the frame, her expression suddenly anxious. 'I've been trying to call you, Alexis. I didn't realise you'd changed shape!'

Dart had been tidying the lab bench, and Alexis was stooping to help, lifting some heavy containers the slight femme had been struggling with. 'Is it a problem that I've changed shape?'

When her friend didn't reply, she looked round. 'Sari?'

Sari approached the jet, looking up at her, sliding her smaller hands into Alexis' long fingers. 'We need to talk.'

Alexis laughed, but Sari's expression stayed serious. 'What is it? Come on Sari, I came here for some laughs and to bitch about certain arseholes I associate with, not for some heart-to-heart.'

'Oh. I'm guessing you and Starscream…'

Alexis straightened up. 'Yep.'

'About what he said? Back in the bar?'

Alexis nodded.

'How bad?'

'He said he didn't care about Earth, or humans. I may have told him to fuck off.'

Sari tilted her head. 'Pretty standard, then.

Alexis rolled her optics. 'He's such a dick.' She leaned on the worktop, folding her arms. 'You know, he has the nerve to forbid me from going to our own planet? It makes me so mad! God, what a twat!'

Sari looked uncomfortable. 'Well, I think he's got a point.'

Her friend looked down, her gaze wide with shock. 'What?'

'OK, dick move if he's actually stopping you from going back. The thing is, Ali, you have to admit you don't always think things through before you jump in. You need to remember you are a brand new species, one that is bound to attract attention back at home!'

Alexis spread her palms in appeal. 'Not you too! It's no fun if you're just going to take his side! Just when I think we're good, he feels the need to put me in my place like an underling! How is that fair?'

Sari sighed. 'I cannot believe I am actually saying this, but try to see it from his point of view. If you go back to Earth you're going to get all caught up in saving humanity without thinking about your own safety. I think Starscream sees that - to be fair everyone sees that. Apart from you. Sorry, but it needs to be said.'

'Not being funny, Sari, but have you looked at me lately?' Sari tilted her head back as her friend stepped forward, the ground shaking slightly beneath her weight, the missiles on her arms glinting. Sari smiled, unmoved. 'Right… and if things get heated you're just going to hulk out and show the world this form, are you?'

Alexis hesitated, and Sari nodded knowingly. 'See? Also, Ali, don't forget I just saw Starscream fighting that Stritho. He was a match for him - Starscream almost lost that fight. He didn't tell you that, because, well, Starscream. Did you see the wound on his wing? How sensible would it be to go back to Earth knowing someone sinister knows about you - someone even Starscream couldn't easily overpower? He's been doing this a lot longer than you have.'

Alexis said nothing, looking despondent, and Sari stepped forward, laying a comforting hand on hers. 'I hate seeing you like this and I'm not trying to upset you. The fact is I've some… news that you need to hear. It might help you see things differently.'

'OK, well, what have you got to tell me?'

Sari headed for the doorway. 'Not here. Come to my quarters.' She gestured to Dart. 'What's your name again?'

'Dart,' chirped the Insecticon, looking hopeful. 'Can I come?'

'I'm counting on it. We're going to need to talk some sense into Decepti-girl here. Let's go.'

* * *

The trio made a very strange sight as they moved through the Autobot headquarters. Heads turned and stared as Alexis stalked down the golden corridors, her Decepticon colours and fearsome weapons out of place amongst all the reds, greens and blues of the surrounding Autobot mechs. She stood head and shoulders taller than most. At her side, slightly less than half her height, strode Sari in her red horned femme shell, and trailing behind them, smaller still, trotted Dart, looking awed, still adjusting to the new atmosphere and layout of the base.

They arrived in Sari's room. It was a confusing jumble of both Autobot and human clutter. A huge football table dominated the space - Sari's latest project she was building with Bumblebee. In one corner, looking quaintly tiny, was a human-sized double bed, unmade. A kettle and an empty wine glass sat on a table next to it. Posters of Sari's beloved David Bowie adorned the walls. A giant screen sat above a workstation, and a recharge booth stretched along one wall.

Sari shut the doors, securing them via the controls. Alexis sat down on the berth, Dart seated herself on the floor, folding her slender legs. Sari faced them both. 'So.'

Alexis smiled nervously. 'What? Go on, tell me, what's got you all antsy?'

'I got a message from Jamie,' said Sari.

Her friend frowned. 'What did he say?'

'He said you need to call him. The message came to my com-link - I'm guessing your mobile phone re-routes to your processor when you're in your femme form?'

Alexis nodded.

'Yeah, well same for me. He said he was contacting me because he didn't have your number, but he needs to speak to you about that blood sample he collected.'

Alexis waited. 'What… so that's it? That's the big dramatic news you had?'

Sari started at her. 'He's clearly found something he wasn't expecting!'

Alexis laughed. 'Oh for goodness' sake Sari. I thought it was something serious!'

'It might _be_ serious!'

'I'll call him at some point. If it makes you happy. In the meantime… Alexis stood up. 'I should probably call Starscream. Even though I don't want to. I was planning on waiting for him to come to me, but let's be realistic here.'

She touched her com link. Both femmes waited as she sat, frowning, her expression changing from confusion to disappointment. 'He's not on Cybertron. And... he's blocked my com link.'

Sari and Dart exchanged glances as the jet looked at the floor, before appearing to recover, forcing a smile onto her face. 'Oh, well. I can maybe ask Optimus if he could help.'

'Stay here.' said Sari gently. 'Dart and I will go and find him for you.'

Shooting a meaningful look at Dart, she moved towards the door. The dragonfly exited, and Sari looked back. Alexis had lowered herself back into the berth, staring at the floor. 'Alexis?'

After a moment she looked up. 'Mm?'

'It's going to be OK.'

She smiled. 'I know.'

The door closed, and Alexis sighed, wrapping her arms around herself, the smile disappearing. She looked around, the room suddenly seeming cramped, made for a mech of Sari's size rather than hers. It made her feel clumsy and oversized.

She had tried not to show it, but Sari's point of view back in the lab had been very hard to hear.

She was inexperienced in all this, and had not previously considered the points her friend had made. Chastened, she was suddenly overwhelmed with loneliness and heartache. The one person who could make her feel better was far away, and probably still angry with her. She was stuck on Cybertron, on her own, and for all her height, her speed, her strength, she was useless.

'Come on Alexis,' she whispered, standing up. 'Stop the self pity. You're a Decepticon. You don't get sorry for yourself. Come on, girl.'

She paced the room like a tigeress in a cage. When the call came through to her processor her spark soared - but it wasn't Starscream, to her echoing disappointment. It was an unknown number. She frowned. Perhaps Jamie had tracked her down after all. She opened the link. 'Hey.'

'Miss Garner,' said a deep voice with an American accent. 'Finally. What a pleasure to make your acquaintance.'

She paused, confused. 'Who the hell are you?'

'I've been waiting rather patiently for you to return to Earth, but you've seen fit to linger away, so I had to speed things up somewhat. Could you patch your com link through to a screen for me?'

Unable to resist, she approached Sari's terminal, linking to the screen. An image appeared. It was hard to tell exactly what she was looking at - there was a lot of red. The image moved. She leaned in closer… then emitted a shriek of horror, recoiling back.

'You've got twenty minutes.'

Her dad was huddled in the corner of his kitchen. He had been beaten. His face was red and pink mush, the eyes swollen shut. Suddenly she had a whirling moment of terrified confusion, her brain unsure as to whether she was femme or human, and she swooned, fighting the urge to vomit.

'Take a moment to compose yourself.'

'I don't know who you are, but I'm going to kill you,' she whispered.

'I'm afraid the only person whose life is at stake here is your father's. I will repeat my warning. You have twenty minutes to get back to Earth, or he dies.'

She shook her head, her voice shaking. 'I can't get back. The space bridges are all blocked, Starscream has ordered it. I can't override…'

'You will need to think of a way to solve that problem, Miss Garner. You're down to nineteen minutes. I hope I don't need to stress that you will return in your human form, and alone. We are listening to you. If you disobey me, Jon dies. If anyone comes with you, he dies. I'll be sure to record it for your viewing pleasure.'

She gripped the edge of the berth, her spark thumping in her chest. 'I'll do as you say… '

'Of course you will. I'm sending the co-ordinates now. You had better get moving.'

The call ended.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Alexis dipped her head as the call ended, her forehead resting on the worktop. After a long, horrified silence, she emitted a low sound of despair, rising to a howl. Her fingers gripped the surface so tightly she left dents in it, the metal groaning under the stress.

The terrible sight of her father curled into a ball, battered and bloodied, was burned into her optics. She sobbed, but there were no tears in this form. To cry right now would be a small comfort. But she had no time for comfort.

Her mind whirled in horror and panic. She had to get off Cybertron, right now. The option of asking the Autobots to bridge her to Earth flashed in her head… but they would insist on trying to help, trying to accompany her, it could endanger her dad's life… this was all her fault, why hadn't she thought to try and make him safe?

She had to get back to Decepticon territory. There she had much more authority, although how she would override Starscream's edict on the space bridges she didn't know. She would have to think of something - there was no time to lose. She headed for the door, punching the controls in order to open them. As she strode into the corridor, she collided with something half her height, exclaiming in alarm.

'So, Optimus isn't around, turns out he's patrolling in the… OW!'

It was Sari. She stared up into Alexis' anguished face. 'Woah! What's wrong?'

'No time,' Alexis said, trying to pass Sari, but the smaller femme sidestepped her. 'Hey, hey. What's wrong?'

Alexis snarled in desperation. 'Sari, let me past, I have to go!'

'No way!' Sari leaned her full weight against the Decepticon jet, trying to push her back into the room. She soon realised this was futile, as Alexis' much larger form didn't budge. Looking up, she tried another tactic, raising her palms soothingly. 'Hey, hey. Calm down. Look at me. Alexis, look at me. Tell me what's wrong.'

Alexis shook her head, beside herself. 'Every moment that passes you are stopping me from helping him! STEP ASIDE!'

'Shit, you're really frightened. Helping who? Tell me what's wrong!'

Alexis bit her lip components, and lifted Sari's body off of the floor with apparently no effort. 'Sari, I haven't got time, and I'm so sorry for this, I'm so sorry…'

Sari's feet dangled as Alexis carried her into back into her quarters. 'Alexis, something terrible has happened, I can tell, don't hide it! I can help!'

'You can't help,' said Alexis, and Sari's spark felt like it was breaking into pieces at the sight of Alexis' expression - she was terrified and desperate, and looked almost deranged with dread. The Autobot femme was placed onto the berth, and struggled upright. 'I'm your oldest friend - I'm not letting you leave without telling me what's wrong!'

She shrank back, as in one deft movement, every single weapon on Alexis' hide emerged, pointing straight at her, fully charged and glowing, ready to fire. Missiles in her wrists and shoulders, as well as her twin null rays were suddenly focused on Sari, who scrabbled back, speechless.

'I know,' said Alexis. 'I know you won't. Which is why I have to do this, and I don't have time to tell you anything, and I'm sorry, and I hope you forgive me. Just know I love you, Sari.'

'Alexis…'

The Decepticon hit her with both null rays, and her friend slumped sideways. The double shot, coupled with her smaller size, had bought Alexis a couple of minutes before Sari would recover. A quick scan confirmed she wasn't going to be seriously hurt. Trembling, she strode out of the quarters, and transformed, shooting down the passage with lethal speed, knocking over several shocked Autobots en route into the sky. In a matter of moments she was gone.

* * *

Her jet form screamed in to land in the atrium of Starscream's fortress, and she re-transformed into upright mode, striding into the palace towards the bridge bays. She still didn't have a plan. Although she enjoyed high status as Starscream's consort, she couldn't think of a mech who would be willing to disobey their feared ruler in his command to let no-one use the space bridges. As she moved, the memory of the deep voice repeated itself in her processor, over and over.

_'...You will return in your human form, and alone. We are listening to you..'_

Despite flying as fast as she could, she now had only ten minutes to get back to Earth, and strode ever faster into the palace. Several mechs bowed to her, or greeted her, but she completely ignored each one, her sophisticated scanners taking in their information with lightning speed.

Who could she trust? Frenzy was the first mech who sprang to mind, but he was back on Earth. Thundercracker and Skywarp were automatically ruled out. Blackout liked her, but not enough to open a space bridge without permission.

_'...If you disobey me, Jon dies. If anyone comes with you, he dies.'_

She stopped outside the med bay, and leaned against the wall, thumping it in complete frustration, beside herself. 'Fucking FUCK!'

'Ooh. Fruity language.'

Her optics narrowed as an unfamiliar red and black mech emerged from the med bay, leaning against the door frame. 'Can I help you?'

She glared at him, drawing all of her weapons. 'You pissing off and shutting up would help me right now.'

Automatically, she scanned him. Vehicon. New recruit. Medic. Other statistics flashed before her eyes. She frowned, as the mech casually saluted her command, turning to go back to his post. She caught his arm. 'You. What's your name?'

'Knockout,' the mech replied. 'I have heard about you. Are you Alexis? The human-transformer thingy?'

She ignored his question. 'You're new.'

'Yes ma'am.' The mech saluted again, sloppily. 'You know, I would LOVE to know more about humans. Is it true that…'

'Have you been added to the Decepticon network yet? My scans indicate you haven't.'

The mech known as Knockout looked peeved. 'As it happens, no. I think it's pretty poor. No way to make the new guy feel welcome, making him wait around to be included in…'

_He doesn't know about the edict._

Alexis shoved him into the med bay, shutting the doors behind them. 'I need you to open a space bridge for me.'

Knockout looked confused. 'Uh… I don't think that's a medic's job?'

Alexis drew herself up. Time to channel her inner Starscream. '_I_ think if I tell you it's your job, then it's your job. I am Consort to Lord Starscream, his most trusted companion. Do you really want to wreck your chances as a new recruit? I know thousands are just _dying_ to take your place.'

For added emphasis, she drew her weapons once more, and Knockout nodded hurriedly. 'Uh… OK. I'll need the coordinates.'

She kept her weapons drawn, her null ray whining in his audio. 'I don't have all day. Move. Now.'

* * *

The bridge bays were deserted. In the furthest one, Knockout had entered the co-ordinates she'd given him, and had aligned the bridge feeds one by one. He glanced over at the femme. Her head was bowed, as if she was struggling with some huge, internal burden. He wondered what was troubling her, but he didn't have the rank to ask her what was wrong. 'Ready when you are.'

The bridge came online in a burst of light, the glowing vortex rotating gently. She spoke without looking round.

'When I'm through, delete the co-ordinates from the log. Tell no one about this. If you do, your life will be in danger.'

Knockout was peering at the screen. 'How do I do that?' A few moments later he did a double take. 'Wait, what did you just say?'

When he got no answer, he glanced back at the spot she had been standing in… only to find she had vanished. Exclaiming in surprise, he stepped away from the workstation, catching sight of something small on the floor.

It was a human woman, her naked body starkly illuminated in the light of the space bridge. She was on her hands and knees, her hair tumbling down over her face, her head hung low. He watched with his mouth open as she staggered to her feet after a few failed attempts, the change clearly having exhausted her. She limped towards the space bridge, her tiny form looking so vulnerable compared to her intimidating transformer shell. As her foot crossed the threshold she was swallowed by the blinding light.

* * *

The space bridge powered down. Shaking his head, Knockout backed away from the now darkened bay. 'That was weird…'

He bumped up against something solid and turned to see Blackout, his arms folded, looking at him curiously. He yelped in surprise.

'And just what are you doing skulking back here?'

'Primus! You scared me!' Knockout grinned. 'Just… having a wander. Familiarising myself with the place, you know.'

'Well, don't let anyone catch you around here. Lord Starscream has placed a universal ban on space bridge travel, until further notice. It's to ensure the safety of our leader's Consort, you see.'

As his words sank in, Knockout's optics widened. 'C-consort, you say?'

'Mm-hm. She's about this tall. Wings. Nice face.'

'Um… amber optics?' said Knockout hesitantly. Blackout glanced at him. 'You've seen her?'

'Oh, no! That is, yes. I saw her. Not recently. A while ago. From really far away. Not today.'

'Well, she's got some problems back on her planet, but if she goes there, there's a chance she could be in very real danger. Lord Starscream has placed the ban on bridge travel to keep her safe. Which, if you know Alexis, has gone down about as well as a cup of low grade mixed with slag.'

Knockout rubbed the back of his neck, emitting what he hoped was an entirely innocent-sounding laugh. 'So, if anyone were to help her by, say, opening a bridge for her…'

Blackout laughed shortly. 'Everyone here values their sparks too highly to do something like that. Ho boy, I wouldn't even want to _think _what Starscream would do if he found out. I wouldn't wanna be that mech for a billion credits.'

Knockout stared straight ahead. Suddenly his future was looking less prosperous, and featuring more pain and death than he liked to dwell on. Blackout put his hand on the medic's shoulder. 'Come on, I've got some spare time, I'll take you to the armoury to get you kitted up with the rest of your tech, and link you onto the Decepticon network.'

'Okay,' said Knockout weakly. 'That sounds like fun.'

* * *

Alexis emerged from the space bridge. Her bare feet hit grass. She saw a wide, sweeping hillside, overgrown grass. In the distance, a huddle of large buildings. Next to the buildings were a row of streamlined, jagged shapes - military aircraft. It was late evening.

All of this information was absorbed in an instant as she swayed unsteadily on her feet, her arms trying to hide her nakedness as best as she could. Her vision swam and she fought back the numbing, overwhelming exhaustion that swamped her each time she changed from femme to human.

She spoke with a huge effort. 'I'm here. Leave him alone. I'm here.'

Black shapes moved in on her and she was surrounded by the sounds of dozens of guns being cocked. She sank to her knees. Such was her weak state that she only vaguely registered a stabbing pain in her neck - someone had inserted a syringe into her.

As her consciousness began to desert her, she whispered into the evening air.

'I'm here, Dad.'

The grass rushed to meet her as she fell forwards.

* * *

Frenzy was sitting in the pub garden in the late afternoon sunlight. He had kicked off his shoes and was enjoying the cool air on his feet. Around them other customers sat chatting, and beyond them he could hear the background rumble of London traffic. As he tapped away on the laptop, he could feel the warm weight of Lucy's head on his shoulder, and grinned to himself.

His phone began to buzz. Recognising Sari's number, he picked up. 'Hey!'

_'Frenzy_.' Sari sounded grim. He immediately sat up. Next to him, Lucy had stirred and was looking at him quizzically.

'What's wrong, what's happened?'

_'I think Alexis is in deep shit.'_

He heard her groan. 'You don't sound so hot yourself.'

_'I'm fine._' He heard her grunt, as if she was dragging herself upright. _'She hit me with her null rays and took off.'_

'_What?'_

_'Exactly. Something's got her really really scared. I think she's found a way to leave Cybertron. I tried to stop her, but...'_

'Tell Starscream,' said Frenzy immediately. 'If I've learned anything over the years, it's that…'

_'Yeah, not an option. He's gone offworld and I can't reach him. He and Alexis had a huge fight.'_

'Oh shit…' Frenzy rubbed his eyes. 'What can I do?'

'_You need to go to her dad's, check on him. You remember the address?'_

'Her dad's? Why?'

'_There's only one person Alexis cares about that's not you, me, or Starscream. I can't think of another reason why she would be so scared. Frenzy, I've never seen her look the way she did just now. I think someone has got to him.'_

Frenzy stood up. 'I'm leaving now. We can be there within an hour.'

'_I'm going to try and get there too. I'll meet you there. And Frenzy?'_

He was wiggling a foot into his trainer, gesturing to Lucy, who chucked him the car keys. 'What?'

_'Be careful. I've got a feeling this is all about to kick off.'_

'Not without me,' he said darkly.

In her quarters, Sari slid off her berth, steadying herself, her face a mask of grim resolve.

'Nor me.'

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Off on holiday for a bit, will update again when I can. Thank you for your reviews and feedback, it makes it all worthwhile. Love, CLL.


	15. Chapter 15

IT IS TOO HOT IN THE UK. If you're reading this from a hot country then feel free to sneer at my complete lack of ability to cope with this heat. Thanks as ever for those who take the time to review. There was an issue with reviews showing on my page but all sorted now. I enjoyed writing this one so please let me know what you think. :)

* * *

Chapter 15

On the gravel drive outside the farmhouse, the space bridge opened. A red sports car roared out, transforming into upright mode, her weapons drawn. Night was falling across the gently sloping hills. She raised a hand to her com link. 'Nice one, Dart. Alert the others and follow me through.'

There was no reply. Sari frowned, trying again. 'Dart?'

After a moment, the young Insecticon replied over the com link. '_It won't let me through!'_

'What do you mean? Just walk through!'

The space bridge dwindled to a pinpoint and disappeared. Sari shook her head. 'Hey!'

'_That wassn't me! Sssomething is wrong!'_

'Must be a malfunction. OK. Keep trying, and tell the others where I am.'

Sari ended the call. She folded back down into her car mode in a series of smooth, fluid movements. The farmhouse was dark, and it looked as though no one was home. She settled down to wait, willing Frenzy to hurry up.

* * *

Alexis opened her eyes.

She blinked slowly a few times, before struggling into a seated position.

Her head was pounding, and she felt completely drained of energy. The surroundings came to her piece by piece - she was on a mattress, which was sitting on the bare floor. She was wearing a loose, white shift, not too unlike a medical gown. Underneath that she wore nothing else.

The room she was in was large, the walls grim, grey concrete, and the door looked like reinforced steel. There were no windows, the light coming from a harsh strip above. A security camera, protected behind mesh wire, watched her from a ceiling corner. She stared at it for a moment, before lifting her arm and sticking her middle finger up at it.

The movement was painful, and for the first time she noticed her arms. In the crook of her left elbow, an intravenous line had been inserted. A cannula protruded from a bandage. An inspection of her right arm showed a deep bruise around a recent puncture wound. She let her arms fall, sinking back against the wall, the horrified realisation sinking in - they'd taken blood from her, and had given her something too - probably a drug, which no doubt they planned to give her again, if the cannula and the nausea was anything to go by. 'Sick bastards,' she muttered.

That wasn't all. On each wrist sat a thick black cuff. They were heavy, and each one was illuminated with a pale light. It vaguely reminded her of the summoning cuff Starscream had given her when they went to Unicron, and just like that one, she couldn't see how to get them off. After a few moments struggling with them, she gave up, leaning her head against the wall, trying to preserve her meagre strength.

Her eyes flicked round the room. There was a toilet in the corner. She made a mental note, at some point, to lift the cistern lid. She could maybe disconnect the tank lever to make some sort of weapon, if she found a way to disable the camera. Yes, it was a unlikely plan, but it kept her busy as she imagined the scenario in her head. To her left there was a tray on the floor with a meal and a glass of water on it. After a moment, she crawled towards it.

There was a bowl of mush - if one was being kind, it could be described as shepherd's pie. On a plastic tray, with a plastic spoon. She crawled back onto the mattress, ignoring the meal, even though her stomach complained and she could definitely use the nourishment. Anyway, it was probably drugged.

Alexis lay still, fighting sleep. If they, whoever _they_ were, were watching her, then they'd probably seen her move, which meant soon she might have company. She tried to recall every detail she'd managed to take in on leaving the space bridge, before blacking out. Overgrown grass. Large, distant buildings. Military aircraft. Her mind, addled as it was by drugs, blood loss and the exhaustion from changing forms, began to work, assembling facts and plans as her eyes closed…

* * *

Joshua Black disembarked from the helicopter, jumping onto the tarmac. As soon as he was clear of the wind created by the blades he paused to adjust his suit, running a hand over his hair. He was tall and good-looking, in a generic sort of way, which had served him rather well in his comfortable life so far.

A pleased grin was on his face as he strode towards the hangar doors.

As he moved into the shadow of the hangar, two woman in the uniform of the US military moved forwards to greet him. One was surprisingly large, for a woman. She stood at Joshua's height, and he couldn't help but notice her muscular physique under her uniform. Her red hair was scraped back into a severe bun. As he shook her hand, Joshua privately thought she reminded him of The Trunchbull from the kid's book Matilda.

'Mr Black. I'm Captain Botrill, of the Bioenvironmental Engineering Corps.'

'What a mouthful,' joked Joshua. She didn't smile back, gesturing to the woman behind her.

'This is my colleague, Jane Connell.'

'Um, that's Doctor Connell,' reminded the woman, somewhat meekly. She was middle-aged, plump, with wispy pale hair in a ponytail. Joshua's eyes moved over her, forgetting her almost instantly. 'Good to meet you both.'

They began moving further into the structure, joined by a set of armed guards who fell in behind them. Joshua checked his Hublot watch as they stepped into a spacious elevator, hitting the button to go down. 'So, what can you tell me?'

'The prisoner has been secured and sedated. We've been able to put her through an MRI scan as well as take some samples. I can brief you on those later. I have to say, Mr. Black, I'm not really sure why you need to be here.' Captain Botrill scowled. 'This is _my_ project, and Silas has deemed me more than capable of taking command. With all due respect, what's your role exactly?'

Joshua looked unperturbed. 'With all _due respect_, Captain…' he smirked as she glared at him- '...I'm afraid you don't have much choice regarding my involvement. This young lady is of interest to quite a few agencies lately, not just yourself. I'm hoping she can help me out with a few queries I have, on behalf of some interested parties.'

Captain Botrill linked her hands behind her back as the elevator continued downwards. 'Well, don't let her appearance fool you. She may look like a little "young lady," as you put it, but as far as I'm concerned she is a disgusting traitor to her species, and a freak of nature. Not even our planet's nature. Our sources inform us she is a high-ranking, ruthless Decepticon.'

'Mm, I can't wait to meet her,' said Joshua, raising an eyebrow. 'What about our other guest? Perhaps we should we introduce them to each other when the time is right?'

The group emerged from the elevator as it came to a halt. They moved down a long passage, flanked by more armed guards, arriving at a set of double doors secured by a number pad. The Captain pulled out her phone to remind herself of the code, but Joshua smiled and moved in front of her. 'Allow me.'

He pressed his thumb to the scanner, and the doors opened. Dr Botrill gave him a disbelieving stare laden with hostility. 'You're quite enjoying a high level of access then.'

'Yes, I am,' he replied calmly. 'And you'd do best to reflect on what that means for my authority around here.'

They moved through, stopping in front of a heavy metal door. Joshua nodded, and the armed guard unlocked it, cocking his weapon and moving first into the room.

* * *

He spotted the young woman. She was huddled on the floor in the furthest corner, swamped in a robe that was too big for her - the overall effect made her look small. Wavy hair fell around her face. She looked wary and exhausted. As the guards entered, she moved slightly, but stopped when they barked at her. 'Stay where you are! Lift your hands!'

She complied slowly. There was a metal bar set into the concrete behind her. One guard kept his gun trained on her, the other moved forwards with handcuffs, grabbing her wrists and chaining them above her head. She didn't resist, her face expressionless.

Once she was secure, the guard nodded. 'All clear, Mr. Black.'

'Thank you,' Joshua replied as he strolled in. 'A chair wouldn't go amiss.'

One was brought in for him. He scraped it across the floor, her eyes following its progress. He seated himself in front of the mattress, leaning his elbows on his knees as he looked down at her. The Captain and the doctor moved into the room. The guards took up positions in the two corners near the door. The door was closed, and locked.

Alexis looked down, her mouth tightly closed. She didn't react when he spoke. 'Hello, Alexis. My name is Joshua Black. This is Captain Botrill and…'

He snapped his fingers behind him, in the general direction of the plump woman. 'Remind me.'

The plump woman blushed. 'Dr. Connell.'

Alexis didn't move. He reached down, lifting her chin. 'It's polite to look at people when they address you, sweetheart.'

She smiled grimly at that statement, forced to look up as he kept hold of her face. 'I saw you on TV.'

He smiled back at her. 'Very likely. Lots of people have seen me on TV.'

'I thought you were an arsehole then. I can see it's definitely true now.' She glared at him. 'Forcing me to stay on the floor, chain me up, whilst you sit on that chair? Bet it helps you feel really powerful doesn't it? You're pathetic.'

He let her chin drop, sitting back. 'Your manners need some work. I thought English people were supposed to be polite.'

She shrugged, looking down once more.

'I expect you're wondering where you are.'

'Not really,' she answered disdainfully.

'Rest assured you are very far from home.'

She looked up. 'Oh, what, like America?'

He smiled. 'Possibly.'

She looked straight back at him. 'Nice try.'

After a moment he laughed, though there was the tiniest trace of irritation in his voice. 'What do you mean, nice try?'

'Well, I know I'm in the UK.'

Joshua regarded her shrewdly. 'You are in an underground cell with five American citizens. What exactly have you seen to make you think you're in your home country?'

She replied immediately, as if pleased to be asked. 'I saw Eurofighter Typhoons and F35-b jets when I got here, in the distance. Both in use by the Royal Air Force.' She shifted her legs beneath her, trying to get more comfortable. 'To be honest I never really understood why we retired the Harrier. That was a fine piece of aircraft.' She looked up, smiling sweetly. 'My dad was in the RAF and I'm trained as a mechanic. You could say I have a special interest in jets.'

Joshua looked at her coldly, clearly annoyed to have been caught out. 'Oh, I would say _special interest_ is an understatement, sweetheart.' She grimaced in disgust at being called that. 'Both of those models you mention are used by the US Air Force as well. What's your point?'

She looked back at him. 'Cow Parsley.'

He stared at her. 'What?'

'No? Doesn't mean anything?' She looked to the Captain, the doctor, the armed guards. 'Nobody?'

After she was met with silence, she smiled. 'There was Cow Parsley growing in the grass when I stepped out of the space bridge. It's in every hedgerow and meadow up and down the UK. A child could tell you that. I'm in the UK, on an airbase in use by American military. So, we can narrow it down from there.'

Joshua glared at her. 'You really are a piece of work aren't you?'

'Not Upwood, because that's closed. Menwith Hill, maybe?'

Joshua looked round at at the plump doctor. 'Isn't she supposed to be drugged?'

'What about Lakenheath?'

The armed guards exchanged glances. This didn't go unnoticed by Alexis, and she nodded. 'Bingo. I'm being held at Lakenheath, in Suffolk. That has to be the worst attempt to deceive someone I've ever seen. If my hands were free you would be treated to a slow clap about now.' She gave him a sarcastic, insolent little smile.

Joshua had returned his attention to her, his lip curled in anger. 'Well done. It makes no difference, anyway. You're not leaving here, not until we've finished with you.' He leaned forwards again. 'If you want to keep your father safe, I would show a little more respect. You can start by keeping your mouth shut.'

Mentioning her dad had the required effect. He smiled, satisfied, as her whole demeanour changed, her face falling as her eyes filled with tears. 'Is… is he alright?'

He pulled out his phone, scrolling through it idly. 'He's alive. That's all you need to know.'

Alexis fidgeted, her arms awkwardly suspended behind her. She took a deep breath. 'Please may I speak to him?'

'There we are! Turns out you _can_ be polite. Oh, and the answer's no.'

Fresh tears fell as she bowed her head. 'I'll co-operate in anything you want, if you let me speak to him. Please.'

Captain Botrill spoke up, and they both looked round. 'You're in no position to bargain with us.'

Alexis closed her eyes briefly. 'If I could just have some proof he's alive,' she said quietly. 'That's all.'

The Captain opened her mouth again… but Joshua held up his hand. 'Oh… as you asked so nicely. Why not?' He held his phone to his ear as Captain Botrill glowered.

There was silence in the room as the phone rang.

'Hello. Yes. Put him on screen.'

Alexis looked up, spellbound, as Joshua studied the screen for a few moments… then smiled, turning the phone towards her. 'There you go.'

She stared into the screen hungrily. Her dad was huddled in a plastic chair against a concrete wall. He had been cleaned up, but his face was still a mess of bruises and clean cuts. One eye was still shut. He looked blearily into the camera as the unknown user of the phone focused in on him.

She surged forward, halted abruptly by the handcuffs which clanked against the metal bar. 'Dad!'

On the phone screen Jon started at the sound of her voice. 'Alexis… is that you pet? Are you ok?'

She sobbed, 'Oh dad… thank god…'

'Don't cry,' he said softly. 'It's alright, my darling girl. Whoever's got you is going to have a few regrets very soon, you'll see. Have they hurt you?'

She shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks, struggling to speak through her anguish. 'Dad, where are y…'

'And that's quite enough of that.' Joshua ended the call with a swift stab of his finger, lifting the phone out of reach. Alexis descended into helpless sobs, leaning against the wall. Captain Botrill regarded her stonily. The plump Doctor Connell looked at the floor. Joshua waited for her to regain her composure.

When she had seemingly worn herself out from crying, he reached down, using his thumb to wipe away the tears from her cheeks. 'Time for you to hold up your end of the bargain.'

They all watched as she took a deep, shuddering breath. With a huge effort, she lifted her chin, shifting her legs once more to help her sit up straighter.

She sniffed once, then nodded, looking at them all coldly, as though she were the captor and they were the prisoners. 'Go on.'

He produced a tablet, tapping it a few times. 'Can you confirm you're a member of the Decepticons, closely associated with the leader, known as Lord Starscream?'

She shrugged. 'Define "close."'

'Well, let's see…' Joshua leaned forwards, roughly tugging the edge of her gown off her left shoulder. She twisted, trying to resist him, but it was no use. The livid scar in the shape of the Decepticon insignia was emblazoned across the left half of her back. Joshua whistled. 'So it is true. Wow, you really are a messed up little lady, aren't you? Most girls are content with a wedding ring.'

She glared at him as he sat back. 'So come on. What is he to you? Like, your husband? Those are the rumours.'

'If you mean he drives me up the wall and we spend half our time arguing, then yes. If you want to call it that. And you had better hope that it's me, and not him, that busts me out of here.'

He grinned nonchalantly. 'And why's that?'

She replied calmly. 'Because my _husband_, if you insist on calling him that, likes to… how can I put this?' She thought for a moment. 'He likes to play with his food before he eats it, if you'll take the metaphor. Whereas I don't favour that approach. You could say we complement one another. I'm afraid you will have made him rather angry in taking me like this.'

Joshua tilted his head, regarding her pityingly. 'Oh… you don't know about the force-field, do you?'

She stared at him as he tapped at the tablet again.

'You've been away from Earth for a couple of days, but I should get you up to date - our planet is now protected by a powerful force-field,' said Joshua. He held up the tablet, showing her the international headlines. 'Came into effect just under two hours ago. Developed using the latest in human ingenuity combined with our alien benefactor. Not even Starscream will be able to break through. No more space bridges, no more entering through our atmosphere. We were waiting on your return before we switched it on. It's why we had to hurry you back so fast today, sweetheart.'

The information didn't appear to disturb her. He continued, watching her carefully. 'Do you understand? You're on your own.'

She looked up at him. 'OK.'

He sat back. 'OK? Is that it?'

She nodded. 'Fine. I can wait.'

Her captor smiled. 'You think he'll break through.'

She looked at him. 'It's not a question of if, it's a question of when. Starscream never, ever stops until he gets what he wants. He won't give up.'

She fidgeted again, growing tired and more uncomfortable in her restricted position. 'While we wait for him… what's the deal with your Vinctus app?' His expression darkened, but she continued hurriedly. 'Am I part of an exchange? You guys get to examine me, find out about me… is it really worth all those lives?'

Alexis' gaze went to the doctor, who was sporting a yellow Vinctus bracelet on one wrist. She looked back up at Joshua. 'These guys don't know, do they?'

He suddenly grabbed her face tightly in one hand, squeezing hard, causing her to gasp in pain. His breath was hot in her ear as he spoke through gritted teeth. 'You are getting far too lucid for my liking.'

'Finally we agree on something,' snapped Captain Botrill. She gestured to the doctor. 'Dose her up again.'

Joshua got up, drawing the chair back to give the doctor room. Jane fiddled with the clasps of her medicine bag, looking anxious. She hesitated.

'What are you waiting for? You heard your superior,' said Joshua.

'The thing is, sir, we've taken two pints of her blood, a whole pint more than is medically recommended. And she's had a lot of sedative already. To give her more would be dangerous.'

'My heart breaks for you,' replied Joshua coldly. 'The Captain is right about what she said in the elevator. Don't be taken in by this one's appearance. While you're at it, do as you're told.'

'We need to talk about those blood samples, Mr. Black,' said Botrill.

'And we will, in due course,' said Joshua testily. The two of them moved slightly away from the mattress as Jane crouched down, producing a syringe. She peered at it, tapping it to get rid of any bubbles.

'I'll remember that,' said Alexis quietly.

Jane looked over her shoulder - Botrill and Black were having a tense conversation together. For the time being, they were being ignored. 'You'll remember what?'

Alexis didn't resist her as she gently reached for the cannula. 'That you showed concern for me.'

Jane flushed slightly. She inserted the syringe in the cannula. Alexis' gaze followed the sedative's progress as it flowed into the tube. She then noticed the indentation on the woman's wedding finger - the skin pale and sunken in a thin circle. 'You're married.'

Jane glanced at her, then shook her head briefly.

'Divorced then. Kids too?'

The doctor hushed her, quietly. 'I'm not supposed to be talking to you. You want to get me into trouble?'

Alexis pressed on determinedly, her voice low. 'If we are on Lakenheath, then I know the air base has schools. I don't suppose they think there's any danger. You need to get your family away from here. Tell the schools to evacuate. And take that bracelet off, throw it away.'

Alexis was speaking faster, trying to race against the effects of the sedative. 'Starscream will come for me. And when he does, he won't spare the life of anyone he finds here. There will be no stopping him, no reasoning with him, not even from me. Please listen to me.'

Jane stared at her, wide-eyed. Through vision that was becoming blurry, Alexis saw shiny black shoes come to a stop behind the doctor.

'What was she saying to you?' asked Joshua suspiciously.

Jane fastened her bag, awkwardly getting to her feet and avoiding his eye. 'She was just trying to threaten me, that's all. I know better than to engage with her.'

Joshua watched her move over to the other side of the room. He pulled up the chair once more, placing it right next to the mattress, enabling him to lean down. He unlocked the handcuffs, and her wrists fell free, limply. Alexis slowly drew her knees up to her chin, her head against the wall, eyelids fluttering.

He lifted her chin. 'Before you go to sleep, sweetheart. Let's talk about your little magic trick.'

'What magic trick?' she mumbled quietly, her tired body struggling to fight the drug now flowing freely through her bloodstream.

'We know you can switch freely between human and transformer. We're not sure exactly what form you take, but we know it's possible.'

She managed to smile sleepily. 'Maybe when you come back I can show you.'

'I would love that,' he said. 'We all would. But not right now. Those cuffs you are wearing are inhibitors. We developed them to trap a transformer in their alt mode - it jams your T-cog, so I'm told. You're wearing two of our most powerful sets, just as a precaution.'

She moaned quietly, on the edge of sleep. 'The thing is,' he continued, '...we're not sure if they'll work on you or not. Brand new species, you see. So the drugs are an extra safeguard. Keep you out of mischief.'

She smiled sleepily again. 'Good luck with that.'

He stood up, turning to leave… but she spoke again.

'You're just a pawn.'

He turned round, looking down at her coldly. She had slumped onto her side, her hands clasped under her chin.

'What did you say?'

'I said you're a pawn,' she repeated quietly. 'If you tamper with my powers… it's going to blow up in your face. Silas, whoever he is, knows that. That's why you're here. He won't risk his personal safety until he knows what to expect.' As he glared at her, she rolled into her back, her hair splayed on the pillow. 'I have experience when it comes to overblown egos. You're textbook. But you're not as important as you think you are.'

He paused… then callously stepped forward onto the arm with the cannula in it, pressing down hard. She cried out in pain. 'Enjoy your sleep,' he said. 'I've got places to be. We'll continue this conversation when I'm ready.'

The group left the room, the guards keeping their guns on her even as she closed her eyes.

The door slammed, and locked. As she slipped into blackness Alexis felt a single tear roll down her cheek.

_Starscream, you big idiot. I love you, and I'm sorry._

_And I need you. If you can hear me… I need you._


	16. Chapter 16

AN: There is a flashback/memory scene in this chapter. I think the custom is to have these in italics, but I personally find that a bit off-putting (I used to use italics a lot in my older stories but not so much now). So it's in normal characters. Let me know if it does or doesn't work, I can always change it. Some great feedback coming in, that I have thoroughly enjoyed reading. Glad the last chapter went down well. Also some very cool developments happening on tumblr with more awesome fanart and an exciting project involving my story Uneasy Alliance. Love to you all from a hot (and yet still rainy?!) UK.

* * *

Chapter 16

Lucy's battered Nissan Micra swung onto the gravel drive, the headlights sweeping across the farmhouse. A gleaming red Ferrari 488 sat outside. It was almost dark and Lucy illuminated the torch on her phone. Frenzy unbuckled his seat belt. 'Good, she's here.'

The two of them approached the red car. Frenzy whistled approvingly. 'Nice one, Sari.'

He took Lucy's hand. 'You've met the human Sari, Lucy. Now, meet the Autobot.'

Sari transformed in front of them, and Lucy's head tilted up, following her progress as she unfolded and grew before them. 'Wow,' she whispered. 'Just… wow.'

Sari got down on one knee, her blue optics bathing them in light, looking anxious. 'I'm super glad to see you two.'

'We came as fast as we could,' said Frenzy. 'What's new?'

'I've done a circuit of the house and tried calling out. No reply. Obviously I can't fit inside. I can't contact Alexis. I really, really don't want to be right about this, but... '

Frenzy took out his gun, turning to Lucy.

'This is the moment you can choose to walk away,' he said to her.

She shook her head. 'I'm with you.'

'That's great, but you gotta understand…' he took her by the shoulders. '...I'm a Decepticon, Starscream is my master and Alexis is my best friend. Everything I do from now onwards is for them. And it might get ugly. No, scratch that, it _will_ get ugly.'

'You're not getting rid of me, Freddie,' Lucy said simply. After a moment he nodded, slipping his hand into hers.

They approached the farmhouse. All the windows were dark. Frenzy cocked his gun and knocked at the front door… but it swung open under his touch. Exchanging worried glances, they stepped inside.

'Jon? Mr. Garner?'

There was no reply. The house had a deathly silence about it. Lucy's shoe crunched onto broken glass. She held up her phone to see by, and the pale light illuminated the trashed kitchen. Frenzy groaned. 'Oh Primus…'

Blood was spilt on the table, trodden into the rug. Inspection of the walls showed dents and more blood, as if someone had been thrown about. Cupboard doors hung off their hinges at crazy angles. Lucy raised her fingers to the doorframe - bloody fingerprints were smeared across it. 'He put up one hell of a fight…'

Sari's voice called out from outside. 'What have you found?'

They emerged out of the front door. Frenzy shook his head grimly. 'It's bad… it's really bad. He's not here. Someone bashed him about then took him away.'

Sari bowed her head. 'They've got him. Which means they've probably got her. We were too late.' She closed her optics. 'What do we do now?'

Frenzy gripped his head. 'Why am I friends with someone who has a habit of getting into dramas and pissing off Starscream? He is gonna go… insane…'

'Frenzy, I get what you're saying, but you're focusing on the wrong thing here,' said Sari admonishingly. 'Alexis would be worrying about _you _right now, if the boot was on the other foot, not about what Starscream would say.'

He looked down, ashamed. 'I know. Sorry. She must be really scared, wherever she is.'

'We can't blame her,' said Sari quietly. 'She's only doing what anyone would have done.'

The three of them were silent for a moment, staring at the ground.

'Wherever Jon is, I'm certain he's alive,' said Lucy. Frenzy took his hands away from his head. 'What, really? With all that blood?' Don't humans bleed to death like that?' He snapped his fingers.

'There's not enough blood in there for that to have happened,' said the redhead.

'How do you know?'

'I'm a nurse,' she reminded him with a gentle smile. He grinned weakly, smacking the side of his head. 'Oh yeah…'

'Let's say he was knocked out. Heads bleed a lot. It's easy to panic at the sight of blood and assume there's more of it than there actually is. I see it all the time at the hospital.'

Sari glanced at Frenzy. 'She's good.'

He grinned back. 'I know, right?'

His attention returned to their situation, running a hand through his dark curly hair. 'Alexis is AWOL. Her dad missing. So, someone has got to Alexis. She mentioned that guy that had a file on her… it must be connected to them!'

He looked up at Sari. 'OK. We have to sort this, and fast. Because, not to sound selfish here, I am NOT gonna be the one to tell Starscream.'

Sari nodded, her optics wide as she imagined his reaction. 'Yeah, fair enough.'

Frenzy was pacing, Lucy watching them both anxiously. 'Didn't you say she left Cybertron in her jet mode?'

Frenzy spun round. 'Aha! Yes! Her weapons… well they're not as strong as Starscream's, but he did kit her out with the finest seeker-class stuff. She could slag any moron who threatened her. You've seen her guns, Sari.'

'Not just seen them,' said Sari, wincing at the memory of the ray. 'And no, when she left me she was in her femme shell, but we don't know what shape she left Cybertron in. Regardless, if they have her dad she won't do anything to risk harm to him. I know Alexis. She is still vulnerable.'

Frenzy had retrieved his laptop from Lucy's car. 'Open up your plating for me.'

Sari lowered her arm, obliging and watching as he connected his computer to her circuitry. He frowned in concentration, typing furiously. 'I'm gonna connect you to the Decepticon network - full access.'

'Is that allowed?'

He shrugged. 'Who's counting? You can then scan the bridge logs. It's a start.'

Sari looked around at the darkening countryside as he worked. 'The Autobots were meant to be following me through the bridge. Where are they?'

Lucy had been scrolling through her phone. Suddenly she gasped in shock, and lifted the screen to show the other two. 'I think I know the reason. It's all over the news. Look!'

* * *

_Lithone's main moon._

Even from a distance, the tower glowed and glittered with coloured lights. Moving spotlights swept over it from the ground, and as the jets drew closer from above, laughter and chatter of hundreds of mechs could be heard.

Skywarp had congratulated himself on being the first to open a bar on Cybertron, but Lithone's approach to partying had only served to highlight to the Decepticons just how conservative and behind the times they were - there were bars _everywhere _on Lithone, ranging from lowly dives, to drinking dens adjoining the fighting pits, to the top-end establishment the two seekers now approached. Passes were granted for the higher levels to mechs that knew how to get hold of them, the very top floor of this tower being the most exclusive.

Starscream and Thundercracker transformed and dropped onto the landing pad. The Decepticon leader's optics took in the glittering archway leading into the bar, manned by a silver mech, whose job it was to ensure only those with special access were granted entry.

'We came here recently,' he muttered. 'We brought Alexis and Arcee. Remember?'

Thundercracker glanced at him. 'You wanna go somewhere else?'

The memory of their last visit simmered in his mind… but he crushed it deep down inside of him. 'The only thing I want right now,' snarled Starscream, striding towards the doors, '...is a fragging drink.'

* * *

_Two months prior_

Alexis lowered onto the sweeping landing deck on top of the tower, and transformed. She stared around her with wide, delighted optics, turning to Starscream as he transformed into upright mode beside her. She gripped his arm. 'Oh, Starscream, this looks amazing!'

He smiled indulgently down at her as she whipped away from him, excitedly chattering to Arcee. 'Have you ever seen anything like it Arcee? Look at the fountains, and the lights!'

She dragged the laughing Autobot with her, hurrying away from the wingbrothers towards the entrance. 'They're being too slow back there. _Come on_ Arcee, let's go!'

Suddenly an arm swiftly barred her way. She was so distracted she walked right into it with an exclamation of surprise, her gaze travelling up. The arm that had stopped her pressed on her cockpit firmly, forcing her to take a few steps back. She looked up into the stern stare of a silver and black horned mech manning the entrance. 'Can I help you, femme?'

Alexis, caught off guard, smiled tentatively. 'Sorry, I just wanted to go inside…'

'Oh really? I need to see the correct access hologram for this level then, thank you.'

'Oh… of course.' She opened her palm, and concentrated. A green and silver triangular symbol sprang up, rotating slowly. 'Is that it?'

The silver mech peered at it, then grunted. 'That does seem to be in order,' he conceded, sounding almost disappointed. She started to move towards the door, but he grabbed her wrist. 'However…' he gave Alexis a snarky smile, 'I'm afraid you can't go in without taking off your weapons.'

Abashed, Alexis looked down at her arms. 'Oh. I only had these installed yesterday. I promise I won't be making any trouble in there.'

'No, you won't, because you'll be taking them off, or you'll be denied entry,' said the door mech coolly. The crowd waiting to go in gawped and tittered. Alexis looked down, uncomfortable with all the stares.

'That mech that just went in had a grade two plasma cannon,' said Arcee, glaring. 'You're being very selective with who you stop.'

'I'll be the judge of who is suitable for entry, and who isn't.' The door mech nodded to Arcee. '_You're_ fine, you can go in.'

Arcee leaned against the doorframe, grinning. 'No, I'm good thanks. I'll wait.'

He frowned. 'Why?'

She smiled wider. 'I just want to watch what happens next.'

Suddenly a heavy hand fell onto the mech's shoulder, and a voice growled in his audios. 'Is there a problem here?'

'Aaand, here we go,' said Arcee quietly.

The mech spun around, and his expression immediately changed. 'Oh… Lord Starscream!'

He bowed low to the jet, and to Thundercracker who had drawn up alongside. 'What an honour. We've never met, but I have to say to you…' he stepped forwards, straightening up. '...I am all in favour of all the great work you've been doing on Lithone. You have my full support should you decide to make the takeover permanent. I mean, I know I'm not in the lower caste that make up most of your supporters, but you have got a following amongst the silver classes, let me tell you!'

Around the landing deck, mechs were starting to stare and point, muttering excitedly about the arrival of the wingbrothers. Starscream smiled, then reached out, taking Alexis by the hand, addressing her. 'Is everything alright?'

Alexis looked embarrassed, but she smiled. 'Yes of course. I just didn't realise that I had to…'

Understanding dawned on the silver mech's face, and he cut across her. 'Ah, she's with you?'

'She most certainly is,' replied Starscream, his optics moving over her appreciatively. He gently caught Alexis' chin, tilting her face towards his. 'You go on in and start enjoying yourself. I'll handle this.'

'OK,' she replied cheerfully. 'Let's go, Arcee!'

Arcee allowed herself to be led away by the excited Alexis. She gave the mech a knowing salute. 'Good luck.'

The mech leaned over the podium and stared after their retreating backs. 'Good luck with what?'

'Now. What seems to be the problem?

The silver door mech turned around, only to recoil slightly on finding the jet standing right in front of him. His optics were level with the top of Starscream's cockpit.

'No real issue, I assure you, my Lord. We have a no-weapons policy here. It's to ensure the safety and comfort of our guests. A memo was sent out to all members. Did you get it?'

'Yes, I read it. It was most amusing. Wasn't it, Thundercracker?'

'Top joke,' agreed Thundercracker, winking at the mech. 'We love the Lithonian sense of humour, don't we, brother?'

'Don't we just,' murmured Starscream. 'So, are you going to stop _me_, then?'

The silver mech stammered in front of them both, gripping the edge of his podium as the two jets waited. 'Um… uh… it's just, some of her weapons were rather... obvious. Blatant.'

The two jets exchanged glances. Thundercracker very slowly folded his arms. Starscream frowned, raising a hand to his chin, the Requiem Blaster glinting in the soft light. The crowd looked on, expectantly.

The door mech considered his situation, and smiled in what he hoped was a charming, conciliatory way.

'Perhaps an arrangement could be made… I could speak to my boss…'

'Tell you what,' said Starscream pleasantly. 'How about I transfer some credits through to you right now, and we say no more about this?'

'I'm not sure if….' the mechs optics widened and he trailed off as the credits flowed into his processor. Starscream tilted his head. 'I trust that will suffice?'

After a moment, the silver mech grinned, stepping to one side slightly. 'I think so, yes, Lord Starscream.'

'So glad. Tell me, what's your name?'

'Argen,' said the mech.

'Argen,' Starscream repeated. He stepped closer. 'Just one more thing, Argen…'

The silver mech bowed low with a sycophantic smile, already mentally spending the tip he had been given. 'Certainly my Lord, anything for an illustrious visitor like you!'

The jet leaned in closer still, murmuring into his audios. 'If you speak to, or touch my Consort in that way again, I will have you painfully, and publicly murdered.'

Argen's spark turned ice cold as Starscream stared deep into his optics. He stepped away, and felt the wall at his back. 'Uh, um, I… I didn't know she was your…'

'No. But you do now. Don't you?'

He nodded, dumbstruck.

'As for your boss, you may do well to remember who currently owns, controls and runs this planet, and its three moons.'

Argen merely nodded, closing his optics. 'My apologies…'

Starscream placed a hand on his shoulder, steering him around in the direction of the doorway. 'You're going to be waiting on us tonight. You can start by making her a drink, and looking after her in the manner she deserves, and is accustomed to. I hope I have made myself crystal clear.'

Argen nodded mutely.

'So get moving.'

* * *

Alexis leaned over the bar, standing on tiptoe, taking in all the different drinks on offer. 'This is amazing! I didn't know you could have so many different variations on energon! Look over there… Earth inspired energon flavours? OH MY GOSH.' she gripped Arcee's arm. 'Mojito energon… Cosmopolitan energon? That's _mad_!'

'All inspired by flavours from the organic planet Earth,' said a bar mech helpfully. Alexis laughed. 'But… how can you be sure you've got them right?'

'There would be no one more equipped to let them know than you,' growled Starscream as he arrived behind her. His hand lingered in the small of her back. 'Have you chosen what you would like?'

'No, not yet,' she said. 'There's just so many to choose from!'

Argen appeared behind the bar at a run, skidding to a halt. Starscream nodded to him. 'Serve the lady.'

'Of course,' he replied hastily. 'Um… what would you like?'

'Can I try the mojito one please?'

Argen nodded. 'Coming right up.' He bent down to grab a cube, passing it to her with hands that shook so much that some energon spilt onto the bar. 'Oh! Oh, I'm so sorry!'

'It's OK,' she replied, shrugging casually. Behind, unseen by Alexis, Starscream's optics narrowed, and Argen grabbed the bottle. 'N...no, I'll top it up, I insist…'

She took a sip, and frowned thoughtfully. 'Hm.'

'Don't you like it?' asked Starscream. She tilted her head this way and that. 'It's not quite what I was expecting. I wouldn't call it a mojito.'

Starscream glanced at Argen. 'She doesn't like it,' he said calmly, raising one eyebrow. The silver mech looked hunted, scrabbling amongst the bottles. 'L...let me find you something else…'

Alexis smiled. 'It doesn't matter. I'll finish it.'

Happily oblivious to the silent exchange taking place between Starscream and the trembling door mech, she took another sip. Still conscious of the hostile glare of the Decepticon leader on him, Argen stood rigid behind the bar. Alexis eyed him concernedly. 'Are you OK?'

'Yep,' he croaked.

'Are you sure? You look a bit unwell.'

Starscream grinned darkly at him, placing both hands onto her shoulders. Argen nodded, trying his hardest to look her in the optics. 'I'm fine…

Starscream then lifted a hand, pointing to the selection of bottles behind the bar, making a lazy circling motion. He then pointed to Alexis. Argen stared, then stammered out what he desperately hoped the jet meant.

'H...how about I pour out a whole range of flavours, line them up on the bar, and you can try all of them?'

'Are you sure? Would that be alright?' said Alexis earnestly. 'I don't want to be any trouble.'

Argen's gaze was glued again to Starscream, who nodded. 'N...no, it's fine, don't worry about it.'

His optics widened as Starscream mouthed behind her, his optics malevolent slits. _Free of charge._

'And… and I'll do it free of charge,' he stammered.

Alexis beamed at him. 'Wow, thanks! That's really nice of you! Isn't it, Starscream?'

She twisted her head round to gaze up at the jet, who smiled warmly, sliding an arm around her. 'Looks like it's your lucky night.'

* * *

The evening wore on, and Alexis sighed happily, leaning against Starscream. 'I love this. I'm having a great time.'

'Good. That was the idea,' he murmured. He took a sip of high grade, looking around the bar at the other punters. There were plenty of stares in their direction - curiosity, mainly. A group of Lithonian femmes were looking on in envy. He grinned, and rested his chin on the top of her head, letting no one there be in any doubt as to who deserved his full attention.

'Starscream?'

'Mm?'

'I know this is probably for my benefit more than yours. Thank you for bringing me.'

'You're welcome,' he murmured.

She spoke again, quietly. 'Starscream?'

He drew away, looking down at her. 'What is it?'

She huddled against him. 'Stop tormenting that poor mech who stopped me on the door.'

He laughed, the evil chuckles rumbling through her as she snuggled next to him. 'Oh come on! It's funny!'

She punched him lightly on the chest. 'It's _my_ birthday, and your last present to me will be to pay for the drinks and stop terrorising him.'

'I didn't think you had noticed.'

She just looked at him witheringly. 'I'm not _that_ drunk.'

'A fact that needs to be remedied. And yes, fine, if that's what you wish. Whatever you want.' He signalled to Argen, placing his arm back around her and pulling her close to him.

She had started chatting animatedly to Arcee once more, and he stayed where he was, enjoying the feel of having her close to him, relaxing in his embrace. A click of his fingers had another mech rushing to serve him more high grade, and he grinned to himself.

Everything was as it should be.

* * *

'Starscream?'

Returning to the present, the jet mentally shook himself out of his reverie, the memory of that happy night melting away. They were at the bar, and Thundercracker was sliding a huge energon cube towards him. He snatched it up, taking a long draught, and in moments the cube was empty. He slammed it down and leaned on the bar, folding his arms across it.

'Well, you can see he's finished. Fetch us some more,' growled Thundercracker at the bar mech, who hurried off.

The bar's topmost level was full of chattering mechs and gleaming femmes. There were some glances in their direction - but Starscream's dark mood was radiating off of him like heat, which was helping to give them some space. The bar mech returned with another cube, and in moments it had gone the same way as the first. The serving mech stared as Starscream emptied the cube down his throat without stopping. He thumped it down once more, pushing it away.

Thundercracker leaned over the bar. 'Are you getting the hang of it yet?'

They fled to fetch more. Thundercracker picked up his own cube. 'A couple more of these, brother, and you'll be sorted. Now, let me catch up.'

Time passed. The bar grew busier and louder. Starscream was enveloped in the numbing fog that came with copious amounts of high grade. He was vaguely aware of an arm sliding around his waist, and turned his head to see a tall Lithonian femme smiling at him. 'A mech such as yourself should not be drinking alone, Lord Starscream.'

He grunted, snapping his fingers for more energon.

'One for me too, please,' said the femme swiftly. She smiled again at him. 'What's on your mind?'

The energon arrived, and she chinked her cube on his.

He looked at her - she stood taller than Alexis, approaching his height. Her armour was good quality. He raised his eyebrows as she paid for the drinks. 'I was reflecting on a dilemma I am struggling with.'

'Talk to me,' she purred.

'I'm not used to having someone disagree with me. I'm pondering what to do about it.'

Her optics widened slightly. 'I've heard you normally show no hesitation in dealing with those who oppose you.'

'You heard correct.' He finished his energon, signalling for more. 'This is a little different.'

'I say stand your ground,' she said decisively. 'This person, whoever they are, is clearly a fool.'

'Well, sometimes they can be,' he said. He winced slightly, crushing the tiny glimmer of traitorous shame within him.

'Anyone who disagrees with you clearly has no place by your side,' she said, drawing a little nearer to him.

Thundercracker had been further down the bar, trying some of the more adventurous energon flavours. He approached, carrying two cubes, frowning at the femme. 'Hey. Who the hell are…'

Starscream held up a hand, halting him, his optics looking into hers. 'So, if _you_ were by my side… you would always see things my way?'

She nodded. 'Oh, absolutely. You would never find me challenging you.'

He nodded, slowly. 'Thank you. You have been a big help.'

She smiled, and slid a hand around his waist… but stopped, confused, when he took hold of it and peeled her away. 'You see, that's what makes this situation so wrong. You shouldn't be here.'

Thundercracker watched his brother carefully. 'Starscream…'

Starscream ignored him and leaned towards her, his voice now a snarl as he spoke through gritted teeth. 'It shouldn't be you standing here with me, it should be _her_!'

Suddenly the Requiem Blaster on his arm began to whine. The femme's optics widened in fear, and she backed away. 'Don't hurt me… please…'

As she fled, Thundercracker grabbed Starscream's arm. 'What are you _playing_ at?' he hissed. 'Kinda heavy handling for one silly femme!'

Starscream was staring at the Blaster, which was still humming fretfully. 'That's not me.'

'What do you mean?'

The two jets strode out onto the landing deck into the night air. Starscream laid his other hand on top of the Blaster. He stood stock still, closing his eyes, his processor exploring the innermost workings as Thundercracker waited.

Suddenly Starscream gasped and bent over. Thundercracker gripped his elbow, bending down. 'Starscream. What is it? What's happened?'

His brother squeezed his optics shut, as a flood of sadness, helplessness and fear ran through him, emanating from the humming Blaster on his arm.

_I need you. If you can hear me… I need you._

He straightened up. 'Alexis.'

'What? What about her?'

Starscream stared at him. 'We need to get back. Thundercracker, we're leaving. We're leaving now.'


	17. Chapter 17

Hello all. Hope you enjoy this. As I have a bit more time on my hands I have done a little bit of artwork for this universe, you can check it out on my tumblr - I'm known as itsthelass on there, so give me a look if you want. I would like to do more in the coming weeks. Anyway here's chapter 17, as ever thank you for those that take the time to review, you are, as ever, golden.

* * *

Chapter 17

Skywarp sat on the throne, his head sunk into his hand. In front of him stood hundreds of Decepticons, all as still as statues. All staring at him. Waiting.

'Shit,' he muttered. At times like this, Earth curse words were the only ones that would cut it. 'Fuck.'

After a long moment he raised his head. 'She's definitely gone? Have we searched all the way out to the perimeters?'

Normally he would have relished this opportunity - with Starscream and Thundercracker off world and with their com-links blocked, command naturally fell to him. Skywarp cursed his luck that it had to be _now _\- as another wave of dread ran through his systems. _Where the hell had she gone? And why?_

Soundwave nodded. 'Affirmative. Bridge logs accessed.'

Skywarp shot him a dark look. 'Yes, thank you, Soundwave.'

Dirge was staring at Skywarp. 'So? What do we do?'

'The fuck do I know?' The purple jet mouthed a few times, at a loss, when a shout rang through the crowd.

'We scrap this one!'

All head turned as Blackout hustled his way to the front, gripping a stunned and shaking Knockout. 'This new recruit is the one that let Alexis through the bridge!'

He threw the vehicon down in front of the throne as Skywarp leaned forwards. Knockout looked around him desperately. 'Well, technically true… But I was following orders from a higher rank! She forced me to!'

'Hm. A scapegoat,' said Skywarp, rubbing his chin. 'Useful…'

There was a chorus of encouraged muttering throughout the hall as mechs nodded to each other in agreement. A single target for Starscream's anger was always a good thing in a situation like this.

Knockout, still on his knees, spread his palms wide in a beseeching gesture. 'Come on… I've waited and trained for aeons to be good enough to join you guys! You can't blame a helpless new recruit for not being in on the latest chatter, can you?'

Blackout thumped a hand onto his shoulder. 'I hear you, vehicon, it's just… our Lord Starscream is going to scrap someone when he gets back, on account of his consort being missing.'

Knockout stared at him as he continued. 'The thing is, life with Alexis around is better, for everyone. A happy leader makes happy troops.' There was a loud chorus of agreement all around him. Skywarp looked up as he thought about it, and nodded. 'When Alexis isn't here, our leader gets… unhappy. If Alexis has gone against her own will, well… you can imagine.' More mutterings of general agreement. Knockout was starting to look more horrified as every moment passed. Blackout continued, not without sympathy. 'He's gonna be mad, he'll need someone to take the fall. You fit the bill nicely, what with your blunder letting her through the bridge. You can see the bind we're in, can't you?'

'What about the bind I'M in?' protested Knockout. 'I told you, I didn't know! I've spent mega-cycles buffing this finish! Don't tell me there won't be any opportunities for people to admire it! That's just… mean!'

'Maybe we should kill him now,' said Thrust, cocking his gun. 'Then when he returns, we can tell Starscream, "Hey, we caught the mech responsible, you don't need to waste your time getting pissed with us"?'

'That might work,' conceded Skywarp, as at his feet Knockout blanched. 'Hey!'

'We're wasting time! If we wanna avoid getting scrapped we need to be searching for Alexis! Get her home before he comes back!'

Skywarp pointed his finger at Long Haul, who had just spoken up. 'A stellar idea. I like your thinking, Long Haul. There might even be a promotion in it for you.'

'Well what about me? I found out about this bolt-bucket letting Alexis through!' protested Blackout. The gathering broke into a roar as everyone shouted at once. Skywarp fired his cannon at the ceiling. 'SHUT UP! For all we know the kid is in danger!'

When the rabble had died down, he addressed Soundwave, standing impassively by the throne. 'Soundwave, can we re-enter the co-ordinates and fetch her back?'

'Negative,' intoned the giant blue mech, and Skywarp thumped the arm of the throne in frustration. 'What the slag is the point of you if you only deliver bad news? Why not?'

'Force-field in effect around planet Earth.'

'Force-field?' Skywarp stared. 'The meatbags don't have that kind of tech, they're way off that level of security measure.'

Soundwave merely looked at him, and Skywarp sighed. 'Right. Get someone on the force-field, start analysing it.'

There was a clamour once more as several dozen mechs waved arms in the air eagerly. The labs were far from the throne room, which meant they were further from Starscream's wrath when he returned. Skywarp surveyed them irritably; as warriors, armourers and mason mechs all petitioned their services despite having none of the relevant qualifications.

As the yelling and arguing continued all around him, Skywarp leaned back on the throne miserably. The whole thing didn't smell right. Alexis hadn't fled because she was being deliberately contrary or rebellious, he felt it deep in his circuitry. She was in trouble...

Meanwhile, Knockout, finding the attention off of him for the moment, had taken the opportunity to make a quiet, hasty exit. The Decepticons had descended into arguing once more, and he had found himself temporarily forgotten about. He tentatively moved towards the door, ducking under arms and sliding between bodies with barely a murmur. Joining these guys had been a bad idea. He would get off this forsaken planet, find a Junkion yard where they would able to scorch the Decepticon insignia off - maybe he could sell it to an ID merchant?

The plan was almost fully formed as he backed away from the hall into a doorway, checking behind him that the coast was clear… when he collided with something solid. He looked around… to suddenly find a hand sliding around his neck, squeezing tight. As his energon feeds to his processor began to back up, he raised widened optics into a crimson glare.

* * *

Starscream had returned.

* * *

As he stepped into the room, the whole hall fell swiftly silent - starting at the doorway and spreading out like a ripple across a pond. Skywarp leapt to his feet as every mech in the room bowed their heads, their optics fixed on the floor, not daring to look up.

Starscream slowly prowled forwards, and the crowd as one drew back. The hapless Knockout was dragged along with him as he walked, his feet scrabbling as they scraped along the floor.

Silently, a path was cleared for him as he moved towards the throne. He slowly seated himself, his right arm still outstretched and holding Knockout's throat.

Skywarp spoke first. 'Starscream. Alexis has gone.'

He glanced at his wingbrother, before casting his gaze over the crowd before him. Dirge's optics flicked between his leader and the struggling Knockout. 'The one you have there, Lord, he opened a space bridge, allowing her to go to Earth. So, we have the culprit! Which… is...something…' he trailed off at the sight of his leader's expression.

There was a quiet, collective mumble of assent from the crowd. Starscream's optics blazed dangerously. In the mounting tension, Blackout spoke. 'I accessed the logs, Lord, and we have a location. But there have been problems getting through… and, um, it looks as though she was not thinking straight when she left… we didn't know until it was too late…'

Other voices began to speak up and the crowd gradually began to grow louder.

'If we coulda stopped her, we would…'

'It's the vehicon medic's fault…'

'We can scrap him for you, leader, save you the bother…'

Starscream sat forward, raising a hand to his com link. '_Enough_.'

He activated a little-known, and rarely used command inside his head, and as one dozens upon dozens of mechs dropped to their knees, unable to move or speak - he had offlined their vocals and transmitted a mass null shock to their systems. Thundercracker, Skywarp and Soundwave were the only ones unaffected. Knockout, too, was spared, although the suffocating grip around his neck begged to differ somewhat. Every other mech present suddenly found themselves collapsed, gripped by pain, immobility, and a mute dread as their leader addressed them in a low, murderous rasp.

'_I go off world for just a few kliks…'_

Skywarp and Thundercracker exchanged glances as the prone mechs stared at the throne in mute fear.

'... _And what do I find on my return…'_

His voice was almost a whisper, running through their heads…

'_Arguing…'_

Knockout's struggles grew weaker as his processor silently screamed for energon being blocked by the iron grip around his neck.

'_Time wasting… finger pointing…'_

Starscream leaned forward, surveying the transfixed, silent crowd spread out below him. 'And our beloved consort MISSING.'

On that last snarled word, a jolt of immense pain ran through the heads of every prone mech, causing them to twitch in silent agony.

Starscream sat motionless for a while, letting the weight of his anger sink in. After a few moments glaring down at them, he lifted the null effect. The crowd of Decepticons let out a collective sigh of relief. They very slowly found themselves able to lift their heads, and stirred aching limbs.

'Stay on your knees. Remain silent.'

As one they obeyed, shuffling onto their knees as quietly as possible, their heads down.

Starscream finally glanced at Knockout, who was close to stasis lock, his optics flickering. With a sniff, he threw him down in front of the throne. 'Start talking, Skywarp.'

'She left. This one let her out, no one realised until too late when the bridge logs were inspected. He tells us she instructed him to erase the co-ordinates, but he didn't know how. According to Blackout's report, which I'm just accessing…'

'She was scared,' finished Starscream, regarding a gasping Knockout at his feet. 'Agitated.'

'I was just… obeying orders…' coughed Knockout. Recovering somewhat, he struggled to his knees, regarding Starscream and the wingbrothers desperately. 'I didn't mean to…'

Starscream waved a hand, and Knockout closed his mouth abruptly. 'Clearly this has exposed flaws in our initiation practises, if new recruits are wandering around without access to the com network.' Blackout, kneeling near the front, swallowed nervously.

Starscream leaned back. 'How very fortunate for some here that I am not ready to dwell on this. Every moment spent talking is another moment with Alexis away from us. What other updates do we have?'

'Force-field in effect around planet Earth,' intoned Soundwave.

Starscream considered this for a moment, before sneering. 'Human tech?'

'We think so,' said Skywarp.

'Then I anticipate that matter will be addressed. I don't need to stress that this will be resolved promptly, do I?'

His processor issued a command to the mechs with laboratory status, and they hastily got to their feet, bowing and heading for the door.

Starscream then snapped his fingers. 'Blackout…' the armourer raised his head nervously. 'Send me the bridge log. Now.'

He closed his optics as the video feed entered his mind. He saw her dwindle down… struggling on her knees before huddling her arms around her naked form, stepping into the bridge and vanishing from sight. She looked so small, so vulnerable. He leaned forward, clenching his fists and gritting his teeth, shaking his head in torment. 'Why wasn't I there… why did you feel you couldn't tell anyone?'

The Blaster on his arm began to hum, feeling the growing rage building within him. He let out a roar of anguish, and swung the weapon around to aim at Knockout, who shrank back.

'Please my Lord, no…'

Starscream kept the Blaster on Knockout, yet his glare went to the crowd behind him, looking at him with hope and expectation. 'This is what you would like me to do, isn't it?' he hissed at the silent audience before him. 'To wipe out this imbecile for his mistake. Is he the only one at fault?'

'No Lord.'

Blackout had spoken up. All optics flew to him. 'I am equally to blame. In fact we are all responsible. I ask that you allow me to atone for this. I mean, I... ' he looked down in gruff embarrassment. '...I care about her too. Please…' he stepped forwards, approaching the throne, placing himself in the path of the Blaster. 'Lead us. We will do whatever you command.' At his feet, Knockout nodded hastily. ...'What he said.'

Starscream regarded them disdainfully, unimpressed. He addressed the whole hall. 'Look at yourselves. Decepticon warriors? You are _all_ failures. Luckily for you, the _real _focus of my anger will be whoever induced Alexis away from Cybertron in such a desperate state.'

The hoard of Decepticons stayed kneeling where they were as Starscream stood up, the Requiem Blaster powering down. His processor was busy scanning the streams of com activity he had missed since being on Lithone. In the midst of the mass of information something unusual emerged, and he frowned, homing in on it.

Frenzy had connected someone new to the network, not 30 minutes ago. He began to pace back on forth on the dais, opening his com link.

* * *

Night had fallen across the UK. The red Ferrari stuck to the country roads, taking the bends with swift precision. Frenzy and Lucy sat inside, Lucy scrolling through her phone. Frenzy was staring out of the window. Every now and then he hurriedly wiped a tear from his cheek.

'Frenzy,' said Sari concernedly. 'I'm sorry, but... I still don't get it...'

'Look, I already explained! I got this horrible... feeling... like all hope was fading and I felt so sad and scared, and all alone... but it's like they weren't my feelings, they were hers! She is in serious trouble and we don't even know where she is!'

'But how do you know it was Alexis?'

'I dunno, but it was. We have to find her.' Frenzy continued to stare out of the window, sniffing and wiping his cheek. Lucy laid a gentle hand on his. 'Come on. Shall I read about the force-field? I've got the news app open.'

He nodded, and she cleared her throat. '"New planetary atmospheric shell launched tonight to great fanfare. This is the culmination of several agencies coming together to increase the safety of Earth and its residents."'

'Several agencies… but none actually named,' said Sari, her voice all around them. 'That's a fancy way of saying nothing at all. It's a bit of a coincidence, isn't it, that this happens right after Alexis is taken?'

'Twitter is blowing up,' said Lucy, still looking at her phone. 'This is mad…'

'Where exactly are we going?' asked Frenzy.

Before Sari could reply, a different voice filled the car, the rumbling snarl filling the small space. Sari screeched to a halt, skidding across the road and sending her occupants flying against the window. Frenzy froze, and Lucy cringed down as the voice seemed to be coming from all around them.

'_Sari_.'

There was deathly silence inside the car. Lucy mouthed to Frenzy. 'Is that…'

He nodded, his eyes wide as he mouthed back. 'Yeah…'

'Starscream,' said Sari weakly. 'Hey.'

'_Tell me what you know about Alexis' whereabouts.'_

After a moment of silence, Sari spoke, trying her best to sound nonchalant. 'What do you…'

'_We don't have time for you to test my frayed patience.' _The snarl filled the car, and Lucy let out an involuntary yelp of fear.

Sari sighed. 'You've figured out she's in trouble.'

'_Bingo_.'

'I'm on Earth, I'm looking for her. I've got Frenzy and Lucy with me.'

Starscream, back on Cybertron, stopped pacing. He lowered himself onto his throne, sitting back. 'Well. That is interesting. That means you, Sari, are about ten times more useful to me right now than any one of my so-called soldiers.' In front of him, the Decepticons fidgeted nervously. 'Continue.'

'OK, so after your… quarrel, she came to see me. I left her alone for a short while and she freaked out in my quarters. When I tried to stop her from leaving, she shot me. Starscream, she was…' Sari trailed off, recalling Alexis' look of utter desperation. Starscream finished for her, his voice now quiet. 'I know. She is frightened, and in danger.'

'You know? How?'

Starscream looked at the weapon on his arm, thinking back to the moment in the bar with the Blaster. 'No time to explain now. Go on.'

'Starscream… they've got her dad. They've kidnapped Jon. I think they used him to force her to come to Earth.'

Starscream sat, unmoving, his optics glowing as he gritted his teeth. 'I see.'

There was a pause over the feed before she spoke again. 'Frenzy is asking if you can send the co-ordinates from Alexis' journey through the bridge.'

Starscream nodded to Blackout, who touched his com link and nodded.

'_Done_.'

On Earth there was a pause as the co-ordinates flowed to her processor… then Lucy let out another yelp as Sari's engine roared to life, the car skidding in a handbrake turn and zooming off in the opposite direction on the dark road. 'Got it. It's in Suffolk. I'm on my way.'

Despite himself, Starscream smiled darkly. 'It turns out I can rely on you, brat, to take decisive action.'

'Always. So, are we are on our own down here?'

Starscream drummed his fingers on the arm of his throne. 'For now. Whilst I figure out this force-field. What exactly is your plan, Sari?'

There was a pause. 'Find Jon and Alexis, rescue them.'

'And if you can't?'

'We'll find a way,' replied Sari determinedly. 'I'll get whoever's responsible for this.'

Starscream looked out across his kneeling army, his own mind working fast. 'By all means try your best, Sari. But if I succeed in breaking the force-field and you still haven't managed to rescue her, then we do things my way.'

'What's your way?' asked Sari uneasily.

* * *

Starscream told her.

* * *

Inside the car, the colour drained from Lucy's face and she felt in the dark for Frenzy's hand. 'I told you it was gonna get messy,' he whispered, giving her a weak smile.

'Starscream,' said Sari, trying to keep the tremor out of her voice. 'You don't mean that. You're not thinking clearly.'

His voice growled back. 'Try me.'

'You're angry, and you want her back, and I understand, we all do…'

In his throne room, Starscream leaned back. His plan was already beginning to take shape, mechs rising to their feet and preparing to follow out the orders flowing from his processor. 'Sari, you focus on the task at hand. And I'll focus on mine. And if you hurry, my plan won't be necessary. Trust me.'

'You can't do this...'

'Not only can I do it, I _want_ to do it. Until Alexis is back with me, the gloves are off. There are no limits to the magnitude of my revenge. A message needs to be sent.'

Before Sari could argue further, Starscream cut the feed. Inside the car there was a collective exhale as the tension left their bodies, followed by silence as the three of them absorbed Starscream's proposition. Frenzy leaned his head on the window as Lucy sat, stunned.

After a period of time, Sari spoke. 'He… won't really do it.'

Frenzy stared out of the window. 'Do I even need to bother explaining to you that he will?'

'No,' admitted Sari grimly. 'So… what's the plan?'

'We get to the place outlined in the co-ordinates,' said Frenzy.

'And then what?'

'And then… That's as far as I've got.'

Sari put on another burst of speed, her engine growling as she raced through the night. 'Terrific,' she said sarcastically.


	18. Chapter 18

This went through about three re-writes. I can't remember the last time I found a chapter this difficult, or with so many different avenues to take. Anyway, here it is. I hope to update soon.

* * *

Chapter 18

'_I'm starting to wonder how exactly MY half of the bargain is being fulfilled.'_

In his office, Joshua wiped away the sweat that had formed on his upper lip. His tone, unlike his demeanour, was genial as he lowered himself into his chair. 'Stritho, you don't need to doubt us. Vinctus will deliver, as promised.'

'_NO.'_ the voice growled over the phone, and Joshua held it away from his ear, regarding it with disbelief, annoyance and not a small amount of trepidation. How had this brute even got his number? He returned it to his ear as the voice continued. '_You've got the girl thanks to information I procured. Yet _I_ am still waiting for my slaves. IF you were delivering as promised, then we would be receiving our first shipment of humans tomorrow. I now hear from your primitive news channels that the app update has been delayed.'_

_Fucking Brendan_. Joshua picked up a pen and doodled a stickman representing the hapless app developer, then proceeded to stab the doodle a few times, angrily scribbling over it. 'Our top developer has gone AWOL, but I'm working on replacing him. He's unimportant - but he did have crucial know-how on the app. As soon as we've ironed out the issues you'll get your shipment.'

'_You had better be telling the truth,' _Stritho rumbled menacingly.

'I'm a man of my word,' replied Joshua coldly. 'You think I've come this far just to mess up now? I'm as impatient as you are. YOU still need to tell me just how we're going to divert blame onto the Decepticons. How am I going to be protected when the shit hits the fan?'

'_I have some convenient culprits in mind to divert all suspicion away from you. Rest assured. You can rely on me. I wish I could say the same about you.'_

The phone rang off and Joshua tossed it onto the desk, muttering a string of expletives. After a moment he rose from his desk, striding to a cabinet and pouring himself a generous measure of whisky. He flopped back into his seat. It was only 10:30 am, but he found himself not giving a shit.

There was a knock at the door and the surly figure of Captain Botrill strode in.

Joshua sighed as she came to a stop in front of his desk. 'Actually it's not really a great…'

'Mr Black,' she said, cutting across him. 'As you haven't been answering my calls I find it necessary to come and see you. We need to discuss these blood results and move on to the next phase of the testing.'

'Silas hasn't authorised that yet,' said Joshua. He tossed back the whisky, reaching for the bottle, studiously ignoring her raised eyebrows.

'Silas gave me authority over this project, and as such I don't see why I suddenly have to report to you,' snapped the Captain. 'If you'd bother to read your emails you would see that the MRI scan revealed nothing. She is one hundred percent human, if you were going by that result alone.'

'So we've got the wrong girl?'

She rolled her eyes, speaking slowly, as if to a toddler. 'No. Blood tests revealed unusual ion activity in her plasma. I believe if we can harness whatever is happening in her blood we may be able to facilitate the change.'

Joshua tapped on his computer, peering at the email. 'Her blood type is A negative? Isn't that…'

'Quite rare, yes. Eight percent of the population, to be precise.'

Joshua glanced at her. This information, rather than disappointing her, seemed to have made her excited - she stared intently at the screen, almost hungrily, rocking on the balls of her feet.

'Doesn't that rule out the vast majority of our volunteers?'

'Yes it does. However. I myself happen to be of the same blood type.'

Joshua stared at her. She stared back, moistening dry lips. 'I am the ideal candidate.'

* * *

Alexis sat cross-legged on the mattress. She had lost count now of how many times she had tried and failed, but she tried again regardless.

She closed her eyes, and imagined her femme form, coiled deep down inside of her. Once again she concentrated, and envisaged it growing and changing her, the smooth, sleek limbs unfolding and growing… flesh and bone vanishing beneath metal, her body elongating and growing to fill her prison, the cuffs snapping and falling to the floor…

Nothing. She gritted her teeth and scrunched up her face with the effort. 'Come on!'

The outcome was the same as the last time, and the time before that. She rocked back and forth on the mattress, her breath hissing out of her teeth… the pain in her wrists grew from a dull ache to a burning agony…

She gave up with an exasperated yell, collapsing against the wall, her chest heaving. The damn cuffs worked. They were stopping her from changing. She thumped the wall in utter frustration, tears of anger leaking down her cheeks. A light on the edge of her vision caused her to look down. The cuffs were glowing more brightly than they had before.

Before she could dwell on what this meant, there were sounds behind the door of various locks being opened. The two soldiers entered, pointing her guns at her, followed by the loathed sight of Joshua Black.

'Are you enjoying those cuffs?' asked Joshua casually.

'Are you enjoying being a shit-eating dickhead?' she shot back. He grinned, amused, then extended his hand. 'Come with me.'

He pulled her to her feet, and led her into the corridor. She shivered, feeling the cold, clad as she was in her gown and with nothing on her feet. The soldiers brought up the rear.

Joshua slid an arm around her shoulders, squeezing her to him. She grimaced, disgusted, but couldn't pull away - now she was up and walking she realised the drugs were still in her system, making her feel dizzy and weak. Above her head he tsked. 'Don't twitch, I'm just trying to warm you up.'

She said nothing, determined not to forget that this was a man who had abducted and hurt her, as well as her dad.

'Now, listen. We're going upstairs into another place, where we're going to try something out. I'm sure you've guessed by now that we're very interested in your ability to change shape.'

'I don't know what you're talking about,' she stuttered, and though she hated herself for it, she found herself leaning on him, the warmth from his body a welcome relief after the cold chamber she had been in. He merely chuckled. 'Yeah, right.'

They stepped into an elevator, the guards flanking them. Alexis stared at the control panel as he activated it using his thumb. 'Forget it,' he said casually, correctly guessing her thoughts. 'No one in this place goes anywhere without special access. Save your energy for co-operating.'

The elevator began to move. Alexis shivered again, feeling nauseous. Joshua looked down, and shrugged his jacket off, placing it around her shoulders. She looked away, scowling, though after a moment she drew it tighter around herself.

He watched her carefully. 'After this first round of experiments, there's going to be a special reception. Invitation only. Our most wealthy investors will want to meet the human miracle who is going to bring in so much money. I'd like you to join me as my special guest. That sounds nice, doesn't it?'

Finally she spoke. 'You want me to dignify that with an answer?'

'Who knows, if today goes well, we might even be able to arrange a reunion between you and your dad.'

The effect, like last time, was instant, and she looked up hungrily. He laughed. 'You're so sweet, the way you care about him so much. My dad was an asshole. If someone kidnapped _him_ they'd be doing me a favour. Tell me something…' he stepped closer to her. She backed away, only to find herself bumping up against the flak jacket of one of the guards in the confined space. '...If you were so concerned about your dad why didn't you move him from his home when you found out we were interested in you? I bet that little mistake has preyed on your mind a bit.'

Her eyes filled with tears. 'You are a slimy, despicable, monstrous…'

He smiled coldly. 'Remember what I have said. It's in your best interests to make sure today goes well. That means your full co-operation. Do you understand me?'

She scowled at him, her hatred palpable in the elevator. 'Yes.'

He reached down, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. 'You should wear your hair up for the reception tomorrow night. Something stylish and elegant. Then you won't look so out of place on my arm.'

She merely shook her head in disbelief. He grinned as the doors opened, then gestured to her graciously. 'After you.'

* * *

The doors had opened into a huge, blinding white space, and she blinked, disoriented, swaying slightly. The sounds of dozens and dozens of hands clapping in thunderous applause made her jump. Alexis stared, incredulous, at the strangest sight she had seen in a very long time - and she had seen some very strange things indeed.

A carpet had been rolled out into the vast space, and on either side of it stood maybe forty men and women. Some wore suits, others wore white lab coats. Every one of them was cheering and clapping deafeningly, leaning forward to catch a glimpse of her. She shrank back… but Joshua clapped his arm around her once more, and steered her out of the elevator. Stunned, she had no choice but to stumble out alongside him, crushed to his side. Someone to her right took a photograph, the _pop_ of the flash blinded her and she flinched.

They began to move down the carpet, Joshua laughing and smiling winningly, waving like he was a movie star at a premier. Beyond the clapping crowd, she could see cameras mounted on stands, filming the whole thing, and another row of white-coated men and women manning a control panel.

They had somehow reached the end of the carpet. Some steps lead up to a podium. Shakily, she climbed them, Joshua still clamping her to his side. He turned her to face the crowd, waving a hand for quiet. 'Ladies! Gentlemen! And to our many investors watching from afar…' he gestured to the cameras. 'Today is a momentous day. We finally have the pleasure of hosting _Alexis Garner!_'

The applause erupted again. Alexis stared, aghast, at the bizarre scene - it was like some sort of surreal dream. She slowly raised a hand to her head - was it all a hallucination brought on by the drugs? She suddenly felt sick, her legs buckling… But Joshua sensed her wobble and brought his hand under her elbow. She grabbed his shirt to steady herself, and to her horror heard the crowd emit a collective 'Ah…' as if they were a couple showing each other affection!

'Today we will be able to demonstrate the first phase of Project Chimera - with a demonstration. You will all finally see just what we will be able to achieve with this special young lady's participation. If you would all like to move over to the viewing area, I will make sure our star attraction is ready.'

Chattering wonderingly, the crowd moved away to a large empty space behind them. Joshua's smile immediately vanished. The burly woman known as Captain Botrill had climbed onto the podium. 'Have you finished speaking to your adoring fans?'

Joshua ignored her, pulling his jacket off of Alexis' shoulders. Alexis shivered, looking over to the space behind them. The spectators were behind a chain link fence, their attention focused on the space beyond it. A deep sense of foreboding rose within Alexis. 'Listen… whatever you're doing… stop it, now.'

The Captain ignored her, stepping forward. She towered over Alexis, grabbing her arm with a vice-like grip, her voice now low so that only the three on the podium could hear. 'You're going to stand in the middle of that space over there. You will be accompanied. These cuffs will be removed. Understand?'

Alexis opened her mouth, but Joshua leaned forwards, looking at her warningly. 'Remember our little chat earlier, Alexis.'

Reluctantly, she bit her lip, lowering her gaze. The Captain leaned down, her voice in Alexis' ear. 'There are anti-tank rifles on standby in case you think about trying anything funny. If you attack us or try to escape, your father will die.'

Alexis said nothing. Her gaze lifted, and wandered across the space. A cameraman had approached the podium, presumably to film her walking to the demonstration area. He tilted the lens up, in order to capture the three of them. 'This is being filmed?' she asked quietly.

'For our investors who couldn't make it in person,' replied Joshua. 'Your abilities are attracting a lot of attention in high places.'

'So… it's being broadcast?'

'Not worldwide. Just a private feed. And don't worry. You look gorgeous.'

He grinned, and leaned down, inhaling the scent of her hair. She looked up at him. 'Do you _want _me to be sick in my mouth in front of your investors?'

He merely smiled, and took her elbow once more.

As they walked past the camera, she looked into the lens, and said one word.

'Soundwave.'

* * *

They arrived in the middle of the empty space. Forty yards or so away, the crowd waited. Out of sight of the cameras, guards trained their guns on her as Captain Botrill unlocked the cuffs. They clicked apart heavily, and Alexis sighed in relief, rubbing her aching wrists. Botrill passed them to a white-coated technician. 'Send them for analysis,' she barked.

'Now remember, Alexis,' said Joshua, who was backing away. 'Behave yourself.'

Soon it was only her and the cameraman, who looked rather nervous. The crowds waited, the tension in the air palpable.

'You'll want to stand a bit further back than that,' said Alexis. After a moment something occurred to her. She looked into the lens once more, then away at the row of technicians manning the feed. Joshua stood behind them, studying the monitor intently.

Alexis took a deep breath, and faced the camera. 'I… I just want to say thank you to Joshua Black, and Captain Botrill, who are responsible for bringing me here,' she said, looking into the camera steadily. 'Without them none of this would be possible.'

On the other side of the vast hall, Joshua grinned to himself. 'Not necessary, but perhaps your dad is helping you perform nicely for the cameras,' he said to himself.

Alexis continued. 'So, to all of you watching, enjoy the show. Especially you, Big Guy. I know you'll be anxious to try to visit me in person. But I recommend you first seek the company of Jon, before seeing me. I know he's waiting to see you again.'

Shaking, she turned away, making a shooing gesture with her hand towards the cameraman. 'Right, you heard me. Stand back.'

The cameraman backed up, keeping the lens trained on her.

Alexis took a deep breath, and closed her eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

Now this one was easier. :) Please don't forget to review, particularly if you are a lurker, I love hearing from new readers. :)

* * *

Chapter 19

Brendan flopped onto the sofa, cracking open another beer and picking up the remote control. He pressed 'play' and dropped the remote, digging his hand into a jumbo bag of cheese snacks. The inane sound of canned laughter filled his ears as another episode of some sitcom started. He wouldn't normally have given a programme like this a second glance back home.

But this wasn't normal. And it wasn't home.

Time had passed. Fear had turned to wariness, which had turned to acceptance, which had slowly turned to boredom. Brendan welcomed the boredom, to be honest. Boredom was quite nice. No one had come to see him since Alexis had shown him in, urging him to make himself at home. In between sitcom episodes he had explored, feeling guilty, at first, as he'd opened her wardrobes, looked through her drawers. Nothing unusual - just the expected human clutter you'd find in any young woman's home. Clothes, books, cosmetics, photographs of her on nights out, giggling over drinks with another girl. There was gym equipment too. Brendan had half-entertained the idea of working out, getting himself in shape. But the sofa and fridge had won him over. He was piling on weight as a result, enjoying the copious amounts of food and the free entertainment system. He hadn't even tried the main door. If it opened, which he assumed not, where would he go?

When the door _did _open, Brendan's cherished boredom promptly vanished. In the doorway were two huge Decepticons, a black brute holding a glowing key, and a taller blue and grey one with wings. They were in conversation together, momentarily ignoring the human as he squealed and scurried into the corner of the sofa.

'It's gonna be like the old days Blackout, if Screamer's plan is anything to go by! When was the last time you saw him _this _pissed off?'

'Dunno,' replied Blackout, swinging the key idly. 'I just hope the kid's OK. She's one of us, Dirge, you know?'

'Yeah. Which is why I'm not worried. She'll be causing her own mayhem down there. And when the forcefield breaks we get to join her.' The one known as Dirge rubbed his hands together eagerly. 'We get to _break stuff_.'

Brendan remained frozen to the spot as another burst of laughter emanated from the wall-mounted screen. The two Decepticons glanced at it. Then, their footsteps making the ground shake, they stomped around to squat down behind the sofa, the terrified human crouching between them.

'Oh I like this show,' boomed Blackout. 'This is the episode where they tell Jen the internet is a little black box.'

Dirge nodded. 'Alexis and I did the quiz on Buzzfeed to see which character I was.'

'I know. You got Richmond.' Blackout laughed, then his finger descended, cuffing Brendan on the shoulder. 'Hilarious! Right, human? Does he look like a Richmond to you?'

Brendan turned his head to look up at the towering blue and grey mech, opening and shutting his mouth a few times. 'Um… uh…'

A hand reached down. Brendan squeaked as the fingers encircled him. He was lifted into the air as the taller mech was speaking. 'I did the quiz again and again trying to get Denholm. But no luck. I think it's rigged.'

'Yeah. Fragging Buzzfeed…'

'W….w...where are we going?' Brendan gasped, as the doors slid apart and the two mechs stepped out, still in conversation.

'Maybe you should go to the head office, when we go to Earth. Ask them yourself. Just tear off the roof, and be like: "Excuse me, why are your quizzes rigged?"'

'I like that idea…'

Brendan struggled within the fist. The two mechs had sped up, their strides covering greater distances. The floor whirled by beneath them and he felt sick, shutting his eyes tight. 'Oh shit, God help me…'

'This one looks a bit green.'

Brendan felt himself being raised higher, and opened one eye. The taller mech - Dirge - was regarding him with mild interest. 'Where are w...we g...going?' Brendan repeated, his skin clammy with cold sweat.

'Oh. The boss wants you. Don't know why. He's not in the best of moods.'

Brendan paled. '_What_? But… that girl Alexis s...said I could be kept safe in her rooms!'

'Alexis has gone. She's been kidnapped. Well, we think she has.'

'W...what?'

'Yeah, we're not too happy about it either. Here's what you need to know about Alexis and Starscream.' Brendan could only listen in mounting dread as Dirge strode through the fortress. 'She needs him to hold her back. He needs her for the same reason. Now some folks on Earth see fit to hurt her father and force her back home. And the only thing more dangerous than Starscream is Starscream without his Alexis.

Brendan swallowed hard. Through his fear, he felt a pang of genuine concern. 'How awful. She's nice. I'm so sorry…'

'Mm. "Sorry" might not cut it, I'm afraid. Now, some humans are gonna pay for what they did. But the force-field is stopping our leader from venting his… frustration on anyone. Then someone remembers… what have we got sitting pretty in the human quarters? Why, a human!'

'But… but I didn't do anything...'

'Sorry, fleshie. I don't think that's gonna help you.'

Suddenly the volume increased to deafening levels and Brendan's eyes widened. They had emerged from a corridor into a vast hall. It was dominated by a huge table, covered with consoles and data pads. Screens the size of tennis courts ran along the walls, showing graphs, streams of data, and a giant image of Earth revolving in space.

There were mechs everywhere - bent over consoles, striding back and forth, exchanging information with each other, and some were clustered around a giant throne. Brendan stared as they drew nearer, coming around to the front. Fingers opened, and dropped him onto the arm of the chair. Brendan looked up, then promptly regretted it, curling into a ball.

'Here you are, my Lord. The human prisoner, as requested.'

Starscream looked down at the human, unimpressed, his lip curled in contempt. 'Thank you, Dirge.'

Brendan remained still, emitting a high pitched noise between his teeth as long fingers descended, grasping him painfully around the ribs and lifting him into the air. A voice growled in his ears. 'I finally get to meet the pathetic organic that has been cowering in his plush cage, stuffing his face and staring at a screen. And you are every bit as disgusting and worthless as I imagined. OPEN YOUR EYES AND LOOK AT ME WHEN I TALK TO YOU.'

Brendan's eyes flew open at the snarled command, and he stared into the face of Starscream. 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry…' he whispered, his feet kicking helplessly.

'Why are you sorry?' asked Starscream softly.

'I… I don't know…'

'For existing? For aiding the creatures that took my Consort away from me?'

Brendan nodded, shutting his eyes… but Starscream snapped his fingers. 'I SAID open your eyes. If you close them again in my presence, I will have them removed.'

Brendan was beginning to realise why the first giant he had met had referred to himself as the nice one. Behind Starscream, a red and black mech appeared, raising his hand like a child in a classroom. 'I can help with that, Lord Starscream! I've gouged out many an optic!'

'Knockout.'

'Yes Lord?'

'Go away.'

'Going away right now, your Lordship!'

Starscream returned his attention to Brendan, still dangling in his fingers. 'You have thirty seconds to convince me of your usefulness. Go.'

Brendan stared, horrified. 'What… what do you mean?'

'Twenty-eight seconds. List your skills, human.'

'I… I don't know…'

'You must know,' said Starscream calmly. 'Or else how can I justify keeping you alive? Dear me, twenty-one seconds. You had better hurry…'

'I… I'm good with computers!'

'So am I,' replied Starscream, tilting his head modestly.

'Algorithms… coding…'

The giant jet shrugged. 'Getting bored…'

The grip loosened as Brendan was swung carelessly away from the throne, the lethal drop to the floor making his head spin. 'No nononono PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!'

'That's your skill? Begging? Hm. You have only nine seconds left to do it. Might as well enjoy yourself…'

Brendan wrapped his arms around the forefinger as the grip around him loosened some more, tears leaking from his cheeks. 'Alright… alright. Fine. I don't have anything. You don't have a reason to keep me alive…' As he wept, tears and snot running down his face, Starscream watched him silently. 'I deserve everything I get… I used to have morals and a dream of my own but I've become this sell-out, this joke… I was greedy…' He inhaled a huge gulp of air - '...I should never have got mixed up with that shit-head Black, or MECH, I should have run…' He forced himself to look into the crimson stare. 'And you want to avenge that poor girl… I get it… but don't stop with me!'

Despite the earlier threat, he shut his eyes once more, all of the fight leaving him as he felt his clammy hands slip. With a yelp he let go… only to drop straight away onto Starscream's palm, flattened beneath him. He was raised higher, sniffing and wiping his face with his hands. 'What did you say, human?'

He looked up. 'Um… don't stop with me?'

The optics narrowed. 'Meaning?'

Brendan looked away with a helpless shrug. 'It's got to be Black behind this. It's exactly the sort of scheme that scumbag would be involved in.'

The palm tilted and he was falling once more with a cry of fear… but he landed roughly onto another surface. A datapad the size of a bed was set before him. 'Why didn't you say you had useful intelligence? Collate everything you know about this individual, human. Would you like to lend some assistance, in order to prolong your pitiful existence?'

Brendan looked up. 'Yes please,' he croaked.

'Then get to work. Somewhere you won't annoy me.'

Brendan got to his feet, awkwardly lifting the datapad and setting off down the table, trying his best to ignore the hostile or curious glances in his direction. He was shaking from head to foot, his mouth was dry, and he had an overwhelming urge to evacuate his bowels after his encounter with Starscream. But he was alive. Which, he numbly supposed, was something.

* * *

Thundercracker approached the throne. Starscream was watching the clammy human stumble away from him across the table, the small amount of amusement he had gained from tormenting him already wearing off. 'Got an update for you, brother, on the force-field . And some useful intelligence on Stritho.'

Starscream looked round. 'Force-field first.'

'It's not looking great. I have to give kudos to the humans for their efforts. Any attempts to break the field seem to lend greater strength to it. It absorbs any available energy to regenerate, including energy from an attack.'

'Clever,' said Starscream. 'Make sure any data is archived.'

'Yes, brother.'

'I want you to send out a call to our allies or subjects. Autobots, Lithonians, even the Junkions. I want my army increased. See to it straight away.'

'Of course. That reminds me. That sniveller Ragknut from Junkion has visited, wanting an audience. I told him you were busy.'

'You told him right. What did he want?'

Thundercracker snorted dismissively. 'Oh, spouting some nonsense about how we set him up. He was ranting about how we supposedly _arranged_ the defective protoform sphere ourselves to force him to concede to unfavourable terms.'

Starscream emitted a short sniff of humourless laughter. 'Not a bad theory… but sadly for him, untrue. He has only his own bad luck and incompetence to blame. But... _wait a moment…'_

Starscream sat forward, his optics suddenly glowing brighter. 'Thundercracker…'

'What?' Thundercracker leaned closer, concerned. 'What is it? Is all well?'

'Our foolish Junkion friend has just given me an idea…' Starscream looked round at his wingbrother. 'Thundercracker, what are we trying to achieve? Tell me.'

His brother looked faintly confused. 'We… are trying to break the force-field, in order to gain access to Earth and rescue Alexis.'

'Expending resources, effort, and above all, precious time. And since when have Decepticons done that, when it doesn't suit them? What would be a more favourable option? What is _always_ the more favourable option?'

'For the solution to come to you, instead of the other way round,' said Thundercracker slowly. 'But… I don't understand. Junkion was at our mercy because they needed our help.'

'Exactly,' said Starscream. A devious smile had begun to spread across his face. Skywarp had moved over to listen, also frowning in bewilderment. 'How does Earth need our help?'

'Oh, they don't. Not yet.' Starscream sat back, raising his voice to address the whole room. 'Everyone, stop what you are doing. Now.'

Silence immediately fell as the dozens of mechs turned away from the screens and workstations, and stood still, awaiting their next instruction. Starscream stood up. 'Who here is analysing the force-field around Earth?'

There were various muttered responses and raised hands.

'Cancel your tasks. I'm no longer interested in that outcome. I want another force-field, constructed around the existing one.'

Skywarp rubbed his chin. 'But… if it's outside their force-field, how does that help? How will they even notice it?'

'Oh, they'll notice alright.' Starscream steepled his fingers, smiling darkly to himself. 'They won't fail to notice. And the more time passes, the more humans will start to do what they do best.'

'What's that?'

Starscream seated himself once more as his men began to work. 'They'll start to panic. Thundercracker, you're in charge of leading all intelligence concerning Stritho. Do we know where he is?'

'We've narrowed it down to three sectors.'

'Good. I want him found - but do not engage with him. In fact, it is vital he doesn't know we have found him. Gather all scouts and any lone agents we know of. Find out who's working for Stritho, and offer them double what he's paying them, up front. Isolate him from as many friends as possible. Then I want the force-field signal doubled back to his location.'

Understanding dawned on Thundercracker's face. 'So the humans then blame him for the problem. Got it.'

'Skywarp, oversee the new forcefield. I want an electromagnetic barrier blanketing the whole of planet Earth. All spectrums. Let's see what the humans make of _that_.' Skywarp's optics widened. 'Ooh, nasty… I love it.'

'Send a delegate to Optimus Prime and keep him in the loop.' Starscream rose once more, beginning to stalk around the room, his smile widening as his plan unfolded in his mind. 'When the humans go bleating to him for help, he will refuse. When they run to Stritho, he'll deny everything.'

'So then they come to us…' muttered Thundercracker.

Starscream stopped in front of the screen showing planet Earth, his hands linked behind his back. 'I'll be ready to lend you a helping hand,' he said softly. 'For the right price, of course.'

'And when both barriers are down?' asked Thundercracker, halting beside him and looking up at the slowly revolving planet.

Starscream's expression hardened. Down on the table, Brendan, who had been listening to every word, was gaping up at him. As Starscream glanced down, he gulped, and resumed rapidly typing into the data pad. 'The original plan still stands,' he said, watching the human as his words sank in. 'There will be no mercy. No deviating from the path.' He raised his voice slightly, to be certain his prisoner could hear him. 'You see Thundercracker, normally I would be open to persuasion, to have my mind changed. But the one person who would be able to do that isn't here. How very unfortunate.'

Down on the table, Brendan felt the gaze of the Decepticon leader on him, and hunched over the datapad, wishing he were invisible, striving to look as busy and useful as possible. He had a feeling it wasn't working.

The jet stood still, regarding the planet Earth on the screen with malevolent, hungry optics. Soundwave approached, waiting for his acknowledgement.

'My loyal Soundwave. What is it?'

'Communication of significant interest detected, leader. Concerning Alexis.'

Starscream's head whipped round. All around them, mechs paused, lowering datapads and stepping away from consoles. 'Show me.'

Soundwave stepped forward, touching a console. The image of Earth vanished, to show footage of three people on a platform, growing larger as the camera moved nearer. Starscream was suddenly surrounded by mechs, crowding in and craning to look.

'Is that her?'

'Yeah! It is!'

'She's alive!'

'What's that on her arm?'

'Is this a live feed?'

'SILENCE!' Starscream roared. He leaned forward, reaching out one hand, his finger lingering over her face. 'Alexis…'

Her face was pale, with dark circles around her eyes, her hair tumbling over her shoulders. He watched her grimace as a taller human male leaned in, grinning at her obvious discomfort. 'Soundwave, pause.'

Starscream grabbed Brendan, ignoring his shriek of fear. He swung the human around, roughly pinching his head between thumb and finger to face the screen. 'Who is that?'

'That's Joshua Black,' stuttered Brendan. 'The one I told you about!'

Starscream dumped the human back onto the table behind him, his optics narrowed. 'Everyone present, note his image,' he snarled. 'Send it out across the network.'

Alexis was now standing by herself in a large space. As the camera zoomed in, she spoke.

'_I just want to say thank you to Joshua Black and Captain Botrill, who are responsible for bringing me here…'_

Her gaze looked directly into the camera, and Starscream grinned. 'That's my girl.'

'_So, to all of you watching, enjoy the show. Especially you, Big Guy. I know you'll be anxious to try to visit me in person. But I recommend you first seek the company of Jon, before seeing me. I know he's waiting anxiously to see you again.'_

Starscream paused the video once more.

'Find her father,' Skywarp muttered.

Starscream merely nodded, staring intently at the screen. 'Soundwave, send me the rest of the footage.'

'Sending,' intoned the mech, touching his com link.

Starscream's optics remained on the screen. 'The rest of you, get back to work. You have your new orders. I want them carried out.'

'Yes, Lord Starscream,' the crowd muttered as they began to disperse. The jet gripped the edge of the console. His face remained upturned, his optics closing. 'I'm on my way, my one,' he said softly. 'Don't worry.'

'I'm on my way.'


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Alexis lifted her helmeted head. The change was complete - she was on one knee, her palms pressed flat to the floor. Ignoring the exclamations of wonder and disbelief below, she shuddered as her wings rose behind her. As much as she loved and cherished her human form, her femme form felt like heaven in comparison. The drugs that were addling her, the empty knotted stomach, the limbs that ached from being huddled in a cold concrete room - they were all gone, replaced by sleek, strong metal and a concentrated, clear processor.

She took a moment to drink it all in, and for a small instant forgot her bleak situation. The overwhelming desire to take flight enveloped her, but she suppressed it, closing her optics.

Someone down there was speaking to her through a megaphone, but she ignored it. She ran a very quick scan of the room, the data flashing through her brain like streams of bright light. There were three computers, all encrypted. Frenzy would be able to coax more information from them if he was here, but this wasn't Alexis' area of expertise. She moved on. Her infrared picked up sixty-eight heartbeats. Seventeen females, fifty-one males. Of those, twenty-two were soldiers, each with combat shotguns and SA80s.

She continued scanning. Sixty mobile phones. Eleven Vinctus bracelets and thirty-two fitness trackers. One pacemaker. Standard electric circuits in the ceiling running the lights and sockets, powered by an on-site generator. Reinforced concrete on every side, with communication dampeners. Still, she concluded, her weapons were capable of taking apart this room. The soldiers, armed as they were, wouldn't stand a chance.

However, that was before she factored in the eight AMRs stationed high up on platforms set into the concrete. Botrill hadn't been bluffing - they could pierce her armour. Each one was manned by a team, and they were pointed straight at her.

She finished the scan, and opened her optics, her attention returning to the floor. Joshua Black, now the size of a credit card to her, was walking towards her, one arm spread wide, the other clutching a megaphone. The crowd behind the fence were applauding thunderously. 'There she is, ladies and gentlemen! A true marvel of science! Any doubts you had, you can cast them aside!'

Alexis narrowed her optics as he drew nearer. A soldier, looking decidedly nervous, was accompanying him, pointing his gun at her. She tilted her head, and imagined for one moment picking Black up, closing her fist around him, ignoring his cries and the futile gunfire of the soldier, her fingers closing in on him, squeezing and crushing and snapping the life out of that smug, sadistic bastard...

As if guessing her thoughts Joshua grinned, raising the megaphone. 'Alexis. Focus. You can stand up, if you like. Stay perfectly still.'

Alexis looked up, over to the expectant crowd, then further up, to the anti-tank rifles, all aimed at her head. Slowly, she got to her feet, her fists clenched at her sides.

Joshua Black, far below, was addressing the crowd. 'We've got a range of weapons here, as you can see, ladies and gentlemen. The molecular make-up of her hide is not of this Earth, and will be analysed and replicated. Stronger than anything we can currently produce. She has full transformative abilities, but we won't be showing you that today. As I'm sure you can understand, each phase of this project must be meticulously…'

Alexis stopped listening. The cameras and guns were still pointing at her, and she stayed perfectly still. Outwardly she appeared calm, but inside she was screaming in frustration. Any move she made to try to escape or attack could have terrible consequences. She opened her com-link, out of desperation more than any hope she would be able to contact anyone.

_This is Alexis, sending out a distress call with coordinates. Can anyone hear me?_

Nothing. She bowed her head slightly. The only answer was static.

Joshua was wrapping up his speech below. 'I'll be taking questions later, if you could hold onto them for now…'

One of the attendants from the workstations was crossing the open space, watching her and motioning towards Joshua. She tried one more time. _Someone answer me, please. This is Alexis. I need help._

The static roared in her processor. Then...

There was a sound. Faint, through the scrabble of white noise. A voice?

Alexis concentrated. The sound had been marred by the interference, but it sounded familiar. Dare she hope..?

In the corner of her vision she saw hands going towards walkie-talkies, and guns were raised slightly. They had caught on to what she was doing…

Joshua finished speaking to the attendant, looking up at the giant femme standing motionless and staring into space. Switching on his winning smile, he strode towards the crowd of guests. 'And that concludes our demonstration! If you would like to follow Captain Botrill, yes, right now Captain! Escort these fine people through to the main conference room, thank you, yes, yes, quite incredible wasn't it ambassador.' He bounced on his heels, chuckling benignly as the audience filed out, still casting wondering glances behind them. When the last of them was gone, the smile disappeared, and he wheeled round, gesturing sharply upwards. 'Get back into human shape. Now.'

Alexis merely looked down at him as he strode closer. Then, in one fluid movement, she dwindled down, her body merging from Transformer to human in the space of two seconds. The effect looked like something straight out of a movie with a huge CGI budget. The surrounding soldiers and scientists gasped in amazement. Even Joshua paused. Botrill ran over, holding the inhibitor cuffs, the plump doctor behind her.

* * *

Alexis had sunk to her hands and knees, naked and shivering, her head down. Botrill squatted down and grabbed her wrists, roughly, snapping the cuffs back on. Joshua stood over her as she shook, visibly drained by the change. 'What the hell was that?' he said coldly.

Alexis didn't reply, her breathing laboured. As Joshua tapped his foot, the doctor gently held out a new surgical gown. 'Here you are, dear. Let's get you decent.'

She coaxed Alexis into a seated position. Her face was white and her eyes were closed. She looked semi-conscious, struggling to hold her head up. Jane lifted her arms, talking to her softly as she tried putting the gown on. 'Give me your arm… that's it. Ooh, that bruise looks painful. I'll be careful, OK? Now, let's get your head through…'

'What the hell was that?' he repeated, stepping closer. 'Were you trying to contact someone? Hm?'

'Why don't you give her some privacy?' Jane said, shooting him a disapproving glare. 'I'm trying to get her dressed. Please, give her a moment.'

Joshua raised his eyebrows, speaking with mock politeness. 'Oh, I'm sorry! I was under the impression that you liked working here, having an income. But maybe I'm mistaken?'

The doctor's face flushed and she looked away as Joshua leered at her.

'Two words. That's all. And I can have you clearing your things out.'

Jane stared at the shiny floor, unable to meet his eye. The silence stretched out until he spoke again.

'Thought so. That's twice in as many days you've back-chatted me. Put that gown on her, do whatever checks you need to do, then you can fuck off.'

He looked over at the cameraman. 'Stop filming.'

'Got it,' replied the man, switching off his equipment.

'Incredible,' breathed Captain Botrill, her small mean eyes glittering with excitement as she watched the doctor help Alexis into a wheelchair, taking her pulse. Joshua turned to look at her. It was the first time he had seen the burly woman exhibit an emotion that wasn't annoyance or cold detachment. 'Just think, if we can harness this power for ourselves…'

'People would sell their souls to be able to have their hands on something like this,' agreed Joshua.

'And it will be _my _team to make the breakthrough. This will be the pinnacle of my career.'

'We'll drink to that later,' said Joshua distractedly. 'Did you see she tried to make contact with her friends?'

Botrill looked unconcerned. 'Unsuccessfully. What does it matter? We had all the necessary measures in place. She's back in human form now, and the cuffs will do their job.'

'Still, it's a challenge to my authority,' said Joshua. 'Has she forgotten we've got her dad? Maybe I should remind her.'

Botrill shrugged. 'If it makes you feel better.'

The unspoken insult hung in the air, hidden behind her disdainful reply. Joshua Black gritted his teeth. 'You think that it's a simple matter of keeping her physically restrained. But you're wrong. I'm here to make sure she cooperates fully. If we can't rely on her compliance we can at least rely on her fear to ensure she goes along with our demands.'

'Look at her.' The Captain pointed to the ashen Alexis, slumped in the wheelchair, supposedly drained of energy. 'We've got her where we want her. If you want to indulge in whatever power trip you're enjoying, be my guest. As long as we have her here to study, I couldn't care less how she feels.' She pulled out her phone, scrolling through it as he seethed. 'I will prepare for the next round of tests. The breakthrough is almost within my grasp. You can spend your time getting the reception ready for tomorrow night.'

She strode off. 'I'm a lot more involved in this than you think, Captain!' he yelled at her retreating back. Even to him it sounded lame and desperate. 'Fucking bitch,' he muttered, turning around and striding over to Alexis. He took hold of her chin, lifting her face to his. Her eyelids were fluttering, and she struggled to focus. 'We'll chat later about your little stunts today. Did you think you could make contact through the camera? Well, it failed.'

She didn't react. He wasn't even sure she had heard him. He let her head fall, stepping back and gesturing to the guards. 'Get her back to the cell. She'll need her rest before tomorrow night. And move the other guest into her room. I want them both monitored. Got it?'

* * *

Alexis woke up.

She was on her side. She blinked, slowly, the memory of previous events returning to her.

She was back in the cell, on the mattress, and shakily pushed herself upright, her legs bent beneath her. Her mouth was dry with thirst, but her mind felt focused. She had clearly slept for many hours.

The cuffs were back on, and she raised her wrists to her face, shaking her head. 'You idiot…'

_I was in my femme form, I had all that power… and I did nothing…_

She bellowed in exasperation, slamming both fists into the wall. 'You stupid cow!'

'Hear hear,' said a familiar, sardonic voice. Alexis turned, her eyes widening in amazement.

Rumble sat on the other side of the room. It took her a moment to recognise him. He looked terrible - bashed and battered almost beyond recognition. He sat against the wall, his knees drawn up, wrists restrained against a metal bar. The inhibitor cuff was wrapped around one arm. His plating had been scuffed, and in other places torn away completely, exposing his inner workings. One optic had been stabbed out. He waved his fingers in mock greeting as she stared. 'Hello fleshbag.'

'_Rumble_!' Alexis lunged forward, only to collapse, still weak from the change. She sprawled painfully on the concrete floor, moaning in pain.

He stayed still, tilting his head as he looked at her. 'You look like shit,' he said mildly.

Alexis slowly raised herself onto her elbows, glaring at him. 'Oh, _I_ look like shit? Have you looked in the mirror lately?'

He merely glared at her, watching as she crawled back to the mattress. 'Well, this is perfect,' she snarled, huddling back against the wall. 'A lovely reunion with the backstabber who's always hated me. This day just gets better and better.'

'Don't flatter yourself,' he shot back. 'I don't hate you. You're not worth the amount of energy that takes.'

Alexis laughed harshly. 'Right, fine. You're _still _a fucking backstabber. You're the one who's been selling information to Stritho aren't you?'

Rumble looked at the floor sullenly. 'I just sold some weapons and low-level intel.'

Alexis snorted. 'Bullshit!'

Rumble tried to sit forward, only to find himself held back by his restraints. 'Fine, don't believe me. I was fed up with being imprisoned by that aft-hole Starscream, and life was no better after I was released. Frenzy was promoted and I got left behind.'

Alexis' expression remained unaltered. 'Boo-fuckety-hoo.'

Rumble continued, choosing to ignore her sarcastic retort. 'All I wanted was to feel part of something again. Stritho wanted some minor upgrades and I knew I could get them for him. I just wanted to get recognition for once.'

She raised her eyebrows. 'And how's that working out for you?'

Rumble glanced at her. 'I was promised protection here. I was going to defect, use my earnings to disappear. But when I got here, they double crossed me. Tortured me for intel.'

'So what, I'm supposed to feel sorry for you?' Alexis rolled her eyes. 'Do you have a self-destruct complex or something? How stupid do you need to be to trust…'

'Oh shut up!' snarled the casseticon. 'You think you're so fragging perfect, don't you, with Starscream and my idiotic brother fawning all over you!' Rumble adopted a high-pitched whining voice. 'Ooh, I'm Alexis, and I'm just so special, for some unknown reason, and everyone loves me and I never do anything wrong!'

Alexis stared at him… then her shoulders hunched and she snorted, beginning to laugh. As the seconds stretched out, she laughed harder, leaning against the wall and throwing her head back. Her chuckles echoed around the chamber. Rumble stared at her in amazement. 'How is any of this funny?'

She sighed, grinning and shrugging as her laughter subsided. 'I don't know. I've had the worst couple of days of my life. I've never felt so stressed or scared. And then _you, _of all people, come along and make me laugh. That in itself is kind of funny...'

'You're weird,' grumbled the blue mech. But it appeared that her unexpected burst of humour had dented his dark, resentful mood somewhat.

They sat in silence for a while, Alexis inspecting the cuffs back on her wrists. After a time, she looked up at the camera.

'Why have they put you in here?'

Rumble shrugged. 'I dunno. They don't tell me nothin'.'

'They'll be watching us. Recording us too, I bet.'

Rumble shook his head. 'There's no microphone in here.'

'How do you know?'

He looked at her witheringly. 'Because the Head of Decepticon Communications and Surveillance is my creator.'

'Alright, alright…' she held up her hands in pacification. 'I forgot, of course. You're bound to be able to tell these things, with Soundwave as your dad.'

'My _dad_?' Sheesh, you come out with some weird shit, human.'

'Well, if he made you, doesn't that sort of make him your dad?' Alexis sat up, genuinely curious.

'Huh. If it does, then he's the worst parent ever,' said Rumble bitterly.

Alexis merely nodded. 'Fair enough.' She settled herself cross-legged, plunging her arms into the wide sleeves of her gown, wincing at the bruises on her arms. 'Anyway. You were really going to defect? Leave the Decepticons?'

'What have they done for me lately?' growled Rumble. 'Anyway, I don't wanna talk about it.'

'Frenzy would be heartbroken,' said Alexis quietly.

He didn't seem to have an answer for this, and looked away.

'You care about him, don't you. I know you do.'

He carried on studying the wall, resolute in his resolve not to look at her. 'Shut it, human.'

She rolled her eyes. 'Look, I know you and I don't get on. But we haven't exactly got anything else to do but talk, have we?' When he didn't reply, she tilted her head, leaning in. 'You don't have to like me, Rumble. In fact…' she shuffled closer. 'I've always quite liked the fact that you _don't _like me.'

This strange statement was enough to make him look at her. 'Oh? And what sorta sense does that make, huh?'

She shrugged. 'At least I knew you were being honest. Quite a lot of the guys on Cybertron I count as my real friends, but most of them are only nice to me or bow to me in the corridors because they're scared of Starscream. I think it's cool that you don't do that. It shows you refuse to alter your behaviour for the sake of appearances.'

Rumble took a moment to digest the compliment, then gave a tiny, dismissive shake of his head. 'Yeah, well. None of that matters now. I'll be dead soon, either by these guys, or Screamer when he shows up. I'm not gonna lie if my leader asks me how I ended up here.' Rumble bowed his head. 'To be honest, when it comes, it will be a relief. I will welcome my death with open arms. Rumble, the forgotten Decepticon, will soon be no more. His troubles will be over.'

The seconds ticked by following the solemn statement, the silence stretching out.

Alexis blew out her cheeks. 'Well, I've only got one thing to say to that.'

He looked up, finally meeting her gaze, his one optic glowing, his expression serious. 'What?'

She leaned forward, and when she spoke, the volume made him flinch. 'LAAAAAAME.'

He glared at her. 'You don't understand, human. Why should you?'

'Taxi for one to Self-Pityville!'

'Shut up!'

'Ding ding! Train to Woe-Is-Me at platform two!'

'Stop it!'

Alexis laughed, her eyes shining as she goaded him. 'Make me! Starscream can't, how are you going to?'

Rumble thrashed in his restraints. 'You are so _fragging annoying_! How can you not see that we're both doomed? They're gonna kill me, and probably dissect you to get hold of your powers. You're stranded, restrained, drugged, locked up. How can I put it any clearer? You. And. Me. Are. Fragged.'

'Well, what's to stop us from trying to work together then? If we have no hope of escape, then why not pass the time? You know, when Starscream enslaved me and locked me up, he at least had the courtesy to give me something to do. We don't have anything to do in here.'

Rumble couldn't help himself. 'Well… what _can_ we do?'

She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. 'I'm so glad you asked. These idiots have made the mistake of putting two Decepticons in one room. We should take advantage. Can you access that camera?'

He looked up. 'Probably. They've disabled my com link and taken my weapons, but yeah. I could get into that. How does that help us?'

Alexis leaned forward, warming to her topic. 'Could you film us for, say, an hour, sitting doing nothing? Then loop it? I saw it in this film once, with Keanu Reeves, you know, the movie _Speed_? With the bus?'

Rumble stared at her, and she smiled. 'Never mind. Anyway, if you do that, it would mean I could roam the cell un-monitored. They're watching the loop, they'll be none the wiser.'

'And that helps us how?'

'I could try to repair you. Disable the toilet cistern and disconnect the crank shaft to use as a tool. Then maybe you could contact the others.'

Rumble considered the plan, nodding slowly. 'You're skilled with repairs, I'll grant you that, fleshie. I could talk you through how to fix my main contact circuits.'

Alexis sat back, pleased. 'See? We can do it!'

A harsh noise made both of them jump. The bolts on the door were being drawn back. Rumble watched the young woman's expression - so animated, so alive and full of hope - change to one of fear and resignation. She glanced at him, and in that moment it was as if he saw her for the first time, and wanted to hold her, wanted to tell her how he had felt, in his dark hole when the Blaster had spoken to him.

She spoke first, quietly. 'Our plan… It was all a fantasy.'

Another lock was undone, the _clank _reverberating through the room. He nodded. 'Yeah.'

'Don't give up.' She retreated to the mattress as various locks were undone, the sounds echoing harshly throughout. She curled up small, fearful and sad. Her words came out hurriedly, racing against the door. 'Thanks for cheering me up, and arguing with me, you grumpy bastard.'

He looked down at the floor as the door opened, and shiny black shoes entered. He replied quietly, so quietly as to be on the edge of hearing, yet he hoped with all his spark that she heard him.

'Don't mention it, fleshie.'

* * *

Hope you enjoyed - leave a review if you did! I have just got round to watching TF Cyberverse (always late to the party) and I loved it. Although, I confess when I got to episode 3 and heard Megatron speak for the first time... I laughed. Like, tears rolling down my cheeks, proper helpless belly-laughing. It's not that I don't like the voice acting, it's just that he sounds like a London East End gangster and I wasn't expecting it. I haven't laughed like that in ages!

If there are typos I will get to them. It's late as I upload this. Massive hugs to my wonderful regular reviewers, you motivate me. x


	21. Chapter 21

This chapter has an assault scene that some may find upsetting.

* * *

Chapter 21

A full day had passed since the remarkable demonstration in the reinforced hangar. Joshua had been busy in that time, holding several Skype meetings from his office concerning the progress of Vinctus, among other things. The surly Captain had been absent, of which he was glad. He didn't want to lay eyes on that sour woman any more than he had to.

As he fiddled with his cufflinks and tossed back the last of the whisky in the tumbler, he turned his head towards the sounds of chatter floating up through his open window. Guests had started to arrive - spilling from expensive cars, or in some cases, helicopters. He took a deep breath, his heart pounding slightly. Tonight had to go well. It was vital - no - imperative, that it went without a hitch. Billions of dollars were resting on tonight - the interests of governments and a select few companies were all focused on this patch of military space and the wonder they had harnessed.

He performed a mental check in his head as he adjusted his tie, ticking things off one by one. They had the girl. They had the means to ensure her cooperation - in the shape of her captive father. The force-field was ensuring no outside interference. The demonstration yesterday had been a success. The Captain was ready to start further tests, hopefully to begin replicating the molecular changes on the volunteers. The thing they needed now, he thought to himself, was solid proof they could reverse engineer the girl's powers.

Someone knocked at the door to his office and he sat down, picking up the whisky tumbler. 'Come in.'

The timid doctor, Jane whats-her-name, entered, and he tilted his head enquiringly. 'Well?'

'Um, she's stabilised since yesterday, sir. We've taken her to have a shower, and she's seen the stylist and got dressed.'

'Does she look presentable for tonight?'

She nodded. 'Oh yes.'

'Any problems?'

'No, no. She's been as quiet as a lamb, no protests or fighting.'

'Tears?'

Jane shook her head. 'No, sir. She's very calm.'

Joshua nodded. 'Good. I won't have her making any sort of scene tonight. You're going to linger nearby, and if there's any issues, you can drug her and take her back downstairs.'

He arrived in the main hangar, which had been furnished with lights, carpeting, a platform, and tables laid with cutlery and adorned with flowers. A string quartet was playing as the crowds gathered.

Joshua looked out across the sea of faces, chatting politely over champagne and canapes, searching for her. His eyes found the doctor, talking to a woman he didn't recognise. After a moment, he frowned, his gaze drifting back to that spot. His eyes widened.

Alexis was standing still, her head bent slightly, listening to the doctor as she appeared to be explaining something quietly to her. She was wearing a black dress that was stretched tightly across her thighs, then loosened into elegant folds around her upper body. The sleeves, he noted, were flowing, disguising the bruises and needle marks on her arms. She wore a gold necklace and dangling gold earrings, that flashed and sparkled even from a distance. The black cuffs sat on each wrist, looking as though they were there to merely compliment her outfit. His gaze followed the path of her slim legs, down to the black strappy sandals she wore, accentuating the shape of her calves. Her hair, as he had wanted, was piled on her head, soft tendrils falling around her face. The make-up artist had given her a smoky look around the eyes, with notes of bronze and brown. As he stared at her, she looked up, catching his gaze, her expression blank. Whistling slightly, he approached, adjusting his suit and coming to a stop in front of her. 'Well, don't you look stunning.'

She merely looked at him, and he grinned. 'They did a fantastic job, the style team. I hired them in, just for you. And I take it you like the dress? We got your size bang on.'

She looked up at him. 'What is all this about?'

He took her arm, nudging Jane away and dismissing her with a small wave of his hand. 'I assumed the good doctor was filling you in. You're here tonight as the face of all the exciting work we will be doing. Along with me, of course. Try and enjoy it.'

'Enjoy being held captive against my will?' she muttered. He was steering her over to the bar, grinning slightly as he replied, his voice low. She grimaced as his hand stroked down her back, lingering just above her rear. 'An extremely well-dressed and well-behaved captive. I don't need to remind you of the importance of your performance tonight, do I?'

'Of course not,' she growled. 'You remind me at every opportunity, it seems.'

'Yes, well, a smile on your face wouldn't go amiss. We don't want people thinking you're not having a nice time, do we?'

She looked up at him, giving him a radiant, sweet smile. 'Keep your hands to yourself, or I'll tear you to pieces.'

He laughed, guiding her to the bar, reaching for a champagne flute and giving it to her. 'Oh I believe you.' He leaned in, smiling charmingly as he muttered in her ear. 'But I think you'll find I'll do what I damn well want.'

* * *

The next hour passed as if in a bizarre dream, or a nightmare. Alexis was paraded around the large room, smiling at the right time, and saying as little as possible, Joshua glued to her side throughout. Then she was seated at a table. There were speeches she didn't listen to, food she couldn't taste. She felt numb, as if watching the whole thing take place from outside her own body.

Night fell, and the doors were closed. The crowd had left their seats and mingled with other tables, downing the free wine and laughing. The atmosphere now was one of triumph and relaxation as various contracts had been agreed upon. Alexis for the most part sat still, looking into her lap. Joshua seemed satisfied with this behaviour, and as the night wore on he saw fit to venture away from her, circulating with the other tables, laughing and chatting with the other guests. Her mind strayed to her dad, and she swallowed hard, forcing her dread deep down inside her, keeping her chin up determinedly.

When a glass was set down beside her, she reached for it absently. 'Thanks.'

Someone bent down, whispering into her ear. 'Alexis.'

She turned - and looked straight into the face of Lucy. She was wearing the black and white waitressing uniform. Her red hair was scraped back, and she wore a wide-eyed expression of fear mixed with elation. Alexis' mouth fell open in astonishment.

'_Oh… my God… Lucy_!'

The girl reached for her hand, grabbing it, and Alexis responded, clinging on for dear life. Her heart thumped deafeningly in her ears and she stared in open-mouthed amazement… before composing her features with a huge effort, swallowing back tears of joy. Her gaze flicked around the hall - Joshua had his back to them, talking to a group of paunchy executive types. She exhaled in relief, then grabbed a menu, thrusting it into Lucy's hand, her voice now an urgent whisper. 'Quick, hold that and point to it. Pretend you're describing the dessert menu to me.'

Lucy obeyed, taking a deep breath, and forcing a half-convincing fake smile onto her face. Alexis stared fixedly at the menu as she spoke again.

'How did you get in here?'

'Frenzy,' Lucy whispered back. 'He broke in and found out about tonight, and somehow put my name on the list of catering staff.'

'Frenzy's here? Where?'

Lucy looked fearful. 'I don't know. We separated and I haven't seen him since.'

Alexis nodded, pointing to the menu and tilting her head, trying to look as though she was asking a question about the creme brulee. Joshua had glanced over at the pair of them. 'Who else is here?'

'Sari is patrolling the perimeter, waiting for news. She heard your distress call yesterday.'

Alexis closed her eyes in joyous disbelief. 'Oh, Sari. My amazing Sari. God bless her. I didn't think anyone could get to me.'

'Starscream is working on getting here.'

She bit her lip and nodded, hope beginning to bloom inside her. 'What about my dad?'

Lucy had produced a notepad, maintaining the charade of taking an order. 'We don't know yet, I'm really sorry. We need to figure out a way to get you out of here.'

ALexis risked a glance up. 'No. I'm not going anywhere without Dad.'

Lucy looked wretched. Joshua was now watching them, thoughtfully. 'Alexis, we _have_ to get you out. Starscream is planning to...'

Alexis shook her head hurriedly as he began walking towards them. 'No time, no time. Go, get away, now.'

Forcing her every atom to appear relaxed, she picked up her glass as Lucy scurried off, the redhead mumbling an apology as she almost collided with Joshua. He moved around to be behind her chair, trailing his fingers across her neck. 'Friend of yours?'

'No,' she said casually. 'She was trying to tempt me to dessert. I take it that's allowed?'

He didn't reply straight away, and she forced herself not to look at him, concentrating on keeping her shoulders relaxed even as her skin crawled at his touch. 'You're a tricky one to trust, Alexis Garner.'

'I know what's at stake,' she replied, turning in her seat to glare up at him and pushing his hand away. 'You think I'd play with my dad's life so carelessly?'

He was interrupted in his reply by a suited aide, who murmured in his ear. 'Urgent phone call for you sir, in your office.'

He nodded, then looked down, offering his hand. 'Duty calls. Come on.'

'I'm going with you? asked Alexis as he pulled her upright. 'Why?'

He snorted. 'You think I'm letting you out of my sight for just one second? You must think I'm an idiot.'

She rolled her eyes as they strode towards the doors. 'You said it, not me.'

* * *

All around them, something was happening. The atmosphere in the room had changed, Alexis noted, as they crossed the carpeted area out of the hangar. People were frowning and getting out their phones, exchanging concerned glances. She lingered, trying to catch what people were saying… but Joshua tugged on her hand impatiently. 'Come along.'

Lucy was thirty feet away, gathering empty plates, and their gazes met for an instant - Alexis just had time to give her an encouraging smile before she exited. She strove to keep her expression blank as Joshua led her down the passages. Her friends were here. She was no longer alone. The hope that this gave her swelled within, chasing away some of the fear and helplessness she had experienced in the last twenty-four hours. Still, if Black found out, the consequences could be disastrous. She silently prayed that Lucy had enough sense to keep her distance, at least for now.

She glanced behind her as the chatter of the party died away into the distance. For the first time since she had arrived, there were no armed guards accompanying her. The fact ought to have pleased her. Perhaps the cuffs on her wrists were leading to complacency in her captors, which could only be a good thing. However…

Instead she felt unease stirring in her chest. The idea of being alone with this creep was not one she wanted to entertain.

_Starscream. Please hurry._

They had ascended some stairs, and Joshua was unlocking a door, ushering her inside. What choice did she have but to go in?

She stepped inside, and he closed the door, turning a key to lock it and swiftly depositing it in his jacket. Humming a tune and looking pleased with himself he moved over to his desk, snatching the whisky bottle in one swoop. 'Well, I think we can call that a success. I've had people falling over themselves to invest in our little scientific scheme. All thanks to you.'

As he splashed some whisky into a glass, he turned on the spot. Alexis was ignoring him. She had wandered over to a drinks cabinet, the tips of her fingers dancing over bottles. As he watched, she picked out a bottle of red, inspecting it closely. He cleared his throat.

'Perus, from the Napa Valley. Four hundred pounds, I paid for that. In Harrods.'

As the words left his mouth he suddenly felt a prickling of self-consciousness. It wasn't helped by the look she gave him - one of withering scorn. She replaced the bottle. 'Harrods. Really.'

'Harrods is good, right?'

'If you're a tourist, yes.'

Trying to sound nonchalant, he drained the whisky, starting to feel the effects. 'You fucking English think you're so superior.'

She had picked up another bottle, turning it this way and that, seeming slightly more impressed. 'Chateauneuf du Pape. One twentieth of the price, but much nicer.'

He stared as she helped herself to a wine glass, locating a corkscrew. With practised ease, she removed the cork. 'You're quite the little madam, aren't you?'

'You shouldn't store red wine out in the open like this,' she replied without looking at him. 'My dad taught me you should always store it in the dark, not out on the side.'

Her voice cracked. Joshua leaned on the arm of his leather sofa. 'Alexis, look. I realise the last few days have been… hard for you.'

She gave him a look of quiet incredulity. '_Hard?_'

'But listen. Did you think you could keep living the life you have and not have people on Earth sit up and take notice? The powers you possess… they need to be shared with this world. We don't want to hurt you, or your dad. We just want to be able to defend ourselves, to be able to match the might of our enemies. Is that so wrong?'

She didn't react. It was as if she hadn't heard him. Slowly, she lowered herself into a chair. Leaning back, she poured a little wine into the glass, swirling it under her nose and closing her eyes. The silence stretched out as she crossed one leg over the other. Joshua stared as her dress hitched up slightly with the movement. He found himself opening his mouth before the words could run past his brain. 'What the hell are you doing running around with a bunch of robots?'

She opened her eyes, following his gaze to her legs and shifting in her seat, glaring at him. Her face was a mask of disdain and boredom, but her hands shook almost imperceptibly. 'I thought we were in here for a phone call?'

'Oh yeah.' He glanced over at his desk phone - no lights were flashing. He grinned, pouring himself more whisky. 'I just thought we should have an excuse to get away, you know?'

She tilted her head slightly, and sat forward, the knuckles around the wineglass white. 'No. I don't know. You'll have to fill me in.'

He grinned wider. 'Do I have to spell it out? Look, why do we have to be enemies? I'm a nice guy!'

She howled with laughter, startling him. 'A nice guy!' Picking up the wine bottle, she went to pour herself a glass, and he frowned. 'Hey. I find drinking too much unattractive in a lady.'

She stopped laughing, and, maintaining eye contact all the while, she sloshed wine into the glass, filling it almost to the brim. As he watched, she drained half in one gulp. The _fuck you_ in her movements could not have been more clear. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. 'Unlock the door, and take me back, please.'

'Alexis, I'm a nice guy,' he repeated firmly. 'I can make your life a lot more…'

'Unlock the door and take me back!'

'Stop interrupting me!' he snarled. 'You'd do well to fucking listen and do as you're told!'

He stood up, the whisky haze causing him to stumble slightly. There was a clatter… and before he could realise what had happened she had slammed against him with a yell, the corkscrew clutched in her hand. He staggered back against the desk, scattering pens and paperclips in all directions. 'AAAH! Fucking psycho... bitch!'

She swung at him with her other fist, whilst trying to get him with the corkscrew… they struggled, and she managed to pin him on the desk…. But despite the alcohol in his blood he was still taller and stronger, and grabbed both of her wrists, just above where the cuffs sat, squeezing hard. She tried kicking him as he struggled upright, whirling her around to slam against the wall. 'Cut it out, you little wildcat!'

'Let me OUT! Get off me, you slimy, disgusting CREEP!'

'Shut up.' He savagely slammed her hand holding the corkscrew against the wall, again and again. She held on even as her knuckles whitened and then ran with blood. Eventually she whimpered and dropped the corkscrew and he flung her to the floor. She scrabbled upright, flying for the door, but he dragged her back, flinging her onto her back. Her head banged on the leg of his desk, and she groaned, stunned.

He stood over her, his chest heaving. 'That was such a mistake, bitch.'

Amazingly, she was trying to struggle upright. Her hand went to the back of her head and came away bloody. The blood was running down her neck, soaking her dress and the carpet. He got down on his knees, leaning forward and pinning her wrists to the floor. 'Now. Are you going to behave?'

She spat in his face and he growled, headbutting her. She cried out. 'No wonder you consort with those Decepticons… you really are as fucked up as they say you are, aren't you? Has he fucked you? Hm?'

She leaned her face away, closing her eyes, and he laughed harshly, his whisky breath hot on her neck. 'He has, hasn't he? What's that like? Can you tell me?'

She wriggled like a fish and he squeezed her wrists harder. 'Maybe you can show me…'

For the first time since he had met her, he heard real fear in her voice. 'No. no!'

Her hands slapped at his, trying to push him away as he pushed her dress further up her thighs. He grinned when her tights ripped apart under his fingers.

'Stop it! Stop! Please!'

He fumbled with his belt with one hand, using the other to pin down her wrist, ignoring her frantic slaps and struggles. 'I've been wanting to do this for ages... and if you know what's good then you'll...'

There was a knock at the door, an urgent, hurried rapping, and he froze as a voice called out. 'Mr. Black!'

'I'm busy!' he roared back. Alexis, her eyes wide, scrabbled away from him into a corner as he stood up, letting out a string of expletives. He strode to the door and unlocked it. 'This had better be good…'

In the doorway stood the burly Captain Botrill. Her small eyes swept across him, taking in his half-undone fly. Then her stare moved across the office, taking in the scene of chaos, ending up on Alexis in the corner, who reached out one hand, her eyes wide in desperate appeal. 'Please… help me. Help!'

Joshua flushed, and moved his body to block Alexis from view. 'This isn't what it…'

'Turn on the TV,' barked the Captain.

'What? Why?'

Alexis had struggled to her feet. Blood from her head wound now ran down her legs, and she was shivering violently. 'Please, Captain, let me out!'

The Captain ignored her, addressing Joshua. 'Just turn on the TV. And put her somewhere secure. The base is in lockdown.'

She left without a backward glance. Joshua, breathing heavily after their brawl, shut the door. Alexis was silent as he picked up a remote, pointing it at the huge TV on one wall. It sprang to life, momentarily blinding them both. As their eyes adjusted, they saw the bright red breaking news banner scrolling along the bottom of the screen below a grave looking newsreader. _MAJOR MALFUNCTION IN NEW GLOBAL FORCE FIELD _read the capital text. Joshua felt his insides turn to lead.

'_...new sources indicate some sort of problem in the atmospheric shell. Although no government is prepared to comment at this time, it appears that some sort of electromagnetic barrier has materialised around the globe. If you're just joining us, thousands of witnesses have reported an abrupt end to all sunlight. We're showing you scenes now from Bangkok, where the sun should have risen several hours ago but is still in darkness. Joining me now is Jack Sidney, our chief science correspondent. Jack, is it true that the United Nations are calling an emergency Security Council meeting?'_

'_That's correct. Now, of course no one wants to spread panic, but the unfortunate thing about a crisis of this sort is of course the very visible nature of the fault. Naturally the question on many people's lips is: How long can the Earth survive without sunlight?'_

'_Thank you Jack. Now we're getting new sources suggesting a shut-down might be the only solution… we'll keep you up to date…'_

Joshua fumbled for the remote, switching off the TV and sagging against his desk. He suddenly felt very, very sick, and clapped a hand to his mouth to stop the whisky and bile from rushing up his throat. Through his open window he could hear shouts as people spilled out from the party below, the glow of their phones waving manically.

'Look up! There's no stars! Not one!'

'What does it mean?'

'Will the sun come up?'

'I have to get home! I have to get to my family!'

A sound jerked Joshua from his horrified daze, and he turned. Alexis had moved over to the drinks stand, her trembling hands pouring herself another glass of wine. Some of the colour had returned to her cheeks. Despite her hair now in wisps around her face and the blood running down her body, she was holding herself taller, her breathing calm and measured. 'Oh dear. It looks as though your safety net has failed.'

'No,' he whispered. 'They won't shut it down… they can't…'

'And your impressive CV includes influence over the UN, does it?'

Joshua was suddenly surrounded by a suffocating dread - the feeling of a man whose walls are collapsing around him. Alexis seated herself, raising her glass in a mock toast. As he stared, she emitted a snort of laughter, which turned to a giggle. 'Sorry, but it is quite funny…'

'What's funny?' he asked slowly, his mouth completely dry as he fought back the overwhelming tide of panic rising within him.

'Your face.' She laughed once more, swinging the neck of the bottle in her fingers as she leaned back, carelessly kicking her shoes off onto the carpet, making herself comfortable. She raised her eyebrows at him, as if chiding a naughty child.

'He's on his way. You are in so much fucking trouble.'


	22. Chapter 22

Thanks for all the fantastic reviews, as ever. I really appreciate them. Here's another chapter, and I'll endeavour to have another one up soon. :)

* * *

Chapter 22

The Captain strode down the corridor, her phone clamped tightly to her ear, barging past several people as she went. The line connected, and she heard the click as someone picked up. 'Sir.'

'Captain,' replied the deep American voice at the other end.

'Sir, given recent events, I'm seeking permission to accelerate the primary testing phase.'

There was a silence on the other end for a moment. 'And that's why I hired you.'

'I will of course live stream the data to you.'

'When can you be ready?'

'The equipment is already set up. I will need to transport it to…'

'Give me numbers.'

'Ten minutes, sir.'

There was an unimpressed pause. 'Make it not a moment longer.'

'Of course not. May I ask where we will relocate to? Afterwards?'

'No. That information is classified until you need it.'

Captain Botrill bit her lip and shut her eyes briefly in frustration, but she didn't waver. 'Understood. I will await your instructions. This experiment will be the crowning glory of…'

There was a click on the other end, and she took the phone away from her ear to look at the screen - he had hung up. She quickened her pace, already dialling a new number. 'It's on. Get everything moved to the main hangar and be ready to go. Now!'

* * *

The main hangar area was a scene of confusion. Women in cocktail dresses and men in suits milled about, trying to make contact on their phones. Some stood outside, looking up at the pitch-black sky. Armed soldiers, whose presence throughout the evening had been discreet, were now everywhere, trying to herd people back inside. Arguments were beginning to break out.

'I can't contact anyone and now you tell me we can't leave?'

'Sir, I'm sorry, but these are the orders. If you would take a seat…'

'This is a shambles!'

Lucy carried a stack of plates to the kitchen area. The other catering workers had abandoned their tasks, standing around and talking nervously. Placing the pile down, she approached a tall young woman in a snappy black suit, who up until recently had been managing the kitchen staff. 'Um, sorry, excuse me. What shall I do next?'

The woman looked at her, raising an eyebrow. 'Search me. If you haven't noticed, there's a bit of a crisis going on at the moment. Hey, have you got phone signal?'

Lucy pulled her phone out of her back pocket. 'No.'

Suddenly her phone began to buzz. The name _Freddie _flashed up at her, and she gasped, hurriedly placing the phone against her chest as the woman frowned. 'I thought you just said…'

'It's my alarm. To remind me to take… my inhaler,' Lucy gabbled, backing away. She ran around the corner, finding a large cart full of used tablecloths, and ducked down behind it. 'Freddie!' she whispered frantically.

'_Hey_.'

She closed her eyes and swallowed, relaxing slightly against the wall. 'It's good to hear your voice. I'm so nervous, I'm shaking like you wouldn't believe! Where are you?'

There was a pause, then a grunt, as he repositioned the phone to nestle between his cheek and his shoulder. She could hear rapid typing. '_Downstairs. Lucy, I think I've found out where Jon is_.'

'How are you calling me? No one else has signal!'

'_Yeah well, no one else is dating a Decepticon genius like myself._' She could hear the cocky grin in his voice, and smiled. 'I saw Alexis.' she whispered, risking a peek from behind the cart. There were noises in the kitchen, raised voices, but the corridor was deserted.

'_What? Where?'_

'They've put this special dinner on in her honour, kind of. It's really fucked up, Freddie. She was in this black dress, and this guy was all over her. He took her upstairs, I think.'

There was a pause. '_Okay, we'll find her. She'll be alright. She's a toughie.'_

'What do I do now?'

'_I need you to try and join me down here._'

Lucy's heart gathered speed. Ahead, two armed soldiers crossed the corridor, heading into the hangar. 'Okay.'

'_There's a service elevator near where you are. You'll need to get hold of an access lanyard. Two floors down, then it's just straight down the hallway. I'll be there to meet you, don't worry.'_

Lucy shut her eyes again. There were so many things that could go wrong… but Starscream's promise of what he would do if Alexis wasn't rescued in time echoed in her head and she nodded. 'I'll do it.'

The first part turned out to be easy. In all the confusion, which was starting to bloom into panic, the normal order of things were disrupted. In the kitchen, the head chef had left his lanyard thrown hastily on top of his whites. Lucy kept her head up as she strode past, swiftly pocketing it.

She came back to the corridor, regarding the laundry trolley for a moment. What better way to explain her presence than by pushing a cart of tablecloths? No one paid any attention to lowly service workers, right? Heart thumping, she began to push it down the passage, heading for the elevator.

* * *

Joshua's office was a sea of papers as he frantically rifled through drawers and filing cabinets. Alexis sat still, watching him fumble with a sheaf of papers, trying to feed them into a shredder. He tried loading too many at once, and the shredder jammed with a whining of gears. He punched it as hard as he could. 'FUCK!'

He checked his phone - no signal. Flinging it aside, he picked up the landline, punching numbers in. 'Yeah. It's me. I need the surveillance logs deleted for the last week.'

Alexis placed a hand to the back of her head. It was still bleeding. She looked around for something to stem the flow, glancing up as Joshua spoke again. 'Clearance? What kind of fucking clearance do you need that I don't already have? Do you know who I am? I can have you fired before you can say… no, YOU listen! Just get it done!'

He punched in a new phone number, standing next to the desk and tapping his foot, his other hand unlocking a drawer. 'Pick up, you bastard…. Pick up…'

After a minute of waiting, he hurled the phone across the room. 'Damn you Silas!'

Alexis unfolded her legs to rise from the chair… but stopped when Joshua wheeled around, pointing a pistol at her. 'You don't move til I say you can move.'

Slowly, she raised her hands. 'Going to shoot me?'

'It's very tempting right now,' he snarled. Snatching the whisky bottle, she watched as he chugged the remainder of the contents, the hand holding the gun trembling as it remained pointed at her. He tossed the empty bottle down, roughly gesturing with the gun for her to move towards the door. She obeyed, and he opened it, leading her towards the stairs. 'Put your hands behind your back.'

Slowly she did as he said, and heard the click of handcuffs around her wrists. When she was secure, he began walking her forwards, the gun in her back and his voice in her ear. She grimaced and squirmed at his breath on her neck.

'We'll carry on our little chat that got cut short earlier, at a better time.'

She hesitated, but he pushed her forwards. 'Until then you do as you're told. If you want Daddy to survive.'

She shook her head. 'You so much as touch me…'

'Oh, you're the one making threats now, are you?'

'Please, stop this. It's over, you've lost. People are going to die!'

She struggled again, and Joshua poked the gun harder into her back.

'Not the right people,' he said callously. They passed a window overlooking the base, and Alexis turned her head, catching sight of the rows of houses, their windows glowing orange in the dark night - the living quarters of the military personnel and their families. 'Where are we going?'

'Somewhere nice and safe, just you and me,' he replied, pushing her towards the stairs. 'If you happen to be right and your beloved Decepticons show up, I might need a little leverage. Don't forget, as long as you have those cuffs on, you're only flesh and blood. You're fragile.'

They reached the bottom of the stairs. Alexis squirmed, trying to kick him with her heel, aiming for his crotch, but he dodged her deftly, laughing bitterly as he caught sight of her face - scared and desperate and hateful. 'Save your energy for later.'

'My thoughts exactly.'

* * *

The two of them stopped - they were back in front of the entrance to the hangar. Alexis stared - the last traces of the gala had been cleared away, and now there were computers and workstations wheeled into place, manned by dozens of white-coated lab assistants. Armed soldiers stood around the perimeter of the room - these were not in the uniform of the American military, however. They were dressed in black, carrying assault rifles. Every now and then there was a rasp of a walkie-talkie.

Captain Botrill had been the one to speak. She stood with her arms folded, and she too had changed into the black uniform. On either side of her stood a black-clad man, both thuggish-looking with shaven heads and bulging muscles.

Joshua, for a moment, seemed as stumped as Alexis. He gestured with his gun. 'Seriously? Now?'

'No time like the present,' replied Botrill coldly. 'I trust whatever plans you had with our guest can wait a while.'

Alexis took a deep breath as the men moved towards her. In the last half hour Joshua Black had seemingly abandoned his slimy, arrogant persona for something even darker - something that sent the hairs on the back of her neck shooting up. Right now, she would jump at the chance to be out of his clutches. But as the two thugs wrestled her away from him, her sense of foreboding only grew. There was a steely glint in Botrill's eye - a greedy, savage look of anticipation. She let her legs go slack, wriggling uselessly. 'Let me go!' They ignored her, and she was inexorably pulled into the huge open space, her voice echoing as she screamed. 'Let me GO! Stop it! Let me GO!'

Joshua flapped his hand dismissively as she was dragged away, turning on his heel with sullen disinterest. 'Your funeral, Captain. If anyone needs me, I'll be in the bunker. Screw the lot of you.'

Alexis continued to fight as she was pulled onto a large, black rubber mat. She stared around her as the thirty or so scientists and soldiers watched intently. Not all of them were entirely focused on her, however. Through her panic she saw some of them still anxiously consulting their phones, exchanging nervous glances. Grabbing the slim chance of making a difference, she called out to them. 'Everyone, get out of here! Get out! It's not safe! He's going to come here, he'll be here soon, you all need to RUN!'

'Ignore her! Everyone stay where you are!' bellowed Botrill. 'If you value your jobs you will stay put!'

'This is wrong. This is so wrong.'

Botrill paused. Alexis, still in the grasp of the henchmen, turned her head.

Doctor Jane Connell approached the area, her hands clasped together. 'Captain. We need to listen to her.'

'Oh, save it, Connell,' spat the Captain. 'You always were a spineless little…'

'It's Doctor Connell, to you,' said the plump woman, lifting her chin. 'I don't want any part of this, not any more!'

'We don't need you anyway,' Botrill retorted. 'Consider yourself fired, with immediate effect. And all because your lack of vision caused you to…'

'You stupid woman! _Look at the news!_ Even now the UN is reaching out to the Decepticons for help! _The devil is on his way here, and he's bringing all of hell with him!'_ shouted Jane, her face flushed, her fists clenched. 'And all because you've locked up his Queen! She's tried to warn us, now _the sun has been blotted out!_ Do you know how many hours of residual heat we have left to…'

'ENOUGH!' Botrill bellowed, but the Doctor's words had echoed around the vast space, apparently sinking in. There were fearful mutterings from the crowd. Botrill, looking quite deranged, flung her arm out, spittle flying from her lips as she shrieked at two of the guards. '_Get her out of here!_'

'Remember what I said!' shouted Alexis as the Doctor was dragged away. 'Get everyone out, get them far away!'

She gasped as something stabbed into her neck. The syringe was withdrawn. Alexis suddenly felt a huge sense of peaceful numbness. She was lowered into a chair, her eyes vacant, her face relaxed. The Captain's voice was in her ear, now low and calm.

'There now. That's better, isn't it? We can't have you agitated for the procedure.'

She straightened up, addressing the room. Alexis, with a huge effort, lifted her head, straining through the pink fog to listen.

'Everyone here will be witness to the most amazing event since the splitting of the atom. The next stage in our human evolution is here. And I will be the one to take the first step. Make sure the cameras are rolling.'

* * *

AN: So, to answer a couple of questions from alybluelady about Alexis. If you've been reading for a while you know I'm not much one for description - I suppose I like to give readers a suggestion of what characters look like, and let their imagination fill in the gaps. However, I would say by now she would definitely be in the later half of her twenties - probably 27 or 28 years old. She is five foot five inches tall, with wavy hair. The guys who have been cool enough to do artwork based on my fanfics have usually got her pretty close to how I imagine her. Hope that clears things up!

The last part of this chapter is partially inspired by the events of the Doctor Who episode _The Lazarus Experiment_ featuring my favourite Doctor (ten, of course :D ) and one of my favourite, and in my opinion underrated companions Martha. If you've seen that episode you can probably guess how things are gonna go for Botrill ;D

Hope you enjoyed, sending love, be back soon.


	23. Chapter 23

Thank you reviewers! You make all this worthwhile. ObsidianPhantom you liiiiiive! Heehee, but seriously, thank you everyone. Now I need to get on with housework and all the jobs I was supposed to be doing instead of writing this. A nice, chunky long chapter this time :D

* * *

Chapter 23

Alexis felt fantastic.

Whatever they had given her, it had completely wiped her mind clean. She felt like she was lying in a pure white cloud - all pain, all fear, all responsibility and dread and purpose - gone.

The burly Captain was addressing the crowd. Someone was touching her - attaching wires or clamps or something to the black cuffs around her wrists. Which was fine. Everything was fine.

Everything was just fine.

* * *

The elevator doors slid apart.

Lucy exhaled, slowly, and pushed the laundry cart into the corridor. Below ground the walls were bare concrete, lit by harsh light bulbs. Doors lined the walls, all black and closed, with no indication as to what lay behind them.

No one appeared to be around. She began to walk - the only sound to be heard was the rumble of the wheels as she pushed the cart along. She lifted her thumb to her mouth, nibbling at it anxiously… but she had made it this far. Freddie had said he was nearby. She trusted him.

At the end of the corridor was a junction - she could either go left or right. Edging past the cart, she peeked into the corridor - and immediately let out an involuntary little squeak of fear.

To the right, about thirty feet away, were two black-clad armed guards, both holding guns. They looked up as she jerked back around the corner. Her heart thumping, she clasped the cart, and began walking speedily back the way she had come. Her mouth was dry.

There were rapid footsteps behind her. 'Hey. Excuse me. Stop.'

Now Lucy's heart was deafening in her ears. She slowly came to a halt, turning around, feeling the blood drain from her face. She licked her lips, and tried to smile. 'S...sorry. I'm new… I'm a bit lost.'

The two men did not smile. They did not offer to help. Instead the one nearest to her held out his hand. 'ID, please.'

Trying to look confident, she held out the lanyard belonging to the head chef, hoping and praying they would pay it only a cursory glance.

The first soldier stayed where he was. The other one moved around the cart and positioned himself behind her.

Soldier one moved a walkie talkie to his mouth. 'Captain.'

There was no reply, and Lucy tried to focus on breathing, her hands slick with sweat, gripping the cart handle so hard her arms were shaking.

'She's not contactable. The experiment, remember?' said soldier two behind her.

Soldier one lifted the walkie-talkie again. 'Mr. Black.'

After a few moments, the receiver rasped. '_What?_'

'We have an unauthorised person on sub-level two. A female. Awaiting instruction.'

'I just got off on the wrong floor,' whispered Lucy, but they ignored her.

Black's voice came back after a pause. '_Oh really._' There was a calculating, sardonic edge to his voice. '_Does she have red hair, by any chance?'_

Lucy felt her stomach drop. He had remembered her from earlier in the evening - her conversation with Alexis. Even then, he had been watching.

'Yes, she does, sir.'

'_Get rid of her. She's infiltrated the base, somehow. She's a spy.'_

Soldier one paused, the raised the walkie-talkie again. 'Just to clarify. When you say get rid…'

Black's voice spat back, impatient. '_Dispose of her! If you want me to spell it out, then I will. Kill her. Now.'_

Lucy looked from one man to the other, shaking her head. 'No… no, there's been a mistake. Please…'

They ignored her once more. Soldier one cocked his weapon, jerking his head at his companion. 'Lead her down to the bottom of the passage. We'll do it there and load her into the elevator. Let the guys down on level six get rid of the body.'

Lucy had seen plenty in her time as a nurse. She had seen death, terrible injuries, pain, grief and hopelessness. She had also been threatened many times by volatile patients and families at the hospital. But never once had she had a gun pointed at her. A numb part of her brain registered that this was it - they were going to kill her. Speechless, she huddled into herself as the other soldier grabbed her by the shoulders, dragging her back the way she had come. She thought of her grandmother - her only relative - in Wales, her beloved nursing job, her little flat in London. Freddie. Alexis. Her brain frantically ran through the options - she could fight. Try to escape. But she found herself paralysed by utter fear. The second soldier pushed her to face the wall, placing her hands flat to it, either side of her head. Trembling, she shut her eyes tight.

There was a deafening BANG.

The gunshot was impossibly loud, louder than any gunshots in movies.

As the sound assaulted her, Lucy jerked forwards against the wall, bumping her face hard against the concrete. She tasted blood.

The seconds stretched out. Her ears were filled with a ringing noise. She was still standing. Her tongue ran over the inside of her lip and tasted more blood - she had bitten her lip when she had hit the wall. Slowly, shaking all over, she turned around.

The first soldier was on the floor. The dark red puddle around his head was spreading rapidly. The second soldier turned on the spot. 'What…'

BANG.

Lucy flinched as a bullet zipped through the temple of the second soldier, trailing a neat spurt of blood. Dark red lumps dropped from the bullet hole onto his neck. He frowned and turned his head, as if confused… before crumpling into a heap.

Time slowed down. Lucy brought her hands to her mouth, fighting the urge to faint. Frenzy stepped forward, the gun in his hands smoking and steady, a look of determined concentration on his face.

When he had checked the corridor and was satisfied, he nudged both men with his foot, nodding to himself and stowing his weapon. He turned to Lucy.

'You OK, Luce?'

Lucy was frozen to the spot, staring at the dead men. 'Yeah,' she whispered shakily. 'Yeah, I'm… I mean… you just… you killed them…'

She slid down the wall, unable to tear her eyes from the bodies, and Frenzy crouched down next to her concernedly. 'Lucy. Luce. Focus. I'm here.'

She finally tore her wide eyes away from the soldiers, meeting his worried gaze.

'They were gonna kill, you, Lucy. They were gonna kill you, but they can't hurt you now. OK?'

His hands cupped her face. 'I'm so sorry I wasn't there… I was scouting a way out for us.'

She looked at him, her eyes filling with tears. 'I'm sorry…'

He gently pulled her to her feet, wrapping his arms around her. 'What have _you_ got to be sorry about… it's OK. It's OK. Primus, I didn't ever want you to get sucked into this…'

He gently withdrew from her, cupping her elbows as she took deep breaths. 'I did try and tell you it was gonna get messy,' he said, smiling weakly.

'I know,' she said, and smiled back as he pushed a strand of hair away from her face. 'I know you did… and I want to be strong enough… I'm sorry… it's all getting a bit big for me…'

'You're doing great. You got down here all by yourself, didn't you? Come on, come this way. Hurry. I've found Jon, and he could do with your help.'

Before they left, he reached down, swiping a walkie-talkie from one of the dead men. He took her by the hand, and led her down the passage.

* * *

Captain Botrill rolled up her sleeves. Heart thumping, she checked the clamps one more time as she looked down at the young woman seated in the chair.

Alexis was slumped in the seat. Her hair was still elegantly styled, her smoky eye make-up still intact. The black dress clung to her body, riding up her thighs due to her drugged state. She looked like a prom queen after too many shots. Despite the blood running from her head wound and evident exhaustion, she still looked beautiful. Botrill felt a stab of jealousy mixed with contempt. Whatever she looked like, she was still a freak. But she, Botrill, was about to harness that freak element into something infinitely more significant.

Alexis was now blinking slowly, trying to lift her head and focus on what was happening. The Captain grinned, addressing the lackeys behind her. 'Run checks.'

'Ion monitors running. Transfer programmes ready.' said a man behind her.

'Cameras?'

'All cameras recording Captain.'

'Are the activity feeds connected to our external server?'

'Yes, Ma'am.'

'Then we may begin. You can all bear witness to our greatest triumph this century.'

* * *

The Portent II was suspended in space. Planet Earth, from this viewpoint, would normally be a floating swirl of green and blue, punctuated by swathes of white cloud. But now the sunlight bounced off the crackling shield surrounding it, leaving the planet itself cloaked in utter darkness on all sides.

Starscream watched it from his seat on the bridge. All around him mechs ran to and fro, the air full of eager anticipation - not felt since their master had invaded Lithone. Already thousands of mechs - Decepticon, Junkion and Autobot had flown out into the upper atmosphere around Earth, surrounding it on all sides and awaiting instruction. Soundwave was out there, poised to link up with all satellites once the shield was down. Thundercracker and Skywarp, having been briefed on their separate roles, soared over the darkened planet.

Skywarp was whooping jubilantly, stirring up the mechs who waited in neat formation, motionless beneath him as he soared in jet mode at lightning speed above.

'_Ready to blast some shit, everyone?'_

'_Ready Skywarp!_' they chanted back, and he laughed.

'_Ready to get our little lady back?'_

'_READY!'_

'_I know you all are. We're gonna make these goons pay for taking one of our own - for taking our Consort! WE WILL RAIN DOWN DESTRUCTION ON THEIR HEADS!' I am so PUMPED! Come on, get that shield down already!'_

His com link was flooded with laughter and boisterous shouts of agreement, which died down into a respectful hush as their Commander came onto the feed. Thundercracker's deep voice growled into every audio. '_As much as I share my brother's... enthusiasm, we have our roles to play, and we will follow every instruction to the letter. You stay put until you are ordered to descend. If no order comes, you WAIT. Decepticons bring destruction, yes, but we are not a lawless rabble. We are implicating a disciplined, coordinated assault, and we bow only to the wishes of our leader Lord Starscream. We are NOT here to indulge in mindless destruction to satisfy our own desires. IS that clear?'_

'_Yes, Commander Thundercracker,'_ came the muttered reply.

'_Aw, he's just sore because he gets the boring job of responding to the international committee when they come bleating for help. I get the fun job! Smashy smashy! I can hardly WAIT!'_

* * *

On the bridge, Stasrcream sat motionless, his optics trained on the darkened planet. Optimus drew up alongside him.

'Photosynthesis will have halted on the planet's surface,' he said.

Starscream didn't move. 'Yes.'

'If they haven't started to panic yet, they will do, very soon.'

Starscream's mouth curled in a sneer. 'It's what humans do best.'

He glanced up at the Autobot leader. 'Well. Go on, then.'

'With what?'

'With your lecture. On how Evil, Bad Starscream is endangering the lives of billions.'

Optimus was silent for a moment. 'It's… certainly a Decepticon approach to a problem. But it will be after the shields are down, Starscream, that I will be keeping a close watch on you, not before.'

'Are you threatening me?' said Starscream, softly. Optimus glanced down again.

'Don't embarrass yourself, Starscream. You've grown so much in wisdom since your days as Second in Command. Alexis' capture has been unfortunate, but you are letting it cloud your judgement.'

'And I will continue to let it do so,' said Starscream, gripping the arms of his throne. Optimus held up a hand, and all of the mechs on the bridge paused. 'Leave us.'

As one, all optics turned to Starscream. After a pause, he gave a curt nod, a dark scowl on his lips.

A few moments later the doors hissed shut and the two leaders were alone. Optimus linked his hands behind his back, looking out on the darkened planet. 'I will comply fully when the humans make contact. Once access is granted, your plan will begin to unfold. I understand that Thundercracker is going to meet the humans on your behalf?'

'What of it?' snapped Starscream.

'It's an excellent choice.'

Starscream frowned, caught off guard. Optimus stepped forwards, his hands resting on the rail of the observation deck. After a moment, the jet got up, moving over to stand next to him.

'Your brother possesses so many qualities,' said Prime. Out in space, a blue, rapidly moving gleam was all that could be seen of Thundercracker. 'Complete loyalty, nay, love for you. A thoughtful mind. A tendency towards mercy, which you have always disagreed with, but tolerated. I confess I find myself wishing I had someone like him at my side.'

Starscream glanced behind him. The bridge was indeed deserted. 'He's saved my life more times than I can count,' he said quietly. 'Once, a very long time ago, I tried to overthrow Megatron…'

'Only the once?' said Optimus, optics hinting at a smile behind his visor.

Starscream allowed himself the briefest smile back as he stared into space. 'It failed. Megatron beat me so hard I thought I was going to die. He wouldn't stop. Everyone was laughing. I was the joke of the Decepticons, so despised for my failures. Thundercracker was the only one that intervened.'

He trailed off. Optimus watched him carefully. 'What happened?'

'He tried to appeal to Megatron. Told him I was foolish, but that I would learn from my mistakes. He said I was a competent commander. Worth keeping alive.'

'And Megatron listened.'

'He listened. Then he had Thundercracker tortured. I was made to watch. Megatron said that anyone who would speak up for me was a bigger idiot than I was, and thus they deserved punishment even more than I.'

The two of them stood in silence together. 'Thundercracker spoke the truth that day,' said Optimus. 'You did learn from your many mistakes.'

Starscream shrugged, his expression closed and cold. 'Yes, I did. And now I stand in his place, wielding more power than he ever managed to grasp.'

Optimus nodded. 'All true. And you have the whole of this planet on its knees, completely helpless.'

'And here comes the lecture,' said Starscream. 'I knew it.'

'No need for a lecture.'

'Oh?'

'No. I already know the truth.'

'And the truth is?'

'You don't want to overthrow Earth. You don't want to enslave and punish its people, no matter what your anger tells you.'

'How do you know what I want?' snarled Starscream.

'Because you are sending Thundecracker as your mouthpiece,' said Optimus calmly. 'Because you know he possesses the capacity for mercy that you don't. Your wisdom has recognised that your anger is too hot, too fierce.'

Starscream made no reply. Optimus, sensing there was no need to say more, nodded once. 'Do what you have to do, Starscream. I will accompany Thundercracker. Have you any objection to that?'

A loud rap at the doors caused them both to turn. They hissed apart, and Prowl entered, with Jazz. 'The humans have made contact, Optimus.'

Optimus strode towards them. As Starscream remained where he was, a smaller, slight figure detached itself from the Autobots, and came towards him. The bridge began to fill with footsteps and voices once more as the mech approaching him became known. Starscream raised his eyebrows as he recognised Dart. 'Well, well. My ex-slave turned defector.'

'Lord Ssstarscream,' said Dart, bowing her head low.

'What do you want, insect? You no longer pay any fealty to me. Why do you approach?'

Dart lifted her head. 'I come to asssk you if I may assissst in the ressscue of Alexisss.'

'Naturally,' answered Starscream. 'Many of the Autobots are assisting. I still fail to see why you would need to ask me.'

Dart turned her head. The others were talking, ignoring her. She looked back up. 'Without wanting to impune the might of the Autobot armoury, I happen to notice that your weaponsss, um, well…'

A smirk spread across Starscream's face. 'Say it.'

'Well, they are more powerful,' said Dart, looking guilty. Starscream regarded her sardonically, then he began to laugh, for the first time since Alexis had gone missing.

'Oh, how satisfying is the truth of superiority. Just for that, I will grant what you ask. Go to see Blackout, I will send across the appropriate access holograms.'

Dart smiled, and bowed again. 'I promissse you they will be used to avenge Alexis!'

'Oh, you had better stick to that promise, insect. Run along.'

'Thank you!' she called over her shoulder as she fled. Starscream watched her go with a grin… which widened as Optimus approached him.

'Starscream. I have the human representative on the feed. Patching through.'

The jet seated himself on his throne, leaning back. He raised a hand to his com link, smiling darkly as the link opened and a nervous human voice arrived in his head.

'_Hello? Hello? Can anyone hear me?'_

'Lord Starscream, here.' The jet drummed his fingers on the arm of his throne. 'What a pleasant surprise.'

There was a hesitant silence. '_We were under the impression that we were in contact with the Autobots.'_

'Oh. I see. How unfortunate. It would appear that you have some wires crossed. I shall terminate the call…'

'_No, no! Our planet needs your help!'_

'Is that so?' said Starscream softly.

'_There has been a terrible malfunction in the main…'_

Starscream tuned out of the babble, grinning. He sent out a separate feed to Thundercracker and Skywarp. '_Be ready to descend.'_

As the human on the line finished speaking, he sat forward, adopting a tone of mild concern. 'I see. Well, the only option remaining to you will be to shut down your forcefield. Then I'll be more than happy to assist.'

Another hesitant silence. '_Before that happens we need assurances of peace from your side.'_

'Who am I speaking to?' said Starscream.

'_Andre Rondriguez. Deputy Secretary General of the UN.'_

'Well, Andre. A re-evaluation of your needs would be wise. I think what you _need,_ right now, is oxygen. Which will start to be in short supply in the not too distant future. I assume your international infrastructures are already beginning to suffer. Am I right?'

There was another silence.

'Shut down the shield,' said Starscream. 'Your technology has failed you, your collaborator has abandoned you. You have no options, no negotiating power. And no sunlight or heat. If you want your fellow inhabitants to live, you will do as I say.'

Another long silence.

'Andre? Are you still there?'

'_I'm still here. We will do as you say.'_

'Very wise. How long with it take?'

'_The shield should be down within ten minutes.'_

'Perfect. Send the appropriate co-ordinates.'

Starscream cut the feed, and immediately opened another link. 'Thundercracker.'

'_Brother.'_

'Ten Earth minutes. Order the descent on my signal.'

'_Yes, Leader. And what of the electromagnetic barrier?'_

'When I hold Alexis in my own hands, I will think about what happens next. Not before.'

'_Understood.'_

'Make sure Skywarp is fully briefed. His own skills will come into play before I make my own descent. And Thundercracker?'

'_Yes?'_

'Optimus Prime will accompany you.'

Prime, from his position near the observation deck, nodded.

_'Yes, Leader. I'll wait for him to join me.'_

Starscream cut the feed, watching Earth through narrowed, hungry optics.

_Not long now, my one. Hold on._

_I'm bringing you home._


	24. Chapter 24

Lots going on here, hope it makes sense! Thank you for taking the time to review. If you like, let me know. x

* * *

Chapter 24

Frenzy opened the door, ushering Lucy inside. On the far side of the concrete chamber sat an older man in a chair. His head was bowed, wisps of hair falling across his balding head. His hands were behind his back, presumably restrained.

Lucy took a deep breath. Frenzy watched as she nodded once, striding across the room without hesitation. The shell-shocked trembling woman he had found in the passage a few minutes ago was gone. She crouched down next to the chair. 'Mr Garner? Can you hear me?'

An indistinct, small noise came from him. She lowered herself onto her knees, very gently lifting his head. Frenzy gasped. 'Oh my Primus…'

Jonathon's face was bashed, open wounds oozing. His eyes and lips were swollen and blackened, his hair matted with blood. Frenzy could do nothing but stare as Lucy pulled a serving cloth from her apron, snapping her fingers behind her in his direction. 'I need clean water and a first aid kit.'

Frenzy stammered and looked around him, flustered. 'Um… uh… OK… where do I…'

'He's very hurt. We'll have to move him. No wheelchair to hand, I'll bet, so you'll have to help me support him. I think we can treat him better upstairs.'

As she had been speaking she had cupped his face in his hands. 'I'm so sorry, this must be painful, but I need you to try and focus on me, Mr Garner…'

After a few moments of staring into his eyes, reduced to slits, she bit her lip. 'He's concussed. We'll need something cold too, to help the swelling.'

Frenzy knotted his hands together. 'Is he handcuffed?'

Lucy leaned to look. 'Zip ties. His wrists are raw.'

She stood up, calmly wiping Jon's blood from her fingers onto her apron. Frenzy swallowed. 'He looks bad, real bad… what are we gonna do?'

'I'm going to treat him. You're going to help me get him upstairs and deal with anyone we come across.'

'Yeah, OK, but what if we…'

Lucy cut across him. 'Go back to those soldiers and get the chef's lanyard, it's got keys on it. We can use them to cut him free.'

At the door, Frenzy paused, shaking his head wonderingly as he watched her. 'You're so calm all of a sudden. What have you got in here that you didn't have out there?'

She didn't look round, placing her fingers gently onto Jon's neck as she checked on his pulse, replying without hesitation.

'A patient.'

* * *

The elevator opened silently. They had arrived back onto the main floor without incident. Frenzy and Lucy were both supporting Jon, who was stumbling between them. Lucy jerked her head towards the kitchen, and they entered. It was now deserted, and there were faint shouts in the distance - the atmosphere had definitely worsened since they had been below ground.

Together, grunting with the effort, they lifted him onto one of the main food prep tables. Lucy bundled some towels together to put under his head, ordering Frenzy to grab the first aid kit, clean cloths, ice from the freezers. He obeyed, watching anxiously as she coaxed Jon to hold the ice to his head as she began to clean him up. He shut the doors leading to the main elevator, and after a moment's thought, pushed a mop through the handles to stop anyone disturbing them.

A blinding flash and a BOOM from the direction of the main hangar caused them both to freeze. Lucy looked up, her eyes wide. 'What was…'

Frenzy had his gun out before she could blink. 'Stay here. I'll go and look. You stay here, OK?'

She nodded, looking scared once more, before returning her attention to Jon, talking to him quietly.

Frenzy crept to the other door, the one leading from the kitchen into the main hangar. He cocked his gun, and peeked his head out round the corner. What he saw turned his blood to ice.

* * *

Captain Botrill was standing over Alexis, connected to her by several wires attached by adhesive pads on their temples and arms. Her large hands were clamped tightly around Alexis' wrists - specifically around the black cuffs. Around them, in a sea of snaking wires, were four intricate metal towers, roughly seven feet tall. They were emitting a tortured whine, rising by the second, and one of them was starting to smoke and spark alarmingly. There was a crowd of people, seemingly transfixed by the scene, some of them peering anxiously into monitors. The noise was growing louder and louder.

'Captain!' called out one the scientists, his voice shrill with growing panic. 'We need to shut it off!'

'_Don't you dare!_' the Captain roared back, her manic gaze locked onto Alexis, who was stirring weakly in her seat, her feet thrashing over themselves, her drugged gaze starting to show signs of fear - and pain. As Frenzy stared, appalled, the cuffs around her wrists began to glow, the burning orange coming in slits from between Botrill's fingers.

'Lucy!' he hissed. 'Come and see this!'

After a few moments she joined him, her mouth falling open. 'What are they _doing_ to her?'

'I've gotta help her,' said Frenzy grimly, but she grabbed his arm. 'No! There's too many of them!'

He shook his head. 'I have to. She'd do the same for me - and you.'

Although she knew he was right, Lucy didn't have time to acknowledge him - he ran, and she stared after him, her hands in front of her mouth.

Alexis blinked rapidly. All around her the lights were growing more blinding, the noise was building in volume, growing deafening and unbearable. The pain in her wrists was rising, chasing the fog from her mind. Struggling to focus, she looked up into the face of the Captain, and shrank back - her face was twisted with an insane grin, her eyes gleaming as they reflected the blinding light. She wore a look of deranged triumph. 'Almost there… I can feel it!'

'Stop it!' Alexis twisted in her seat, trying to wrench free… but the grip on her wrists was like iron and she couldn't escape. 'Stop this! Stop!'

Something was happening… she was still human, but she feel the power of transformation coiling and uncoiling within her, answering the inescapable call, moving upwards and outwards… her skin felt as if it were writhing… the pain in her wrists was blinding…

Then there was a _BOOM_ as the circuits overloaded. The whining began dying down, the sparks still spitting from the dying equipment. All around was a shocked hush. Alexis closed her eyes.

Then she heard it - a sickening, wet _crack_, followed by a collective gasp of horror.

* * *

Lucy, in the time that came afterwards, failed to find the words to describe what she was seeing. The crowd of scientists stood paralysed. Alexis was frozen where she sat, her arms now freed, her hands bunched under her chin. Frenzy had skidded to a halt next to her chair, and he too, stood frozen with horror at the scene before him.

Years ago one Christmas, Lucy had watched Superman III on the TV. At the end of the movie, an evil computer had turned one of the villains - a woman - into a cyborg. Lucy had had nightmares for weeks about her metal face, her glowing eyes. But the worst part had been the woman's screams as her skin had gone from flesh to metal - cold steel and glowing lights replacing her flesh and blood as she writhed helplessly.

Captain Botrill was growing. She was changing, her human form being discarded for a body of metal and spikes. But this was nothing like the video Sari had shown her of Alexis' transformation. That was fluid, silent and graceful, like a surreal waterfall or a metal flower unfolding. This was horror, pure and simple horror.

Ten feet… fifteen feet… a black knobbly spine erupted out of Botrill's back, sending a shower of blood and gore splattering to the floor. The captain was emitting sounds… guttural bellows that alternated between organic and metallic… chunks of skin were falling away… her limbs were turning black and elongating with jarring shrieks… she was still humanoid, stooped and huddled into herself… She was now covered in metal plating, but blood oozed from every crevice as her organic self was squashed and shredded, metal limbs bursting and growing from her torso. As everyone stared, she turned on the spot, and Lucy saw her face - a wide maw with jagged metal teeth under a hole where the nose should be. She had no eyes. As she mouthed a few times, clawing at her chest, six long tendrils, metal yet slimy with flesh and gore erupted from her back, coiling above and around her head and chest like malevolent tentacles.

Everyone stood, transfixed, as the thing convulsed and growled above them. As Alexis stared up at it in horror, Frenzy's hand found her shoulder. 'What. The actual fuck,' he whispered. Someone behind them was throwing up.

A tubby bald man in a white lab coat was the first to move. With speed he probably never knew he possessed, he began to sprint for the main door.

That was his last mistake. The metal tendrils all whipped round towards the noise - Frenzy numbly registered that maybe they worked a bit like eyes… and the thing that used to be Botrill leapt after him.

Frenzy winced as he heard the scream which was abruptly cut off. He crouched down - Alexis appeared to be frozen in shock. He patted her cheek a few times. 'Fleshie. Hey, Fleshie. It's me. It's Frenzy. Snap out of it!'

After what felt like an age, she stared at him, her face white. 'Did I do… that…'

There was a crash behind them, and mayhem was breaking out as people were screaming and running. Frenzy pulled her to her feet. 'Come on. This way!' He was hitting his phone with his thumb, holding it to his ear as he tugged Alexis along with him. 'Sari! Now would be a great time to come get us!'

* * *

On the other side of the base Jane stepped out of her house, breathing heavily, a gym bag stuffed with clothes over her arm. Her teenage son, Oliver, was pulling on a hooded sweatshirt, still mumbling protestations at being bundled out of the house. Next to her, her ten-year old daughter Sarah was tugging at her sleeve. 'Mom, I'm in my dressing gown!'

'Get in the car, hurry up!'

'But I'm not dressed!'

'Says on the internet we're all gonna choke to death soon anyway, when the oxygen runs out,' said Oliver gleefully. He leaned down into his sisters face, placing his hands around his throat and doing a gargled impression of someone suffocating.

'I said GET IN THE CAR!'

Her voice was high and shrill with panic. The children stared at her. 'Mom, it's OK. The government will…'

Jane opened the car door, her trembling fingers fumbling with the keys. 'We're leaving right now. Sarah, follow your brother. Oliver, make sure her seatbelt is...'

'The cars won't start!'

That was her neighbour Jim, panting heavily as he jogged onto their drive. Jane stared. 'What?'

'None of them will. Something's interfering with the starter motors - some are saying this electromagnetic thingy in the sky is…'

'Well, that one seems to be doing alright.' Jane pointed behind him, and he turned to see a sleek red Ferrari roaring onto the base. Distant shouts floated from the manned entrance. As the red car dwindled, speeding towards the nearest hangar, there was a distant BOOM, and sounds of screams.

Oliver had opened the car door, his worried face turned skywards. 'Mom…'

'Move towards the gates,' said Jane quietly. 'We're going.'

'Going?' Jim asked. 'Going where?'

'As far away from here as we possibly c-'

She was cut off by a deafening blast to their right. Without even thinking, she found herself on top of her children, pressing their heads into the grass. All around the ground began to shake with the resounding _thuds _of dozens of giant feet.

* * *

Skywarp freefell towards the ground with all of the others around him, whopping with relish, transforming into upright mode a mere fifty feet above the Earth's surface. He slammed into the tarmac, creating a crater in the concrete, and emitted a loud 'Woooo-ARGH!' He rotated his shoulders and withdrew all of his weapons, tilting his head as he inhaled theatrically. 'Mmmmm... smell that fear and chaos! It's good to be BACK!'

He grinned and looked down. Frightened faces gaped back up at him, and he grinned even more broadly as they began to scatter… but Skywarp knew they wouldn't have far to run before they realised they were becoming surrounded. There had been no shortage of volunteers to accompany Skywarp in the preliminary ambush.

A swift scan revealed roughly three thousand humans in the immediate vicinity. He noted with satisfaction that already the perimeter was taken care of, all exits blocked off. As Blackout landed with a _smash_ nearby, he chuckled as the humans running towards him suddenly stopped, whirling about to look for a gap, like panicked sheep.

Arcee landed, closely followed by Dart. She looked up at Skywarp. 'We need to move fast. It won't take long for the humans to retaliate, probably with airstrikes. Dart and I will go inside, we're smaller, and we'll start searching.'

'I know the plan, little sister.' Skywarp stretched out his arm, hearing his null rays and cannons begin to whine as they charged. 'Let me deal with any "airstrikes"' - he waggled his fingers sarcastically '...these fleshbags care to come up with. Ooh…' he spotted a row of tanks some hundred yards away. 'Now those look like fun to blow up!' As he strode away, he rose a hand to his com link. 'Soundwave. Get me connected to this place's main tannoy system, would ya? And Starscream wants in on all the coms and cameras.'

* * *

Alexis was flat to the wall. Her head was beginning to clear, no doubt helped by the adrenaline zooming through her veins. The surviving people inside the hangar had huddled in the same corner she and Frenzy found themselves in. The remains of the tubby man were on the far side of the hall. Everyone was studiously looking away from that spot, for the sake of their stomach contents. The huge doors were closed - the only way out was the main passage connecting the hangar to the rest of the base. Captain Botrill, or the creature that had been her, had rampaged off down this very passage, and they could hear the snarls, crashes and screams created as she moved deeper into the building.

Alexis inhaled deeply, feeling for Frenzy's hand and squeezing it tight. 'Hey, metal man.'

'Hey Fleshie.'

'You took your time.'

'Yeah, well, you know.'

'Where's Lucy?'

'In the kitchen, over there. We found your dad.'

Alexis gasped. 'Is he…'

'He's pretty beat up. But he'll be OK. Lucy's looking after him.'

Alexis let out a huge, slow exhale, and felt her knees weaken in relief. She shut her eyes, allowing a tear to escape. 'Thank you.'

She glanced at Frenzy, who was staring at the AMRs mounted near the ceiling. 'Have you spoken to Starscream?'

'A day or so ago,' Frenzy replied. 'He's coming.'

There was another _BOOM_ and crashing sounds. The whole crowd flinched, their eyes on the door. Alexis kept her gaze fixed on it. 'Is he… pissed off?'

'Um. You could say that. If you were being conservative with your language,' said Frenzy delicately.

'How much does he know? Can we smooth this one out?'

Frenzy looked over at her. 'He knows enough. He knows you were forced here against your will, he knows about Jon being threatened. He's seen the footage of you getting slimed on by that Black asshole and then being made to transform. Besides, have you seen what you look like? Starscream would pummel anyone who gave you so much as a papercut. What do you think he'll do to these guys?'

'I suppose he'll flatten this place when he gets here.'

Frenzy glanced at her and snorted. 'Destroy this place? Really? That's adorable. You need to think bigger.'

At this ominous statement, Alexis stared at him with large, worried eyes. 'What?'

'If you think Screamer has plans for repercussions, you can think beyond your own country, for a start.'

Frenzy watched as she digested this. 'OK… OK. That's... Yeah. I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. First, you should know…'

Their conversation had not gone unheard by those huddled near them. People were staring at the pair of them, pointing and whispering. A lanky man piped up, interrupting her. 'Look, if you're really who they say you are, lady, and if the Decepticons are coming, you can reason with them!'

There was a chorus of agreement.

'Yeah, you can talk to Starscream!'

She tried ignoring them, focusing on her friend. 'Frenzy, I need to tell you…'

'Get him to stop all this!'

'Yeah!'

She whipped around. 'Will you all shut up a second?'

She turned back to Frenzy, but the lanky man grabbed her shoulder. 'Hey! Our lives are on the line!'

'Get your hands off me. I've had enough of being grabbed and touched without my permission today!' Alexis swiped his hand off her shoulder furiously. 'YOU were sitting at a table not two hours ago clapping while some psycho talked about experimenting on me! Not one person thought to themselves that something was even a _little bit_ off about that?!' The lanky man looked down at the floor as she continued. 'I've done my part! I've warned you all, I've been trying to warn you since I was dragged here and locked up!'

She had all of their attention now, the air thickening with dread as she spoke, Frenzy grinning at her with pride as she drew herself up. 'I am Starscream's Consort, his companion. You heard just now what my friend said. He has plunged the whole planet into darkness, for me. He's holding every single human life on this Earth in the palm of his hand - _because of me_. He has no mercy when he's angry, he has no hesitation in destroying anyone who comes between him and what he wants. I cannot command him, I cannot sway him. And I won't be used as a negotiating chip! I've had enough!'

A woman, who had also been at the gala, her throat dripping with jewels, coughed nervously and spoke up, trying to sound imperious. 'Don't be absurd. You will have to reason with him!'

'I will have to do nothing of the sort.' Alexis was trembling with anger. There followed a stunned silence.

'So… there's no hope?'

Alexis didn't reply. A sound near the main passage caused them all to start, fearful of Botrill's return… but Alexis' eyes widened in surprise when she saw the plump figure of Jane running towards them, followed by a gaggle of people. When she drew level, she stopped, holding her chest as she panted in exertion.

'I told you to leave,' said Alexis, staring at her. 'What's happened?'

A small girl in a dressing gown wrapped her arms around her mother's waist. A gangly boy stood behind Jane. 'We're surrounded,' she gasped. 'The Decepticons are here, there's so many of them, and they've trapped us on the base. I tried running to the bunker, but it's locked from the inside and someone has changed the codes. I shouted and knocked to be let in, I even said that I had children with me, but nobody came.'

Her eyes filled with tears… and out of nowhere Alexis found her own eyes filling up, unable any more to stem the flow of her emotions. She wrapped her arms around the doctor, who answered with a hug of her own. 'I'm so sorry.'

They drew apart, Alexis muttering in Jane's ear. 'Don't let your little girl look over there.'

Jane glanced at the tattered, bloody remains of the man who had tried to flee, and paled. 'What… did that?'

'Botrill,' answered Alexis, speaking quietly. 'She tried to transfer my powers to herself, but it didn't work. At least, not in the way she wanted. We don't know where she is.'

'So who's in the bunker?'

Their gazes met. 'Black,' they both said in unison, and with equal amounts of loathing.

Just then the main tannoy crackled and all heads turned upwards, as a booming voice echoed from the speakers.

'_Goooood evening, ladies, gentlemen, boys and girls. This is your friendly DJ Skywarp ready to bring you his very own Destruction Playlist. If you're driving, cooking, or running around in a blind panic like a scared bunch of ants, then this one is for you. And a special shout-out to a lovely little lady we are very much looking forward to seeing. Alexis, Lord Starscream will be here very soon. So straighten your hair for him, or whatever it is you human girls do…' - _Alexis rolled her eyes _\- '... and enjoy this little number while we wreck this place!'_

Everyone turned to stare at Alexis as the opening bars of _I Guess... I Suppose_ by The Fratellis started to play over the speakers, punctuated by more distant bangs and screams. She took a deep breath.

'Right. New plan.'


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"_Well I HIDE like sunshine, SEE how I climb…"_

Skywarp tilted his shoulders back and forth in a jaunty dance, grinning as he sauntered along, blasting tanks in time to the beat. Humans were scrambling and fleeing around his feet, spilling out of doors and running across the tarmac. He ignored them, for now, nodding his head along to the song. Alexis had often requested it in the bar back on Cybertron, and he hoped she was enjoying it.

"_HOWL like a devil 'til it's safe enough for me to come home…"_

Everyone knew Skywarp was a big trigger-happy idiot, and he was more than happy to live up to that reputation. Yet, as he brought an arm up, sweeping it along the top floor of a building, wiping away the walls with a shower of bricks and plaster, he was already processing the reports being streamed into his processor, reports he was tasked with collating ready for his brother's imminent arrival. Soundwave had had little trouble gaining access to the cameras and surveillance equipment. This place had them in every single room, so it seemed. The footage was streaming into his processor and being meticulously analysed even as he continued to hum along and jam his foot down onto an armoured jeep, noting with satisfaction how it crumpled like tin foil under his impressive weight. Skywarp was capable of enacting his idiotic persona and serving his ruthless brother simultaneously. One of the many reasons he enjoyed the rank of wingbrother.

The base was surrounded, and overrun - the many hostile optics glowing through the dark. Dirge, Blackout, Long Haul, Dart, Arcee, Thrust, Brunt… and many more… crashing into the earth and straightening up, glaring down at the frightened little organic creatures. The humans were surrounded, and completely helpless. From his height, Skywarp could see across the darkened landscape - the lights in the distant towns were blinking out en masse as the national grid was shut down. All across the country, the world... the humans were discovering that their electricity was being cut off.

Skywarp continued in his stroll, casually stepping over a fleeing group of humans as they ran, aiming his ray at another building and blasting it apart with one shot, watching the flames shoot into the sky. Humming along to the tune, he stamped down on another vehicle, the tortured metal squealing as he crushed it flat.

* * *

The huge hangar doors had been opened slightly. Military personnel, base staff and panicked civilians were streaming in, no doubt corralled by all the mayhem and prowling Decepticons outside - not to mention the monstrous form of Botrill, wherever she'd gone. The air was full of the panicked babble of hundreds of voices. People were naturally making their way to the back - away from the exposed doorway and cold night air. The jaunty Fratellis song was still playing over the speakers, lending a surreal swaggering cheeriness that juxtaposed strangely against the panic and fear.

Alexis and Frenzy were heading decisively towards the front of the hangar - fighting against the tide. They were headed for the equipment and computers that were still there, leftover from the doomed experiment. Frenzy watched his friend as she strode along. Alexis' feet were bare, her heels having been kicked off long ago. Her tights were ripped, her black cocktail dress rumpled, but her hair was still up, the jewels at her throat and ears flashing as she walked, and she wore a look of grim determination. Ever since Frenzy had been able to confirm for her that her Dad was alive and safe, some of the old steely Alexis had come back. He had seen the first glimpse of it with her outburst back there. Despite his trepidation and the looming dread of Starscream's arrival, he felt galvanised by her renewed resolve.

'Fuck this. Fuck all of it,' she muttered, as they swiftly side-stepped a man struggling with an armful of laptops which looked suspiciously as though they'd been looted. 'Frenzy, when all of this is over, I'm going on a long fucking holiday.'

'As long as I can come with you,' he replied. 'Somewhere hot?'

'I honestly don't even care. Somewhere you and I can get blind drunk and be safe from cretinous dickheads.'

They had reached the computers, which were over to the left of the open doors. Behind them was the passage that Botrill had rampaged down. Alexis kept one eye on it whilst Frenzy set to work gaining access to the computers.

After a few seconds of his deft handiwork, they were both bent over the screen. Data and code was streaming across it at speed.

'Oooh,' said Frenzy. 'Interesting…'

'I don't know what I'm looking at,' said Alexis, as a group of frightened children and bedraggled adults rushed into the hangar and fled towards the back. The vast doors were being shut. 'What is it?

Frenzy pointed to the screen. 'Data concerning specific attributes is being listed in real time. Heat-seeking mobility and tracking abilities… rudimentary energy signals… this is all data coming off of that… thing she turned into.' Frenzy looked round at Alexis. 'I dunno how, but information concerning that Botrill's transformation is transmitting to an external server. Someone is still monitoring her.'

Alexis stared, shaking her head. 'He knew it would go wrong. He knew this was just one experiment, probably of many. He let her go ahead with it… and now he's analysing the data…'

'Who?'

'Silas.'

'Who the slag is Silas?'

'He's behind all this. I just don't know where he is.'

'Well, what about that slimeball? Black, is it? Isn't he involved?'

Alexis shuddered. 'Maybe. To be honest, as long as I never see him again, I don't care.'

Her voice had a slight tremor to it. Frenzy glanced at her as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. 'What did he do?'

She met his gaze, for an instant, then looked away. 'Nothing.'

Frenzy leaned back, observing her ripped tights, and the dried blood that had poured from her head wound down her back and legs. 'And you say _I'm _a terrible liar.'

'It's not important. Can you stop the data from transmitting?'

Frenzy shook his head. 'No, but Soundwave will be accessing it too. The best we can do is save it for analysis later.'

'OK.' Alexis straightened up. 'I'm going to stay here, try and keep things calm. You need to go and find Rumble.'

Frenzy nodded, staring at the screen. Then he did a double-take, turning to gaze at her. 'Wait… what?'

'Rumble's here. I'm sorry, I've been trying to tell you…'

Frenzy's eyes were wide with disbelief. 'Be serious!'

She stepped closer, laying a hand on his arm. 'I am being serious. He was lured here with some stupid promise, and captured. I saw him down in the cells. He's in a bad way.'

'But why is he… did he betray you?' Frenzy growled, clenching his fists. 'Oh Rumble… you stupid, _stupid _fragger!'

'You've helped me. Time for me to return the favour. Go and find him, before Starscream does.'

'But how can we possibly hide…'

'Let's deal with that when it comes, OK?' She gave him a small, mischievous smile. 'Anyway, you and I are well versed when it comes to hiding things from Starscream.'

'Yeah, and it's never blown up in our faces,' said Frenzy sarcastically. He gripped his hair. 'This night… this fragging night!'

She nodded, knowing exactly what he meant. 'I know.'

She pointed to the main passage. 'Take the elevator down to the bottom floor. Straight ahead, through the armoured doors, second right. Go, now.'

She watched him run to the passage. There were more booms and crashes outside, more screams. After a moment's thought, she approached one of the tables left from the gala. With hundreds of eyes watching from across the vast space, she sat down, pouring herself a glass of wine and taking a sip, reaching out her fingers to fondle the stem of a rose in a glass vase.

She heard the frightened chatter of the crowd behind her fall silent as they stared at her. Taking advantage of the quiet and without looking around, she called out.

'Has anyone got a phone I can borrow?'

* * *

A group of frightened humans ran down the deserted road towards the base entrance. The soldiers normally manning the gates had deserted their posts. Beyond the floodlit barbed wire lay the darkened countryside. It was a mixed, motley bunch - young and old. A man in overalls ran beside a younger man in his pyjamas clutching a baby. A woman held the hand of a child, panting with exertion, quietly urging her son to keep running. Another woman pushed her elderly mother in a wheelchair, her bare feet smacking against the concrete. The entrance was just a hundred yards away.

The roar of an engine followed by a deafening _crash _brought them all to a standstill, and they stopped, drawing back with cries of dismay and fear. Blackout had roared in front of the gates in his car mode, and unfolded to his full height, his weapons drawn. 'Well well well,' he gloated, folding his broad arms. 'What's this? A group of vermin trying to escape?'

The humans merely stared, struck dumb by fear for a few moments. Then the man holding the baby spoke up, his voice trembling. 'Please, let us leave.'

'Not a chance,' growled Blackout.

'Please… we've got children with us…'

The black car gestured behind them with a jerk of his head. 'What do you think, Skywarp?'

As one, the crowd turned. The slow, thudding BOOM of approaching footsteps shook the ground, reverberating in their very bones. A woman started to cry.

Skywarp strolled towards the stricken group, whistling nonchalantly and casually swinging a thick, long chain. The eyes of the group followed its progress as though hypnotised. His menacing shadow swallowed them as he approached, and they drew closer together, their heads tilted back as they shook with fear. 'Tut tut. Trying to get away. Your first mistake, fleshlings.'

He suddenly threw the chain down towards the ground, and there were collective screams as the chain smashed the concrete to rubble in front of them. 'Just finished trashing the runways,' he said conversationally to Blackout. 'Let's see the humans try to land their aircraft on _that _mess.'

'The new F-35 Lightning II has vertical landing capability,' said Blackout. Skywarp tilted his head. 'Has it?'

'Yeah. I'm pretty sure the Eurofighter has as well. Jeez, I'm a non-flier and even _I_ know that.'

'Alright,' said Skywarp, sounding peeved. 'Go and make me look stupid in front of the fleshies, why don't you? Anyway, who gave them permission to get so damn smart-arse with their stupid technology?' He glanced down. 'It makes me so mad… now, who can I take out my frustrations on? Hmm…'

He rubbed his chin, enjoying the sight of the small humans quaking with fear in front of him. His grin widened. 'Primus, I've missed this… Alexis would be so mad at me for saying it… but I can't help myself…'

A small voice piped up from below, sobbing. 'Please… don't hurt us…'

'Hurt you?' He stomped his foot and leaned down, watching them cringe back. 'You're gonna wish that's all we did. Your kind want mercy? You shoulda thought of that before you took one of ours…'

He charged his weapons. 'Run, little ones. Run back the way you came, and hide with the rest of the humans.'

They obeyed him, starting to stumble back into the base… when a metallic screech tore the night air and stopped them dead. The sound was like nails down a chalkboard. Skywarp frowned. 'What the…?'

Something was coming. A creature, roughly half Skywarp's height, stumbled into view roughly two hundred yards away. It was flailing, hissing and spitting as if in agony, dark spattering globs of something flecking the ground as it staggered closer. The humans stood frozen, emitting cries of disgust and terror. Blackout spoke first. 'What… what is that?'

For once, Skywarp was speechless. He blinked, scanning the thing with his infra-red. It came closer, and paused underneath a floodlight, allowing them all to see it clearly.

'Now that...' said Skywarp finally '...is a face suited to radio.'

Captain Botrill, what was left of her, was staggering along, gripping the lamp posts, her other arm wrapped around herself. Her awful sightless face gaped at them, jagged metal teeth champing together. The plating that made up her hide screeched jarringly as she moved. The metal tendrils emerging from her ruined back flicked and thrashed from side to side. A low moaning sound was coming from her.

The humans had backed up, actually huddling between Skywarp's huge spread feet. Clearly his intimidating form was still preferable to this monster. He looked down bemusedly at them. 'Not one of yours, then, I take it?'

The thing staggered closer, its hellish mouth opening. 'I need… them…'

The tendrils curled round, poised in the direction of the human huddle, many of whom had collapsed to their knees, huddled tightly together, their eyes closed against the horror before them. Skywarp raised his eyebrows. 'Need them? What for? What are you?'

'I am… the glorious.. next stage…' The monster suddenly doubled over, hacking up a slew of lumpy black and red flesh, which spattered onto the road. The voice sounded vaguely female, through the pained rasping.

'I'd say you might wanna revise your self-assessment, there.' Skywarp charged his cannons. Suddenly a sound above him made him look up, and a dark grin spread across his face. 'Whatever you are, you may as well introduce yourself to my brother.'

The air was filled with an unmistakable high pitched whine of missiles, growing deeper as they descended. The humans at his feet recognised the sounds, and curled up tighter, bracing themselves for the impact. Skywarp stood, unmoved, as the first of the many payloads made contact with the landscape all around them, the white-hot explosions erupting around the perimeter.

* * *

In the hangar, the huge blasts outside caused people to scream and huddle further into the back wall, the panic rising to a fever-pitch. Alexis glanced at the ceiling, and took a calm breath. She crossed one leg over the other, adjusting her dress, taking another sip of wine. She slowly and carefully put down the phone. The screen said there was no signal. But she knew the message would have been received.

* * *

After what felt like an age, the man holding the baby slowly uncurled. They were alive. The heat of flames was warm on his skin. His ears were ringing, temporarily deafened by the blasts. But they could all feel the tremors, the vibrations in their bodies growing stronger as the footsteps drew nearer.

* * *

Alexis was aware of approaching footsteps behind her. Two soldiers appeared, clutching weapons, though seemingly more out of comfort than any real purpose. They looked young, swamped by their camouflage uniform. One of them licked dry lips. 'Ma'am.'

Alexis smiled politely, waiting for him to continue.

'Uh… folks have been talking, and we wondered if it would be better if we escorted you somewhere else.'

She put down her wine. 'Somewhere else?'

'Away from all the people. We understand that, um, the Decepticons have a special interest in you, and, well, we're worried there could be a danger to human life.'

Alexis listened, then nodded, slowly. The second soldier took in the blood on her neck and back, the bruises on her arms, as well as the blistered flesh near the heavy black cuffs. 'We, uh, could get you cleaned up a bit, too.'

'You think you can try and tidy me up, make me presentable for my lover, stop him from seeing the damage that has been done,' she said calmly. The two young men exchanged panicked glances. 'Well, not exactly…'

'I think that horse has well and truly bolted, don't you?'

They looked at the floor uncomfortably as she sat forward. 'I think the best thing for you to do right now is to go back there and wait with the others. As for safety, the safest place on this base right now is this hangar. Trust me. If you remove me from this building, what reason will he have for it to remain standing?'

Suddenly there was a huge _crash _at the front of the hangar.

* * *

There were screams and gasps of shock. The crowd gaped in disbelief at the source of the sound - what looked to be the blade of an impossibly huge sword had been thrust through the doors at the top, and as they watched, it began to slice through them like butter, the metal screeching and crumpling in the blade's wake.

In a matter of moments they had been carved open and ripped away, everyone cringing at the enormous _crash_. The mangled, lifeless body of the monster that had formally been Botrill was tossed through the air onto the concrete floor like a piece of trash, sliding towards the petrified humans, who screamed and recoiled away from it.

Outside was a wall of flame. Silhouetted against it was a giant shape. Those old enough to remember the Decepticon occupation some years back felt all hope fade as the colossal winged figure prowled forwards. On one arm - the infamous Requiem Blaster. The other hand clutched a colossal sword, the blade scraping the ground.

Starscream dipped his head as he entered, straightening up. Behind him, his army followed, striding forwards slowly, their crimson optics narrowed as they kept behind their leader, blocking off any hope of escape. A terrible silence descended as he looked down, regarding them all with predatory disdain.

Then Starscream spoke. Only one word, and the humans present obeyed straight away. All of course, except for one.

'_Kneel_.'

* * *

Hello all. Happy autumn! This chapter has been an absolute BALL-ACHE to write. I won't tell you what I've changed, but I'm happy with this as the alternative was giving me a huge headache. Big thanks to all who reviewed. Wren, your review meant a lot to me, I am so glad you are enjoying the story. But with all of you, I am so lucky, you all put so much detail into your feedback and it always galvanises me and helps me see what people are enjoying. Sometimes I'm so surprised by what people enjoy - I never thought Lucy would be a favourite, for example. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed. To my Russian friend who reviewed: Спасибо за ваши добрые комментарии!


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Alexis turned and watched as row by row, the frightened crowd sank to their knees, their eyes wide with fear. The hangar was suddenly gripped by a stunned silence, broken only by the tiny squeal of a baby and the occasional sob. Outside, the blasts and crashes had also stopped.

* * *

A sound behind her caused her to turn. Sari was edging out from behind Starscream's leg, breaking the silent tableau as she dashed forwards. 'Alexis? Alexis, there you are! Thank God…'

She crashed down onto her knees, her worried optics illuminating Alexis' face. Alexis broke into a smile, collapsing against her oldest friend. 'Sari!'

As her friend fussed over her, scanning her, Alexis drew back, tilting her face upwards. 'Oh shit. I just remembered. I owe you about a thousand apologies…'

'No you don't,' said Sari firmly. 'I figured it out almost straight away, by the way. I managed to get to Earth just before the shield went up. Has anyone hurt you?'

Alexis shook her head, too quickly. 'No.'

She looked past her friend, her gaze going to the wall of mechs, her eyes widening in wonder as her eyes slowly roved over each of them in turn. Everyone was here. Blackout raised his gun in salute… Arcee stood, hand on hip, nodding once and smiling… Dirge… Brunt… Long Haul… Dart, whose slight frame bristled with weapons, her face lighting up in a smile… Skywarp, who winked and gave her a broad grin…

Taking a deep breath, she came to rest on Starscream, who slowly lowered his head, his optics glowing through the darkness as his mechs began cheering and clashing their weapons together.

'We have found her!'

'Good to see you, kiddo…'

'Thank Primus!'

Alexis broke into a smile, blushing, unable to fathom just how many had come to save her. Her eyes filled with tears of relief and joy. In contrast, the humans behind her shrank back further, terrified by the boisterous shouts and clashing weapons of the giant horde before them.

After a few moments, Starscream raised a hand, and the chatter subsided. His optics never left Alexis' face. 'Skywarp.'

'My Lord.'

'Tell me you haven't done your job too well. Alexis and I need to talk.'

'There's another hangar next door, Liege. Still standing. Just a few aircraft which are being cleared out as we speak.'

'Good. Dart, you will search the base for any humans trying to hide. Round them up and bring them here.'

'Yesss, Starscream.' Dart gave Alexis a nod, charged her guns, and stalked out of the hangar.

'Blackout, maintain the perimeter.'

'At once, Lord.'

'Dirge, gather the remains of that abomination.' Starscream glanced at the twisted, ruined body of Botrill, the terrible face frozen in a silent shriek. 'Thrust, stand guard over these humans. And if any of them try to escape, shoot them. Every single one of them now belongs to me.'

He spoke the last sentence slowly and deliberately, allowing each word to sink in. There were a few horrified gasps, but for the most part the crowd were stunned into silence, petrified where they knelt.

Finally, his gaze returned to Alexis, who was still standing next to Sari. 'Alexis.'

Alexis nodded once, and looked up at Sari, who was watching her anxiously. 'My dad's over there,' she said quietly, gesturing to the kitchen over to Sari's shoulder. 'And Lucy's with him. Will you make sure they're safe?'

'Of course,' replied Sari without hesitating.

* * *

All eyes and optics were on her as she detached herself from her friend, picking her way through the debris towards Starscream, turning her face up to his. There was a deathly hush as the jet slowly lowered himself onto one knee.

They stared at one another, Starscream's optics taking in every inch of her. She returned her gaze, her eyes wide, her stare also taking him in, as if to reassure herself that he was real.

'Hey, big guy,' she whispered. She gave him a tiny, hesitant smile, apprehension suddenly etched onto her face as she recalled their last encounter, the painful words echoing in the silence between them.

His fingers descended, curling around her neck, lifting her hair.

The simple action was all she needed to know that everything was alright.

* * *

Alexis closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, emitting a short sigh, almost a sob. She wrapped her arms tightly around his forefinger, and in response he cupped his hand, scooping her up.

She buried her face against his fingers, her hair tumbling forwards. Starscream straightened up, holding her as if she was spun glass. After a long moment, he tore his optics away from her, his unforgiving gaze sweeping across the stricken, captive crowd of humans. They remained frozen and silent as he turned, exiting the hangar, Skywarp respectfully showing the way with a sweep of his arm.

* * *

He was shown into the adjacent hangar, which was indeed deserted. Two drones slowly drew the huge doors shut, bowing reverently. Starscream stood silent and tall. Only when the doors closed completely did he look down.

Alexis was also watching the doors close. Then her gaze was dragged up, into his face. 'Are we on our own?' she whispered, her voice husky.

He nodded.

She sniffed, then bowed her head, her legs tucked beneath her. As he watched, she let out a long breath, the adrenaline finally ebbing away. She began to cry, the sobs racking her chest, her tears dripping onto his hand. 'St… Starscream. I'm… I'm so… s -'

'No, no no,' he said gently, his finger lifting her face. 'Sssh, no. Don't say that word. Don't say it.'

'You were right, about everything, and, and…'

'Ssh, it's alright. I'm here. I just want to hold you, look at you. Be certain that I have you, safe.'

She wiped her eyes with her hands, trying to compose herself. Something suddenly occurred to her, and with trembling fingers she removed the earrings and necklace Black had given her, tossing them disgustedly to the floor as if they were poisonous insects.

'You've been hurt.'

She looked up, giving him a watery smile and shaking her head, though that movement alone caused her to wince. 'No, not really. Nothing too bad.'

He remained silent, scanning her as she looked away, shivering. His processor registered the bump on the back of her head, the gash on the base of her skull, the bruises on her arms, marks from the needles and the canula. His optics narrowed, but he fought to keep his expression neutral. One huge finger reached down, touching the cuffs on her wrists. 'What are these?'

She looked down at them, then back up at him, her eyes filling with fresh tears. 'I don't know, but I can't get them off, and they're stopping me from changing. They hurt my arms… and this woman… Captain Botrill, she used them to… to do something awful, and it went wrong and she changed into that terrible thing and I think it's my fault because I was fighting it and…'

Her voice gathered speed, trembling, and he curled his fingers around her, shushing her once more. 'Listen to me. Nothing about any of this is your fault.'

She huddled into herself, taking deep breaths.

'Alexis. Look at me.'

She looked up, tears running down her cheeks.

'None of this is your fault,' he repeated slowly, looking deep into her eyes. 'Understood?'

'But you don't understand,' she said, earnestly. He tilted his head, his spark aching at the sight of her expression. '...some sort of connection was made between her and I, Starscream. I felt it. And for a few seconds, it might have gone OK for her. But… I didn't co-operate. And… if I had, maybe…'

'She would still be dead,' said Starscream.

'But… how…?'

'Because I would have killed her, regardless. Alexis, you have been kidnapped. Imprisoned. And experimented on.'

'The last time we spoke…'

'Never mind that. I should never have left Cybertron. If I hadn't none of this would have happened,' he said sternly.

She sniffed, and raised her head, managing to smile through her tears. 'Is that… an apology?'

He looked down, one half of his mouth tugging in a wry smile. He leaned in closer, lowering his voice. 'In the privacy of this hangar, perhaps. Yes.'

As she looked away from him, hugging herself tightly, his expression hardened, his ruthless mind already working fast. 'What of your father?'

'He's alive.'

'Unhurt?'

She swallowed hard, unable to look at him. 'No. But Frenzy says he'll be alright.'

'Who hurt him?'

'I don't know.'

'Alright. Who hurt you?'

'Nobody.'

'Alexis…'

'It doesn't matter. Botrill's dead.'

He watched her for a moment. She had turned away, studying the wall opposite them, not meeting his eye. In doing so, she had inadvertently exposed her head wound - the matted hair, and the blood running down her neck now fully visible. As if reading his thoughts her hand wandered to that area, trying to pull the rest of her hair to cover the wound.

'Alexis?'

'Starscream… don't…'

'Why are you trying to downplay the extent of you and your father's injuries?'

She was silent for a long moment, still looking over at the far wall.

'Alexis?'

'Look, Dad and I are both alive. It's been…' she raised her eyes upwards, wiping them once more '...Rough. But... can we just go home? Please? I don't want to talk about it any more.'

She leaned back against his fingers, drawing her legs beneath her.

'Very well.'

She looked up, as he dipped his head in acquiescence. 'You have been through enough, my one. And you are safe. Nothing else matters. Sari, Dart and Arcee will look after you. Arrangements will be made to ensure your father's wellbeing.'

Alexis looked up at him, then merely nodded, remaining still. Her expression was still chastened and sad. 'Thank you.'

'If you can bear them a little longer, I will analyse those cuffs back on Cybertron, then we will remove them.'

'Fine. That's fine.'

Now that the conversation had moved on, she appeared to relax somewhat. He raised her a little higher. 'Thundercracker is en route. He has finished his negotiations with your people. I have some matters to resolve here before we leave.'

He drew back the hangar doors with one hand, the grinding metal letting in the cool night air as he moved across towards the grass. The land here sloped gently uphill. Alexis stared out across the darkened landscape, frowning slightly as she observed the horizon beginning to turn pink. After a while she realised... and gasped. She twisted her head around awkwardly, looking up at the underside of his chin. 'Starscream! Is that… the sun? The sun's coming up!'

She could hear the slight smile in his voice. 'Indeed.'

'You lifted the barrier!'

'I have lifted the barrier, yes.'

She turned back towards the sunrise, a genuine smile spreading across her face, and he lifted her higher, the better to observe her, noting her expression with satisfaction. 'There she is. It's good to see you smile.'

She looked up at him. 'I'm… happy, obviously. But also... surprised.'

He grinned at her. 'Good to know I still have the capacity to surprise you. Alexis…'

She had started to turn away, but at the sound of her name she looked back. 'What is it?'

'There will still be a price to be paid by this planet, for what was done,' he said. His tone was gentle, but his eyes were cold and firm. She took a deep breath, and nodded. Her own voice, as she replied, was calm. 'Of course. What are you going to do?'

He was silent for a while, watching as the sky began to turn pink, yellow, and pale blue, the stars winking even as they faded.

'Alexis, I could run this planet ten times better than your species.'

She didn't react. She merely sat, looking up, letting him speak.

'I could put all of you to work cleaning your oceans, picking up your discarded trash and reversing your mindless pollution. Halt all of your pathetic wars and squabbles. Ensure fair distribution of resources. Depose your incompetent leaders and enstablish one rule. Can you imagine?'

He lifted her closer, and still she sat, studying his face.

'All of your planet's problems swept away in one go, and in exchange for what? Free will? As if your kind has any need for free will.'

She gave the faintest shrug, then drew her knees close, still saying nothing, her face turned towards his.

'I can't even begin to tell you how tempted I am,' he said darkly.

'So, that's the price?' she asked simply.

He glanced down. 'It would be so easy.'

'Well, obviously,' she said, calmly, as if they were discussing a simple mathematical problem, rather than the conquering of an entire planet. 'It's always been easy, Starscream. It still doesn't answer my question.'

* * *

A familiar roaring of engines far above drew their gazes upwards. Thundercracker transformed and landed next to them, inclining his head towards Starscream , who returned the gesture. 'Brother.'

'Leader. And… Alexis!' Thundercracker grinned broadly at her as the ground shook with more footsteps - Skywarp had drawn up alongside them as well. She smiled up at the two wingbrothers. The second in command tilted his head towards her in salute. 'Thank Primus you are safe, Alexis,' he rumbled. 'Not that we ever doubted your ability to look after yourself. Good to have you back with us where you belong.'

'What news?' asked Starscream.

'Oh, brother, you shoulda been there,' enthused Thundercracker. 'If only to see those bonebags' reactions. The entire UN and every world leader worth their salt all lined up… and the first thing they do is ask where you are. You should have seen their faces when I said you were off doing _something more important!_ Priceless!' Thundercracker laughed uproariously, clapping a hand on the grinning Skywarp's shoulder. 'And then another highlight was when they had the audacity to say we had invaded… and I corrected them by reminding them that, far from being invaded, they had, and I quote, "embroiled themselves in a major intergalactic diplomatic incident."' Thundercracker chuckled. 'Prime is with them now, and boy, were they relieved when I finished and left him to help them with this mess. He's already filling them in on this Vinctus app,' he added, addressing Alexis. 'And Soundwave is still monitoring their media channels. Not bad for a night's work, eh?'

'Good. You can brief us properly back on Cybertron,' said Starscream. 'Did they agree to the terms of the forfeit?'

'All too readily,' said Thundercracker contemptuously. 'Whose gonna be the one to break the news?'

'Ooh, I'll do it,' said Skywarp eagerly, rubbing his hands together.

Starscream addressed Alexis, a small smile on his face. 'Get warm, and ask Arcee to find you some food. Spend some time with your father, Sari and Dart, and let them look after you. And don't worry about anything, any more. Promise me.'

Alexis smiled, lifting her chin. 'I promise.'

* * *

After Sari had come to fetch her, leading her away down the grassy slope back towards the buildings, Starscream turned away, his narrowed optics watching the sun rise over the smoking buildings, over his sentries manning the fences, and further out still, across the quiet landscape, towards the faintest suggestions of cities on the far horizon. Thundercracker, having been briefed, had taken off, to carry out further orders elsewhere. Skywarp drew level with his brother. Now they were alone, his face was closed, serious, the usual buffoonish grin nowhere to be seen.

'All reports collated, brother. Processing of the prisoners can begin, as soon as you give the word.'

Starscream merely nodded, his processor rapidly scanning through the reports from the stationed sentries in key points around the globe. 'Good work.'

'Is she alright?'

Starscream narrowed his gaze further. 'When she is not talking about herself or what happened to her, yes.'

'I've got something you need to hear. Something Soundwave picked up when he was combing the surveillance on this place.'

Starscream turned his head. 'Send it through.'

Skywarp touched his comlink, his mouth thinned in an uncharacteristic, murderous scowl as the audio flowed out of his processor. Starscream stood perfectly still as it streamed into his mind.

_'Let me OUT! Get off me, you slimy, disgusting CREEP!'_

_'Shut up…'_

A repeated slamming noise, followed by a whimper of pain, then a yell as she was thrown to the floor...

'_That was such a mistake, bitch… Now… are you going to behave?'_

Skywarp clenched his fists so hard his knuckles creaked. They both stood silent and still, and listened to her struggles and cries, accompanied by the sounds of someone holding her down… a slap and a banging noise… she cried out again…

'_...You really are as fucked up as they say you are, aren't you? Has he fucked you? Hm?...He has, hasn't he? What's that like? Can you tell me?...Maybe you can show me…'_

Her voice again, panicked, laden with dread. '_No. no!'_

Starscream cut the feed, raising his fingers to his lips, tapping them thoughtfully, his head tilted forwards. He said the name slowly, tasting each syllable. 'Joshua Black.'

'Permission to hunt, my Lord,' said Skywarp, his optics now evil slits.

Starscream smiled, a smile devoid of warmth, or mercy.

'Permission granted. Alive, and as intact as your impulses will allow.'

His wingbrother cracked his knuckles. 'Understood.'

* * *

Skywarp began to prowl into the ruined base, his every footfall causing an ominous tremor, his infrared boring into every crevice, every space, each fearsome weapon unsheathed and ready to fire.

'Come out, little man. Come out… wherever you are…'


	27. Chapter 27

A shortie for you. I promise I will try to update again soon! Thank you faithful readers and reviewers. :)

* * *

Chapter 27

Rumble lay against the wall. The booms and bangs far above him had finally stopped. The only thing keeping him upright were his arms in the restraints above his head. He had just offlined his internal warning system. For the last half hour, it had been starting to get on his nerves.

_Neural systems failing. Energon reserves being diverted..._

_...Energon levels critical._

_...Stasis lock imminent. Seeking energon sources… energon not found. Re-routing main beacon circuitry…_

He swung his head, the lack of energon making the moment look almost drunk, towards the toilet in the corner, Alexis' words echoing in his mind.

"_I could try to repair you. Disable the toilet cistern and disconnect the crank shaft to use as a tool. Then maybe you could contact the others."_

Rumble stared into the corner. 'Not a bad plan, fleshie,' he muttered.

As if on cue, there were running footsteps outside. Then the sound of someone tackling the door controls. Rumble turned his head woozily towards the door. 'Alexis?' he croaked.

The door crashed open and Rumble saw a pair of legs.

'You stupid fuck!'

'Frenzy?'

Frenzy dashed forwards, crouching down, his wide eyes staring into Rumble's optics. 'I didn't wanna believe it… I _can't_ believe it!'

'So this is your human form,' said Rumble, his words beginning to slur. 'It's even uglier than your Cybertronian one…'

'Duh, I'm your twin, numb-nuts. As insults go, it doesn't really…' Frenzy trailed off and shook his head as he took in all of the damage to Rumble's body. 'Rumble, what the hell happened?'

'It doesn't matter,' Rumble said quietly, as Frenzy began working on his wrist restraints. 'Starscream will kill me when he finds out…'

'He'll have to get in line,' Frenzy snarled, undoing the cuffs that held Rumble to the wall. 'What kind of mess have you got yourself into this time?'

'Get the crankshaft… or the tank lever, or something…' Rumble gestured weakly to the toilet in the corner. 'The kid… she thought of it… we can re-connect my com link…'

Frenzy crossed the room, lifting the heavy porcelain lid and throwing it into the corner where it cracked in two. 'Why did you betray her, Rumble?'

'I didn't,' said Rumble, leaning back and offlining his one good optic. 'You gotta believe me. I just… I wanted to get away…'

'You've never liked her.'

'Eh, she's growing on me.' A section of torn plating on Rumble's chest fizzed and sparked as he moved, and he winced. 'Ow…'

Frenzy peered into the tank, deftly dismantling the parts, tossing bits aside as he did so. Without looking round he spoke again. 'Why?'

Rumble sighed exasperatedly. 'As if you need to ask. You were taken to Unicron, and I was left in that cell. All alone and forgotten about. And after I got released… you'd risen in Starscream's favour, whereas I was still Rumble the thief. Rumble the traitor.'

Frenzy succeeded in disconnecting the tank lever, striding back to him. He crouched down, sticking his tongue out slightly as he concentrated. Presently he manage to prise free a tangle of wires, twisting a couple back together. Rumble blinked as his com link was restored.

'OK, so, you were locked up for a while, and that bummed. You're still my brother.'

'No, I'm not.'

Frenzy's hands dropped, and he stopped and stared, devastated, at the blue casseticon. 'What… do you mean?'

'We used to be buddies. We always had each other's back. But not any more. You're more interested in humans than me.'

Frenzy opened his mouth, but Rumble raised his hand, cutting him off. 'I'm not saying that to hurt you, I'm just stating a fact. You've moved on, Frenzy. Time for me to do the same.'

'Rumble, no…'

'If you're just gonna release me to take me to Starscream, I aint interested. You might as well leave me here.'

Frenzy opened his mouth to reply, but Rumble's expression stopped him - he was staring past Frenzy at the doorway. Frenzy tilted his head. 'What?'

He turned on the spot… and slowly raised his hands. Joshua Black was standing in the doorway, his gun pointed straight at Frenzy's face.

* * *

The crowd of people in the hangar were sat on the cold concrete floor, huddled into groups. There had been some shouts and cheers when the sight of the rising sun had spilled through the doors, but now the mood had become sombre and fearful once again. The main entrance was heavily guarded by glaring Decepticons of various shapes and sizes. Starscream, to everyone's relief, had not returned.

Jane sat against the wall. Her daughter Sarah had fallen asleep with her head in her mother's lap. Her son Oliver was staring at his phone, attempting to contact his friends. She checked her watch - it had been over three hours since Starscream had arrived. What was going to happen to them?

Thundering footsteps preceded the huge shadow that fell across the doorway, and several people cried out in alarm. Jane squinted at the huge winged giant - this one had different colours to the other two. He was lowering his hand from his com link. 'All contact points established and secure. I have received the final agreement. I'll start processing these.'

He placed his hands onto his hips, looking down at the crowd through narrowed, stern optics. 'Humans, listen carefully. My name is Commander Thundercracker, Second-in Command of the Decepticons.'

There was an awed hush as he continued. 'You are all now property of Lord Starscream, as penance for the criminal acts committed by various nations on planet Earth. You will be assessed, and if you are fit for work you will be transported to Cybertron forthwith.'

Jane's mouth fell open. '_What?_'

Thundercracker remained unmoved as the people around Jane reacted with similar astonishment and horror.

'No!'

'You can't… you can't just do that!'

'Please, just let us go!

'We haven't done anything wrong!'

The lanky man from earlier stepped forward, his voice echoing across the vast space. 'Our leaders won't stand for this!'

Thundercracker, finding the source of the shout, fixed him with a scornful look. 'Your leaders are the ones that authorised it. They couldn't sign you away fast enough.'

Jane got to her feet as the hall rang with more frightened shouts. Her daughter, roused from sleep, looked up at her, clutching her jacket. 'Mommy… what's happening?'

Thundercracker jerked his head towards Thrust. 'Begin scanning. We take anyone who can work.'

The Decepticons had started moving into the hangar on each side, weapons drawn, and the humans found themselves inexorably herded closer to the doors. The panic was rising - people were crying and screaming, begging for mercy. Jane found herself shoved and pushed. Her son, Oliver, normally disdainful of any affection or contact, pushed his hand into hers. 'Mom… I'm scared…'

'It's OK, it's OK…' she said, wishing it were true, gripping his hand tightly. At her side, Sarah looked up at the towering form of Thundercracker… then beyond him… where an impossibly huge black shape was unfolding, a ramp descending, revealing a gaping doorway, like an open mouth of a hungry beast.

The breeze created by its engines ruffled their hair.

'That's a spaceship,' said Oliver numbly. 'We're gonna be on a spaceship.'

The girl stared, transfixed by terror… and came to a halt, burying her face in her mother's coat. Jane stumbled, unable to go further. She bent down. 'Sweetie… it's alright…'

A stomp behind her caused her to cry out in alarm, and she looked up into the glare of one of the Decepticon soldiers. 'You need to keep moving.'

All around them, people staggered out of the hangar, staring around them fearfully, beginning to ascend the ramp. Sarah wouldn't budge. Jane let go of her son's hand, stroking her daughter's hair. 'Sarah… it's alright, darling… come on…'

The mech nudged Oliver roughly with his foot, and he cried out, raising his hands as a laser was aimed at him. 'Mom!'

'Oliver!'

'Get MOVING, human!'

'Please, she's scared, please, just give us a moment…'

The ground shook with approaching footsteps as the hangar continued to empty. Thundercracker loomed over them. 'What is it?'

'Commander, this female won't move. It's her maggot. It's not co-operating.'

Jane hunched over the child as the Commander got down on one knee, his voice rumbling in her ear. 'Human. You need to move. Come on.'

Jane swallowed a huge lump in her throat, tears springing to her eyes. 'She's only a kid,' she whispered. 'She can't… we can't…'

'What's her name?'

Jane hesitated, taken by surprise. 'S… Sarah.'

'Sarah. Pretty name.'

Sarah, upon hearing this, very slowly withdrew her face from the coat, staring with wide, fearful eyes up at the winged giant.

'There, now. That's better. Now then, child, you need to put one foot in front of the other, and walk up into that ship. Your mother will come with you.'

'Can't she stay behind?' pleaded Jane. 'She's ten years old!'

Thundercracker regarded her for a moment. 'No,' he said softly. 'A promise has been made, a bargain struck. She can walk and talk, she can work. She belongs to Starscream.'

* * *

Joshua kept his gun trained on Frenzy, his other hand clamping his phone to his ear.

'Hello? Yeah, it's me. I had to come out of there 'cause there's no fucking signal. Listen, when all of this blows over I'm gonna need you to file a flight plan. I'm thinking Geneva, to start with. Don't tell anyone, not a word, you understand? And talk to Retford, I'm going to need some fake IDs. If anyone asks, my name isn't Joshua Black. Don't worry about the money, you'll get it. Have I ever gone back on a promise? Listen…. Just shut up a second, I haven't got any time. Things are hot round here right now, I gotta hide myself. You won't be able to contact me, I won't be out until I know they've gone. You need to wait for my signal, got it? Don't fucking let me down.'

He hung up, slipping his phone into his pocket. 'Who the fuck are you?'

Frenzy and Rumble were both staring at him with unbridled loathing. Frenzy kept his hands up and his gaze fixed on the human. 'Did this guy mess you up, Rumble?'

'He definitely played a part,' growled Rumble. 'You backstabbing, no-good piece of…'

'Ugh save it,' said Joshua, rolling his eyes. 'As it happens, I don't even care who you are. Stay out of my way.'

Frenzy raised the tank lever in his fist. Joshua spotted it, and laughed mockingly. 'Really? Against a gun? I don't think so. And you know what? We could have a nice little exchange of words and you stall me or try to overpower me, so I'll just save us all the time.

Rumble flinched as the gun fired. He stared, his one optic wide with horror, as Frenzy stumbled back, his hands on his stomach.

'No… no!'

Joshua coldly turned on his heel, striding out into the corridor. Rumble scrabbled over to where his brother lay, wincing, the dark red stain spreading across his shirt. 'Frenzy… Frenzy! No… Frenzy, I've got you!'

'Get after him!' Frenzy grimaced in pain, his eyelids fluttering. 'Fragging get after him!'

'I… I haven't got enough energon!'

'Call yourself… ugh… a Decepticon?' Frenzy managed to grin at him. 'Go on. Go!'

* * *

Joshua reached the elevator, a grim, satisfied smirk on his face. Just one level down and he would back in the safety of the bunker. That thing was built to withstand a nuclear blast. 'Good luck getting to me in that,' he muttered, as he punched the controls.

Something slammed into him from behind and he yelled out, falling against the wall. The gun flew from his hand, skittering away down the corridor. 'What the...?'

He turned… and a fist slammed into his face, sending him sprawling sideways. One red optic glowered down at him. Joshua scrabbled upright, shoving the damaged mech with all his might. 'Get off me, you freak!'

Metal fingers curled around his wrist and squeezed hard.

'Get OFF!'

'Never,' snarled Rumble, his voice a rasping growl of pure hatred. 'When I grovel at Starscream's feet it will be with you as my tribute. Before he kills me, I will beg him to let me watch as he takes you apart…' he leaned against the man's ear, '...piece by piece. It's gonna be so worth it…'

Joshua growled, and heaved backwards, using all of his weight to try and wrench free… but Rumble was much heavier, and laughed bitterly at his efforts.

'NO! I haven't come this far to be beaten by a useless, factionless piece of scrap!'

'Too bad,' replied Rumble. 'You should thought of that before you shot my brother, you BASTARD.'

Summoning his strength, he clenched his free hand… and punched Black as hard as he possibly could. Black went limp, sliding onto the floor, blood running from his nose.

Rumble stood over the prone figure, glaring down at him. After a moment the strain of the fight overtook him, and he stumbled, almost passing out. He leaned against the wall, closing his optic. After a while had passed he looked down, and gave Black a kick in the guts for good measure, before sinking to his knees, exhausted.

* * *

After what felt like an eternity, he dragged himself back into the cell, gripping the doorway to steady himself, his optic now flickering. Frenzy was curled onto his side, his face pale.

'I did it, brother,' said Rumble. 'I got him!'

Frenzy didn't reply. Rumble stumbled forwards.

'Frenzy? Brother?'

He collapsed to his knees, his hands trembling. 'Oh, Frenzy… Frenzy… no, please. No. Please don't leave me. I can't live without you, you stupid dolt!'

Frenzy let out a quiet moan, then smiled weakly. 'You called me... brother…'

'What do I do? I don't know nothing about human bodies! What do I do?'

Frenzy let out a sigh, his eyes closing.

'Frenzy! FRENZY!'

Gripping his head in anguish, using the very last of his strength, Rumble opened his comlink, the wail of despair reaching out over the channel, into the sky…

'_Soundwave! Help! HELP!'_


	28. Chapter 28

A mid-week update for you. Thanks as ever for your support and feedback. This one went through a few re-writes. Feedback is always appreciated!

* * *

Chapter 28

Jonathon woke up.

His eyelids fluttered, his vision blurry. He blinked rapidly for a few moments as his surroundings swam into focus.

He was lying on a large bed in the centre of a vast room. The ceiling soared high above, with soft twinkling spotlights winking down at him. The walls were grey and curved, with soaring, elegant designs etched into them. The floor was similarly deeply carpeted in the same soft, dove grey as the walls.

To the right was a vast wall-mounted screen. To the left, a circular window, the thick glass showing only blackness sprinkled with billions of stars. Straight ahead was a huge door.

He blinked again, his gaze returning to a patch of colour next to the TV. It was a corkboard, crowded with photos. It was the only thing in the room that seemed out of place in its human ordinariness. As he struggled to focus, Jon could make out several selfies of Alexis, smiling and laughing. Some of them included a red mech, grinning over her shoulder or holding up two fingers behind her head.

A bolt of pain ran through his skull and he tensed, suddenly realising something warm lay along his side. He looked down, to see the sleeping form of his daughter next to him, cuddled up in the same way she did when she was small, back when she climbed into his bed to hide from thunder or nightmares. She was dressed in black leggings and a large, soft dark green hoodie that smelled of washing detergent and perfume. He took in the bruises on her face, her make-up smudged from crying. The strange heavy cuffs on her wrists were surrounded by painful-looking blisters. He raised his free hand, stroking the wisps of hair that lay over her face.

His other arm was trapped beneath her, and he began to ease it out, trying not to wake her… but she stirred, opening her eyes. 'Dad?'

He shuffled upright, and she sat up beside him, her eyes large with anxiety. 'Dad. Are you alright?'

He nodded… only to experience the bolt of pain once more, grimacing through his smile. As her eyes searched his face, he raised his fingers to his lips, gingerly. 'I… take it I've looked better.'

She gave a weak laugh at his quip, closing her eyes tight as if in pain. 'I'm so, so sorry...'

'Hey, now.' He gathered her into his arms as she fell against him. 'What have you got to be sorry about?'

'Everything.' Her voice was muffled against his sweater. 'I should have realised… I could have done something…'

He looked around them once more as she sat up, sniffing, and frowned slightly as he registered the faint thrumming all around them. 'We're on a ship, aren't we?'

She nodded, looking apprehensive and faintly guilty, like a child caught in a fib. 'Yes.'

'Going to Cybertron?'

She nodded quickly once more, watching him take in the sparse but elegant decor. 'I see. This is a nice room.'

'It's my room. Well, it's my human bedroom…' she trailed off, horrified, waiting for him to frown and ask what she meant, but if he had thought the statement was unusual, he gave no sign of it. He continued to look around, nodding approvingly. 'Well, if I am to be taken to an alien planet, it's nice to travel in comfort.'

'Dad, I'm sorry. You were still unconscious… there was no time…'

He waved his hand, dismissing her apologies, smiling. 'You must be something pretty special to these Decepticons, pet.'

The silence stretched out between them, and she looked down at the bedspread, picking at a loose thread. 'Um. Yes. Something like that.'

'They're not all fools, then,' he said lightly, scooting forward. 'And… I can't complain… about being out of that cell… Ow…'

Alexis watched as her dad gingerly eased himself to the edge of the bed, placing his feet onto the floor. She dashed around anxiously to help… but he batted away her hands gently. 'I'm alright. No need to fuss.'

A pounding at the door caused them both to look round. Alexis padded to the door and pressed the controls. The door slid open, to reveal Lucy, looking harassed and scared, her hair in straggles round her face. She was still wearing the catering uniform, the shirt now smudged and rumpled. Blackout loomed behind her, gesturing with his gun. 'This one was in the brig insisting she should be brought to see you. I told her to shut up but she's insistent for such a little scrap. I recognised her as Frenzy's little thing…'

'Lucy. Of course she's insistent, she's practically one of us.' Alexis beckoned her forwards, enveloping her in a hug. 'Thanks, Blackout, you did right.'

Blackout nodded and gave her a casual salute. The doors closed. Lucy leant against the wall, breathing heavily.

'Are you OK?'

The redhead nodded, her eyes closed. 'It's freezing down there. I got herded in with everyone else…'

'Everyone else?' Alexis tilted her head, frowning. 'What everyone else?'

Lucy opened her eyes, looking hunted. 'Oh.. I thought you knew…'

'Just hold on a second'.' Alexis looked over her shoulder at her dad, hobbling around the bed and wincing in discomfort. 'Dad, do you want a cup of tea? Or something to eat?'

'Thanks... but actually sweetheart, I think I'll have another lie down.' Jon was grimacing and leaning on the bedpost. 'Getting up wasn't… ow… the best of ideas…'

Lucy watched as Alexis hovered anxiously over her dad as he settled himself back on the bed, gently rebuffing her offers for water or extra pillows. Eventually she withdrew, heading back towards Lucy. 'You rest, Dad. I'll give you a couple of hours, OK?'

* * *

The door closed and Jon sank into the pillows. He lay on his side, listening intently, until he could no longer hear voices or footsteps. Then, slowly, he eased himself up. He winced, his movements slow and painful. But he gritted his teeth, determined, as he shuffled toward the edge of the bed, his bare feet lowering to the floor.

* * *

The two young women stepped out into the dark corridor, lit by purple lights far overhead. Alexis glanced at Lucy, noticing her crumpled clothes, the goosebumps on her arms. 'There's a container a couple of decks down with my clothes in. Let's go and get you a sweater, warm you up.'

Lucy was looking around her at the far-off spotlights, taking in the Decepticon glyphs lining the walls. 'Thanks…'

The two of them walked together in silence for a while, their slight forms casting short shadows in the quiet, dark passage. Presently Lucy glanced over. 'Are you alright?'

Alexis kept walking, her gaze cast downwards. 'Not really.'

Lucy bit her lip, feeling awkward. The cheery Sari would be better placed to comfort Alexis, she thought to herself. She had known her longer, as well as the fact that she seemed to have the natural knack of dispelling tension. Sari would know exactly what to say to help Alexis feel better. Presently Alexis broke the silence once more.

'Thanks for helping my Dad.'

'Oh, um. It's fine…'

'You were trying to tell me something, in there. About other people on board.' Alexis smiled at her, pushing her hair back and gesturing for her to speak. Lucy watched her movements. Her experience in hospitals reared to the front of her mind once more - of patients and relatives close to the edge, their energy exhausted by worry and fear and the sheer weight of everything swirling inside their own heads - and the one key distraction was someone else's problems. Still, the guilt of burdening Alexis further squirmed within her.

'Well, two things. There's loads of people down in the bottom of the ship.'

'Oh…' Alexis raised her eyes heavenward. '...for fuck's sake. What's he gone and done now?'

'The, um, Decepticons... enslaved everyone on the base and they're down in the… that basement bit of the ship…' said Lucy in a small voice, hurrying the words out as quickly as possible.

'You mean the brig,' supplied Alexis. She brought her fingers to her lips, apparently thinking hard. Lucy watched her anxiously. She hadn't been sure how Alexis would react to this information. Disbelief? Anger? Tears?

After a moment she spoke again. 'Starscream's orders?'

'Yes,' said Lucy quietly.

Alexis nodded slowly, appearing unsurprised. 'Anyone dead?'

'What?'

'Did he have anyone killed?'

'Oh. No, I don't think so… no, he just ordered everyone on board.'

'OK.' Alexis appeared to relax slightly, her pace quickening as they strode along. 'It's a problem, but it's not a total disaster. As soon as I can I'll access the DMA and read through the terms.'

'DMA?'

'Decepticon Manumission Agreement,' explained Alexis. 'Every Decepticon slave has one, it outlines the conditions of their servitude, and any clauses that could see them freed.'

'I don't… understand…'

They passed a wide open door, where several Decepticons were gathered around a table, cheering raucously over some gambling game. The two young women hurried by, unnoticed.

Alexis sighed. 'Look, it's complicated. Some slaves on Cybertron are slaves through capture, they're forced into it, but under Starscream there are increasing numbers who apply to join the Decepticons and get rejected. So instead, they sell themselves into slavery, for an agreed period of time, and if their production statistics are good at the end of their service, they get to join the ranks as drone.'

'They _apply_ to be slaves?' said Lucy, incredulous.

Alexis nodded. 'Yes. Well, it's not all bad. You get sheltered and fed. And a place in the Decepticon army is a good prospect, so I'm told. Even though they are captive, the people in the brig might have a clause built into the terms of ownership that offers the opportunity for release.'

Lucy shook her head. 'None of the Decepticons have told any of that to the people down there…'

'Well, no. They'll be having far too much fun watching everyone shit themselves,' said Alexis drily. 'Besides, Starscream probably hasn't decided yet on whether he wants to free them at all.'

'So… they might be slaves… forever?'

Alexis blew out air through her cheeks, and smiled. 'Don't assume the worst just yet. I managed to negotiate freedom for human slaves back when I was a slave myself. Leave this with me.'

'Wait.. _you_ were a slave of Starscream's?'

'Another story for another time,' said Alexis distractedly. 'I'll get to the bottom of this, but I'll have to choose my moment carefully. Timing is everything with Starscream.' She sighed deeply. 'I realise this will sound crazy to you, but believe me, this is him showing restraint. The people down there are alive, that's what matters for now.'

'There's something else,' said Lucy.

'What?'

'I can't find Frenzy anywhere. I haven't seen him since we all got put on the ship. He's not answering his phone. Have you seen him?'

Alexis stopped, running a hand through her hair. 'Oh shit. I forgot all about that…'

'About what?'

Alexis shook her head and tugged Lucy's hand. Together they broke into a jog. 'Follow me. This way!'

* * *

They ran down a ramp, then down another corridor… eventually emerging into a wider space, populated with several more towering Decepticons, polishing armour, sitting on upturned energon barrels and gossiping. Lucy gulped, almost overwhelmed by their size and imposing bulk, but Alexis still had her hand, and strode determinedly into the room, heading for a huge hulking brute loitering at a terminal. Lucy had no choice but to follow. 'Brunt. Hey! Brunt!'

The mech looked down… and immediately saluted, standing upright. Lucy stared in wonder, as all around, mechs stopped what they were doing and rose to their feet respectfully, all chatter suddenly halted.

Alexis barely seemed to notice, gesturing impatiently. 'Brunt, lift us up. I need you to access the ship's manifest.'

A slab-like hand lowered, and Alexis stepped on, tugging Lucy after her, who shut her eyes as the hand lifted them up with sickening speed. Alexis dropped lightly onto the terminal as Brunt began to type.

'Whaddya looking for?'

'Frenzy. And Rumble.'

Brunt looked down, his features creased in a frown. 'Rumble didn't embark with us back on Cybertron. Why do you…'

'Less talky, more searchy,' said Alexis calmly. 'Hurry up.'

Lucy stood by, her hands clasped anxiously under her chin as Alexis stared fiercely up at the screen, her narrowed eyes taking in the rapidly scrolling Cybertronian text. After a moment she swore profusely, turning away. Lucy looked from the screen to Alexis, her eyes enlarged with worry.

'What? What is it?'

'They're not on board,' Alexis muttered. She scowled down at the cuffs on her wrists. 'Shit! I could really do with transforming right now!'

Brunt spoke up above their heads. 'Alexis…'

'Busy,' replied Alexis without looking up. 'Need to think.. Think… How do I contact Frenzy?'

She looked up. 'Brunt, can you access the com logs?'

'I don't have that level of clearance…'

'Ugh!' Alexis growled in frustration. 'Well, who does?'

'Soundwave. He's still in orbit. Sorry not to be of help. And, um… Just through on the com link. Starscream wants to see you…'

Alexis didn't look up, still thinking hard. 'OK. Tell him I will see him when we disembark.'

Brunt looked down, fidgeting from one foot to the other awkwardly. 'He's gonna want to know why not now…'

'Yeah, well, use your imagination, Brunt.' Alexis moved over to the edge of the workstation, taking Lucy by the elbow. 'I've got things to do.'

'What do I say to him? What if he gets...'

'Oh, just… grow a pair and think of something!'

The two women strode out into another corridor, Lucy having to hurry to keep up. 'Where could he be? What if he's in trouble?'

'We'll be landing soon, on Cybertron. I might be able to do more once we're there. In the meantime we'll get the sentries to check the brig, do a headcount. Who knows, maybe you guys got separated. And the guards might have missed him since he's in human shape.' She glanced over at Lucy, who was looking anxious and doubtful, correctly guessing her thoughts. 'Try not to worry.'

Alexis quickened her stride, her head beginning to ache once more. 'I just wish I was better at taking my own advice.'

* * *

The ruined base was deserted, the sun rising high over shattered, smoking buildings. The silence was only punctuated by birdsong, and by a slight wind rustling through the trees.

Cars and tanks lay on their sides, doors left open. Clothes and papers fluttered across bare concrete.

A side door off of the large hangar suddenly burst open, and a man staggered out. His once fine suit was dusty and rumpled. His face was bloodied, and furious, his dark hair peppered with debris. Joshua Black coughed, and leaned against the doorframe, an ugly scowl twisting his handsome features.

He'd woken up in the corridor, his head pounding from Rumble's blow. The lights had gone out, to be replaced with a dull, pulsing red light overhead - the signal to evacuate. To his horror and rage, the elevator had been stuck, the buttons unresponsive to his curses and pounding. He had been forced to take the stairs, away from the safety of the bunker, up into the light.

The eerie quiet was what finally drew him out. Stepping cautiously into the daylight, he looked around at the smoking ruins. There wasn't a soul to be seen. He pulled out his phone, thumbing through the news apps, squinting at the latest headlines.

_Decepticons agree to lift electromagnetic barrier… Humanity accused of crimes against Cybertronians… Optimus Prime due to chair second meeting with world leaders this afternoon… _

His stomach dropped at the sight of the next one.

_Optimus shares shock revelations surrounding popular app! Is Vinctus all it seems?_

'FUCK!'

His curse echoed around the ruins as he thrust his phone into his pocket, taking out his gun. 'Time to disappear',' he muttered, jogging across to the safety of the next doorway. Suddenly a small sound caused him to pause, tilting his head.

'I've got the door. We can ease you in backwards, OK mum?'

He edged around a corner, to be met with the sight of a group of people. A man was trying to ease an elderly lady out of a wheelchair into a car. Beside him stood another man, cradling a baby, its small cries emanating from a blanket.

Joshua cocked his gun, the sound causing the group to turn. The nearest man turned… and raised his hands in the air, his eyes widening. 'Hey. Easy…'

'Where is everyone?' growled Joshua, gesturing with the tip of the gun.

'Um… they were taken away… the Decepticons came and took everyone. They left us behind because we weren't suitable, or something…' the man back against the car, his gaze fixed on the barrel of the gun. 'Please… we're just trying to leave…'

'Get away from the car,' said Joshua. 'Toss me the keys.'

'What? But…'

'Get away from the car, or I shoot her in the fucking head!' Joshua gestured towards the elderly lady, who hid her face in her hands, gasping tearfully.

The keys were thrust at him, and he ducked into the car, slamming the door and setting off with a roar of the engine, leaving the small group standing helplessly in the dust, dwindling to a pinpoint in the rearview mirror.

The road out of the base was straight. Joshua settled into the seat, exhaling slowly. After a few moments he allowed a grin to spread across his face. This car was a piece of shit, but it had a full fuel tank. He'd done it. He was getting out of here. A couple more phone calls and he would be thousands of miles away from this dump. He had enough money to bribe the right officials and still live as comfortably as he liked, even if he had to keep his head down for a while.

He pressed his foot to the accelerator, laughing triumphantly. 'So long, morons! I'll see you in…'

**_BANG._**

* * *

One moment there had been empty road… open gates… then a dark object blocking out all light… the car tilted forwards as the impact almost sent it somersaulting… his ears were ringing… the dust from the airbag choking him, causing him to splutter and cough…

The car fell back onto all four wheels, the chassis rocking from the impact. There was silence as Joshua gasped in air. Blearily he squinted past the deflating airbag out of the cracked windshield, his eyes widening.

He had a hit a foot. An impossibly huge dark purple foot.

Feeling sick, his shaking hand reached for the reverse gear, the other hand desperately fumbling in the ignition, praying the car would restart. The frantic hammering of his heart increased and he flinched, raising his hands protectively as something ripped the driver's door off its hinges, flinging it away. A booming, jeering voice rattled his eardrums.

'WELL WELL WELL! Here he is! The man - and I use that term loosely - we have all been waiting for!'

The car lurched, and Joshua yelled out, his hands, slick with sweat, gripping the steering wheel for dear life. He let out a scream as fingers plunged through the windows on every side, showering him with glass shards. The roof of the car groaned as the hand began to lift the vehicle up as if it were nothing. Through the space where the door had been, Joshua saw purple and black legs… then a huge torso, the gleaming cockpit framed with a broad chest and shoulders, bristling with weapons… then up higher still...

He shrank into the car seat as an enormous helmeted face filled his vision, two optics glowing evilly at him, illuminating the car interior with hellish red. A deep, malevolent chuckle rumbled around him. 'Trying to run away, like a frightened little rat, were we. Well. We have some other plans for you, plans involving that puny, fragile body of yours…'

The car tilted alarmingly. Joshua screamed and yelled, his hands grabbing ineffectually at the steering wheel, but the momentum of his body swinging from the car sent him plummeting down, to land with a painful slam onto a metal surface. Immediately he was surrounded by giant fingers, encasing him in darkness, his yells and struggles having no effect. Suddenly the grip around him tightened alarmingly, and he found himself painfully squashed into a constricted space, wriggling his limbs helplessly, gasping for air like a rabbit caught by a boa constrictor.

'I can feel your _tiny bones_ in my grip,' growled the voice, the malevolent pleasure in its tone sending frozen shivers down his spine. The fingers opened slightly, in order to allow Joshua to see out. The giant was holding the car in its other hand. Petrified, he could only watch as the jet slowly crumpled the car into a ball with no effort, as if screwing up a piece of paper.

Satisfied that he had his quarry's terrified attention, Skywarp carelessly opened his hand and dropped the crushed vehicle. He grinned darkly, saying his captive's name slowly, tasting every syllable. 'Joshua Black.'

'What do you want?' whispered Black, still squirming uselessly inside the painful grip. 'M...money, I've got money…'

The giant jet stared at him, then laughed, the terrifying sound booming into his ears. 'You try to bargain… with me! Me! You're even more pathetic than I realised! The only thing I want from you, human…' Skywarp leaned in close. '...is to witness your pain and suffering, just as you witnessed the pain and suffering of our Consort. My only regret is that my Lord wants you intact to ensure the pleasure of your torture and death will be his alone.'

Ignoring the pleas and cries now emanating from his fingers, Skywarp closed his fist once more, opening his com link. 'Soundwave. Tell Starscream I've got him. I'll meet you on Cybertron.'

There was a pause.

'Yeah, yeah, I got the cassettes too. They're alive. I am that good. Yeah, looks like Rumble dragged 'em out. Frenzy looks a little… leaky. But he has a heartbeat, so, you know.'

Another pause, and this time Skywarp looked confused. 'I can be there faster than the ship. I can use my warp powers to… OK! OK, I'm coming, alright, sheesh!'

He closed the link, standing thoughtfully for a moment. The limp, unconscious forms of Frenzy and Rumble had been placed inside a recess in the lower half of his torso. Running an internal scan, he confirmed that Frenzy was indeed alive, though his heartbeat had slowed right down. Skywarp frowned harder. 'Hmm. Rumble on Earth… and Frenzy was with him… what were those two up to? If I was the snitching type…'

He shrugged, and returned his attention to his prey, still imprisoned inside his fist, still pleading with muffled cries in vain to be released. 'Ah well. Soundwave needs to chill out. After all…'

He squeezed his fist slightly, grinning at the shrill sounds of pain emanating from it. '...Screamer will be too pleased with his new prize to care.'

* * *

On the bridge of The Portent II, Starscream stood on the bridge, his narrowed optics staring out into deep space. Thundercracker stood at his side. 'I've made all the necessary arrangements ready for when we land, Starscream. Ratchet and Ironhide are implementing the plans according to the Autobot Terracolony, we'll just adapt it slightly. You'll have human slave quarters within the next cycle.'

Starscream received this news with an irritable jerk of the head and an ill-tempered pinching of his mouth.

'Dirge is reporting from the brig. The humans are safe, but in disarray. They're frightened, naturally.'

'Good,' said Starscream coldly. 'They'll do well to remain frightened. Fear and blind obedience tend to go well together.'

Thundercracker merely nodded. 'Soundwave is monitoring for any significant chatter on Earth. He didn't send through the latest report, though.'

'Not like Soundwave to be preoccupied,' said Starscream. 'Send another update request.'

'Yes Lord.'

'And get some high grade and human refreshments in here. I've asked for Alexis to join me when she wakes up.'

Just then the doors to the bridge hissed apart. 'Lord Starscream… a visitor…'

Starscream features relaxed into a small smile, and he turned. 'Are you feeling better now that…'

He trailed off. Standing in the doorway, dwarfed by the baffled looking sentries, stood Jon Garner.

The older human man raised a hand, nodding calmly. 'Starscream, if I remember rightly.'

The jet tilted his head slightly, his optics glowing down at the small human. 'Jonathon.'

'Can I come in?'

One of the sentries looked from the human to his master, cautiously. 'My Lord, I can escort him back to…'

'No need.' Starscream narrowed his optics, beckoning Jon forward. He obliged, hobbling slightly as he moved. If he was intimidated by the towering forms surrounding him, he gave no sign of it. 'Thank you.'

'Where is Alexis?'

'She's gone off somewhere. She doesn't know I'm here.' Jon reached the base of a workstation, looking up to Thundercracker. 'Perhaps you could…?'

The second-in-command complied, lowering a hand and letting the older man step on, the movement clearly aggravating his injuries as he winced. Starscream seated himself, gesturing for Alexis' chair to be brought forward for the human. Jon sat down, placing his hands calmly on his knee.

The two of them watched one another carefully. Starscream leaned back. 'What can I do for you?'

Jon looked around, finally acknowledging the other curious mechs on the bridge. Starscream understood immediately, dismissing them with a gesture. When the doors hissed shut once more and the two of them were finally alone, Starscream spoke again.

'What can I do for you, Jonathon?'

'I know,' said Jon simply.

Starscream frowned. 'I'm sorry. You know what?'

'I know everything.'

The two of them watched each other once more, the faint thrum of the ship's engines the only sound to be heard.

'When you say everything…' said Starscream, choosing his words slowly and carefully.

'I mean exactly that,' said Jon.

He leaned forward. 'You think I'm going to be in close proximity to someone who clearly means so much to my daughter and miss the opportunity for a frank discussion?'

Starscream's eyebrows shot up.

Jon met his stare, unwavering. He settled himself back into the chair. 'I could do with a drink, if you don't mind. And then, you and I can have a talk.'


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Soundwave strode into the fortress, scattering mechs to the left and right of him, his face, as ever, impassive, his optics narrowed. His long legs covered the relatively short distance to the med bay, the doors opening for him before he had even reached the threshold. The Head of Communications and Surveillance did not need to concern himself with door controls.

Knockout was bent over his workbench when the tall blue mech entered. He opened his mouth… but Soundwave snapped his fingers and he closed it again hurriedly. He drew closer to the central berth as Soundwave produced a tiny, limp figure, laying it down in the centre of the gleaming metal surface. Knockout's optics widened.

He recognised the little human - it was the same body he had transferred Frenzy into. As he stared, he saw red fluid leaking onto the shiny metal surface. The human form of Frenzy was deathly pale, hunched on his side in obvious agony, shivering violently. His eyes were unfocused, fluttering open and closed.

'Ooh. That doesn't look good,' said Knockout, wincing. He looked up into the stare of Soundwave. 'Right, yes. Not exactly helpful,' he added hastily. 'Uh, I'm not really familiar with these organic-based bodies…'

As if on cue, the doors to the med bay opened once more, and Knockout frowned as a burly red and white mech with an Autobot insignia entered, looking confused and more than slightly annoyed. 'Can someone explain to me why and how my com was hacked, and why I've been summoned here?'

There was no need for an explanation as he spotted Frenzy. He looked up into Soundwave's face. 'Ah. One of yours? Frenzy, isn't it?'

Soundwave merely looked at him. Ratchet sighed. 'Fine, I'll help. I won't turn away from a human in distress, even a Decepticon human.'

He clicked his fingers at Knockout, staring at Frenzy's prone form. 'He's in trouble, we need to act fast. A good thing I brought all of my kit with me. We'll need gauze, hot water, surgical tools. First priority is to halt bleeding, immediately. You'll need to follow every instruction, understand? When he's stabilised we can begin the process to put him back into his Cybertronian shell. I'll begin treating him, you prepare for the transfer.'

As Knockout began scrambling to assemble the necessary equipment Soundwave turned, and stalked out of the bay. He made his way, in silence, down into the bowels of the fortress, past the service drones pushing empty carts and cages towards the doors that led to the cargo landing decks - preparing for the Portent II's re-entry. The lower ranks stopped and saluted him, but he paid them no attention, finally turning into a disused storage chamber.

He shut the huge door, and pressed on an area of his chest armour, releasing the front panel.

Rumble nimbly sprang from the compartment, unfolding as he fell, landing lightly on two feet and facing his master. Some of his wounds had been partly repaired in Soundwave's chest cavity, but his body still bore the signs of damage he had been through on Earth. He looked up as Soundwave thundered towards him, his optics large with anxiety.

'Is Frenzy going to be…'

He was cut off as Soundwave's foot slammed into his body, sending him flying across the chamber. He smashed into the far wall, sliding down it with a grunt of pain. Soundwave stood still, fists clenched as the diminutive casseticon struggled to his feet. 'So… on the plus side… ow… finally you're paying some attention to me…'

He trailed off as Soundwave stalked towards him, engulfing him in his long shadow. Rumble's usual disdainful bravado suddenly deserted him, and he shrank back as Soundwave towered over him. 'I… know I've done wrong… and I'll face that, but you've seen into my mind, you know my true intentions! I just wanted to run away, but now…'

Soundwave plucked him from the floor, dangling him between two fingers. Through his fear, Rumble found his voice, shaking both with fear and anger. 'You… you forgot about me! You don't care, no one cares! It took me running away and Frenzy almost DYING for you to even notice I was gone!'

Soundwave stood still and silent. Rumble's optic twitched - his master had gained full access to his processor. He went slack as their thoughts intertwined. Rumble didn't fight it - not that he could ever stop Soundwave from entering his head. He allowed him to see every disgruntled thought, every resentful emotion. After a long moment, he felt the internal tension unwind as Soundwave's presence withdrew, and Rumble looked up. 'Well?'

Soundwave regarded him through narrowed optics, the silence stretching out.

'W...What are you gonna do with me?'

Soundwave tilted his head, as if pondering the question.

'Are you gonna tell Starscream?'

Finally his master spoke. 'Affirmative.'

'Of course you are.' Rumble sighed, hanging his head. 'For what it's worth. I'm sorry. For everything. It probably won't make any difference, but I'll say it anyway.' He looked up once more, beseechingly. 'Master. Make sure Starscream knows that none of it was Frenzy's fault. Please.'

Soundwave made no reply. Rumble watched… and writhed as his huge fingers descended, heading for a section of panelling on the side of his head. Only Soundwave had access. His optics grew wide. 'No, no! Wait!'

As the fingertip touched his head, Rumble's optics offlined, and he went slack, his head hanging. Soundwave tilted his palm, allowing the casseticon's limp form to curl into his hand. He watched as the small mech smoothly transformed into his cassette form. The chest cavity opened, and he was stowed carefully inside, Soundwave already striding out into the hallway.

* * *

Cybertron had come into view through the huge curved glass that spanned the bridge. Jon gazed out at it, even with his usual mild demeanour, he was visibly awed at the sight of the colossal, glittering planet. 'I… imagined what it might look like,' he muttered. 'But it's even more incredible than I ever… thought…'

Starscream lounged back, holding a full energon cube, regarding the older man's wonderous expression with proprietary satisfaction. Jon blinked, turning back towards the Decepticon leader. His gaze moved upwards, unafraid, over the gleaming cockpit and turbofans, past the soaring wings, numerous weapons, up further still to the shrewd, calculating face, the narrowed optics watching him. Jon took a deep sip from the tumbler of whisky that had been brought for him. He frowned. 'Talisker. It ought to taste of nothing in space, and yet…'

Starscream's mouth curled in amusement at his surprised expression. 'You are on a Cybertronian craft, not an aeroplane. And you schooled your daughter well. She's accustomed to quality.'

Jon smiled briefly… then his expression became serious. He looked up.

'You didn't come here to discuss human liquor with me,' said Starscream.

'No,' said Jon, meeting his stare. 'Did you…'

He broke off, staring into his whisky.

'Did I what?' asked Starscream quietly.

'Did you… make her into… one of you? Is what I saw real?'

The two of them watched one another, each of them refusing to break eye contact. Starscream leaned forward. 'You tell me what you saw and I'll tell you if it's real.'

'Someone came into the room where I was being held,' said Jon quietly. 'That terrible man who organised my kidnap. I think he was there a lot… but my memories are hazy. He showed me a video… of my daughter, in a large hall. She… she _changed_.'

Jon stared out of the window. 'She changed and she grew… into something that looked a bit like you. The man… Black, his name was, he was laughing, he called her a freak. "Now you know about what sort of monster she is…" is what he said. I think they were angry because I wasn't talking to them. His idea of revenge. They held my head up, made me look.'

Starscream's head tilted slightly as he digested this information. He nudged the tiny whisky bottle on the worktop forward with the tip of his finger. Jon reached for it, his slightly shaking hand pouring himself another measure.

Starscream was the first to open his mouth. 'Look, Jon…'

'I'm not a good father.'

Starscream's statement died on his lips. He sat back, his brow creased, swirling the energon in its cube.

'I'm not a good father,' repeated Jon. His shoulders sagged, and he looked down at his lap.

Dirge's voice sounded over the com link_. 'Starscream, preparing for re-entry. Soundwave is submitting his report, and Skywarp seeks an audience.'_

'_Not now,' _he returned silently via his processor. He drummed his fingers on the table, watching the older human, suddenly looking even smaller than a few moments ago, hunched in the chair with his beaten face. Starscream could not profess to know much about Alexis' father. They had met on a couple of occasions, but Starscream had barely given his existence a second thought. He knew Alexis thought the world of him, though they rarely seemed to see each other. As if reading his thoughts, Jon looked up, speaking again.

'She… she's always been independent. Since she was small. And… I raised her as well as I could by myself, and she was loved. But… I'd be lying if I said it wasn't a relief, to find that she'd grown into a woman who could handle herself.'

One of Starscream's gifts was remaining silent at opportune moments. It was, he found, the best way to tease information out of one's opponent. Jon continued speaking, seemingly to himself as well as Starscream.

'I send her money every birthday. Text her every now and then. We're both as bad as each other at keeping in touch.'

Jon shrugged hopelessly. 'I think part of me has always known. I've certainly known, since you defeated Megatron and left Earth, that she's been… drawn to you. That's true, isn't it?'

He looked up. 'Well?'

'Well what?' drawled Starscream.

Jon glared, placing the whisky glass down onto the arm of the chair with more force than necessary, and Starscream was suddenly vividly reminded of Alexis. He grinned, which only seemed to annoy Jon further.

'Hey. Don't try to dodge around the subject with me. You may be fifty feet tall or whatever…'

'A bit taller than that, actually...' interjected Starscream smoothly, sitting up straighter.

'...but I won't be intimidated by you and I'm still her DAD,' continued Jon, raising his voice as he was forced to tilt his head further back. 'So tell me. What I saw. _Is it true_?'

Starscream poured himself more energon, sitting back on his throne.

'Yes. But not in the way you think. It's a long story. You can know that her abilities were a gift granted from a far higher power than me. And anyway, what does it matter? She is still Alexis.' Starscream leaned forward, his face lowering down towards the stolid man in front of him. 'She is still your daughter, and my most prized…'

'Possession?'

The jet hesitated, drawing back slightly. Jon raised his eyebrows.

'Once I would have called her that. I will admit. But not now,' said Starscream firmly. 'I…'

'What?'

Starscream looked away. 'I love her,' he said quietly.

Jon's eyes widened. 'What?'

'It makes no sense. But it _is_ true.'

Starscream waited for his reaction, watching as Jon took in a deep breath. He sat for a moment, absorbing Starscream's declaration, before tossing the rest of the whisky back. 'I suppose the fact that you, uh… essentially switched off the sun in order to rescue her means I can't exactly argue with that.'

Starscream met his eyes, smiling grimly. Jon looked up, squinting through his bruised and swollen eyelids. 'Is she still in danger?'

Starscream nodded, and the older man looked down at his hands. 'What will you do now?'

'There are many facets to this… problem,' said Starscream. 'Her whole planet, nay, the galaxy, knows what she can do. There are interested eyes and optics, watching. And the true culprit in all of this remains hidden from me. For now,' he added in a low, sinister growl.

Jon stared down at his lap once more, appearing to struggle to form the words he needed.

'It… takes a lot for a father to admit he isn't the one best equipped to look after his daughter,' said the older man quietly. He looked up into the fierce, glowing optics. 'If she really does mean that much to you, then I don't have a quarrel with you. I'm just... begging you to keep her safe.'

'There is no need for you to beg, Mr. Garner,' said Starscream. Some suddenly occurred to him, and he added: 'And that's not something I say to many people.'

Jon laughed shakily. 'Can we agree then, that you will do what you can. Whatever it takes. To ensure her wellbeing.'

Starscream smiled darkly, mentally stowing away the endorsement like a precious jewel. He nodded. 'Whatever it takes,' he repeated.

* * *

Alexis and Lucy stood down in the bowels of the ship. Lucy was shivering, and Alexis had her arm around her, staring into the middle distance, deep in thought.

'Where could he be?' asked Lucy fretfully.

'I don't know,' said Alexis slowly. 'He must have got left behind. We're close to landing, as soon as we land…'

'Can we double check the brig?'

'We already did,' reminded Alexis gently. 'Just try not to…'

'Alexis.'

She looked up as Brunt strode towards them. 'Frenzy is on Cybertron. Soundwave's report has come through and I'm charged with summarising it for Lord Starscream.'

Both girls' eyes grew wide with astonishment. 'Cybertron? How did he get there before us? Is he alright?'

'No,' said Brunt. Lucy's head jerked up.

'Skywarp 'ported him back. He's been shot.'

Lucy cried out in shock, clapping a hand to her mouth and clutching Alexis tightly. Alexis paled, slumping against the wall. 'Oh my God… it's all my fault…'

'And your father is with Starscream.'

It was Alexis' turn to yell out in horrified amazement. '_What?_'

'He's up there now, on the bridge.'

Alexis stood upright, feet planted wide apart. 'Wait… sorry… Did I hear that right? _Starscream?_'

Brunt nodded. 'Uh-huh.'

'With… with my… dad… my human…. Dad…'

'That's right,' said Brunt cheerfully. His face fell, aghast, as she exploded.

'_WHAT!?_' WELL WHY DID NO ONE STOP HIM GOING IN?!'

Brunt suddenly looked very awkward, shifting nervously from one foot to the other. 'Um… uh…'

Alexis whirled round to a stunned Lucy. 'Lucy… this is bad, I gotta get up there. Go back to my quarters, OK?'

She spun back around, glaring up at Brunt. 'You! You get me up to the bridge. _Right now!_'

* * *

Brunt headed towards the double doors that led onto the bridge. The sentries moved to block his way… before spotting who he was carrying, activating the door controls. They slid apart smoothly, and Brunt moved into the wide open space. Alexis was craning from her spot on his hand, desperately trying to see what was going on, her voice high with panic. 'Dad? Dad!'

She flinched as Starscream suddenly erupted into laughter. Brunt hung back, awaiting the call to be beckoned forward, and Alexis punched at his fingers furiously. 'Go forward! I can't see!'

'So, we used to smuggle cigarettes inside the bomb casings… until one day when they all fluttered down on the runway. The flight sergeant's face! You should have seen it!'

Alexis frowned at the sound of the familiar voice. '_Dad_?'

Starscream leaned back, swirling his energon cube and chuckling. 'Ah, I have a few stories of my own concerning contraband, back in my days at the War Academy…'

Brunt stepped forward, and Alexis stared in amazement, her face flushing crimson.

There was her dad, up on the workstation, laughing and pouring himself a drink, chatting to Starscream. She blinked a few times, to be sure that what she was seeing was real. '_Dad_!'

The two of them looked round, Starscream grinning broadly. 'There you are, my one. Are you rested?'

Brunt moved forward, slowly lowering her to the surface. She jumped down, her eyes large with anxiety, her gaze flitting between her father and Starscream. 'What… what's going on? Dad, what are you doing?'

'I'm talking to Lord Starscream,' replied Jon, smiling. 'Turns out he and I have…'

Alexis covered her eyes with her hand, mortified. 'Why? Why are you two talking? What have you been talking about?'

'Just chewing the fat. Making sure my little girl is being taken care of.' Jon looked up at Starscream. 'Isn't that right?'

'That's about the shape of it,' said Starscream, visibly enjoying Alexis' galactic levels of embarrassment and discomfort.

'You… you haven't been talking… specifically about… about me and my, um, ability to…' Alexis looked up at Starscream, silently pleading with her eyes.

Starscream, despite a tiny amount of guilt deep inside him, allowed her to suffer for a few, tense moments, before relenting at her desperate expression. 'Come now, don't trouble yourself. You've had enough worry just lately.'

Jon got up from the chair, moving over to his daughter. 'He's right. Come here.'

She fell into his embrace, letting her father stroke her hair, even as she stared up at Starscream. Her dad's calm voice vibrated in her head as she leant against him. 'Listen. It's been a terrible few days, but you're safe now.'

'So are you,' she said, drawing away to look up at him.

'Yeah. But… I'm not going to stay on Cybertron. In fact Starscream has agreed to arrange for me to be taken back to Earth, once we've landed.'

'Oh.' Alexis looked surprised, and slightly crestfallen. She looked at the floor. Jon caught her chin, tilting it back up towards him. 'I've got an idea.'

She looked searchingly into his smiling eyes. 'What?'

'How about you and I make a pact to see each other at least once a month? Dinner at the farmhouse? Or I come here, perhaps?'

'That would be great,' said Alexis, her face lighting up in a smile. 'I would love that!'

Jon smiled at her, sadly. 'I'm sorry it's taken such a horrible thing to bring us a bit closer.'

She hugged him tightly once more, her voice now muffled in his sweater. 'I'm not.'

'Not that I am trying to get rid of you…' said Starscream over their heads. Jon looked up, his gaze steely. 'As if you could.'

The jet gave a short sniff of amusement. 'Quite. But there is a smaller craft down in the hold, it can be directed to a space bridge and get you home within twenty minutes. If that would suit.'

Jon looked down at Alexis, who was clasping the woolly surface of his sweater. 'That's my cue to go, sweetheart.'

'You're sure you won't stay?' she asked, looking up.

'It's not for me, darling. I can rest assured now I know you are being watched over. Christine will be worried. And you don't want your old Dad around cramping your style.'

'OK, Dad.' She embraced him once more, lovingly, but he could hear the relief in her voice. Jon looked back up at Starscream. 'Remember what I said. Whatever must be done.'

His eyes were narrowed, and full of meaning. Starscream nodded, and waited whilst the two of them exchanged hugs, kisses and promises to see each other soon.

* * *

Some time after her father had left, Alexis flopped down onto the worktop, letting out a long breath she had been seemingly holding in for hours. Starscream's fingers curled around her back and she leant into them wearily. She suddenly found herself fighting sleep, her eyelids blinking rapidly.

'When we get back to Cybertron I will analyse those cuffs and remove them,' said Starscream. 'You will not have to bear them for much longer. '

She nodded, and allowed him to curl his fingers tighter around her, smiling to herself as he re-directed heat into them to warm her tired, bruised body. She turned her head, pressing her mouth against his plating, closing her eyes.

The doors to the bridge hissed apart, and Brunt entered. 'My Lord. I have Soundwave's update, with news concerning Frenzy.'

Alexis suddenly sat bolt upright. Starscream frowned. 'Frenzy? What of him?'

Alexis stared up at Brunt, silently willing him to look her way, drawing a finger rapidly across her throat. But it was to no avail, and Brunt continued, as Alexis clutched her head in panic.

'My Lord, he was found on Earth at the ruined base, with Rumble. Rumble was on the verge of stasis lock, and Frenzy had been shot, by a human. His human shell is currently undergoing emergency surgery on Cybertron, with the hope he can be re-transferred to his casseticon body in time. Rumble has been put into stasis by Soundwave, ready for interrogation.'

Alexis placed a hand over her eyes as Starscream spoke. 'What? What was Rumble doing on Earth with Frenzy? He should be on base level duties, he was confined to Cybertron!'

'Oh no,' groaned Alexis, now wide awake.

Her voice must have carried more than she realised.

'Alexis?'

She huddled within his fingers, her heart suddenly thundering deafeningly in her ears, and looked down, knotting her hands together. Starscream's voice above her head was calm and patient, with an underlying thread of pure steel.

'Alexis. Look at me.'

The Decepticon leader leaned back, slowly, dismissing Brunt with a wave of his hand, his optics never leaving the small, rigid figure of his Consort. Alexis looked up, very slowly, staring at him. 'What is it?' she whispered, attempting a weak smile.

'What do you know?'

She shook her head, rapidly, her mouth dry. 'Nothing.'

Starscream's optics narrowed, and he waited. Alexis flushed dark red. She took a deep, shaky breath. The fingers that had seemed like the safest haven only a couple of minutes ago now encircled her like a prison, and although she knew that Starscream would never, ever hurt her, she swallowed hard, dreading the outcome of what she would have to say. Starscream leaned down.

'Alexis. You're a dreadful liar. You know something...'

'It's complicated,' she blurted. 'And it's not supposed to be me that tells you. It's supposed to be Frenzy!'

'Frenzy isn't here. Frenzy is mortally wounded.'

At the sound of those words Alexis felt tears spring to her eyes. The face of Starscream filled her vision.

'What has Rumble done?'

She shook her head. 'Please… it's not as simple as that…'

'ALEXIS.'

She wiped her eyes rapidly. 'Alright, alright. I'll tell you. Let's disembark, and then...

'I don't think so,' said Starscream smoothly. 'Tell me. Now.'

* * *

AN: this has been mostly done on my phone for various reasons, so apologies for typos, I'll come back and sort them soon.

I know a lot of you are waiting for the SS vs Black showdown - don't worry it'll happen soon! I actually really enjoyed writing the interaction between Star and Dad :D Thanks as ever for the reviews.


	30. Chapter 30

Happy Christmas. Here is a gift in the form of a little shortie. Have a lovely holiday!

* * *

Chapter 30

Alexis finished speaking, and braced herself for the furious outburst, getting to her feet and pacing away from him. When it didn't come, she turned, looking up curiously. Starscream was indeed looking angry, clenching his fist, but his demeanour was one of weariness rather than fury. 'Oh, Rumble, you stupid, self-serving idiot,' he growled, rolling his optics and shaking his head.

'Are you going to kill him?' she asked.

After a moment he looked down, spreading his palms, exasperated. 'Well, obviously. Enlighten me as to what other choice I have?'

He rose to his feet as Alexis looked down. 'I don't know,' she said miserably.

'I have a position to maintain, a position as feared and respected leader. He's already had one chance. And his brother is wounded… I should never have allowed Frenzy to transfer to his human form!'

_Frenzy._ Alexis looked away, her eyes brimming with hot tears that spilled down her cheeks. Starscream was striding back and forth, his towering form suddenly imbibed with frustrated energy. Alexis wiped her cheeks on her sleeve. 'Starscream…'

'He's insulted me, insulted my authority. I KNEW granting him mercy was a mistake but I never imagined he would throw away his life so carelessly! How else am I supposed to react?'

She took a deep breath, her trembling voice on the edge of hearing as she forced her chin to remain up. 'Before… you rush into a decision…'

'AND he has insulted _you_, by daring to presume he can throw you to our enemies for trinkets…'

'He never meant to…'

Starscream wheeled round, regarding her scornfully. 'Oh, what? Don't tell me you're going to argue his case! In any event it is out of your hands. And I won't be dictated to on…'

'Starscream LISTEN!'

He stopped short, finally noticing her devastated expression, before shaking his head, his hands moving to cup round her, dismayed at her anguish. 'No, no… don't cry. What's wrong?'

She looked up as she wept, her sleeves pulled over her hands as she tried to stem the flow of tears. 'What's wrong? What's _wrong?_ What's… fucking _right?_ My Dad kidnapped and badly hurt.. And now… Frenzy's been shot and what if he dies… and it's all because of…'

'No,' said Starscream, quietly and firmly. 'Look at me. We talked about this. Stop.'

'Rumble has done wrong, OK, I know, but I spoke to him… back on Earth… and I think he regrets what he did.'

He cocked an eyebrow, emitting a disbelieving laugh. 'Regret? Trust me Alexis, he'll know the proper meaning of regret only when I get my hands on him.'

She looked down, roughly wiping her eyes once more, the skin around her eyes red and puffy. His finger gently pushed her hands away, and he sighed, lifting her face towards him.

'Look. If it… distresses you, then I will wait before deciding what to do with Rumble.'

She swallowed hard, and nodded, smiling faintly. 'Thank you.'

'BUT remember what I said, on Earth. Your planet was called to pay a price for the part played in your capture on its soil. Rumble will face a price, and I am not ruling out death for him just yet. I HAVE to respond to this with the show of strength expected of me, Alexis.'

She nodded, and he seated himself once more. The two of them gazed, in companionable silence, out of the vast window overlooking the glittering lights of Cybertron, the ship having entered its atmosphere.

'Starscream.'

'Mm?'

Alexis looked down at her wrists, turning them over, inspecting the black cuffs on her bruised, blistered wrists. 'These powers I have are not a game. I wish I'd never been given them.'

He looked down. 'You don't mean that.'

'Oh yes I do. I've had plenty of time to think about it whilst watching others suffer. All they've done is cause hurt.'

She looked up.

'I'm surrendering.'

Starscream frowned. 'What? What do you mean?'

'To you. To your desire to keep me, possess me.'

He stared at her.

'Do whatever you want. Lock me away. Because I can't go back to the way things were. And I can't risk the lives of those I love. It's not worth it. My freedom isn't worth it.' She inhaled, slowly, tucking her hands under her chin.

'Alright,' he said calmly, settling himself, leaning back on his throne. 'Consider it done.'

She looked up quickly, her expression now one of bewildered apprehension. 'Really?'

'Mm hm. I won't pass up on an opportunity like this. When we get back to Cybertron I will put measures in place to restrict your movements. For your safety and the safety of others, as you point out.'

'Oh.' She looked away, taken aback, as he smirked above her. 'Wow, I didn't think you would just… agree like that.'

'Of course I don't agree, you idiot!'

She glared up at him. 'Hey! Don't call me an idiot!'

He erupted into laughter. 'You see? You can't maintain the submissive vibe even for a nanosecond! You should have seen your face when I pretended to agree to that nonsense you just spouted!'

Having been caught out, Alexis flushed a dark pink. 'It's not like you don't want that, Starscream!' She huffed and turned her head away, though she couldn't fight a smile as he continued to chuckle above her head.

'All I want, in time, is the Alexis who screamed at me, completely without fear, in front of all the most senior members of my council.'

She lowered her head, trying to hide her smile, but looked up as his tone became serious once more. 'She's in there, somewhere. She's bruised, and she's processing some hard lessons learned. But she'll be back to annoy and defy me in time, as well she should.'

She smiled, properly this time, snuggling into his fingers as he lifted her, his voice rumbling in her ear.

'When we land, I have some things to attend to, things I can't put off, my one. Will you go to your quarters and rest? Be patient. I will come to you as soon as I can. Your friends can accompany you. Sari, and that scared human girl that's been following you about.'

She looked up, worried. 'And Frenzy?'

'I have no new updates. But someone will send word. I promise. In turn, I'm asking you to just wait until I have finished a few important tasks.'

'What tasks?'

'Nothing for you to trouble yourself over,' he said calmly, and she nodded, knowing he would not elaborate further, recalling to mind her earlier words to Lucy. "_Timing is everything with Starscream."_

'OK, fair enough. But… what about the humans in the brig?'

The corner of his mouth lifted in a sneer of contempt. 'Ah yes, my new… acquisitions. Arrangements are being made for them. Don't worry about them.'

Alexis nodded again, knowing she would have to be content with that for now.

'Alexis?'

She looked up.

'All will be well,' he said firmly, his fingers curling a little tighter around her as if to emphasis his resolve.

She nodded, before leaning her head against him. She felt exhausted, but her mind was spinning. 'I know.'


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

* * *

Sari ascended the steps to Starscream's fortress, shouldering her way past much larger, fiercer looking mechs. Every now and then she was barged roughly, whipping round to glare at the perpetrator. 'Oi! Watch where you're going, twat!'

A growled garble of Cybertronian came back to her and she glared. 'Oh, that's nice! Right back at you!'

She looked down into her cupped hand as she continued her climb. 'You OK?'

Lucy, her legs swinging over the edge of Sari's fingers, looked up, nodding bravely. 'Yeah. The air tastes weird…'

'You'll get used to it. The air is breathable, but the oxygen content is lower. Just don't go jogging.'

Lucy gave a shaky laugh as above her head, Sari continued speaking.

'We'll go and find Alexis first and then wait for news on Frenzy. OK?'

* * *

The Autobot reached the top of the steps and strode into the Decepticon fortress. A guard moved forward to challenge her. 'Autobot, you don't have clearance to…'

A palm was thrust into his face. 'Whatever.'

The guard stared after Sari. Without slowing down, she deftly high-fived Thundercracker, who was heading out of the entrance. He turned, giving her a casual salute. 'Hey, brat.'

She didn't look round, cockily flipping him the bird. 'Only Screamer gets to call me that.'

Thundercracker quirked an eyebrow, and nodded to the guards, who swiftly moved to block her path with a clash of crossed weapons. He folded his broad arms as she was forced to come to a halt. 'And only _I_ get to call him Screamer. You're lucky he's not here.'

Sari paused, considered this for a moment, before turning around, tilting her head up. 'Fair enough. Where are you going?'

'To join Starscream,' replied the second-in-command. Something in his tone did not invite further questioning, and after a few moments Sari nodded, knowing that was all the information she would be getting out of the towering blue jet. Thundercracker tilted his head. 'Where are _you_ going?'

'To see Alexis, of course.' Sari kept her head up, meeting his crimson stare. The guards remained where they were, still blocking her entrance. After a moment of Thundercracker watching her, she shifted from one foot to another, betraying her slight unease. 'C'mon, Thundercracker. I'm her best friend.'

'Mm. Well, you will forgive our tendency to be slightly more… protective of our Consort, recent events considered.'

'Yeah, but… it's me,' said Sari, her optics large with trepidation. 'You're not gonna stop _me_ from seeing her… surely?'

'I thought you would be with Arcee and the rest of the Autobots, fawning over those shivering little human prisoners,' rumbled Thundercracker. He stepped forward, his cool gaze flicking down to Lucy, who swallowed hard, keeping her head down.

Sari shrugged. 'Friends come first. Is Alexis in her quarters?'

'Yeah. I just took her there.'

'So… we're good, right? You know, if you felt like making my life easier, you could send across the access holograms. In case I get stopped again. _Please_?'

Thundercracker sighed, touching his com link. 'Fine. Just this once.'

The guards stepped back, clearing her path. Sari repositioned Lucy gently in one hand, placing her free hand onto her hip. 'Thanks. Is she... alright?'

Thundercracker shrugged. 'I guess, in the circumstances. She's watching TV.' He turned to leave, pausing when Sari called after him.

'What is she watching?'

He continued towards the steps without looking back. 'How should I know? Your human entertainment looks all the same.'

Sari snorted. 'Please. Alexis has told me about you and Arcee. Your Netflix marathons. I've seen your watch list!'

He froze, before turning slowly on the spot, fixing her with a glare that would melt armour, his voice a threatening rumble. 'You'll be glad to keep that to yourself. I'd had a lot of energon that night and…'

'Oh, whatever. Just tell me: Is she watching Gavin and Stacey?'

The second-in-command frowned harder. 'The one with the silly humans always arguing and laughing about nothing? That... does ring a bell, now you mention it.'

'Shit.' Sari spun round on her heel, striding into the fortress. Lucy looked up. 'What? What's wrong with Gavin and Stacey?'

'Nothing. It's a good show,' said Sari, frowning in concentration as she counted turnings, setting off up a gently sloping corridor, illuminated from above by soft, glowing lights. 'But if Alexis is in a dark mood, she watches Gavin and Stacey, without fail.'

'But nothing actually happens in it,' said Lucy, closing her eyes as the ground below whirled by sickeningly with the speed of Sari's stride. Above her head, Alexis' oldest friend snorted. 'Exactly. That's why she likes it.'

* * *

Sari rapped on the huge doors once, before activating the door controls. They slid apart, only to reveal Alexis on the threshold, dressed in black jeans and a leather jacket with the hood pulled up. She started in surprise. 'Oh. Hey!'

'Er… Where are you off to?' Sari lowered an awestruck Lucy to the floor, who was staring past Alexis into the wide open space beyond, taking in the soaring ceiling and soft lighting, the mixture of huge Cybertronian furniture and human-sized belongings scattered about. 'I just saw Thundercracker. He said you were in here watching TV.'

Alexis shrugged. 'He _left_ me watching TV, yeah. You think I'm going to sit in my quarters like a good girl whilst Frenzy is injured? I'm going to find him. Hey Lucy,' she added, rubbing the redhead's shoulder warmly. 'Sorry about running off back on the ship.'

'Is it true your dad went up to speak to Starscream?' Sari's optics glowed in gleeful disbelief. 'I SO wish I was a fly on _that_ particular wall!'

Alexis strode out into the corridor, the others following her. 'Ugh, don't. I'm not actually sure which is worse, the fact they had "the chat…" she waggled her fingers in mid-air '...or the fact that they seemed to weirdly get on. Is it bad that I'm relieved Dad is gone? I know that sounds...'

Sari swiftly strode forward, her legs barring Alexis' way. 'Woah, woah. Hold on there, girl. Let's go back in there for a bit, take a moment.'

Alexis stared up at her. 'Take a moment? We have to find Frenzy!'

'Skywarp found Frenzy,' said Sari gently. 'And he warped him back up here, where Ratchet is performing surgery on him. Trust me, I'm going to get any updates firsthand. Now, come on, let's go into your quarters for a bit, yeah? Lucy's ready to faint, look at her. Poor cow hasn't seen a bite of food since all this kicked off.'

'Lucy, you want to find him?' Alexis stared at the girl, willing her to take her side, but Lucy gave a sad smile.

'Of course I do… and I'm worried about him, but… I think Sari is right. We have to trust the Autobots. The best thing to do is wait.'

Visibly frustrated, Alexis fidgeted, biting her lip, before sighing and wheeling back around towards the doorway. 'I just want to DO something! FUCK!'

'I know, I know,' said Sari, unphased by her oldest friend's outburst as she thumped the wall. She exchanged a wink with Lucy, silently answering her worried, querying look with a reassuring grin.

* * *

The three of them made their way back into Alexis' luxury palace quarters. Lucy couldn't help but stare at the incredible space. The central room had a thick soft rug on the floor, a huge wall-mounted TV, a sofa with cushions and throws, an illuminated fish tank on the far wall. She also took in a couple of soaring archways leading off to other rooms. The TV was on, the volume turned down, and Lucy looked up to see that Sari had guessed correctly - an old episode of Gavin and Stacey was indeed half way through.

Food containers and empty drinks cans that were strewn about the room slightly ruined the cosy effect.

Sari stepped forward, only to gingerly lift her foot as it crunched onto an empty Coke bottle. 'Had a party without us, eh?'

'It's that Brendan guy.' Alexis began picking up a collection of empty cans, throwing them into a black refuse sack. Lucy moved to help her, wrinkling her nose at the smelly, congealed remains of a microwaved meal. 'I asked Starscream to move him in here after I questioned him. I'd forgotten all about him, to be honest. Looks like he made himself at home.'

'Well, that's putting it politely.' Sari leaned down, picking up more rubbish between her fingers, pooling it in her palm. 'Is he still here? He needs some lessons in being a good house guest!'

'No, he's gone, I'm guessing he's been hauled off to be with the others. At least, I hope so,' said Alexis, looking temporarily anxious.

'Come here,' said Sari softly. After a moment, Alexis moved forwards. Sari knelt down, enveloping her friend in a hug. 'Are you really OK?'

'Yeah, of course,' said Alexis lightly, rubbing her hand over Sari's metallic arm, her slight body swamped by her friend's femme form.

'The guys said you'd been through hell. With that arsehole who beat you up… and that awful experiment.' Sari lowered her voice, searching her friend's face concernedly. '... Alexis, it sounded terrible. Want to talk about it? You know you can talk to me.'

'Thanks… and… yeah. But I'm fine. Really.'

Sari narrowed her optics and watched her oldest friend carefully as she flopped onto the sofa. 'Lucy, there's wine and food in the kitchen if you want any? Just through there.'

Lucy, nodding enthusiastically, made her way through the archway Alexis was gesturing to. Sari pulled up one of the Cybertronian chairs, settling herself on it and leaning her elbows on her knees, looking down as Alexis picked up the remote, turning up the volume.

'Alexis, are you sure that…'

Alexis cut across her, and fortunately Sari had known her long enough not to take her surliness personally. 'For the love of… look, I'm fine. I'm just sick of doing nothing and feeling so fucking helpless. And guilty. And I know I'm being a grumpy bitch and I'm sorry about that too.'

Sari watched her as she stared at the screen, discreetly scanning her. Her head was inflamed, an angry wound glowing from under her hair. She was bruised, and Sari's sophisticated circuitry also picked up traces of sedatives, still lingering on the edges of her bloodstream. Her wrists were bruised and blistered, still imprisoned in the cuffs. A datapad was in her lap, glowing up at her. Sari leaned forwards. There was a name in a search bar at the top of a long list.

'Who is Joshua Black, Alexis?'

Alexis didn't look around. After a moment she tapped at the datapad, darkening the screen. 'No one. I was just double checking the slave manifest, seeing if I recognised any names on the list. Actually, it's quite interesting. I think the doctor was brought on board. I might go down and see if…'

'Is he the one that hurt you?' asked Sari quietly.

Lucy made her way back into the living area, passing a full glass of wine to Alexis. Sari watched as her friend took it, her hand shaking ever so slightly. When Lucy had returned to the kitchen she spoke again. Sari could swear her voice also had the slightest tremor.

'Um, yeah. A bit. I just, I… um… I was just wondering if he'd been picked up by the Decepticons when they rounded everyone up, that's all. He's not there, which means he got away, which, to be honest, I'm really fucking relieved about.'

Her voice, gathering speed, cracked at the end of the sentence, and she hurriedly ran a hand through her hair, her fingertips brushing at her eyes.

'Did he… do anything else?'

There was a long silence.

'Well, he hurt Dad, if that's what you mean…'

'You know what I mean, Ali,' said Sari softly.

Another long silence.

'No,' Alexis said. 'He… he was interrupted.'

'Oh, hun,' said Sari softly.

'I'm in a mess, Sari,' whispered Alexis. She couldn't bring herself to look round, and Sari sat perfectly still. 'I thought I was strong, thought I was one of them…'

'You are one of them,' said Sari quietly. 'Alexis, you're their fucking Queen. They love you.'

'I don't know why,' said Alexis thickly. Finally it was starting to pour out. 'I'm just a stupid girl who got in way too deep and nearly cost lives. I just want to do something, I just want to make it right.'

'It's not always going to be you alone sorting things out,' said Sari gently. 'Optimus Prime taught me that. Autobots know that you're never at your best on your own. It's OK to not be strong all the time. It's OK to sometimes need help, need rescuing.'

Alexis wiped her eyes on her sleeve, hurriedly hiding her woe from Lucy, who had shut the fridge, preparing to re-enter the room.

'Does Starscream know about this Joshua guy?' asked Sari in a low murmur.

'I don't think so, thank God. He asked some questions on Earth but I managed to deflect them. I don't know what he would do if… and anyway it really doesn't matter. I just never want to see that creep again. I don't want to make any more fuss, Sari.'

'But he needs to face…'

'_No_. Please, please don't talk about him any more. And please, _please_ don't tell Starscream.' She looked up, her face pleading and desperate.

'Alright, alright. I won't.' Sari placed her fingers soothingly onto Alexis' shoulder, feeling the tension in her bones. 'It's OK. It's gonna be OK.'

Lucy, unaware of the sombre atmosphere, padded back into the main living area, and settled herself down on the other half of the sofa with a bag of potato crisps. She looked up at the screen. 'Ooh, I love this episode.'

'Me too!' Alexis replied. As if a switch had been thrown, she began discussing the TV show animatedly with Lucy, laughing and joking as if the last few minutes had never happened.

Sari sighed, getting to her feet. Trying to keep her movements discreet, she raised a hand to her com-link. She still had full access to the Decepticon network. There had been an order, released over all channels not half an hour ago, that Starscream was not to be disturbed under any circumstances. She ignored it, opening a channel regardless.

'_Starscream? Starscream. You there?'_

After a few moments of silence, the familiar menacing snarl came over the com link. '_This had better be good enough to warrant you disturbing me.'_

Sari was on the verge of retorting that he could just block his com link, but something in his tone had her swallowing any thought of cheeking the Decepticon ruler. He sounded angry, murderous, the rage in his voice like a taut spring ready to snap.

'_S… sorry…'_

'_What do you want? Be brisk and to the point.'_

'_I'm... really worried about Alexis. I'm with her now. Starscream, I think she's traumatised.'_

There was a silence.

'_Um… You still there?'_

'_I'm here. What's your point, exactly?'_

Sari blanched, her optics wide. Alexis, seemingly unaware of the silent exchange, was sipping wine and staring at the screen with Lucy. '_What's my point? My point is she's not OK, Starscream!'_

Starscream's voice was soft and dangerous. '_And you presume, perhaps, that I am unaware of this?'_

'_No, but…'_

'_You have your unique… strengths to bring to this situation. I have every faith in you. In the meantime, I am handling this very matter you speak of.'_

There was a loaded pause, and Sari moved away, towards the window.

'_What… what are you doing?'_

His voice was now dark and silky, laden with a sinister undercurrent of pleasure, a savouring of a delicious task to be carried out. '_Never you mind, little Autobot friend. Let's just say I'm dealing with a few little flies in the ointment. Small problems, which will be a lot smaller once I have finished.'_

Sari didn't know how to reply. She glanced back at the two human women on the sofa, still chatting and laughing.

'_Sari?'_

'_Still here,'_ she muttered over the com link.

'_You are with her?'_

'_Yes. Yes, of course.'_

'_Good. Stay with her. Care for her. You do your job, and I will do mine. Do not disturb me again.'_

The com link was closed, and Sari gripped the edge of the window sill, staring out into the vast metropolis of Iacon, the millions of lights glittering in the fading light. At the sound of voices calling for her she fixed her smile back on, turning away.

* * *

AN: Happy new year! I could be wrong but I think the next chapter might be the one you guys have been waiting for. :D Shout out to those who take the time to review, in particular thanks to Alondra for your kind message. Bear with me while I make sure I get the next part right.


	32. Chapter 32

Hey :) This one is fairly long, hopefully it will make up for some of the shorties I have been posting. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 32

Joshua sat up with a huge gasp, consciousness rushing back to him in the space of one, sickening second. For a moment, he wasn't sure where he was, or how he had got there. Then recent, unwelcome memories barged their way into his mind, and his lip quivered.

'Oh shit. _Oh shit…_'

His voice, tiny in the huge space, echoed thinly off the metal walls.

He sat, frozen to the spot, his hands wandering to rough fabric over his chest. He was dimly aware that he wasn't dressed in the same clothes he had been snatched in - but that was hardly the most pressing problem he faced right now.

He stared at his surroundings with a mounting sense of dread, his wide-eyed gaze taking it all in. At first the only sound he could hear was his own breathing, ragged with panic, and the frantic thundering of his heart. But, if he concentrated, he could hear other sounds. Far off rumbles and metallic crashes. The occasional distant voice - booming and echoing. The structure he was in must be unimaginably large.

He was on a vast, hard and cold surface - it looked like brushed steel. He was high up. On a table, then. The walls, impossibly far away on each side, loomed high all around. The far off-ceiling had pale spotlights, illuminating the place harshly, and he blinked, forced to look away when it hurt his eyes. After the table he could spot what looked like a giant, tilted chair, like a nightmarish version of the kind seen at the dentist. Joshua spied the restraining cuffs on the arm-rests, and swallowed hard.

Over on the far wall there was one, massive metal door. It did not look like the kind that opened easily.

But that wasn't the worst thing. No the worst thing lay some yards away, and he shuddered, shuffling up onto his knees to get a better look. There was a smell… and he lifted his nose, sniffing, before grimacing in disgust.

There was a silver tray, about seven or eight feet away from him. It was about the length of a small truck. It was covered in blood and meaty chunks of flesh, the gory splattered puddles blackening and congealed.

Something had been butchered on that tray.

It was freezing cold, and he shivered, hugging his arms and feeling the unfamiliar fabric once more. Looking down he saw that his clothes had been exchanged for a rough, grey set of overalls, the kind a prisoner might wear. His feet were bare, numb with cold.

He struggled to his feet, taking a step back… and almost fell over something. He turned, letting out a squeal of fear, recoiling at the sight - it was a long, lethal-looking knife - no - a scalpel. Longer than his own body. Beyond were other, equally terrifying-looking instruments, and Joshua was left in no doubt as to the type of room he was in.

Staggering, he wandered aimlessly around the tabletop, feeling like a mouse trapped in a lab, his hands clamped tightly under his arms. He could feel his breathing speeding up as the panic rose within him. A trip to the edge of the table confirmed his fears - it was a lethal drop to the floor below. For one, mad moment, he considered throwing himself off, to escape whatever fate awaited him… but he knew deep in his heart he couldn't do it. The desperate, primal need to stay alive, to survive, was too strong inside him. He knew, in that moment with pure certainty, that he didn't want to die. He would do _anything_ not to die.

Shaking his head, as if to deny the horrible reality he now faced, he backed up into the centre of the table… then whipped round, his eyes even wider, as he heard a sound that turned his blood to ice.

The sound of the massive door being unlocked.

He flinched as there was a CHONK, the sound like a gunshot in the silence. The bolts were being drawn back.

'No,' he whispered, shaking his head once more. 'No… no…'

The thick door slowly swung open. Joshua didn't wait to see who it was - he dropped down and curled into a ball, all courage deserting him, as heavy footsteps thudded into the space, the vibrations reaching his very bones through the surface of the table.

The giant, for he knew it was a giant even without looking up, came to a stop. The door boomed shut.

Silence. After what felt like an eternity, he forced himself, very slowly, to uncurl, to raise his head. His eyes saw gleaming white - a waist, he realised, which tapered out, broadening into wide shoulders framing a golden cockpit and red thrusters. His gaze travelled up, and further up, over the soaring wings, and finally, far away, the helmeted head, tilted down, the better to see him, the crimson narrowed optics glowing above a cruel mouth.

Joshua's own mouth was wide open, matching his eyes. He couldn't tear his gaze away from it - how HUGE it was up close.

Enormous hands, each one capable of crushing his body without effort, slowly gripped the edge of the table, and Starscream leaned forwards.

'Stand up.'

Joshua breathed out, mouthing wordlessly for a few moments. Disobeying wasn't an option that ever entered his mind, and he put out one hand, trying to push himself upright. Suddenly slick with sweat, he slipped, and had to try again, but the giant jet didn't rebuke him, merely regarding him with cold patience. He finally managed to stand up, shaking all over, and the jet raised an eyebrow, satisfied. After a moment, he spoke again, his tone conversational.

'I see you are shaking. Interesting. I have, in my spare time, devoted myself to study of your kind and its unique behaviours. Call it an indulgence, if you will. I don't get the opportunity to discuss it with anyone that often. My men don't appreciate the idiosyncracies of humans you see.'

Joshua mouthed once more, his racing mind struggling to process the strange proclamation. The voice was deep, rasping, and articulate. Starscream spoke again.

'Anyway. I was recently reading up on executions of times past on Earth. Apparently the English king, Charles I, requested an extra shirt to wear before he was beheaded in 1649. It was cold, according to historical accounts, and he did not want the crowd watching him to think he was shivering from fear.'

Joshua, his teeth beginning to chatter in his head, stood rigid as Starscream looked down, a sly smile now on his features. 'So. Joshua Black. Tell me. Are you shivering from cold… or from fear?'

Joshua stared up at him - then immediately was violently sick. He doubled over, the bile and unidentified chunks spattering onto the metal surface and up the side of his overalls.

'Fear it is, then,' said Starscream casually above his head.

Joshua wiped his mouth with the back of his shaking hand. Already he felt exhausted from standing upright in front of a massive creature that exuded so much menace. He shook his head. 'I didn't… I haven't done…'

Starscream held up a hand, his voice mocking Joshua with its soothing tone. 'Ssshh. We will get to what you did, or failed to do in due course. There is no rush. We have plenty of time.'

He leaned forward, swamping the man in his shadow. 'The rest of your life, in fact.'

Joshua dropped his head, but an enormous fingertip swooped down, forcing his chin up once more. 'Do you know who I am?'

Mute, Joshua nodded.

'Say it.'

'L… Lord Starscream,' said Joshua. He cleared his throat, trying to summon his last few scraps of courage, and let out a shaky laugh, a pale shade of his old, swaggering charm trying to break through. 'Look, I don't know what you've heard, or been told, but this…' he gestured to their vast, cold surroundings.

Starscream raised an eyebrow. 'That's enough…'

'...is all just a huge misunderstanding, I swear...'

The jet glanced down, apparently thinking this statement over, before leaning forwards. Joshua scrabbled back, panicked. 'I should let you know… that if you speak without permission again, I will pick up that knife over there and I will use it to separate you from a part of your body. Am I clear?'

Joshua's eyes flicked over to the mess of gore on the large tray, fighting the urge to be sick once more. He looked up and nodded rapidly, his mouth now firmly shut.

'That said, I will permit you to ask a question. I'm sure you have at least one,' said Starscream, straightening up. After a moment of silence he looked back down. 'You may speak,' he said languidly, gesturing towards the human.

Joshua swallowed hard, trying to summon saliva into his dry mouth, already dreading the answer. 'Where am I?'

'You are in Darkmount. A top security prison,' Starscream elaborated. 'On Cybertron.' Below him, Joshua emitted a moan of despairing realisation. '...I have facilities for keeping you in my own fortress, but the truth is I didn't want you in the same building as Alexis.'

It was the first time her name had been mentioned, and Joshua couldn't stop his head from snapping up, immediately cursing himself for reacting. Starscream merely responded with a dark smile. 'You and her have met, so I hear.'

Before Joshua could stutter a reply, the door was pushed open once more, the heavy metal rasping across the floor. Both Decepticon and human looked round to see another seeker stride in. Joshua took a moment to check if it was the one who had abducted him - but no, this one was blue and black. Thundercracker. He was holding a container, about the size of a shed to Joshua, in one hand.

'Well?' demanded Starscream.

By way of an answer, Thundercracker tapped the top of the container once. Starscream nodded curtly. 'Put her down there.'

'And the other? Shall I send it in?'

Starscream nodded.

Joshua stared as Thundercracker lowered the container onto the table-top, opening one end and giving the box a slight shake. 'Come on. Out. Don't keep your master waiting.'

After a few tense moments, a middle-aged, plump figure falteringly stepped onto the cold surface, and Joshua's eyes widened in recognition. Thundercracker spoke again.

'Lord Starscream, this is the human you requested. Dr Jane Connell.'

Jane was wearing the same shabby grey overalls as Joshua. As she stumbled out of the container she blinked, disoriented… before shrinking at the sight of the two titans before her. Her face betrayed her shock as she recognised Thundercracker as the mech who had shown a glimmer of compassion when she and her daughter had been herded onto the ship - but if she had been hoping for the same show of kindness now she was disappointed - Thundercracker didn't even look at her. He picked up the empty container and withdrew, the door booming shut once more.

* * *

The two humans were now alone with Starscream. Jane's face was blotchy with tears, and she shook from head to foot, her hair in wisps around her face. Joshua felt contempt uncurl inside him - forgetting that he had displayed the same snivelling behaviour just minutes prior.

The change in Joshua's demeanour did not go unnoticed by Starscream. The jet watched shrewdly as the human male stood up a little straighter, the faintest vestige of hope returning.

Joshua's mind was racing. Now that the snivelling doctor had arrived, the dynamics had changed - the arrival of another person presented an opportunity. A chance to deflect attention and blame onto another individual. He waited in silence as Jane took in her hostile surroundings, her knees knocking together. When her stare found Joshua Black she did not show hatred or hostility - but dissolved into tears, burying her face in her hands.

_If I play this right, I might just survive._

'Almost all of the pieces are on the board,' said Starscream softly.

Jane sank to her knees, her face still hidden in her hands. Joshua took a few steps sideways, watching intently, as Starscream stalked towards her, leaning over her prostrate form.

_Yes yes yes that's it. Go after her, not me._

'Human. Look at me.'

Starscream's voice rumbled into her body, Jane could feel the vibration in her lungs. Unable to resist, she turned her tear-stained face upwards into his stare.

'You know why you are here.'

Petrified, she nodded. 'I… I... '

'Speak,' he said softly, his face now mere feet from hers.

'I'm sorry,' she whispered, tears rolling down her plump cheeks.

'Hm.'

After a few moments watching her huddled form collapse in on itself, Starscream straightened up. Likewise Jane, shaking all over, slowly raised her face, looking up into the fearsome stare. His torso reared like a cliff-face above her, swamping her with its enormity. She felt like an insect cowering before a god.

'We have work to do, in this room,' said Starscream, beginning to pace slowly in front if the two humans, their eyes following his every movement. 'You both represent a piece of a puzzle. The most significant part is not here. You are going to assist me in locating him.'

The door opened once more, and the humans stared as two mechs entered, carrying something between them. Joshua caught a glimpse of trailing wires.

Moving carefully, the two mechs lowered something onto the surface, in the centre. The body was set down. A limp, scaly black arm flopped onto the surface. Jane emitted a gasp of horror. Joshua clapped his hands over his mouth, retching. Far above, Starscream rolled his optics.

'Must you?'

Between them lay a twisted, blackened metal figure, skeletal and barely human, scraps of what looked like tattered skin and muscle hanging from it in places. The face was sightless, the mouth wide open, black fluid dripping from jagged teeth. The thing had too many limbs, bent at unnatural angles. Four tubes ran from various points on its body to what Joshua guessed was some sort of alien life-support unit. The two mechs stepped back against the wall, watching Starscream respectfully and awaiting instruction.

Starscream's hand lowered, inviting his two captives to venture closer. 'Please. You're quite safe. Come and see.'

Joshua hung back, his stomach churning. But Jane, ever the medical professional even now, allowed her curiosity to overcome her terror, and she hesitantly ventured forwards. 'W… what is it?'

'Ah. Of course. Neither of you saw her change.'

Jane, moving very slowly, laid a hand onto a blackened, wizened appendage. The horrible thing twitched under her touch, and she jumped back. 'No...no, it can't be…'

'Your colleague. Captain Margaret Botrill,' said Starscream.

The thing that had been Botrill writhed weakly, emitting a strangled, metallic moan. Jane paled, shaking her head. 'We thought she was dead,' she blurted.

'Everyone thought she was dead,' said Starscream calmly. 'But, you see, my prisoners don't die until I say so.'

He waited for the implications of that latest statement to sink in amongst the two humans, before pacing slowly up and down before the table. 'Now. Let's set the scene. You both abandoned Alexis, in your own different ways, before Botrill decided she would experiment on her - the aim being to absorb her unique powers. In front of us we see the result.'

He looked away from them, addressing the lab mechs. 'Well?'

'Her organic parts are disintegrating, my Lord. We had to cut them away, as you can see.' The mech gestured to the bloody tray. 'We've done our best, but she's fading. Her internal systems can't decide what she needs, and we can't keep up with her accelerating metabolic rates.'

'So she's burning herself up.'

'Yes, my Lord. Her internal systems make no sense, they can't keep her alive.'

Starscream bent down, his hands either side of the pitiful object. Botrill's face, unrecognisable, turned fretfully onto its side. 'It… hurtssss.'

'I know,' replied Starscream softly. 'You don't have to endure the pain for much longer. Tell me who is behind this venture of yours.'

Botrill writhed once more, her knobbly back arching, before sinking back down. 'I managed it… I did it…'

'You certainly did,' said Starscream, quietly. 'Well done. Who funded your experiment?'

The voice was growing fainter by the second. 'S… Silas…'

'Where is he? Who is he?'

Botrill shook her head, and Jane watched, aghast, as a chunk of plating fell away from the side of her head with a sizzling clatter.

'Far away… somewhere…'

'_Where?_' Starscream leaned in closer, his voice now an urgent growl, but Botrill merely mouthed senselessly. In the silence that followed, her head slumped sideways with a sigh, and she went very still.

Starscream straightened up, pinching the bridge of his nose. No one dared to move or speak as he stood in silent contemplation for a moment. Them he gestured to the lab mechs, who carefully lifted the ruined corpse from the table, departing the room with it. The door closed once again.

'It looks as though I am now relying on you two to supply me with the information I want,' said Starscream softly, breaking the horrified silence.

Jane was staring at the floor, stricken, when suddenly Joshua's voice rang out in the huge chamber. 'You want info? Fine. I'll give it to you. I'll tell you everything!'

Jane stared as Joshua stepped forwards, looking slightly manic, pointing a shaking finger. 'She was part of it all… she sedated Alexis and took her blood. She worked with Botrill to make sure she couldn't escape! They were on the same team! She knew about the whole thing!'

Jane's mouth fell open as the crimson stare turned to her, and she backed up, raising her hands. 'Wait…'

'Can I speak in more detail, Lord Starscream?' asked Joshua, and Jane gazed in disbelief when Starscream, still watching Jane, nodded. The dark-haired man she loathed so much appeared to draw confidence from this, warming to his topic. 'Look. This was a wide-spread operation with the single aim of procuring Alexis' amazing powers. It's almost easier to tell you who _wasn't_ involved. I was brought along late to the party as an… image consultant, if you like.' Joshua allowed himself a grin. 'It's what I do. You know, we all had our parts to play, me included, and this Silas guy… well, he's the one you want, trust me. But if you're out for immediate punishment, this one…' he gestured to Jane, who stood frozen and dumbstruck '...definitely had a hand in the mistreatment of your… your… he looked up. 'Um… is she, like, your wife?'

Starscream watched him for a moment, tilting his head and considering his statement. 'I've never used that word before. But...'

Joshua chuckled. 'Probably an unusual concept for a species like you, huh?'

'Are you saying,' said Starscream slowly, '...that _you_ had very little involvement in the process?'

Joshua held up his hands, his demeanour now almost jovial. 'Look, I coulda done more to help your little lady. But you can count me out of all the science mumbo-jumbo. Nothing to do with me. I was merely tasked with taking care of her.'

Jane stood, almost physically floored by how easily the lies came tumbling out of his mouth. And how much it sounded so close to the truth. She whimpered as Starscream leaned in, turning his attention to her. He held up a finger behind him, signalling for Joshua to be quiet.

'Doctor Connell.'

The voice was low, and so close as he leaned in. Jane felt fresh, hot tears welling up once more, sinking back onto her knees.

'Think carefully before answering. Did you play a part in the capture and restraint of my consort?'

'Yes,' she replied without hesitation, the sobs wracking her body. 'Yes… I did…'

'Do you know the whereabouts or identity of Silas?'

Jane raised her face to his. It filled her whole vision, and she shrank back, raising her hands. 'N… no…'

Joshua, from across the room, scoffed. 'She's lying!'

'Remember the knife, Joshua,' said Starscream casually without looking round, and the man fell silent.

'I'm so sorry,' whispered Jane. She could see, just beyond the hulking form of Starscream, Joshua straining to listen, but her voice was so tiny she knew only the Decepticon could hear her. 'But I never even heard of a Silas when I took the job.'

Starscream remained where he was, his optics narrowed, filling her vision. 'You have offspring. Don't you?'

She nodded, trying desperately to stem the flow of tears with her hands. 'Two, sir. A girl and a boy.'

'You care for them?'

'More than the world. More than anything,' she replied immediately, and Starscream raised his eyebrows. She sounded more assertive in that moment than any other time she had spoken.

'Enough to want to live for them. Enough to tell the truth,' he said.

Jane bowed her head. 'I…'

'Speak.'

'I should have done more to help Alexis. But I never knew more than what I was told. I don't know anything about Silas.'

Starscream straightened up to his full height. He raised a hand to his com link. 'Thundercracker. Take the woman away. She has served her purpose. She knows nothing.'

Jane looked up, shaking her head more rapidly. 'No… no… please…'

Starscream turned away from her as the door opened. Giant fingers enveloped her body and she cried out. 'Please, please I need to live! For my children!'

* * *

The door shut with a BOOM. Starscream pulled a chair up to the table, and lowered himself into it, regarding Joshua. 'Well. First your compatriot Botrill expired. Then the Doctor proved to know nothing of use. It seems I am left with you.'

'I'm honoured, Lord Starscream,' said Joshua. 'I'll give you everything I can, in exchange for my freedom.' He looked up. 'Perhaps we can reach an agreement?'

'You've already given me everything,' said Starscream softly.

Joshua frowned. His face creased in a bemused expression. 'Sorry. I don't follow…'

'Soundwave has seized control of your assets on Earth, all of your net worth, your investments, properties,' said Starscream. 'Small change, if you ask me, but still, the gesture, the message it sends, is important.'

Joshua stared. 'I… I don't…'

'On reflection, you haven't really given me anything,' said Starscream. He leaned forwards. 'I have _taken_ everything. At least, almost everything. There are a few loose ends to tie up.'

Joshua swallowed, suddenly uneasy at the ominous direction the conversation was moving in.

'I can give you Silas' number, his contacts…'

'Already have them,' said Starscream carelessly. 'My men seized your phone along with its contents, and transcripts of your conversations inside the base. I'm afraid you have nothing new to offer me. There is one encounter, though, that we need to discuss.'

Starscream rose from his seat, moving over to a control panel. He tapped on a button, and the recording suddenly filled the chamber.

'_That was such a mistake, bitch… Now… are you going to behave?'_

Joshua's face drained of colour as Starscream stood, watching, his eyes glittering with malevolent intent. He staggered weakly to one side, raising his hands to his ears, but he couldn't shut out those sounds.

"_Has he fucked you? Hm?...He has, hasn't he? What's that like? Can you tell me?...Maybe you can show me…"_

"_No… No!"_

The sounds of her panicked struggle and pained cries echoed around the room. Finally Starscream flicked at the button once more, and the chamber was silent.

They stared at one another.

Joshua sprang into a sprint, not even knowing where he would go… but the metal hand slammed into his back and he was sent sprawling, his legs grabbed by giant fingers. He began to cry, helplessly as he was dragged backwards, his slick hands sliding uselessly against the metal worktop. 'No, no no no no...'

'I have to confess that, despite my love for her, there is much about humankind I am ignorant of,' said Starscream, as he pulled Joshua back towards him. His hand slammed down, trapping the man beneath his palm. 'Because of you, I had to clarify what it was you intended to do to her.'

'I didn't.. I wasn't going to…' sobbed Joshua, writhing beneath the crushing grip. 'I swear…'

'To think that there was a path of evil that I, Starscream, was a stranger to,' hissed the seeker, lowering his face to the whimpering human beneath him.

'Please, please, I'll be your slave, I'll do whatever you want! I'm sorry!'

'You are only sorry that you got captured,' snarled Starscream. 'You know, she hasn't been the same since I rescued her. You wounded a part of her that even I never managed to when I was her master. Her _spirit_.'

He kept his hand firmly clamped down on his prisoner as he straightened up. 'You truly are a poisonous, worthless little wretch. You know, I had you thoroughly researched in the lead up to your interrogation. There's nothing I cannot find out. I knew Connell had children she was desperate to protect. I knew Botrill was driven by scientific endeavour, albeit at the expense of human life. But you… you have nothing to barter with. No friendships forged, no family you bother to contact… only the pursuit of power and wealth. If I had met you a few aeons ago, we might have seen eye to eye.'

Joshua screamed and wriggled, helplessly pinned down, his fragile limbs trapped by the enormous strength in the solid fingers that held him.

'But you caged her. You hurt her. You hurt and threatened her family. You presumed to try and take her body. Oh, and let's not forget you shot my soldier, Frenzy.'

'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I'msorrysorrysorry…'

'I will take my time,' said Starscream calmly, unmoved by the sobs and begging drifting upwards. 'I'm not doing this for her, you see. I still believe if she were here, despite everything you've done, she would be pleading on your behalf.'

He leaned down, his face filling Joshua's whole world as the man shook his head, tears and snot leaking from his eyes and nose.

'But she's not here,' Starscream smiled. 'And I'm doing this for me.'

* * *

How many hours had passed. One? Two? She couldn't be sure.

A noise down the far end startled her, and suddenly one wall was lifted away.

'Out.'

Jane blinked, hauling herself upright and shuffling forwards into the light.

The room she found herself in could not be more different. She was once more on a vast tabletop, but that was where the similarities ended. The walls were lighter, the space was clean and there were no menacing echoing rumbles in the distance. From this, she deduced that she must be in a different building.

There was a huge, throne-like chair down one end of the table. Down the other end on the far wall was a massive, circular window looking out onto a twilit sky sprinkled with alien stars, over a sprawling city that glittered with bustling movement.

Jane slowly rotated on the spot, her mouth open. On the other side of the table loomed Thundercracker, inspecting a pile of datapads. He was completely ignoring her, and she lacked the courage to speak to him.

The door on the far wall opened, and Jane's heart sank into her feet as Starscream stalked in. He moved over to the chair, and lowered himself into it. Thundercracker looked over at him.

'Done?'

'Done,' replied Starscream.

'Did you get what you needed?'

'We need to establish the right moment to try and make contact. Organise a meeting. There are still multiple threads to tie off. Alexis ought to be involved.'

'Leave it with me,' said Thundercracker. 'I've got a stack of reports for you to look over. I've dealt with all of the ones you don't need to sign off. You've got the latest energon outputs, minutes from the Lithonian Bronze Uprising committee… oh, and a progress report on the human slave quarters. The structure is based on the human terra-colony plans drawn up by the Autobots that never got used. I've arranged payment, as agreed.'

Starscream grunted.

'Any particular location in mind?'

'Somewhere they won't annoy me or get under my feet,' growled Starscream. He glanced over the table, spying Jane, and his eyebrows shot up. 'Ah yes. You.'

One long finger beckoned her forwards. Jane saw no alternative but to stumble towards him, her eyes blurry with tears. The door opened, and a drone entered, setting a couple of items down in front of the Decepticon leader.

'You're late,' snarled Starscream.

'I am sorry, my Lord,' said the drone nervously, bowing. He hurried out, and the door closed once again.

Jane arrived in front of the looming mech, her head down. The moment had arrived, and her heart began to thump in her chest. She inhaled a huge, shaky breath, her words tripping over one another.

'Please, please, I'm begging you, don't… For my kids… Let me… _Please_…'

'What is she snivelling about?' asked Starscream, irritably. Thundercracker leaned down.

'I think, my Lord, she thinks you're going to kill her.'

'What?'

Jane raised her head, a look of terrified confusion on her face. 'You… you said… I had served my purpose…'

Starscream stared at her. 'Oh, dry your eyes, woman,' he growled. 'If I wanted you dead the job would long since be done. As it happens, you do have a purpose. Your first task, in fact, as one of my new slaves.'

Starscream laid down his palm, flattening it. With his other hand he gestured to the items the drone had brought in - a container of water the size of a bathtub, and a large piece of rough fabric. She stared at them, then up at him, for further instruction.

'I've found myself in need of a clean. Some dirt in my plating. Your tiny fingers are just what I need,' said Starscream calmly. 'You may start.'

The hand remained still. Swallowing hard, Jane picked up the rag, dipping it in the water. She scrambled onto the palm, and up close could indeed see there was some sort of residue in the gaps where his plating overlapped - the pieces not unlike the shapes made in the creases of a human hand. Shaking slightly, she inserted two fingers into the wet rag, and ran it along the length of a gap. She turned her hand over, and froze.

The rag was stained red, a few glistening lumps sitting in the rough fibres.

'Good. That's the idea,' said Starscream softly above her head. 'Shouldn't take you too long.'

Jane exhaled, slowly, and shuffled further along, repeating the horrible process. Above her head, the jet spoke.

'I've had a report that said you showed some small kindnesses to Alexis during her ordeal.'

Jane, despite her medical training, failed to hide her horrified disgust as she pulled something long and wet out of his plating. Trying to block speculation as to what it was, she slid off the palm, swirling the rag into the water, which bloomed a faint pink. 'I didn't know until she arrived what they were planning. It wasn't right. I… just... felt sorry for her.'

'Mm. That saved your life.'

Jane looked up, and Starscream tilted his head. 'What?'

'So… you're… you're not going to…'

'Not today,' said Starscream calmly. 'When you return to the rest of your kind, you may pass on a message. Work hard, stay obedient, and who knows what the future will hold.'

Jane put down the rag, the faintest glimmer of hope lighting her features. 'You mean…'

'I mean I have been known to show mercy, though I am not generous with it, and it is hard earned. And never guaranteed. Assume nothing.'

Jane wrung out the rag, hauling herself back onto the palm and returning to her grisly task.

'One more thing, human.'

Jane raised her face again, apprehensive.

'You will no doubt encounter Alexis at some point in the near future. If she doesn't find a way to sneak into your slave quarters and fraternise with you, I'll be amazed. And maybe even disappointed.'

There was a smile in his voice as he spoke about her, and Jane gave a shaky laugh.

'However…'

His tone became serious once more. 'It would be very, very unwise of you to mention this little task you are doing, or any wild theories you may have drawn from it.'

Jane looked down at the rag, stained red once more, then back up at Starscream.

'Suffice to say you won't be seeing him any more,' said Starscream softly.

Jane merely nodded mutely.

'You're not gonna tell Alexis?' asked Thundercracker, frowning.

'When the time is right,' said Starscream.

He tore away his gaze from the cowering human, scrubbing his plating with fearful diligence, and gestured to the stack of datapads.

'Well, it can't be all play and no work, I suppose. Pass me that report.'

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. I know I did :D


	33. Chapter 33

Hey! I feel kind of bad because although I had a few requests to go further in depth with Joshua's torture, I tried and… I couldn't get it to work. I may come back to it in time but for now it just isn't really working for me, I suppose I like to let imagination fill the gaps in crucial moments. So apologies for that but I felt the story needed moving along. This is a shortie but hopefully it satisfies. Go to my tumblr if you want to see a (very) sloppy doodle of A and SS.

* * *

Chapter 33

Frenzy's vision was flooded with blinding light.

Disoriented, he slowly sat up with a groan. The light was still far too strong, and he winced, raising a hand to shield his vision. There were some sounds around him, familiar sounds, but he couldn't make them out. He could hear voices...

'We're here, where is he?'

'Frenzy!'

His memories came rushing back. Rumble, kneeling at his side, wailing in plaintive terror, begging him to wake up, and the pain, the agonising pain…

He tried to inhale… only to find that he couldn't breathe. Panicked, he clawed at his chest. A hand closed around his wrist, and a voice cried out his name.

'Frenzy! Frenzy, it's alright, it's us! Frenzy!'

As his vision swan into focus, Alexis's face came into view. Her eyes were wide with concern, and relief. 'Frenzy. Oh, you're alive…'

'I can't breathe,' he croaked, grabbing his throat frantically. Alexis bit her lip, her glance shifting sideways. The gleaming form of Sari leaned over them, and behind her stood Ratchet, looking grim. He recognised the surroundings as the med bay in Starscream's fortress.

'It's OK, Frenzy. You don't need to breathe. Ratchet managed to get you back into your Cybertronian body.'

Frenzy stared at her… then in a rush the realisation came crashing into his processor - and he slowly held out his own palms, staring at the familiar red plating. 'Oh,' he said.

Grinning somewhat sheepishly, he ran his hand over his helmet, and gave a shaky laugh. 'Sorry, I… I thought for a moment…'

'Do you remember what happened? asked Alexis.

'I remember going to find Rumble. Then… that ASSHOLE! He shot me!' Frenzy stared at her. 'But… how did you get away from…'

'Starscream came. Trashed the base, and enslaved everyone on it. Apparently it was that or blow up half of Earth, or something,' said Alexis wearily.

'Where's Rumble?'

She glanced at him. 'With Soundwave,' she said softly.

'Uuuuugh.' Frenzy dragged his hands down over his face. 'Fragging _terrific_.'

'Frenzy, I'm so sorry, but Starscream knows everything.'

Frenzy struggled into a seated position. 'I'll request an audience with him. Try to explain what happened. Hey, at least if he kicks me around in this body it'll hurt less.' He managed to laugh. 'Where's my human shell? Bearing up OK?'

There was a tense silence.

Frenzy looked from Alexis' stricken face, to Sari's sombre expression and then up at Ratchet. Knockout leaned in over the table. 'Uh, yeah. About that…'

'You got the bullet out, right? So… it just needs time to mend before I can go back?'

Ratchet leaned forward. 'Frenzy, the thing is…'

'...Your human body's dead,' interjected Knockout before he could finish. Ratchet glared at him, gesturing with an open palm. 'Oh, great bedside manner, Decepticon, well done!'

'What?' said Frenzy quietly. Alexis closed her eyes. He stared at her.

'But… that's… that's not… It just needs to mend. Human bodies mend, right?'

'Frenzy, I'm really sorry,' said Alexis quietly. 'I'm so sorry.'

'No,' said Frenzy, shaking his head. He gave a small, disbelieving laugh. 'Guys, don't look at me like that. My human body can't be dead!'

He looked up at Ratchet. 'No offence, doc, but Starscream got hold of that body when it was dead and put me in it, and he made it come alive. He managed to make it function! I just need Starscream to take a look and…'

'Look,' said Ratchet gruffly. 'I understand that you got… accustomed to your human shell. But it was a race to get you out before the body expired. There's no going back, I'm sorry.'

'My human body isn't dead!'

'Yeah, well, tell that to your pulverised spleen, liver and pancreas,' said Ratchet, not unkindly. He picked up a rag, and wiped his hands with it. 'You suffered massive, rapid blood loss, so much so I had to abandon the laparoscopy, and go straight into transfer surgery, or you would have been lost for good.'

He moved over to a workbench, gently picking something up and returning to the casseticon on the berth. 'Perhaps it would help to let you see,' he said.

Frenzy and Alexis stared as the body was lowered onto the berth. Sari placed a hand over her mouth.

'I'll leave you alone,' said Ratchet quietly. With a jerk of his head, he signalled to Knockout, who also withdrew.

The doors to the med bay hissed closed.

Frenzy knelt forwards, his wide optics taking the surreal sight. His human body lay, the eyes closed, the expression calm. The face was white, framed with the dark curls, and already there was a bluish tinge around the lips. The body was wrapped carefully in a white sheet. Ratchet had done his best, but still there was a livid bloodstain above where the entry wound was. Beside him, he felt Alexis grasp his arm, her fingers tightly gripping his plating.

'No…' was all he managed to say.

'Frenzy,' said Alexis, taking a deep breath beside him. 'I know it's awful… but you're still here, you're alive. And that's what matters most.'

She wrapped her arms around him, wiping her eyes on the back of her hand. Sari gently brought her own hand to curl around the pair of them, offering silent comfort.

After a long moment, they drew apart.

'Maybe… Starscream could get you a new body?' asked Sari tentatively.

'It wouldn't be the same,' said Alexis and Frenzy flatly in perfect unison.

Sari nodded glumly. 'Shall I bring Lucy in?'

'Lucy?' Frenzy looked up, panicked. 'Lucy's here?'

'Of course, she came with us from Earth. She's been waiting to see you,' said Alexis softly. Sari had moved over to the doors.

'No, no. She's never seen me like this!' Frenzy looked hunted, looking down at his metal palms. He looked back up. 'What am I gonna do? What do I do?'

'Let her see you,' said Alexis firmly. 'She's your girlfriend, she deserves to know the truth.'

'But… she didn't fall in love with this!' Frenzy gestured to himself, panicked.

'Yes she did. You're still you, just in another shape.'

'I can't deal with this.' Frenzy got to his feet, gripping his head, beginning to pace the berth rapidly. 'I need time, I need to figure this out…'

'She's been waiting all this time to see you, Frenzy…'

'Well, can't she wait a bit longer? Maybe stall her, until I figure out how to…'

He turned… and recoiled in shock - Lucy was standing on the berth. Behind her stood Sari, her hands on her hips. 'Gaaah! How did you…'

He trailed off. Lucy was standing, her hands clasped tightly together, her eyes fixed on the dead body lying between them. 'Freddie… oh, Freddie…'

'Lucy,' he croaked. She didn't look round at him, still fixated on his human corpse. Alexis watched the pair of them closely. The atmosphere in the large room was suddenly unbearably tense as they all waited, all eyes on the trembling human redhead.

Sari blinked her optics as her com link opened, and she leaned down. 'Sorry about this, Ali, but Starscream's just come through on the link. He's asking if you're ready for him to take a look at those cuffs.'

Alexis looked down, turning her arms over, looking at the hated black things sitting on her wrists. 'OK,' she said softly.

She approached her friend, laying a hand on his arm. 'I have to go, Frenzy,' she said softly. 'You two probably need some time alone. OK?'

Frenzy stood perfectly still, as if he hadn't heard her. Finally his optics flicked to meet her eyes. 'She won't want me,' he whispered softly. 'Not like this.'

'You owe her the right to make up her own mind on that,' Alexis whispered back. They both turned to look at the young woman. Lucy had sunk down beside the prone human form. 'Just… talk to her.'

* * *

Starscream sat at the head of the table. The trembling human slave had finished her grisly task, the bloodied water and rag had been removed. He raised his hand, turning the palm over, wearing a grim smile of satisfaction as he called to mind the cruel work he had only recently carried out. Parts of the human anatomy never designed to see the light of day gleaming wetly under the harsh lights… the splintering and snapping of bone, the helpless screams...

The plump woman was looking up at him, her mouth hanging open, staring at his dark expression as if reading his thoughts. He cocked an eyebrow, and she looked away, shivering. The room was now much full of mechs as more of his senior council had joined them, seated round the table. Thundercracker was working his way through the agenda, and every now and then Starscream was roused from his reverie by the conversation. His second in command was speaking once more.

'So, we come to the final item. The human slaves. Their quarters are almost ready, after which they will be incarcerated and their work can begin. We'll need an overseer for their labour…'

'I volunteer, Commander Thundercracker,' said Blackout. 'I've got some experience of managing humans under Starscream's command on Earth. If it pleases his Lordship, that is.'

The black vehicon glanced at Starscream, who nodded once.

'Thank you, Blackout,' said Thundercracker. 'Which brings us to the subject of the precise nature of the…'

'Can we not talk first about these quarters? said Dirge. He gestured, peeved, to the datapad. 'We're utilising Autobot designs for a human settlement here on Cybertron, is that right?'

'All paid for and above board,' said Thundercracker.

'Yeah, but have you looked in detail at the designs?'

'Of course,' said Thundercracker calmly.

'A cinema? Gym? Since when have these humans come here to enjoy themselves? Are they not slaves?'

There was a murmured course of agreement around the table. Dirge cast a cold look at Jane, who was visibly shaking once more in the presence of so many hostile, huge Decepticons, all staring at her. Dirge had continued speaking. 'Are we forgetting these humans are an example to Earth of what happens when one of our own is compromised? They should be made to suffer for what their planet did, not lounge around in some Autobot-built pleasure pen like pets!'

They were all speaking in Cybertronian, so Jane couldn't understand what he was saying, but she caught his tone well enough, and her knees knocked together.

'...After all, are we even under any obligation to keep these rats alive?"

'No indeed, we are not,' said Starscream, leaning back on his throne idly, spinning an empty energon cube. All optics swung towards him as he spoke, for the first time since the meeting had begun. 'You make a valid point, Dirge, and a strong message needs to be sent, and _will_ be sent. Indeed, the public slaughter of these humans would send a rather… incontrovertible signal to planet Earth, and in fact the wider galaxy. However, as ever, my methods for dealing with this incident will be more… nuanced.'

'So… you're going to give them all these extra comforts, my Lord?'

'Oh, I'll give them something more powerful than that,' said Starscream. He smiled. The council stared at him.

'What Lord?'

The Decepticon leader leaned forwards. 'Hope.'

The room was silent.

'Have we not observed what has happened in the Insecticon ranks since I freed the little Dragonfly slave?' said Starscream.

'Production statistics have rocketed,' said Thrust slowly. Starscream nodded, gesturing to the trembling Jane. 'Yes they have. So, comfort, privilege, the hope of something better… these can be wielded as tools. As powerful as punishment and fear. Fealty is more precious than coercion.'

'With all respect… Do you think that will work, my Lord?

Starscream grinned. 'Well, it will be an absorbing experiment. Thundercracker, make sure the humans only have access to basic amenities in the beginning. We shall see how dangling the possibility of added accesses will motivate our prisoners.'

'But they will still be slaves. Surely they will yearn for their freedom, comfort or no comfort,' said Brunt.

'Humans are slaves on their own planet, whether they realise it or not,' said Starscream. He said this in English, and Jane looked up, her eyes wide. 'Slaves to debt. To obligations and commitments, to work. To their corrupt governments and self-serving leaders. This is just a new archetype of bondage. In removing them from their Earthly entanglements, I'm practically doing them a favour. And of course, I'm keeping them alive,' he added softly, glancing down again at the trembling doctor.

The doors opened, and all heads turned. Sari stood, looking slightly nervous, Alexis perched in her hands. 'Um. I've brought Alexis here, as requested…'

She moved forwards, depositing her friend on the table top. The room was silent, and Sari had the distinct impression that whilst her presence was tolerated with no palpable hostility, it was not expected that she would remain. She exchanged a last glance at Alexis, and withdrew. The doors closed.

'Alexis. Good to see you.'

That was Thundercracker, and there were murmurs of assent from the gathered mechs. Alexis nodded at them, making her way to Starscream, who lay a protective hand near her, his thumb brushing her hair. Jane watched the two of them silently settle into each other's presence. Starscream leaned down, speaking to her quietly, and she turned her face to his, like a flower towards the sun.

'We're almost done. Are you alright?'

Alexis thought for a moment, nodding slowly. 'Yeah. Yeah, I'm good. Lots to process, but we'll talk later.' She raised her voice slightly, addressing the room. 'Frenzy has been returned to his Cybertronian body.'

There was a chorus of pleased exclamations, and Starscream sat up. 'Excellent. I'll be sure to celebrate with him personally.'

'I'd hold off on that, for now,' Alexis muttered, and Starscream frowned. 'What?'

'Tell you later.' She brushed her hair behind her ear, managing to smile at the rest of the gathering. 'What'd I miss?'

'We're just finishing the discussion of the human living quarters.' Starscream gestured to Jane, and Alexis looked up, noticing her for the first time. 'Oh my gosh!'

She sprang forwards, taking the doctor's shoulders. 'Hey. You OK?' Without giving Jane a chance to reply, she glanced over her shoulder. 'Have you guys been terrorising her?'

'Define "terrorise,"' said Dirge. Alexis rolled her eyes, returning her attention to the shaking doctor. 'Listen, I know it's all a lot to take in, and… it's too much to explain here. But the most important thing is that you _are_ safe here, even if it doesn't feel like it.' She dropped her voice, and leaned in. 'I'll come and see you when I can.'

Jane nodded, looking up and meeting Starscream's wry smile with a gulp. The mechs were rising to their feet, the table shaking as their massive bodies moved all around them. Alexis drew away, giving her one last encouraging smile. Starscream held out his hand, addressing her. 'We can go to my lab, have some privacy.'

Alexis stepped onto his palm, turning to the rest of the council. 'No need for privacy. I want everyone to bear witness to this.'

There followed a silence where every mech in the room paused, caught off guard.

'Are you sure...?'

'Quite sure,' said Alexis firmly. 'Summon every senior Decepticon to your laboratory.'

Starscream frowned, surprised, but if he had further queries he was keeping them to himself. 'As you wish.'

As the council filed out, Blackout approached Jane with the transport container. 'Right, you. In here, now.'


	34. Chapter 34

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 34

Alexis stepped down off the outstretched palm onto the shining surface, delicately using Starscream's thumb to help her balance. All around her in the vast, gleaming space that made up Starscream's laboratory, dozens of mechs were gathered, forming a looming wall around the wide table.

She calmly shrugged off her jacket, discarding it beside her. She grabbed handfuls of her messy hair, piling it up onto her head, fishing a few pins from her jeans pocket and securing them in her mouth as she pushed them into the up-do. The loss of the jacket exposed her arms, and there were a few quiet murmurs as the Decepticons noticed the angry bruises, and blisters around the black cuffs from the doomed experiment. If Alexis had heard their comments, she didn't show it, merely placing her hands on her hips, her expression resolute.

Starscream leaned down, and Alexis held up both of her wrists, watching as he began scanning them. On the huge screen behind him, a glowing diagram began to emerge, bit by bit, as the information was relayed across to the main computer.

The room was silent as rapid glyphs began scrawling next to the diagram as the data was logged. Alexis leaned ever so slightly to her left, craning her neck in order to see.

Starscream straightened up, frowning and pressing his fingers to his chin thoughtfully as he scrutinised the glowing glyphs. Alexis stepped forward, joining him.

'Well?'

After a few moments, he shook his head. 'Strange.'

'What?' she asked. 'What is?'

'That's adapted technology from a T-cog jam,' said Thundercracker, whose head was tilted on one side.

'Mm. The circuitry is most distinctive,' agreed Starscream.

Alexis shrugged, looking impatient. 'Well, we already know they stopped me from changing, so what? Can I get them off now?'

'How were they able to work in your human form?' asked Starscream thoughtfully. 'Such a shame I don't have more of the team who developed these to interrogate. Perhaps another look at the slave manifest would enlighten us? I want a list of jobs the humans did on the base. In particular anyone under the command of Captain Botrill.'

Thrust nodded, and slipped out of the main doors.

'According to accounts the Captain was interested in your blood,' continued Starscream. '...But I fail to see the link between that and these cuffs. There is something just inside the inner edge that monitors ion activity… possibly they thought there was a chance that…'

'Get them off.'

Alexis spoke quietly, but the layer of steel in her voice caused the jet to pause, and look down. Alexis held up her wrists, her jaw clenched, her eyes bright. 'You've got the data. Now get them _off_.'

Dirge spoke up. 'The lab staff might get more out of the scans if we possibly go a little deeper. If we escort Alexis down to the sub-level where we've got the rest of the…'

'Did you not hear... what I just fucking said?' hissed Alexis, and Dirge swiftly closed his mouth. 'Get these fucking things off me, or so help me the next person to suggest anything else will get the wrong end of the Blaster. I MEAN IT!'

Something small emerged on the edge of the gleaming surface, and Alexis recognised the silent form of Sureshock, one of Starscream's minicons. Its glowing, orb-like eyes were tilted up towards its master, and Starscream acknowledged it with a curl of his finger. Sureshock trotted forwards, approaching Alexis, who let out a slow, shaking breath, her eyes narrowed towards the hateful things on her wrists. Now that the time had come, every second that ticked by with them still on her felt like agony.

Sureshock's hand transformed into a glowing solder, the end soon becoming white hot. His head tilted on one side and he gently slid one slim finger between the cuff and the flesh of her wrist. Alex understood, and kept very still, closing her eyes.

Presently there was a small snapping noise as the solder cut through the first cuff, Sureshock deftly swinging it away without burning her skin. She watched as he got to work on the second, the looming crowd around her silent and stock still.

She felt the weight fall away as the second cuff was cut. Sureshock stepped back, carefully placing the cuffs on the surface of the worktop. Alexis let out a long sigh as he turned, trotting off back the way he had come. She looked down, rubbing the raw skin where the horrible things had sat.

Dirge once again broke the silence. 'Well. They can still be useful for analysis.' He dropped his voice to a passive-aggressive murmur. '_Though if someone had been a little more patient it may have been more productive for them to have remained…'_

'In any case...' said Thundercracker, cutting in swiftly with a meaningful glance in Dirge's direction, '...we can send the cuffs down for further analysis before… what do you think, Starscream? Archive them? Or perhaps we should store them securely in the armoury?'

A sound behind them caused both wingbrothers to turn. There was no longer any sign of Alexis on the table. She had stepped off, her femme form unfolding as she changed and grew before their optics.

There were more than a few disbelieving exclamations as the transformation came to an end. Alexis straightened up, wings jutting proudly behind her, her amber optics glowing as she lifted her chin. As they all stared, she rotated her shoulders, as if relieving her femme self of cramp, finally free after so long imprisoned in the cuffs.

Alexis met Starscream's optics. The jet's fierce, proud gaze took in every inch of her form, and he tilted his head, the faintest trace of a smile tugging at his mouth as she reached down, picking up the now tiny broken cuffs in her fingers. They clattered into the centre of her palm, suddenly looking frail and useless against her new size. She looked down at them, her expression cold.

Abruptly she spun on her heel, marching out of the lab.

* * *

She burst into the main corridor, her long legs covering the distance rapidly, her hand rising to her com link. 'All senior and mid-ranking Decepticons to the main atrium. Now.'

In her wake behind her streamed the mechs from the lab, Dirge hurrying after her. 'Um… those cuffs… they might be… where are you going with them?'

Alexis didn't slow down. 'Never you mind.'

'The thing is, we could learn a lot if you just hand them over…'

She didn't slow down, or even acknowledge him as he struggled to keep up, in spite of his height advantage.

Alexis reached the main staircase, striding down it as the atrium started to fill with curious mechs of all shapes and sizes, their faces turned towards her.

She stopped in the centre of the atrium, the crowd drawing back to give her room. Dozens and dozens of mechs watched as she dropped the tiny cuffs onto the floor, stepping backwards. She lifted her head, her voice raised to a shout, echoing off of the walls.

'Decepticons! Take note!'

Her weapons emerged from her right arm as she took aim, whining as they built up to full power. The nearest mechs had to cover their faces with their arm as she fired, her laser blasting in a white-hot line towards the cuffs on the floor. The blast went on and on, the tiles scorching in a circular crater as she stood, unwavering, watching the tiny objects collapse into a charred heap of ash. The floor surrounding it buckled with the heat.

Eventually her weapons retracted, and she stood proud and tall, her mouth set in a pinched scowl of fury. 'Everyone present send out this recording in your processor, into every corner of the galaxy!' she yelled. 'To _any_ who may think of threatening me, or my family again, to any who may think they can investigate me or my powers, or to hold me against my will! YOU WILL BE ELIMINATED!'

There was a total hush, broken only by the gentle crackling of the floor as it cooled, the smoke from the charred cuffs rising into the air. Alexis strode out of the atrium and down the steps out of the fortress, the crowds swiftly parting to let her through. Thundercracker watched her go, a pleased grin on his face. 'You tell 'em, kiddo,' he muttered softly.

* * *

Alexis strode into the dark streets, her spark pounding with a sense of furious elation. She could feel some of her previous self return to her, the old fighting spirit coming back. She looked down at her arms, taking in the flawless, gleaming metal, the internal hum of her weapons. Her mind was clear. She felt invincible.

As she walked, her fizzing spark beginning to settle down, she wondered what Starscream thought about what she had just done. Would he be angry? Impressed? Alexis would put credits on the latter, but Starscream was never predictable. She shrugged internally. Dirge and the lab staff would just have to be content with whatever data they had managed to harvest. Those cuffs had been a symbol of her captivity by that slimeball Black and Silas, wherever he was. Now that she was free of them, Alexis was fully floored by just how humiliating the whole experience had been. The last thing she wanted was folk thinking she was some timid, helpless creature existing only to be rescued and protected. If her actions in the atrium quashed that notion amongst the Decepticons, then Alexis reckoned it was worth the wrath of Starscream.

Her com link activated, and Alexis halted, half expecting Starscream's voice to growl into her processor, but instead it was Frenzy, decisively stating just one word.

'_DRINK_.'

She tilted her head. He must be in Warp's bar. Had he and Lucy really resolved everything so fast? _That was quick_, she mused to herself as she resumed her rapid pacing. Presently the glowing doorway to Skywarp's establishment came into view. She slipped inside, nodding to the mech on guard. 'Hey, Mixmaster.'

'Alexis,' the hulking mech nodded back in acknowledgement. 'Good to see you, my lady. Have you crushed all of those insignificant bugs who took you?'

'Working on it,' she replied, peering through the packed bar. 'Is Frenzy here?'

Mixmaster gestured towards the back. 'On the bar. He's working up quite a tab.'

Alexis frowned. She stepped further into the crowd… and was suddenly hit by a huge, collective roar of raucous cheers as she was spotted. Skywarp, behind the bar, raised his hands high over his head.

'Here she is! OUR CONSORT RETURNS!'

There was a huge, deafening cheer from all around her, energon sloshing onto the floor as the surrounding mechs raised their cubes into the air. Skywarp flipped a switch, and _Little Angel_ by Hard-Fi began playing over the speakers.

Smiling and nodding modestly, she shouldered her way through the eager crowd, finally reaching the bar. Skywarp was pouring some coloured energon into an elaborate glass with a flourish, grinning at her. 'Nice little stunt you pulled in the atrium, girl. This one's on the house!

'Thanks,' she said absently, still looking around for her friend. Correctly guessing her intentions, Skywarp gestured to the end of the bar. 'He's there. Hang on a second…'

Skywarp strode to the end of the bar, plucking up the diminutive casseticon, ignoring his indignant yells. He dumped him rather unceremoniously in front of Alexis.

Frenzy was muttering to himself as Skywarp withdrew. Alexis could tell he was already several energon cubes in. He patted himself down, grabbing his cube, before turning his head, spotting the towering femme.

'What the frag are you… Alexis! You're here! Good, let's get this party STARTED!'

He peered blearily up at her. 'Oh. You're massive again. Cancel the wine, Skywarp!'

'Frenzy,' she said concernedly, her spark picking up speed. Lucy was nowhere to be seen. 'Is everything OK?'

'Never better,' chirped the casseticon cheerily. 'You said, back on Earth, we should go and get drunk together. I'm simply making up for lost time. Come on, you need to catch up!'

He downed another cube, choking slightly as the energon dribbled over his chin, wiping his mouth. 'Finish yours, then we can move onto shots. Or how about Lithone? The space bridges are open again. Yeah! Let's do Lithone!'

He turned, gesturing for more energon, but Alexis' hand came down, blocking him. 'Frenzy. What happened? Where's Lucy?'

'Psh.' Frenzy stood on tiptoe, attempting to get Skywarp's attention. He was studiously avoiding Alexis' stare. 'How should I know?' He beckoned another bar mech forward, who slid a tray of cubes towards him. 'Now THAT's what I'm talking about…'

'Frenzy!' Alexis reached down, physically turning Frenzy around to face her with her long fingers. 'What happened with Lucy? How did the talk go?'

Frenzy looked down, his grin slipping from his face.

'Really fucking badly.'

'What? Why?'

He shrugged, picking up another cube. 'Turns out humans _are_ a bunch of scum. Present company not included, of course…'

Alexis batted the cube away, and scooped Frenzy up, deaf to his indignant protests. She strode through the bar and out of the back entrance, where the empty energon barrels were stacked. The noise dropped away, and she lifted Frenzy closer to her face. He was glaring at her. 'Not cool, Alexis! You don't just get to grab me like a…'

'Tell me what happened,' she said firmly. 'I'm not putting you down until you do.'

'You can't just pick me up, it's disrespectful!'

'Don't care,' she replied without hesitating. 'TALK to me.'

'There's nothing to _SAY_!' Frenzy yelled back, slamming his fists into her palm. 'She rejected me!'

'What?'

'You heard,' said Frenzy angrily. 'I stood there… told her it was me, and she was having none of it.'

'No!' Alexis shook her head, refusing to believe it. 'She wouldn't! I haven't known her all that long but she doesn't seem…'

'Yeah well, you know what she said? Frenzy slumped down, his tone heavy with bitterness. 'She stood there for a while… and… and she looked me up and down… and then she reached for my arm… she could barely even _touch_ me, fleshie. And she said… she said… "All this time I've been deluded."'

Alexis's optics widened in shock. 'Oh, Frenzy…'

'I didn't stick around after she said that,' said Frenzy quietly. 'And you know what? She's right. It _was_ all a delusion. I'm a Decepticon, she's a human. I was an idiot for thinking we had a connection. You know the worst part?'

Alexis shook her head, silent. Frenzy stared at her in despair.

'I want to cry. About my human body dying. About Rumble. About Lucy. And I can't. Because I'm back in this form, forever, and it's gone, all of it's GONE!'

Alexis stood in silence, staring sadly as her friend leaned back against her fingers, offlining his optics.

'Frenzy,' she said softly. 'We'll go back, and…'

'No,' he said.

'So, what, you stay in here for the rest of your life, drinking?'

He shrugged, not meeting her gaze. 'Rumble's gonna die.'

'We don't know that yet.'

Frenzy looked up. 'Starscream's not gonna let him get away with defying him twice. Heck, _I_ wouldn't, if I was leader.'

'One thing at a time,' said Alexis. 'Come back with me, to the fortress. We'll find Lucy, sort this out, and then see about Rumble. I'll try and make Starscream see… there is still hope. I promise.'

Frenzy gave a hollow laugh, looking up. 'You don't give up, do you?'

She smiled at him. 'Never.'

He looked down, his shoulders sagging. 'Listen. You're my best friend, and… I love ya, but you can't fix this.' His head began retracting into his chest as his plating shifted.

'Frenzy… wait!'

But as she watched he folded down into his cassette form without another word, the lights along the front of the small rectangle glowing softly. He had put himself into stasis.

A burst of raucous laughter floated out into the night air. Alexis sighed, closing her fingers gently over Frenzy's alt mode. A glance into the bar told her not to bother venturing back in - a fight had broken out, two constructicon mechs brawling whilst the rest of the clientele looked on with drunken cheers. Instead she slipped off down the back alley, heading back towards Starscream's soaring fortress.

* * *

Lucy knelt on the table top, her face red from crying. She was trembling, in total shock, still reeling from the speed with which the red mech left, ignoring her pleas for him to come back. She was still having to remind herself that he was apparently the same person as her Freddie, who now lay dead just yards away from her, covered by a sheet.

She stared around her with unseeing eyes, her hands knotted in her lap. The sense of dread, of everything falling apart, was growing inside her. In her back pocket, her phone buzzed. Amazingly, it still worked on this strange planet - Freddie's handiwork, no doubt. She pulled it out, opening the text, the words on the screen failing to register properly until she had read it a few times.

_Due to missed shifts and repeated attempts to contact you, Bigley Nursing Agency regretfully informs you that your employment with us has been terminated..._

Fresh tears falling, she slowly put the phone away, her shaking hands pushing her hair out of her eyes. It was the mark of how bad she felt that getting fired was just another part of this terrible day.

'Easy, Luce. Easy,' she whispered. 'You can either stay here, by yourself, waiting for someone to come. Or… you can get up, and you can go and find him, and try to make things better.'

She hauled herself to her feet, taking a shaky breath, and headed for the ladder set into the table leg.

The med bay doors had been left open. Lucy made it as far as the doorway before freezing against the frame, her courage deserting her. The passage was busy, with giant mechs striding this way and that. Lucy flattened herself to the wall, closing her eyes and taking deep breaths.

'Well, another day, another hole in the floor. I'll summon the maintenance drones to… what in Primus' name? HUMAN!'

Lucy opened one eye. She had been spotted, and shrank back as a giant, dark grey mech strode towards her, the ground shaking, his long legs covering the distance as if it were nothing. She didn't even have time to run before she was grabbed.

Dirge straightened up, carelessly tossing the girl into the air and catching her in his palm. He was not in a good mood - Alexis' stunt, whilst completely understandable, had thwarted his plans to conduct more thorough research. His optics were narrowed in anger as he beheld the trembling little human on his palm. 'What are you doing roaming the halls, organic? You should be locked up with the others! How did you escape?'

The redhead stared at him. Dirge growled, pinning her down with his thumb and squeezing hard. 'Answer me!'

'Ow… ow! Please, I'm looking for Freddie… I… I mean Frenzy!' the girl cried, trying to push the crushing weight of his thumb away, but he was much too strong for her struggles to make any difference.

'Frenzy? What has that bolt-bucket got to do with you, slave?'

'I'm not a slave... please, let me go! I'm with Frenzy and Alexis!'

'Ah, but you're not, are you?' growled the seeker. 'You are by yourself. Prove that you're telling me the truth, or I will squash you to a pulp.'

Lucy stared up at him, her heart racing. 'No… please, I'm telling the truth…'

'What's this?' rumbled another voice.

Dirge was joined by Thundercracker, who leaned in, observing the struggling woman, still trying to free herself with pained gasps as she wriggled in Dirge's grip. Lucy's wide eyes met the optics of the second-in-command, willing him to remember her.

Thundercracker rubbed his chin. 'That's Frenzy's little companion,' he rumbled. Lucy went slack with relief, and Dirge frowned. 'Really?'

He looked down, grudgingly relaxing his grip. 'That's a shame. I could do with some mindless slaughter, to be honest. I guess I'll get in trouble if I scrap this one.'

'Give her here,' said Thundercracker.

Dirge upended his hand, and Lucy fell painfully onto another giant palm. Grunting moodily, the grey mech stalked off. Thundercracker began to walk, and Lucy closed her eyes, feeling sick at the sight of the floor whirling past below. She shivered.

'Walking around a Decepticon fortress without a faction to your name is not a very good idea,' rumbled Thundercracker above her. 'Why are you by yourself, human?'

'I was trying to…'

'Speak up.'

'I was trying to find Frenzy,' said Lucy, raising her shaking voice. 'I need to speak to him. Do you know where he is?'

'No,' said Thundercracker. 'You would have been wiser to have remained where he left you. You are not authorised to be wandering around alone, even if you can claim friendship with our kind. Your species are not exactly flavour of the month round here.'

Lucy looked down. 'I didn't think about that. Thank you for helping me.'

Thundercracker grunted. '"Helping you" is a bit of a stretch. I will com link Alexis when I get time, and ask her to find somewhere safe for you.'

Lucy blushed, feeling insignificant, another chore in a long list of more important tasks. Thundercracker continued speaking above her. 'I need to speak to Lord Starscream first. Word of advice, when we go in there, keep your mouth shut and stay still.'

Lucy's mouth suddenly went dry, but before she could protest, the jet strode into another room. The world spun dizzyingly as she was lowered onto a surface.

* * *

Starscream was seated in his lab, tapping his mouth with his fingers, looking thoughtful. When the doors hissed apart he looked up… hoping to see Alexis… but it was Thundercracker, who grinned upon seeing his brother's expression. 'Sorry, brother. She's gone out, you'll have to be content with me for now. Just need you to authorise the next stage of the recruitment camp's expansion in the western sectors.'

'Riveting,' said Starscream, reaching for the datapad. He glanced down, spying the trembling form of Lucy knelt on the workstation. Her eyes were wide with fear, calling to mind her last encounter with the intimidating Decepticon leader. Starscream leaned back, a less-than-pleased frown on his face. 'Why is this human here?'

'Apologies, Starscream,' said Thundercracker, scrolling through the report. 'I found her wandering in the corridors. Little scrap almost got herself crushed. I'll get her out of your sight in just a klik.'

'Put her on the next vessel back to Earth,' said Starscream dismissively. Lucy gasped, the word bursting out before she could stop it. 'No!'

Starscream paused, and turned his head to face the human once more, a calm veneer of menace in his voice. 'What did you say?'

Lucy shook her head, licking dry lips. 'I… don't want to go home. I'm trying to find Frenzy, I need to speak to him.'

Starscream looked down at her, then he sat back, letting out a short, humourless laugh. 'Is that so? I've heard he survived transfer into his proper Cybertronian form, which means he is ready to speak to _me_ concerning his treachery.'

Lucy stared, feeling the colour fall from her face. 'T...treachery?'

'That's right,' said Starscream casually. 'The fact he is not with you must mean he has absconded. He won't have got far. Very soon he will having a rather uncomfortable conversation with me about the activities of his useless brother. So, human, you won't find him readily available to speak with you. You may as well go home and put him out of your mind.'

He gestured for the datapad, the conversation seemingly over. Lucy got to her feet, clasping her hands together in front of her. Thundercracker, who was watching, gave a tiny, warning shake of his head, but Lucy ignored it, bravely clearing her throat. 'Excuse me…'

Starscream paused once more, turning his head back towards the human. His hand moved forwards, coming closer and closer to her, and she stumbled backwards, eventually feeling her back bump against a beaker twice her size. With nowhere else to go, she closed her eyes as she felt his fingers encase her, lifting her up. He had pinched her around her ribs, leaving her feet dangling, and she winced at the tightness, struggling to breathe.

Starscream brought her right up to his face, his brow creased in irritated bewilderment. 'How do you have the courage to come in here and address me without invitation?' he asked, watching her squirm between his fingertips. 'It's not a rhetorical question, I'm genuinely curious.'

After a moment or two of silence, Lucy realised he was waiting for an answer, and opened her eyes to stare into his glowing, narrowed optics. 'Don't send me home, not yet, please,' she gasped. 'I messed up badly with Freddie… I mean… Frenzy, and I need the chance to…'

'Your involvement with Frenzy does not interest me in the slightest,' said Starscream softly. 'It was a mistake to indulge his fascination with humans. You are the proof of that. What reason do I have to keep an insignificant scrap like you around, hm? What is your value? Besides, you surely have things on Earth to go back to. Some dead-end job or pathetic friends and family?'

Lucy shook her head, feeling hot tears well up behind her eyelids. 'The nursing agency texted me to say I don't have a job at the hospital any more,' she sobbed. 'Because of missed shifts. I'm going back to nothing.'

'Hospital…' Starscream repeated the word, a look of dawning understanding on his face. 'You're medically trained.'

'Yes... I'm a nurse…'

Starscream opened his mouth to reply… but the doors hissing open behind him turned his head, and his optics widened in sync with Lucy's eyes. 'There you are!'

Forgotten about, Lucy was lowered to the worktop, dropped from a height of a couple of feet. The Decepticon leader stood up, and Lucy stared in awe at the femme who moved into the room. She was shorter than Starscream, but her shadow still swamped the human, who took in her graceful, slim figure, bedecked with fearsome weapons and shining armour. Her amber optics alighted on him and she smiled.

'Hey, big guy. I just came to… _holy shit! Lucy!_'

Lucy had been spotted, and scrabbled back on her rear, raising one hand to protect herself as the giant femme leaned in to see her better, her optics wide with concern. 'What are you doing in here? What happened?'

When the girl didn't immediately reply, seemingly speechless with awe, Alexis smacked the side of her head. 'Shit, sorry, I should have said. It's me. It's Alexis.'

Lucy lowered her hand, gazing in wonder at the giant female jet, who smiled back. Behind her, Starscream loomed, watching the human thoughtfully. Alexis unfolded her hand, gently depositing a red cuboid down next to the young redhead. 'Lucy, whatever happened between you two... we'll sort this out. Alright?'

'Alexis, a word.'

Starscream was tugging at her arm, and she straightened up. 'It's going to be OK,' she said as she moved off.

Starscream took her over to the other side of the lab. Alexis tore her optics away from the tiny kneeling figure of Lucy, and looked up into Starscream's optics. Thundercracker had slipped out, giving them privacy.

'Starscream. About earlier. I'm sorry if…'

He tilted his head. 'Sorry? What for?'

'For, you know, taking the cuffs, and blowing them up…'

He dismissed her apology with a wave of his hand, his optics glowing. 'Forget the cuffs, I don't care about the cuffs. Between you and me...' he leaned in, grinning widely, his voice growling into her audios. '...it was _hot_.'

Alexis looked down, abashed, trying and failing not to smile. 'Really?'

'Oh yes. That's my girl. That's the Alexis I've been missing. If I weren't being pulled in every direction right now…' He slid his hand up her arm, lingering near the elbow, drinking her in hungrily. There was no need for him to continue. She turned her face up to his. 'We have all the time in the world, now I'm back with you,' she said softly.

After a few moments gazing at each other, they returned to the present, Alexis gesturing to the worktop.

'I brought Frenzy in.' Lucy had scooted over to the cassette, seemingly whispering to it. Starscream glanced over his shoulder as she spoke again.

'He put himself into stasis.'

'Really? Then he's saved me a job,' said Starscream disdainfully. 'He'll be given over to Soundwave, then he'll be brought forward at the trial to give evidence.'

Alexis looked down at the floor, nodding. 'As you command,' she said quietly.

'He's left me with no other choice,' said Starscream, tilting his head to find her gaze. 'You do understand that, don't you?'

Alexis nodded. She gestured to the worktop, her tone becoming sharp. 'Anyway, what are you doing with Lucy?'

'Me?' Starscream held up his hands in a show of innocence. 'She found her way to me, not the other way around. She was bleating about Frenzy.'

Alexis regarded him suspiciously for a moment. 'Fine. Well, I'll take her back to…'

'Not so fast,' said Starscream. 'I'm not done with that little scrap just yet.'

Alexis shot a look at him once more. 'What are you up to?'

He held up a hand once more, in a placating gesture. 'I've no intention of harming her. You have my word.'

'Well, what do you want with her then?'

'Just a little negotiation, is all. Trust me on this. Go with Thundercracker, I'd like you to inspect the human slave quarters and feed back on them. Any thoughts you have will be very valuable.'

Alexis stayed where she was for a moment. 'Anything you do or say in this room, concerning that young woman… just remember you need to be able to look me in the face when you tell me about it.'

Starscream smiled deviously, but he nodded. 'Of course. Com-link me when you're done.'

* * *

The doors closed. Lucy was kneeling next to Frenzy's alt mode, fresh tears falling as she bent her head to be near him, speaking to him quietly. Starscream seated himself once more, snapping his fingers.

'Human. Come here.'

Swallowing, Lucy detached herself from Frenzy, scrabbling forwards to be as close as she dared. Alexis and Thundercracker had gone, and now that Lucy was alone with the Decepticon leader she felt more nervous than ever.

'It seems you have one of two choices before you,' said Starscream, picking up a datapad and scrolling idly through it. 'Either, you return home to Earth, and get on with your life. Or, you remain here. Which one will you choose?'

Lucy thought for a moment, wiping her eyes. After a tense silence, she lifted her head. 'I want to stay here. Please.'

'Then I will grant your request.'

Lucy exhaled, allowing herself a smile… but her chin flew up as Starscream spoke again.

'At a price, of course.'

Lucy stared up at him. 'A… price?'

Starscream lowered the datapad, and Lucy leaned forward, watching the Cybertronian glyphs rearrange themselves into English.

'Read it carefully,' said Starscream softly.

Lucy stared down at the words glowing up at her. _Cybertronian Decepticon Manumission Agreement. _Below this title there were more words in much smaller print. She heard her heart thump in her ears, and looked up. 'Slavery?' she said, falteringly.

Starscream smiled. 'If you want to be here you will need a faction. And you will start where everyone here starts. At the very bottom.'

Lucy's mouth was dry. 'Forever?'

'That will depend on the assessment of your servitude. Your complicity, your work ethic.' He glanced down. 'Your obedience.'

He touched the datapad with a huge digit, enlarging a paragraph. 'You'll have some small extra privileges, owing to your medical expertise. And the chance to accrue credits which can add to your level of comfort over time.' He leaned down, and she shrank back. 'You will find me a most reasonable master.'

'But I'll be a slave,' she blurted. 'A prisoner!'

'Yes.'

Lucy stared down at the datapad, her mind spinning. Above her head, Starscream spoke again, his voice soft.

'Think about it. Shelter. Food. The safety that comes with Decepticon slave rank - no one is allowed to damage you. I can't say the same if you try to roam my streets or this planet with no faction. You might even get to see your little Frenzy again. You'll have everything here you need, and in exchange for what? Your precious freedom?'

He lifted her chin with the tip of his finger, his face now filling her vision. 'It's only freedom,' he said softly, raising his eyebrows as he smiled. 'Only freedom. I promise you, you won't even miss it.'

* * *

Fun fact - I took inspiration from the Decepticon approach to slavery from the Roman Empire. Apparently back then if you found yourself short on cash you could sell yourself into slavery in return for guarantee of food and shelter. Slaves could be freed if they worked hard enough, but there were also cases of slaves being freed who then complained about it because they suddenly found themselves with nowhere to live etc! It's really interesting, read up on it.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

The tall, elegant form of the Decepticon femme stood tall, her slender shape silhouetted against the fading sky. Alexis stood, deep in thought, on the wide balcony overlooking the main atrium of the fortress, the stars reflected in her pensive optics. Mechs of all sizes passed back and forth, some paying her the occasional greeting. She acknowledged them with just the slightest inclination of her head.

Her sophisticated scanners, until a few moments ago, had been honed in on Frenzy, but his energy signature had suddenly been dampened down to the point it was no longer traceable. Whether that was due to his entering deep stasis, or for some other reason, she wasn't sure. Her attention now turned to the vivid, tiny blob of body heat in Starscream's laboratory. Lucy.

The human girl's presence was only just within the range of her infra-red. Alexis tilted her head, her still figure belying all of the unsolved problems and memories circling around inside her mind. The fate of the human slaves, the whereabouts of the mysterious figure known only as Silas. The memory of Joshua Black's fingers roughly ripping at her tights as she struggled and pleaded - she pushed that last one angrily aside, focusing her thoughts once more on Lucy.

Starscream wouldn't harm the timid redhead. Of that she was certain - the plainest reason being Lucy just did not warrant that level of attention from the towering jet. Alexis did not make many demands when it came to her relationship with the Decepticon leader. No one could ever accuse her of trying to change him or attempting to sway him to a more reasonable, more _human_ way of seeing things. The truth was she didn't have to. It meant that on the rare occasion that Alexis _did_ need to appeal to Starscream's very limited reserve of mercy, at least he could appreciate that the magnitude of her plea carried some weight.

She frowned. Lucy's heat signature was moving - but not, as she had expected, out into the main corridor. Instead it was moving further into the fortress, fading from her range. Lucy was being taken somewhere - and the speed of her departure suggested it wasn't under her own steam. Alarmed, she strode down the passage towards Starscream's lab, almost breaking into a run. The doors hissed apart as she approached, and she collided with the familiar towering form of Starscream, who drew back in not-quite-genuine surprise. Grinning, he grasped her wrists. 'Whoa, my one. What's the hurry?'

'Where is she, where's she gone?' asked Alexis, trying in vain to see past him into the gleaming laboratory.

'Where has who gone?'

She shot him a look, and he relented, trying not to laugh. 'Alright, alright. The human girl is safe.'

'What have you done? What did you say to her?'

'Alexis!' Starscream gathered her closer to him. She squirmed crossly as he rested his chin on top of her helmet. 'I merely negotiated an outcome where the human gets to stay here - which is what she wants, by the way, and makes herself useful into the bargain.'

Alexis groaned as the pieces fell into place, placing a hand over her optics. 'You talked her into slavery, didn't you. Oh, great…'

'She was perfectly happy with the terms of the agreement,' said the jet calmly. 'She'll have special privileges, the chance to earn credits just like the other slaves. She'll be sheltered, housed, fed. What's not for her to like?'

She merely looked at him. He spread his hands wide, a tiny hint of reproach in his voice. 'I thought you'd be pleased!'

'You manipulated her! You got her alone, intimidated her, and took advantage of her vulnerability!'

He stared at her. 'Well… yes. Of course.'

Alexis sighed. They began to walk slowly beside one another.

'I want to see her.'

'Of course.'

'As many times as I want!'

Starscream inclined his head. 'As if I would dream of trying to stop you.'

Alexis emitted a grudging 'hmph' in acquiescence. 'I suppose… it does make a sort of sense, from a Decepticon standpoint.'

'It's the only logical, fair course of action. There are many that would kill just to get their hands on the kind of terms I was offering that little scrap,' said Starscream. 'Alexis, I honestly don't care about that little human. It makes no difference to me whether she stays or leaves, lives or dies. This way she is out from under my feet, and I can now focus on other things. If you wish to see her and monitor her welfare, you are most welcome to, as long as I don't have to hear about it.'

Alexis nodded. 'Fair enough. Now what?'

Starscream's demeanour changed, his face assuming the usual stern, cold mask as his attention returned to more serious matters. 'There are a few tasks ahead. Some, in fact most, involve you and I working together. There are other matters I must undertake alone.'

They both came to a halt. Starscream looked down, anticipating her next request before she could open her mouth. 'No,' he said. Alexis' silence, coupled with her look of quiet resignation told Starscream he had guessed her intentions correctly.

They stared at one another for a moment, Alexis holding his crimson gaze steadily. 'Starscream,' she said quietly. 'I… had a chance to talk with Rumble, on Earth.'

'Every conversation that little traitor took part in has been extracted and logged,' said Starscream. 'There is no need for you to brief me further.'

He began to walk, but she grasped his arm. 'Please. Let me attend the trial.'

Starscream paused, before turning to look round at her. 'It gives me no pleasure to refuse you, Alexis. But in this instance I won't be moved.'

She cast her gaze around, as if trying to think of something she could say to change his mind. He moved closer to her, lifting her chin to face him. 'Do you think I relish the task ahead? Is that it?'

'No…'

'Do you think any decision I make will be taken lightly? Flippantly?'

'No, of course not,' she said, shaking her head, her optics searching his, full of earnest appeal. 'It's just… it's…'

'What?'

'It's just all so, so sad,' she said hopelessly. Starscream considered her for a moment, his head slightly tilted, his expression grim.

Finally, he spoke. 'A strange choice of adjective. Your judgement, Alexis, has been clouded because of your relationship with Frenzy.' As he spoke, his tone became more firm, the anger like a steel thread shimmering behind his words. '...I think it is he, rather than Rumble, you feel sad for. Ask yourself - why did Rumble not consider the damage he would do when he embarked on this path? That sour little cassette has long despised me. The fact does not trouble me as much as you may expect - I value respect and fear above admiration or… friendship…' he uttered the last word with disdain. '...but ask yourself, did Rumble not even consider the impact on those he cares about?'

Alexis didn't seem to have an answer in the face of his logic. She looked away, troubled.

'Do well to remember that any fate that awaits him is entirely self-inflicted. That is all I have to say on the matter,' he snapped. He stood tall, his optics glowing fiercely, leaving no room for any doubt that he meant every word.

His consort, rather than responding with the dissent he had been anticipating, nodded once, resigned. She returned her gaze to him. 'Who will be there?'

'Soundwave, of course. Frenzy will testify. Thundercracker will minute the proceedings.'

'That's it?'

Starscream nodded. Alexis knew that to try to push the matter further would do no good. She nodded, looking up into his gaze once more. 'Go and do what you have to do.'

He drew away. She spoke again, her words stopping him in his tracks. 'I don't envy you.'

He slowly turned, and raised an eyebrow, her response catching him off guard. As she stood there, he took in her expression: one of quiet acceptance, devoid of judgement. Deep down, his spark twitched in his chest, as he marvelled, not for the first time, how she was able to reach right down into his scarred and twisted soul with the simplest of utterances.

'Thank you,' he grunted, unable to think of anything else to say. She nodded at him. 'I'm going for a flight, then I'll go and oversee the slave quarters, per your wishes.'

Smoothly, she transformed, diving gracefully off the balcony and banking as she neared the polished floor. Her slim jet form screamed out of the wide doors to the atrium, shooting into the sky and out of sight, like an arrow.

Starscream stood still, clenching his fists, his face twisted in an angry grimace as he fought an invisible battle raging inside of him.

_How do you always know exactly what to say? How is it you can… make me so… so weak!_

He began stalking towards the central staircase, his long legs covering the distance with ease. A servant drone paused as he passed, bowing low. He didn't even hear the squeal as he crossly batted the hapless little mech aside.

* * *

AN: Hi everyone. Sorry for the huge gap between posts. Thank you to those who have favourited, but even more thanks to those who have taken the time to leave a review. Phew, what strange times we live in right now! A couple of you have messaged asking if I'm alright - I'm sorry if I worried anyone with my silence. I'm in week three of lockdown here in the UK. I am completely healthy, as is my husband and wider family, so very thankful for that. The only excuse I have for my silence is lack of inspiration - isn't that just ironic - as I end up with more time on my hands! I have also been collaborating on a story with another author I have long admired. If any of you are into size difference fiction - a few of you I imagine, you might enjoy it. When it's available I'll let you guys know where to find it. I hope all of you are healthy and staying safe. Sending love to all of you.

PS - I promise the next chapter will come soon!

PPS - also I promise it will be longer!


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Rumble, folded into his cassette mode, opened his optics. He blinked in the darkness, then, in one fluid movement, he transformed with a series of smooth clicks, standing upright.

He looked down at himself. Two arms, two legs. He blinked again. Two optics. He was fully repaired. How long had he been in stasis?

Before he could dwell on that question, he spied the form of his twin, some yards away on the metal surface. Frenzy was also in cassette mode, a light blinking dully on his front to show he was in deep stasis. Rumble's optics briefly flicked around the huge room they were in - they were on a table top, flanked by two chairs, with the only exit a forbidding door, topped with a red sentry beam. Only vaguely registering their looming, ominous surroundings, he rushed forward, reaching out to the cassette, giving it a shake. 'Frenzy. Frenzy!'

There was no response. He dropped to his knees, both hands grasping the corners of Frenzy's alt mode. 'Thank the allspark brother, that you're alive. Wake up!'

Still nothing. Impatient, Rumble transformed his hand, the emerging nodes slipping into a port on the front of the cassette. The resulting shock delivered triggered the transformation, and Rumble stood back, pleased, as his brother unfolded. Frenzy stood upright, shaking his head slightly to clear the fog of stasis, blinking rapidly. Rumble beamed at him as his optics regained focus.

'Thank Primus, brother! Good to see you looking…'

But he was cut off, as Frenzy rushed forward, slamming into his brother with an enraged yell. 'You FRAGGER!'

They tumbled over and over in a tangle of limbs, stopping with Frenzy pinning his brother down. His hands found his brother's neck, squeezing at the vulnerable energon feeds leading to his processor. Rumble gasped and choked, flailing his arms. 'Frenzy… Brother…'

'You STUPID FUCKING FRAGGING FRAG!'

Frenzy carried on throttling the blue mech, his optics wide with anger and hurt. Rumble didn't fight back, his optics going dull from the lack of energon. After a few more moments of this Frenzy finally let up, staggering away from the prone form of his twin with a yell of disgust.

Rumble rolled onto his side, coughing, whilst Frenzy looked on, his optics glowing with rage.

'You… you're angry… I get that…'

'Oh, you get that?' asked Frenzy coldly. 'You steal, and lie, and betray, again, after we were given a second chance… you drag me into it… you endanger Starscream's most prized companion… my friend… and you get that I'm angry? Jeez, and I always thought I was the stupid one!'

Rumble hauled himself onto his hands and knees as the coughing subsided. He stayed like that, staring into the table-top, as Frenzy looked on, his fists balled.

'I don't know what I can say that will make you understand,' Rumble said quietly.

'No, I don't either,' said Frenzy. 'I'm still waiting, though.'

Rumble collapsed back onto his rear, drawing his knees up to rest his elbows on. He sighed, and the silence stretched out as he thought about how best to start.

'I... had a lot of time to think on Darkmount, whilst you were off playing the hero on Unicron. Too much time. And no company. And I just… hated everything. I had lost everything. And I wanted out.'

'You hadn't lost me,' said Frenzy. Rumble looked up, his weary optics meeting his brother's.

'Frenzy, we had this conversation, back on Earth. I had lost you. You have shone under Starscream. And I've withered. Under Megatron…'

'Under Megatron we were nothing!' said Frenzy.

Rumble shrugged. 'Maybe. But… we were the same. We were on the same level.'

'Well, looks like we're back to that state now, doesn't it?' Frenzy shook his head, for the first time taking his gaze away from his brother and staring at their surroundings. He frowned, focusing on something far away on the other side of the table. Forgetting their quarrel for a moment, he beckoned Rumble forward. 'What's that?'

Rumble squinted. 'I dunno. Might as well have a look.'

The two cassettes strode across the vast surface, drawing closer and closer to the thing in question. Make that things, Frenzy mentally corrected himself. They stopped in front of the largest object. Rumble tilted his head.

'Hm. My scans indicate human. That's weird. Never seen a human that looked like that before.'

'Me neither,' said Frenzy uneasily. Then he realised, with a jolt of recollection, that it wasn't entirely true. What about that human male that had brought Alexis to Starscream as a slave, all those years ago?

'You're more of an expert than me. Do humans normally come in more than one piece?'

'No,' squeaked Frenzy. Despite being in his Cybertronian shell, the memory of his human form returned to him, and he found himself fighting nausea - something he wouldn't normally encounter in his cassette body. 'And… that thing, right there… that would normally be on the inside…'

'What's that?' asked Rumble, pointing.

'Um… I don't know….'

'Is all this fluid just from one human? How did all of that fit inside?'

Frenzy gripped his head, as the pieces began mentally clicking into place. 'Oh Primus. This is Darkmount, isn't it… we're in the main interrogation chamber...'

'Well, duh. I assumed you knew that?'

'No,' said Frenzy faintly. 'I haven't been in here since... since that time we were locked up…'

'Yeah well, it's my second home,' said Rumble darkly. He bent down, picking up a bloodied chunk of flesh, shuffling it into the crook of his elbow. 'Help me out, brother.'

Frenzy stared at him. 'What? Why?'

'Because…' Rumble stooped to pick up another body part, grimacing as the handful unravelled like a ribbon in his grip. 'Ugh, for Primus' sake! Why do humans have so many… bits? Anyway, if we clear this mess up, maybe Starscream won't be so mad at us! Maybe he left this here to test us, you know?'

Frenzy stared at him - then howled with laughter, the sound almost deranged in the vast space. 'You are completely deluded! You are definitely dead, and I'm due for the aft-kicking of my life just for being your brother! And you think clearing up after Starscream's latest funfest is gonna save you?'

'Just shut up and help me! I'm getting all disgusting over here!'

Before Frenzy could reply, the main door to the chamber opened with such force it slammed against the wall with a deafening bang. The little red mech immediately fell to his knees as the enormous winged shape prowled into the room. Starscream's optics were narrowed in fury as he moved forwards. Rumble stood stock still, his mouth open, arms full of viscera as the jet's shadow swamped them both. Slowly, he followed his brother's lead, falling onto one knee and hanging his head. 'Lord Starscream.'

'What a sight. Stand up, both of you.' Starscream placed his hands upon his hips, his optics burning down at the two cassettes. Soundwave had entered behind him, and moved round to take his place on Starscream's right. Behind them, Thundercracker was shutting the door. 'Tell me, Rumble, precisely what is it you are doing?'

Rumble mouthed a few times as a large chunk of the late Joshua Black fell out of his arms to land with a wet smack at his feet. 'Um. I… I was merely cleaning up, my Lord, as I found myself in here with nothing else to do but to wait for your presence…. I humbly proposed to make myself useful in some small way…'

His voice was picking up speed, sounding more like his nervy brother than his usual, laconic self. Starscream's expression gave nothing away as he looked down. Frenzy's apprehensive gaze moved between the two of them.

'Very well.' Starscream's voice was soft and calm, and Frenzy swallowed fearfully. 'Finish what you started.'

Starscream pointed to an empty tray in the corner of the table. Meekly, Rumble continued with his grisly task, picking up various bloodied body parts and carrying them over to the tray. He worked in silence, until all that remained on the tabletop were smears of blood. He stood still, covered in gore, his head hanging low. Starscream gave a short, satisfied nod.

'The trial commences. Let's begin by going back to when Soundwave granted you both full autonomy.'

Surprised, both cassettes found their stares drawn to the silent, towering figure of their master, his arms folded across his chest, his blank gaze, as ever, impossible to read. Above their heads Starscream had continued speaking. 'Long ago, Soundwave saw fit to bestow both of you with your own independent level of thought, freeing you from the total control he exercises over his other subordinates. Ratbat, for example, or Laserbeak.'

'Mindless dullards,' Rumble muttered, some of his usual sardonic disdain returning to the surface for an instant. 'Not an original thought in their tiny little brains… and how much use have they been lately?'

Starscream didn't react to the sullen statement. 'You were gifted, along with your brother, the ability to think for yourselves, to make decisions. And mistakes.'

Rumble lifted his head. 'I have made many,' he said simply.

Starscream merely looked at him for a moment. 'Do you know whose sorry remains you have just dealt with, Rumble?'

Rumble's optics moved over to the pathetic mess of organs, sinew and bone on the tray. 'No,' he said nervously.

'It was Joshua Black. The human that shot your brother.' Frenzy's optics widened at this revelation. 'But, more than that, he was instrumental in the capture and imprisonment of Alexis.'

'I met him,' growled Rumble, looking not at all sorry to learn of his fate.

'He also attacked her, with the base aim of enjoying her body without her permission,' said Starscream. He leaned forward, his face coming closer, and Rumble took a few steps back. 'He didn't succeed, thankfully. His main crime was holding her captive, hurting her father and causing her great distress.' The jet's tone sent a shiver running through both Frenzy and Rumble's circuitry as he continued. 'He died slowly. His pleas for death were ignored, right up until the end, of course. He was educated in just how many ways humans can experience pain and yet still live. If this is the punishment he endured, as one with no moral backbone or shred of integrity... what exactly do you, Rumble, expect to happen to you?'

Rumble simply stared at him, before dropping his gaze to the table.

'Let's tick off your impressive list of misdemeanours, shall we Rumble?' Starscream's voice was still soft and calm, so much more threatening than if he was shouting. 'You made contact with an enemy outside of the Decepticons. You traded information for your own gain. You absconded Cybertron and went to Earth without permission. You sold weapons specs... and let's not forget you betrayed your ruler and my consort, placing her life in danger.'

Rumble didn't look up, his mouth moving a few times as he fought to find the words.

'I… for what it's worth. And I know you won't believe me, my Lord. But… I am truly sorry, for all of it. I acted out of anger and foolishness, and I've had time to realise that. I'm sorry.'

Starscream frowned. Then, with a speed that made Frenzy yelp in alarm, his hand shot out, grasping Rumble's body in his fist and lifting him up. Frenzy heard the creak of limbs and plating under great stress as Rumble writhed inside Starscream's fist.

'You're sorry?' Starscream repeated, staring at Rumble as if he had spoken a foreign language. 'You dare to insult me this way… are you aware of the crashing inadequacy of your response?'

'Yes,' gasped Rumble, nodding his head as he grimaced in pain.

Starscream opened his fist, letting the blue cassette fall back to the table with a crash. His hand transformed into a charge prod. Rumble closed his optics… and then screamed as the prod came down and the charge made contact with his circuits. Frenzy could do nothing but grip his head, huddling into himself as Rumble cried out over and over, eventually losing all control as the agony became too much. 'Stop it stopstopstop please stop!'

Finally Starscream did stop, straightening up as Rumble rolled onto his side, twitching from the pain. Soundwave stood still and impassive. Thundercracker made a note on the datapad, seemingly unperturbed by the proceedings.

'What exactly has changed?' asked Starscream as Rumble groaned, flopping onto his back once more.

'Wh… what?'

'What has changed?' repeated Starscream coldly. 'I've never known you for the contrite type, Rumble. So tell me. Where has this noble remorse come from?'

'I don't know… I spoke to Alexis… on Earth… and I realised… I suppose I realised I'd made a mistake… I still wanted to be a Decepticon…'

Starscream looked unimpressed.'Rumble still wants to be a Decepticon. Well, aren't we the lucky ones?'

He gestured for the datapad, and Thundercracker passed it over. 'I have here all transcripts of your conversations and whereabouts since all this started. You made contact with Stritho and sold him some tech. So far, so mundane. Then you went further. You travelled to Earth to betray Alexis and spill our secrets.'

'No,' said Rumble. He started to drag himself upright. 'I never meant to betray her. It was just… a few crumbs of information in exchange for enough credits to help me disappear. That was all. But then when I got there… they attacked me and tortured me. They double crossed me. Stritho managed to extract information against my will. I swear I never wanted to tell them all that stuff…'

'Regardless. Your actions have done incalculable damage. You almost plunged Earth and Cybertron into war. You have exposed Decepticon secrets. And this is the second time you have stood trial for crimes against your faction. What alternative do you suppose I am left with, Rumble, but to end your life? And as for Frenzy…'

Rumble's head jerked up. 'No,' he croaked. 'Frenzy did nothing wrong.'

'Frenzy withheld your crimes from his leader,' said Starscream coldly, his gaze moving over to the red cassette. Rumble shuffled forwards. 'He is loyal to you, my Lord. He tried to warn me not to continue on this path. Please, all blame lies with me.'

Starscream looked down, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. He narrowed his optics. 'Killing you is the most logical course of action. And yet… you want that, don't you Rumble? Some small, perverse part of you is so full of self-loathing that for me to end you would almost be doing you a favour.'

Rumble stared at the table-top. 'Your Lordship must do what he thinks is best,' he said quietly. 'My fate lies in your hands.'

'I knew it,' said Starscream, softly. 'Let us examine all options. Number one, I can kill you right here, and know that your treachery dies with you. Clean and tidy, as it were.'

He began strolling around the room, his optics still on the diminutive blue mech. 'Number two. Soundwave strips your processor, and you return to your base functions, your memories and personality removed. I must admit this option is rather appealing…'

Frenzy's optics went wide with horror. 'No! Please, don't do that!' He stumbled as Soundwave's fingers came down, cuffing him in retribution for his outburst.

'Number three. The only mechs who know about your crimes reside in this chamber. With the exception of Alexis. For now, your treachery is not common knowledge amongst the Decepticons. Not even Skywarp knew your true motives for being on Earth when he found you. As far as we know, even Stritho, wherever he is, still thinks your actions go undetected. Is that a fair assumption?'

'Yes, my Lord,' muttered Rumble.

'This could be useful,' said Starscream. He glanced over at Soundwave. 'I have made my decision.'

Soundwave nodded. Without a word, he reached over, plucking up Rumble and dropping him onto the smooth surface in front of him. Thick cuffs were snapped onto the cassette's wrists and ankles, the magnetic clamps rendering him unable to move. Soundwave loomed over him. Rumble couldn't hide his apprehension. 'What… what are you going to do?'

Soundwave turned away, returning with a tray of gleaming, lethal-looking tools. He used one to pry the plating on Rumble's head open.

'This will hurt,' said Starscream, folding his arms as he watched. Frenzy sank to his knees, his optics wide. Suddenly he scrambled over to Starscream. 'My lord, let me do something, anything, to atone for Rumble's crimes, please!'

'Be silent, Frenzy,' said Starscream coldly. 'Do not think you will be walking out of here unscathed, if that is what's worrying you. Don't address me again, or things will get much worse.'

Soundwave's hand transformed, several slim wires slithering into Rumble's helmet. For a moment, nothing appeared to happen… then Rumble arched his back, emitting a piteous cry. 'It burns! Ow… OW OW OW! Stop, stop it! Please!'

Then, without warning, the wires retreated, and Soundwave stepped back. Rumble sat up, frowning. 'What… what just happened?'

'Tell me again about your first little chat with Stritho,' said Starscream, opening his hand by way of invitation.

Rumble started to speak… then suddenly his face was contorted in agony, his hands gripping his head. He opened and shut his mouth a few times, unable to speak. 'Success,' said Starscream softly.

'What? What happened?' Frenzy stared from Rumble, to Soundwave, then finally to Starscream.

'Rumble now finds himself unable to discuss his little misadventures, thereby ensuring they remain a secret,' said Starscream. 'If he tries, as he has discovered, he will experience blinding pain. Soundwave has also secreted a little something extra in there, meaning that if, at any time I decide to change my mind, Rumble's life can be ended, remotely, with just the flick of a switch.' Starscream leaned down as Rumble shook his head slowly, groaning in discomfort. 'Do not mistake my actions for mercy, Rumble. You're only alive because you can still be useful. Reflect upon that carefully. And the next time Stritho makes contact with you, I will know. Won't I?'

Rumble raised his head. 'Yes, Lord Starscream.'

Starscream straightened up. 'You may thank me for sparing your miserable life.'

Rumble nodded, his shoulders sagging. 'Thank you, Lord.'

Starscream nodded once, turning his attention to Frenzy. 'Frenzy.'

'Your Lordship!'

'You are demoted, effective immediately. Thundercracker, make a note that Frenzy is stripped of rank, and all accompanying privileges, and is returned to the rank shared by his brother.'

'No more than I deserve,' said Frenzy hurriedly, and taking his cue from Rumble he added: 'Thank you for your wise and merciful...'

'Shut up, idiot,' hissed Starscream, and Frenzy nodded, saluting smartly. 'Shutting up!'

The three titans withdrew. The cassettes found themselves alone and seemingly forgotten about - but the door was left open. As their footsteps faded, Frenzy tore his eyes away from the retreating figures, dropping down to sit beside his brother. He rested an elbow companionably on Rumble's shoulder. 'So… that went…'

'That went okay,' finished Rumble, numbly. Wincing, he rubbed his hand along his helmet where Soundwave had performed his sinister surgery. Frenzy emitted a shaky laugh.

'Yeah.'

After a moment of silence he got up, holding out a hand for Rumble. 'Wanna get a drink?'

Rumble stared at the offered hand… then he gave a faint smile. He let Frenzy pull him to his feet. 'Aren't you still mad at me?'

Frenzy shrugged, and they began to head for the ladder set into the table leg. 'Hey, I thought after that I wouldn't have a brother to be mad at, so, you know, there's that, I suppose.'

As they passed the grisly heap of human remains glistening on the tray, his tone changed, becoming deadly serious as Rumble swung himself onto the rungs to begin his descent. 'Rumble.'

His brother looked up. 'What? What is it?'

Frenzy looked down at him, his expression grim. 'No more.'

He didn't need to elaborate further. Rumble nodded, looking more chastened by those two words than any spoken by Starscream. 'No more,' he agreed quietly.

* * *

Thanks for those that left a review, I enjoyed reading all of them. Stay safe!


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Alexis was flying low over the plains outside the city. She had hoped the flight would calm her, but instead her thoughts returned to the issues fighting for space inside her head.

_Silas… Stritho… Vinctus… Rumble… _

Thundercracker's voice rumbled over the com link, and she inwardly sighed in relief at the distraction.

'_Alexis.'_

'_Thundercracker. How did the trial go?'_

Whatever had happened, it hadn't taken very long, and that worried Alexis. It must have come across in her voice.

'_You want the good news or the bad news?'_

'_Bad,' _she replied anxiously. '_Hurry up.'_

'_Okay, well the bad news is, Rumble is alive. Albeit with some not-very-nice perks.' _Thundercracker chuckled.

Alexis didn't bother to let Thundercracker in on her own view of this development. She ran a few scans, in order to gauge her distance from Iacon. '_And the good news?'_

'_I'm guessing you're referring to our very own little bolt-bucket Frenzy.'_

'_Just tell me!'_

The second-in-command laughed. '_Relax. He's alive. Biggest part of him that got a beating was his dignity. You wanna come and look at the slave quarters with me now that we're done with those scraps?'_

Alexis, emitting a mental sigh of relief, turned in a graceful arc, heading back towards the city, the streamlined shadow of her jet form rushing over the barren blue rocks below. '_Sure. I'll be there in a second.'_

'_I assumed you'd want us to wait for you.'_

Alexis diverted extra power to her thrusters, picking up speed. '_You assumed correct.'_

* * *

She landed, having followed the coordinates sent by Thundercracker. As her transformation finished she raised her eyebrows, impressed at the looming dome shape before her.

It was large, but when compared to the structure it was attached to, Alexis realised that by Cybertronian standards it was more on a par with a mere cattle shed.

The human slave quarters had been erected on the north-eastern side of Starscream's fortress, hidden from view from the main entrance. It was huddled against the massive towering structure like a cringing figure hiding from a bully. Sentries stood to attention outside as she strode towards it, drawing back to let her through the main archway. Thundercracker was just inside, waiting for her.

She stepped into an atrium, flanked on both sides with multiple floors open to the interior. Thundercracker stood waiting for her with a small clutch of datapads. Behind him stood Blackout, who was busy briefing the mechs chosen to guard the slaves. She blinked as a stream of data poured into her processor.

'I've just sent you the blueprints,' said Thundercracker. 'You should be able to see which parts are open, and which parts are as yet inaccessible.'

Alexis nodded. 'Okay, talk me through it.'

They began walking slowly towards the next archway which yawned in front of them.

'Right, so you've got your main area here, which under the Autobot designs would have been like a main reception area for Cybertronians and humans to mix.' Thundercracker gave a grim smile. 'Not much call for that in this situation. On this level you've got the food stores and water tanks.'

'How is the water kept fresh?' asked Alexis.

'Polyethylene containers monitored daily by a service drone.'

Alexis gave a small nod. 'Okay. So far, so good. I want to see the inventories for the food stores.'

'Got it.'

'What are they going to be doing, anyway?' she asked curiously. Thundercracker sighed.

'Routine maintenance to various low-level production tech. We'll start them off on the mining stuff - fixing the drill rigs and roadheaders. The Insecticons are brilliant miners but lousy mechanics. Under Blackout's training even the stupidest human should be able to make themselves useful. The Decepticon high council are adamant our guests should be of service, instead of just sitting around in a comfortable prison.'

'Speaking of comfortable… where are the living quarters?' asked Alexis. She mentally flicked through the blueprint. 'Ah, I've got them. Down two levels, snug against the palace wall.'

'Yep. Snug indeed. Little to no chance of escape,' rumbled Thundercracker. 'Can't tunnel out, can't access any handy shafts or unguarded passages. For now, the only parts of the building they can access are their living areas, and the foundries where they'll be put to work. Each slave has a tracker which logs their workload. The more efficient the human, the more credits they earn. Not currency, you understand, but the means to access more privileges over time. Disobedience or laziness sees privileges revoked.'

'And the chance of release?' Alexis looked up at Thundercracker as they strode along.

'We're not there yet,' said Thundercracker calmly. 'You gotta realise that Starscream is royally pissed at the human race right now. It was made extremely clear to their assorted leaders how close Earth was to some serious Decepticon firepower and mass destruction, simply for being the planet that snatched away his consort. Why do you think they agreed for us to take those prisoners so readily? They knew they had no other choice.'

'So… this is about sending a message,' said Alexis. They stepped onto an elevation platform, and Thundercracker prodded the controls.

'Of course it is. And what the humans don't realise is how damned lucky they are to be alive, let alone housed and fed like this.'

Alexis thought back to her own days as a slave, under the occupation, and silently agreed. Handfuls of raw rice for breakfast… and cannon fodder for any Decepticon who fancied target practise. 'How many humans are there?'

'One thousand, three hundred and forty-six,' said Thundercracker. 'Actually, make that one thousand three hundred and forty-seven, once you include the fat guy who was in your quarters. Brian?'

'Brendan,' said Alexis.

They stepped off the platform on a new level underground. The space was huge. One wall was completely covered in rows and rows of rooms, facing out into the space, like cages in a pet store. Towards the back of each cell was a wall of frosted glass. 'Bathroom,' explained Thundercracker. 'All plumbed in to deal with all that human nastiness. No offence.'

But Alexis had stopped listening. She stood and stared at the cages. The walls were bare, the only furniture were mattresses on the floor, topped with a pillow and blanket. They were spacious, large enough for two or three humans to roam around inside in relative comfort.

The prisoners from the base were in these cages. Alexis wondered if they'd been placed there or if they'd climbed up themselves. All of them were crying and shouting, and the volume had only increased on the arrival of the two jets. Some humans, upon sight of the two towering seekers, had scurried to the back of the cell, sobbing and sniffling. Others moved forwards, grasping the bars, yelling out queries or petitions, the cacophony echoing off the curved walls.

Alexis stood, transfixed, whilst beside her Thundercracker emitted an annoyed growl. 'Be SILENT!' he roared, letting off his cannon, the BOOM shaking the floor.

The humans fell quiet immediately. Only the occasional sob or cough could be heard.

Alexis sighed. 'Shit,' she muttered, stepping closer, regarding her species through saddened optics. _I remember feeling that helpless,_ she thought.

A movement from the corner of her vision drew her gaze to the left. A man had approached the front of the cage, staring at her. He was dressed, as they all were, in plain grey overalls. Cuffs sat on his wrists - each one emitting a tiny, purple light. He was in his fifties, tall and lanky, and Alexis stared back at him. He was vaguely familiar. Where had she seen him before?

'_Hey! Our lives are on the line!'_

'_Get your hands off me…!'_

Then, it clicked. He was the man who had been pestering her back in the hangar, on Earth. He had been trying to persuade her to appeal to Starscream.

Alexis leaned down. The man gulped fearfully, but he stayed where he was, his eyes searching her face, moving over her helmet and optics.

'Hello,' Alexis said.

Whatever the humans had been expecting from this giant, winged femme, "Hello" clearly wasn't it. The prisoners exchanged confused, frightened glances, as more of them crept forward in order to see her.

'Is everyone alright?' she asked. 'I know this whole situation is scary, but rest assured you will be safe. And you'll have everything you need. I promise.'

There was silence. A few voices called out, pleadingly.

'I want to go home!'

'Please, can't you just send us back to Earth?'

'I'm sorry, no. I can't do that,' replied Alexis. 'But I can make sure you'll be kept safe whilst you're here.'

The lanky man was still staring at her. 'Hey. Excuse me, um… whatever your name is…'

Alexis returned her attention to him, Even now, faced with a giant jet bristling with weapons, he had the same entitled manner when addressing her as when she had been human. She leaned in slightly closer. 'What is it?'

The lanky man glanced behind him at a huddled crowd watching him. Alexis recognised the older lady who had been dripping with jewels from the hangar. All her finery had disappeared, and her white hair stuck out from her face in wisps. She nodded to the lanky man, spurring him on. He turned back to Alexis, curling his fingers around the bars, signalling for her to come closer.

'Here's the deal,' he said in a low voice. 'I've got money. Lots of it. And I'm not the only one. We've figured out…' he gestured to the small crowd behind him '...that if we combine our assets it comes to around one-point-two billion dollars. Not a shabby sum, huh?'

He raised an eyebrow, attempting a charming smile, though Alexis reflected that she'd seen rattlesnakes with more charm than this man. 'What are you saying?' she asked.

'I'm saying we can make it worth your while to let us go back to Earth,' hissed the lanky man. 'Myself, and my friends here. Accept my offer, and let us go. Who's gonna notice five fewer people in here?'

Alexis just looked at him, an expression of faint, regretful pity on her face. The lanky man frowned, his brows creased in recognition. 'Don't I know you? I've seen you before.'

'It'll come to you,' said Alexis calmly. She waited a few seconds. The man's eyes widened. 'You… you're…'

She nodded. 'Yes.'

'You're the lady who... turned into…'

'I'm Alexis. The one who was kidnapped and imprisoned, who was forced to transform in front of you like a performing show pony.'

She straightened up. There was no anger or malice in her voice as she spoke. 'Keep your money. I've got no use for it.'

The lanky man stared. 'But… but… I'm offering you… one-point-two _billion_!'

'Not interested. Sorry.'

The lanky man opened his mouth once more, then shrank back as Thundercracker stomped over, his shadow swamping the humans and causing several to scurry backwards. 'Cease your snivelling pathetic attempts to bargain, you little worm,' he snarled. Despite her dark mood, Alexis had to turn away to stop herself from laughing - Thundercracker was ramping up the nastiness purely for effect, and it was clearly working. 'Do you not know who you address? How dare you! She's the very reason you still function as a human _being_!'

'S… Sorry…! I'm so sorry!'

'Leave it, Thundercracker.' Alexis tugged on his elbow, and he stepped back, narrowing his optics and moving his pointed finger back and forth at the humans, warning them to be quiet.

Alexis moved down the rows of cages, her optics searching amongst the frightened faces. 'I'm looking for Doctor Jane Connell. Is she here?'

'Alexis!'

She turned towards the sound of her name, hurrying to a cage further into the chamber. The voice was at knee level, and she squatted down, spotting the plump woman with her arms around her two children. The older boy stared at her in awe, his mouth open. 'Whoa! You know one of them, mom? Cool!'

The little girl didn't share her brother's enthusiasm, burying her face in her mother's side.

'Are you okay?' Alexis asked anxiously.

'I… Yeah. Yes,' said Jane, pushing limp hair out of her eyes. 'Scared to death…' she gave a shaky laugh. '...But okay. I'm alive, I've got my kids. It's good to see you.'

She smiled, and it was genuine. Alexis gave a weak smile back. 'It's nice to hear you say that, especially when I'm… well.' She gestured to her Cybertronian form. '...Like this.'

'You've shown nothing but decency ever since I met you, whatever shape you're in,' said Jane. 'Alexis. Can you get us out of here?'

Alexis sighed, offlining her optics temporarily. 'It's complicated. I'm going to do my best to see what can be done. But…'

'It's alright. I understand. We're part of some sort of transaction, I suppose. Your friend has been trying to fill the gaps for me.'

Another figure detached themselves from the back wall, moving forwards. Alexis gasped. 'Lucy!'

Lucy gave a faint smile, moving to be next to Jane. 'Hey,' she said simply. She was dressed in the grey overalls, though Alexis noticed hers and Jane's sported two red stripes on the upper arms. 'Medically qualified,' she explained.

Alexis closed her optics, dipping her head. 'What a fucking mess this day is turning out to be,' she muttered. 'Lucy, I'm so sorry about this. I can look into your agreement, maybe get it cancelled…'

'It's okay,' said Lucy. 'There's nowhere else for me to go. At least this way I'll be busy. Useful.'

Her voice was calm and resigned. Alexis stared at her, feeling wretched. She thought back to how she had so readily left the small redhead alone. She had been so eager to get rid of the cuffs, she had neglected her friend. And now some awful misunderstanding had happened between Lucy and Frenzy. 'This is my fault,' she said. 'I shouldn't have left you guys alone after the shock of Frenzy losing his human body. I'm so sorry.'

'What, and you get to have all the fun?' said Lucy lightly. As Alexis stared, she gave a small shrug, and smiled. 'I could have gone home. I chose this. Don't worry about me.'

'Alexis. I'm sorry, but we need to move on,' said Thundercracker behind her.

She gave a quick nod, returning her attention to the two human women. 'I'm coming back,' she said firmly. 'Would that be okay? Can we talk properly, later?'

They both nodded. Alexis rose to her feet. 'You'll be safe, I promise,' she said, for what felt like the millionth time, wishing she had something more helpful or reassuring to say.

* * *

She strode out into the main passage with Thundercracker, the forbidding doors whooshing shut behind them. She clenched her fists, briefly offlining her optics once more. 'What a fucking mess. The whole thing is a _fucking mess!_'

Thundercracker moved to match her pace, opening his mouth, before apparently deciding to ignore her bad mood for now. 'Anything else you want to go over?'

'As a matter of fact, yes. Send me through the future plans for the areas where the slaves can gain access.'

Thundercracker hesitated. 'Uh… well, they won't be opened for a while, not until they've earned the right to…'

'Thundercracker!'

'Alright, alright, fine. Sending through.'

'Thank you. I know misery-guts Dirge can't stand the thought of the slaves having any fun, but I understand humans better than he does, and you can't motivate someone through threats and boredom. You'll find them better workers if they know there's a chance they can improve their lives. Oh, and another thing. I want more organic elements introduced to the slave quarters.'

'Organic elements…?'

'Trees, grass. Maybe an area where they can grow food. See to it. Any issues, send them to me and I can help. Heaven knows it would be nice to actually contribute to something around here.'

'Alexis…'

Thundercracker had to run to grasp her elbow as she picked up speed, her agitated mood evident in her rapid stride. 'Alexis, look at me.'

She shook his elbow. 'No! Just leave it, Thundercracker!'

'You must understand that…'

She came to a halt, whirling around to face the wingbrother. 'Thundercracker, I fucking get it, okay? A deal was made with the world leaders on Earth, blah blah, it could have been much worse, blah blah. I KNOW. It doesn't mean I have to be happy about it, does it? I mean, when did I get so useless?'

Thundercracker shuffled his feet, suddenly looking extremely awkward. He clearly hadn't counted on Alexis pouring out her emotions like this. 'Uh… okay, sorry, I shouldn't have…'

But there was no stopping her now. 'Nothing has been solved! We don't know where Stritho is, we don't know where this Silas guy is, people on Earth are STILL wearing those shitty bracelets! The only people we have punished in all of this are INNOCENT!'

She transformed in one quick, fluid movement, taking off in a roar of booster fire, shooting off down the passage and out of sight. Thundercracker stared after her. Slowly, he raised a hand to his com link.

'Uh… Starscream?'

* * *

Back at the fortress Alexis hurried to her quarters. She activated the door controls, and strode inside.

Standing still, she clenched her fists, summoning her human form once more. She dwindled down, the smooth transition from mech to human, metal to flesh happening in one swift, liquid moment.

Every time she shed her giant Cybertronian hide for her human one, she could feel it getting a little easier. The first time ever had taken her days to recover. Now it was an hour or so. She stumbled, naked, towards the couch, collapsing onto it face first, and lay there, unmoving, for some time.

Eventually she stirred, sitting up, dragging her hands over her face. She stumbled to her wardrobe, pulling out her comfort clothes - soft leggings and a baggy sweater with a cartoon spaceship on the front. Moving into the kitchen she opened the cupboards - they had been ransacked, presumably by Brendan when he was staying there. Moving over to her wine rack she pulled out a bottle of red, removing the cork and splashing it into a glass, ignoring the splatters on the work top. She took a long sip, allowing the alcohol to splash down her throat, and let out a long, shaky sigh.

An hour later she was back on the couch, huddled in a large blanket, her eyes glassy and unfocused. A sound to her right roused her from her daze. Someone was activating the door.

'Fuck off,' she shouted. She drew the blanket over her head, covering her completely, and collapsed onto her side, huddling into a ball.

Footsteps shook the ground beneath her as the unknown visitor entered. She remained stubbornly still, hidden in the blanket. 'I SAID fuck off. I want to be on my own. GO AWAY!'

Giant fingers wrapped gently round her and she snarled, writhing and emerging from her nest as she was lifted up. Starscream raised her to optic level. She moodily looked away, crossing her legs beneath her and folding her arms.

He was the first to break the silence. 'Thundercracker called me.'

'I'm fine. Everything's fine.' She scowled, knowing just how transparent she was, how completely obvious it was that the opposite was true, and hated herself for it. She looked up at him.

'I… I feel…'

She grimaced and looked away. She couldn't even articulate how she felt. Her mind was a huge, swirling mess. She shook her head and flapped her hand in a dismissive gesture. 'It doesn't matter. Fuck!'

She punched his fingers as hard as she could again and again, feeling the pain bloom on her fists, welcoming it. When she had worn herself out, she flopped backwards, her eyes wet. 'I don't want to talk about it, not to you, not to anyone, okay?'

'I made a decision and I'm not sure if it's right or not,' said Starscream softly.

She sat bolt upright, so utterly surprised by his statement that all her torment seemed to melt away in one swift moment. 'What?'

'I've barely seen you since your rescue,' he murmured. 'I want a drink. Will you join me? I'm buying. Talking isn't mandatory.'

Alexis' eyes wandered down to the half-empty wine bottle. His own gaze followed, and the side of his mouth curled upwards.

'Somewhere far away,' she said. 'And I get to stay in my human form.'

'Granted.'

'I want a fuck-ton of wine.'

'It's done.'

'Just you and me.'

'Perfect,' he replied, moving his face towards her, so close his forehead was almost touching hers. She closed her eyes, and wrapped her arms around his finger, leaning her head against his plating.

'Yes. Yes yes yes.'

* * *

I haven't properly checked for typos so apologies in advance. Next chapter will be just Starscream and Alexis, all by themselves for once. If you would like a soundtrack to go with the upcoming chapter, listen to Doom Days by Bastille - I'm listening to it a lot to get inside their state of mind at the moment. This chapter was HORRIBLE to write with lots of alterations, sorry for the wait. Hope everyone is safe and well :)


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Starscream's jet form glided through space, his streamlined shape weaving in and out of a scattered cluster of asteroids. Inside the cockpit Alexis closed her eyes. The seat was reclined back, and she lay still, her hair splayed out on the leather beneath her. She had pulled on a black dress and glittery pumps in an effort to restore some sense of pride and control.

The only sound she could hear was the slow thump of her heart. As she opened her eyes, looking up at the star-sprinkled darkness of space, she briefly reflected how good it would be to just fly on like this forever… but she mentally shook that thought away just as quickly.

Starscream's voice suddenly filled her ears, rousing her.

'I've sent word ahead. We'll be admitted to the top-level bar.'

Alexis traced her fingers over the leather. 'Kronos? That tower place we went for my birthday? It's always got massive queues, Starscream.'

'Perhaps you're forgetting who literally owns this planet? Since when have queues mattered to a Decepticon?'

'You're asking a British person to jump a queue? Heresy! I thought maybe we could go to The Cavern…' She trailed off as he interrupted her, unable to stop herself from laughing as he reacted exactly as she expected.

'The _Cavern_? Do you get some sort of kick out of proposing such a disgusting dive to me, Lord Starscream, supreme ruler of Cybertron and beyond? What is wrong with you?'

Grinning broadly, she squirmed with mirth. 'You are _such_ a snob!'

'Correct. And you are such an urchin.'

She banged a fist on the glass of his cockpit. 'Oi! Watch it, big guy!'

'Or what?'

* * *

Some minutes later Starscream alighted on the platform, transforming into upright mode, Alexis spilling out of his cockpit into his hands. Grinning broadly, he strode past the extensive line to get in, ignoring her struggles as she tried to keep admonishing him through her laughter. 'The Cavern is fun!'

'The Cavern is a junk pit for lowly, insignificant wannabes. Save it for your nights with Sari.'

'I'm just saying you shouldn't knock something until you've tried it!'

'I've never tried inhaling space rust, but I think I can say with complete confidence I wouldn't savour the experience.'

'So you're saying you'd never venture somewhere if it compromised your image?'

'Now you're getting it,' he growled, the grin evident in his voice.

Alexis punched his thumb, and looked up, a sly smile on her face.

'I happen to know that you have enjoyed certain human pastimes you probably never thought you would.'

Starscream stopped dead, raising her to optic level. Behind him the line of mechs waiting to go inside gawped and muttered. At the doorway the nervous serving mech was stammering a greeting at him. He ignored all of them, moving her to be close to his face. 'That information is top secret. If you tell anyone about that, I may just have to discipline you.'

Alexis raised her eyebrows, slinging her elbows over his finger. 'Do you promise?'

Her smile faded when she caught sight of all the mechs staring at the pair of them. Starscream caught her anxious expression, his optics wandering past the door mech to the crowds inside. 'Too many?' he asked quietly.

She nodded. That signal was all Starscream needed, and he snapped his fingers. 'Argen.'

'Lord Starscream.'

'Send everyone away. We want privacy. The bar is closed.'

'Certainly,' said Argen, who knew Starscream well enough by now not to think of arguing. Behind the jet, there were a few voices raised in complaint.

'Hey! We've been waiting in line for ages to…'

The voices died down as Starscream turned on the spot, charging his weapons, the rising whine silencing any hint of protest. Argen entered the bar, raising his arms and addressing the clientele.

'Right, everyone out! Lord Starscream demands this place for himself. Leave!'

Starscream stalked into the bar as all around him, mechs began walking out, the sounds of transformation filling the platform outside. His hand opened and Alexis stepped onto the bar, and settled herself down, feeling the tension in her shoulders subside as the place emptied. She looked up as Starscream leaned on the bar. 'Thank you.'

'Why would you thank me for such an insignificant favour?' he said, snapping his fingers again at Argen. 'Wine for her, energon for me. If we have to ask you for refills, I'll shoot you. Clear?'

'Crystal, Lord Starscream,' said Argen, producing the drinks as if from nowhere. An energon cube thumped down near Alexis, the tremor of the impact vibrating in her bones. A bottle of wine and a glass followed it, set down delicately between thumb and finger.

Alexis busied herself for a few moments opening the bottle. Once she had poured a glass and sipped it, her eyes wandered away, across the vast, empty space. Her chin was caught by Starscream's fingertip, and he gently turned her face towards him.

The light-hearted atmosphere from earlier had evaporated. She searched his serious expression with wide eyes. 'What? What is it?'

'It's just... good to have you back,' he said. 'There was a time when… I thought…'

She nodded. There was no need for him to finish. The silence between them stretched out. Starscream's optics searched her face.

'You're unhappy,' he said.

Alexis looked up. 'What? No! No, I'm…'

He waved away her protests. 'You think I've been too harsh, enslaving those humans. I'd be surprised if you didn't think so.'

She sighed. 'I can't look you in the eye and say I'm fine with it. But… I'm not so naive that I think you could have left Earth without sending some sort of signal. And, if you'd not been able to rescue me…'

'If I had arrived to find you dead I would have scorched that planet,' said Starscream.

She stared at him, open mouthed. He met her gaze, unflinching, his optics blazing. After a few moments she recovered, laying her hand on his thumb. 'It's alright. The important thing is that you didn't. I'm here. I'm okay.'

He dipped his head, curling his fingers around her as she spoke again.

'You haven't harmed those people. As long as they're looked after and returned to Earth when the time is right. You're not planning on keeping them forever, are you?'

He snorted. 'Primus, no. It won't hurt to hide that nugget of information from them though, so I'll thank you to keep that quiet when you inevitably sneak off to fraternise with them.'

She blushed, but he continued, apparently oblivious to her guilty squirm. 'The whole thing has been a logistical headache. These slaves are merely pawns in a strategic display. The galaxy is watching my response to all of this. They need to see a display of power, as a warning to any others. And in truth, I would have liked a stronger display.'

His tone had become dark, and Alexis shivered. 'Thank you for holding back,' she said. Starscream grunted. 'This isn't over, Alexis.'

'I know. I think that's why I'm feeling so angry. I feel so helpless to do anything. I feel…'

She sighed, picking up her glass. 'I feel humiliated.'

'That's not a good feeling,' acknowledged Starscream. 'Why do you feel humiliated?'

She moodily picked at a stray thread on her dress. 'Because… I've turned out to be wrong about so many things. I thought I could carry on living between here and Earth with no consequences. You tried to tell me going to Earth was dangerous and I didn't listen. I should have thought about the possibility of them using my dad to get to me.'

She looked up at the jet, a tremor entering her voice. 'Starscream… when they had me imprisoned down there… there really wasn't a thing I could do to stop them. It was… it was the worst feeling… Even when _you_ captured me all those years ago I still felt there were things, back then, that I could control. I felt so… useless.'

Alexis bowed her head, screwing her eyes shut in an effort to stem the tears.

'What happened?'

She raised her head. 'H...happened?'

'Whilst they held you captive,' he said.

Alexis stared off into the distance. She shook her head. 'Nothing,' she practically whispered.

Starscream leaned down, his face close to hers. 'You hide the truth from me - why? Is it because you're afraid of what I might do?'

After a long moment, she nodded, her eyes bright with moisture.

'What if I told you that you no longer had to worry about that?'

She tilted her head. 'What do you mean?'

He reached into a compartment on his torso, laying something tiny down on the bar without a word. She frowned, then looked up at him. 'A phone?'

He nodded. 'You don't recognise it. Then again, why would you? It's like many other phones. This one, though, has a certain number stored in it of particular interest to you and I. The number of Silas.'

Alexis picked up the phone, turning it over. She tapped the screen. When the cover photo appeared she dropped the phone as if it was a poisonous spider. It clattered on the bar. Joshua Black's face grinned up at her. He was wearing a tux and had his arm around some blonde, the angle of the photo suggesting a selfie. Her hands flew to her mouth.

'Skywarp retrieved it when he captured him,' said Starscream calmly.

Alexis stayed where she was, frozen, her hands clamped over her mouth. Finally she lowered them. 'How… how did.. Did Sari tell you…'

'No,' he said, his voice still calm and soft.

'He wasn't on the slave manifest! I checked!'

'No. I told Blackout not to bother logging him.'

Alexis stared up at him, a hunted expression on her face. 'What… what do you know?'

'Skywarp collated all audio files of relevance, including audio of the inside of Black's office. It was Skywarp who made the discovery. I never did ask Black if he knew if his office was bugged by Silas. I suspect not.'

Alexis gaped at him, her face pale. 'You've spoken to him? When?'

'Quite recently,' said Starscream. 'Whilst he was waiting for the pleasure of my company, I took the time to do a little research on Black. As well as his role as Stritho's human puppet for Vinctus, I found some old criminal charges against him, including one of rape by a previous unfortunate female. The case was thrown out of court. Email evidence gathered proves he ordered your father's kidnap and coordinated your capture, working alongside Silas. I knew all of this before I entered the room to interrogate him. He thought he was a proficient liar. He was not.'

Alexis simply stared into space, digesting all of this new information. She took a deep, slow breath.

'Is he still alive?'

Starscream lifted her hair with his fingertips. His voice rumbled in her ear. 'No.'

She simply nodded, slowly, her eyes unfocused. Then without a word she threw her arms around his fingers, clinging on tight. He lifted her up, and she leaned against his face, her eyes closed. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she said the words for the first time.

'He tried to rape me.'

Starscream's fingers curled more tightly around her. She huddled into them, grateful for their protection.

'I… I thought he might be with the other humans, and I couldn't bear the thought of having to look at him, or speak to him again…'

Starscream chuckled. 'I'm afraid that possibility has been… taken apart.'

Alexis laughed weakly, wiping her eyes. 'I feel awful for feeling so…'

'What?'

She looked up at him. '...relieved.' She looked suddenly anxious. 'You're definitely sure he's dead?'

His huge devilish smile filled her vision. 'I don't think living humans bear any resemblance to what I ended up with when I was finished.' He cocked an eyebrow at her. 'You want details?'

She shook her head hurriedly, and he laughed, the familiar, evil chuckle enveloping her. 'He won't be troubling you any more. I promise.'

Alexis raised a trembling hand to her eyes. 'You're gonna need to put me down because I really need that wine right now…'

He laughed. 'As you wish.'

She sank back down onto the bar as he released her, exhaling shakily and taking a deep draught of wine. She wasn't sure what disturbed her more - the fact that Starscream had known about the events in Black's office all this time, or the fact that she felt as though an enormous weight had been taken away from her. She was not the kind of person to ever feel glee or happiness upon hearing of someone's death, no matter how awful they were. But she couldn't deny the relief, the huge, overwhelming relief. She picked up the phone, staring at it. 'Can you put this somewhere safe?'

'Of course.' He lifted it up, stowing it once more in his torso.

'I suppose we'll need to call that number, at some point,' she said, her heart picking up speed.

'Yes. Are you ready to take back some control?' asked Starscream above her head.

She looked up, rotating the stem of the wineglass between her fingers. She thought for a moment. 'No. Not just yet.'

He leaned back, looking surprised. 'No?'

'No... I mean, yeah, I am. But… can we stay here, just us, for a while longer? I'm sick of having to _think_ about everything.'

'Of course we can,' said Starscream softly. 'Whatever you desire, consider it granted.'

'I _do_ want to get to the bottom of everything, and find Stritho, and Silas,' said Alexis, as his fingers curled around her. '...And I want to hear about Rumble. But right now all I want is to be with you. Oh!' Something occurred to her, and she stood up. 'You said you'd made a decision and you weren't sure about it! What was it?'

Starscream glanced down. 'I said that?'

'Yeah! You said it back on Cybertron! So come on, what was it?'

Starscream took a deep pull of energon. 'Where's that useless bar mech?'

'Here Lord Starscream!' Argen appeared, skidding to a halt behind the bar, placing down a fresh cube of high grade. 'And more wine for the lady?'

Alexis hurriedly shook her head, her eyes still on Starscream. 'Don't avoid the question. Come on, spill!'

'That doesn't sound like the kind of thing I would say,' said Starscream languidly. 'Perhaps you heard incorrectly.' He grinned when she kicked his hand.

'Come on, what was it?'

He sighed, relenting. 'Oh, nothing. I ended up sparing someone's life, against my better judgement, and I wondered if perhaps I was turning soft.'

Alexis stared at him, then she gave a disbelieving laugh. 'Sorry… I just hallucinated. You? _Soft_? I take it you're referring to Rumble?'

Starscream shrugged. 'Black was the starter. Rumble was intended as the main course. But when it came to it… Well, he's more useful to me alive at the moment than dead. A statement that Megatron applied to me, many a time.'

'You can tell me all about it when we get back,' said Alexis. 'But not now. I've got you all to myself, for tonight. I'm not going to waste that.' She turned on her heel, cupping her hands to her mouth and calling down the bar. 'Argen! Can I have my deck of cards please?'

Starscream watched, frowning, as Argen brought a pack of cards over to her, balanced on his fingertip. Alexis took them, opening them up and shuffling them deftly.

'What's this?' asked Starscream curiously.

'We're going to play Flip or Sip. I draw a card - see? The seven of clubs. Then you have to guess if the next card is higher or lower. If you get it right, I have to take a drink. If you get it wrong, you drink.'

'Can't I just drink and forget the game?' asked Starscream. He lifted the cube above his head, taking a deep swig.

'No you can't, party-pooper. Go on, have a guess.'

Starscream rolled his optics, giving her a weary grin. 'Fine. Lower.'

Alexis flipped the next card. 'Ten. You lose. Drink!'

Starscream lifted his cube. 'Alright. We'll play your little game, and I will choose the next one.' He took another deep swig. 'You are aware just how much energon it takes to get me drunk, aren't you?'

Alexis ignored the boast. 'Higher or lower?'

'Higher.'

Alexis flipped the card. 'Eleven. That's me to drink.'

She reached for her wine, but Starscream's fingers swooped in, lifting it out of reach. 'I don't think so, human. What do you take me for? Argen, bring Alexis' vodka over here.'

'Vodka?' squeaked Alexis. Starscream grinned evilly.

'Fair's fair. You can't propose a drinking game and then expect to be able to stick to your tame grape juice. When this is over I get to choose the next game.'

'What game?'

'Hmm.' He pretended to think, glancing down at her slyly. 'I thought maybe hide-and-seek?'

She shrugged, doing her best to look bored and untroubled. 'Fine.'

'And no recruiting Argen to help you like last time. He knows he'll get the wrong end of my cannon if he gets involved.' Argen glanced up, eyeing them both with a nervous grin. Alexis glared at him.

'Well in that case, no using your thermal imaging to find me, you big cheater!' she shot back.

'Cheater? I never cheat!'

'Yeah, like you never lie!' Alexis tilted the bottle of vodka back, taking a hearty gulp. 'Okay, now we've agreed the terms, you give me your word you won't cheat?'

Starscream placed a hand on his broad chest. 'I solemnly swear I will not cheat at hide-and-seek,' he said truthfully, as he scanned the tiny pack of cards on the bar, the numbers glowing up at him. The next card was a King. He grinned at the appropriateness.

'Higher or lower?'

'Higher,' he said. Alexis flipped the pack, and the King card lay innocently before her. 'Huh. Lucky guess.'

She lifted the vodka bottle, doing her best to take a small sip. Starscream shrugged, grinning. 'I guess that's me. Lucky.'

She tutted and leaned forward, tidying the deck. He watched her, his spark twitching in his chest. 'Alexis?'

She looked up. 'Hm?'

'It's good to have you close to me again.'

She stared at him, suspicious. 'Are you drunk already?'

'No! Can't I just say something nice?' He feigned offence as she rolled her eyes. 'No, you can't. It's weird.'

Down the bar, Argen leaned on his elbows, watching them bicker with each other. He shook his head, marvelling at the one thing that seemed obvious to absolutely everyone but her… how very different Starscream was when he had his Consort by his side. As he moved over to the shelves, rearranging the bottles of flavoured energon, a burst of laughter down the bar drew his optics back to the pair.

If the rumours were true, the bar mech reflected, and he had almost lost her, then it was good news indeed across the galaxy that he had found her again.

* * *

Some much needed alone time with our heroes. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for the reviews! I'm thinking of dividing this story into two parts, with Part 1 coming to an end fairly soon. But that doesn't mean I won't do my best to update as regularly as life/work permits. I'm still in lockdown over here but work has ramped up from home and I have other writing projects to juggle (but this is my favourite). Take care everyone!

PS: Fun fact - the Cavern is a nightclub in Liverpool where the Beatles played before they became famous. I'm terrible at thinking of names for things so I stole it :D

PPS: go to my Tumblr (itsthelass) if you want to see a shitty drawing I did of SS and A - kind of a sneak preview for the next chapter!


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Alexis' eyelids fluttered. She was lying on her front, with her cheek resting on something cool. She smiled, and closed her eyes, emitting a short happy sigh through her nose. She wriggled her body, attempting to snuggle into the mattress. However...

She frowned. She wasn't in her bed. She was on a solid surface.

Without opening her eyes, she ran a quick check. _Scrunch of the toes. Inhale, exhale. Tongue running over my lips. Heart beating…_

Okay, she was in her human form. Where the hell was she? Her memory was fuzzy. Grimacing, she pushed herself up with both hands, curling her legs beneath her. She banged her head on something hard, causing it to spin wildly.

'SHIT! ow!'

Grumpily rubbing her head, she blinked a few times, and her vision swam into focus. Her mouth fell open. 'Oh… _fuck_.'

She was nestled on Starscream's chest in a nest of blankets. She'd banged her head on his fingers - his hand was curled over her. Starscream was lying sprawled on his back, completely unconscious. From here she couldn't see his face, only the underside of his chin. Then again, she thought, wincing as her head spun once more: If he'd drank as heavily as she had last night he was almost definitely in stasis due to complete energon overload.

They were in her quarters. They had been built so that Starscream was able to enter them comfortably, but they hadn't exactly been designed for him to lie down - or rather - collapse in. The room was wrecked.

Alexis groaned, sitting up. She spun slowly on the spot, pushing her hair - spiralling chaotically out of its updo - out of her eyes. Starscream's right foot had crushed her bed into matchsticks. The left was jammed up against the far wall awkwardly. She could only assume the couch and table were reduced to splinters under his torso. His left arm was flung out, the hand inside her kitchen. Pots and smashed plates littered the floor. His right arm was bent and leaning against another wall, which was bearing an impressive dent where he had struck it. Mercifully, the fish tank was intact.

Alexis bit her lip. Her gaze wandered down to her own self. She was wearing a lacy scarlet silk nightgown that was so skimpy it was borderline indecent. Sari had bought it for her from a sex-shop website as a joke birthday present. At some point last night she had obviously changed into it, though she couldn't remember doing so.

The sound of her phone vibrating alerted her from her stunned reverie, and she looked around wildly. It was on the floor, fifteen yards away, near the entrance to the kitchen. As she stared, it rotated slowly on the spot from the momentum, the screen flashing. Alexis groaned.

'Starscream!'

No response. He really was out cold. Stumbling to her feet, she cursed again and scrambled across his chest, climbing onto his intake ducts, the metal uncomfortable between her bare feet. She hopped, with tipsy recklessness, across the various coils exposed in his neck, finally hauling herself up onto his chin.

She leapt across his open mouth and knelt down on his face, just beside his nose. 'Starscream?'

He didn't respond. She banged her fist down on his face. 'STARSCREAM!' Alexis rained her fists down upon the plating, shouting at him all the while. Finally his optics flickered, and a burst of red illuminated her face. He blinked, and smiled lazily at her.

'I believe I won the drinking game.'

'Starscream…'

He narrowed his optics, moving them over her scantily clad body, and grinned wider. Blushing, she tugged at the hem of the silk gown. 'Did we… um…?'

He merely grinned wider, enjoying her embarrassment. 'Alcohol suits you, let's put it that way.'

She bit her lip, tugging at the hem again, trying to ignore the throbbing sensation when she squeezed her thighs together. 'H-how the hell did we get back to Cybertron?'

'I have no idea,' Starscream drawled. He frowned, and shifted uncomfortably. The rocking motion almost sent her flying, and she grabbed onto his nose.

'Primus, this berth is uncomfortable. What the frag is digging into my back?' he growled.

'My sofa, probably,' said Alexis woefully. 'We're in my quarters!'

He frowned, taking in their surroundings for the first time. 'Ah.'

A shadow flew across her, and before she could react he had plucked her up into the air, whirling her across to rest back on her nest of blankets, oblivious to her kicks and yells. His other hand emerged, holding her flattened couch. His optics squinted at it… then his shoulders creased in laughter. 'Whoops…'

'My entire apartment is ruined!' Alexis hiccuped. Starscream flapped a hand languidly, dropping the smashed piece of furniture with a sigh of contentment. 'I'll get you another one. Now _that_ is better. Ohhh… that was a good night...' His head dropped back to the floor, and Alexis glared, struggling to her feet once more. 'No! Don't you dare! Don't go back to sleep! _Starscream_! Dammit!'

He was motionless once more. Alexis shuffled to the edge of his torso, sliding down to the floor in a heap. Her phone had stopped vibrating. She stumbled over to it, her head pounding, sidestepping the detritus of her belongings. Glancing behind her she was able to fully take in the colossal form of Starscream and the damage he had wrought. Shaking her head and regretting the action immediately, she edged past his outflung arm into the kitchen, flicking the kettle switch and scrolling through her notifications.

Sari had tried to call her five times. She pressed the call button, then stepped up onto Starscream's hand, balancing precariously to reach a cup. 'Hey.' Her voice was husky from thirst. She cleared her throat. 'Sari?'

'_Alexis! Where have you been? I've been trying to call!'_

'Sorry…' Alexis jumped down to the floor, yawning hugely and digging one-handed through a jar for a teabag. 'I was out with Starscream. Just woke up.'

'_What, out-out? Like a night out?'_

'Mm-hm…'

'_Sounds like a good one from the sound of your voice!'_ Alexis could see, as clear as day, Saris' pretty face in her mind's eye, the bottom lip stuck out in a slightly jealous pout. '_You should have asked me along! I think Screamer's hatred of me is probably low enough for drinking buddy status these days!'_

Alexis laughed quietly. 'Yeah, well, my head feels like it's about to fall off. Starscream is overloaded in my rooms, he's completely trashed the place.'

'_Standard Starscream,'_ said Sari amusedly. '_Where'd you go? Did you go to the Cavern? Please don't say you went to the Cavern without me!'_

'No, of course not!' Alexis yawned again, stirring her tea and taking a sip, closing her eyes in bliss. 'Ah, that's better…'

Saris voice dropped slightly, suddenly tender. '_I'm gonna say though, you sound better than you did the last time we spoke. More like the old you. Last night blew away some cobwebs, did it?'_

Alexis leaned against the doorframe, smiling faintly at the giant, sprawled form of Starscream. 'I think so. Yeah.'

'_That's good. Because, um…'_

Alexis straightened up, suddenly feeling sober. 'What's wrong?'

Sari sighed. '_I've got some shitty news. About that Vinctus app. Will you come to Autobot headquarters?'_

'Sure,' said Alexis. 'What's happened? Couldn't they shut it down?'

'_Well, it's easier to explain if you…'_

'Say no more. I'm on my way.'

'_Okay. See you soon.'_

Alexis hung up, placing the phone down on a small table that had escaped being flattened under Starscream's bulk.

'We did go to the Cavern.'

'Huh?' Alexis turned, wide eyed, to Starscream, who was still flat on his back. He hadn't moved. 'I said we did go to the Cavern.'

'Did we?' Alexis stared, running a hand through her hair. 'Shit, how much did we _drink_?'

Starscream sat up, wincing. He activated his com-link and patched it through to the huge wall-mounted TV, which had also somehow escaped undamaged. Alexis blinked at the blinding glow. When her eyesight adjusted, she saw Cybertronian glyphs racing across the screen.

'Hm. I've missed three meetings. Not all bad news then,' said Starscream mildly. Alexis stared at his plating - it was scuffed in several places, with traces of another mech's paintwork lodged in the dents. 'I think you got in a fight,' she said, the blurry memories returning to her.

Starscream cocked an eyebrow. 'Did I? Who won?'

Alexis moved down the room and scrambled over his leg past the ruins of her bed, pulling at her wardrobe door. It was hanging at a crazy angle from one hinge. 'Let's just assume you did, shall we?' She pulled out a creased dress and threw it over her shoulder. 'Ugh, I feel like crap. I'm never drinking again…'

'Optimus Prime is requesting an audience,' said Starscream, gesturing to the screen and pulling a face. 'What does that oh-so-righteous bolt bucket want with me?'

'I don't know, but you can take me to the Autobot base with you. That was Sari on the phone. Something's come up about that Vinctus app.'

Starscream looked down, catching the nervous edge in her voice. She began to clumsily dress herself, hopping on one leg as she pulled on some pink tights. He rose to his feet, activating his com-link.

'_Skywarp_.'

'_Brother_!' Skywarp's voice boomed cheerily over the feed, and Starscream suppressed a grimace. '_How was last night?'_

'_I'll let you know as soon as I've accessed my faulty memory logs,'_ said Starscream, and Skywarp chuckled.

'_Skywarp, I need you to attend the Lithonian handover committee meeting in my stead. Smooth over any issues that might have come up.'_

'_That good a night was it?'_ Skywarp laughed. '_Those meetings are as boring as hell! You owe me big time, bro.'_

'_As the humans say: suck it up,'_ said Starscream_. 'Remember we're not taking on recruits, I don't care how insistent they get. And make sure the regional councils are making progress, or we withdraw. Got it?'_

'_Why can't you chair it?'_

'_I have other matters that need my attention,'_ said Starscream, looking down at Alexis, who had finished dressing herself, and was staring pensively into the fish tank and chewing her lip, an anxious expression on her face. '_Optimus Prime requests an audience.'_

'_Well, do what you always do and send him to the back of the queue! You love how that pisses him off!'_

'_Normally I would, but not this time. I need you in that meeting.'_

Somehow there was no need for him to elaborate. '_Is she okay?_' Skywarp's usual blithe tone had vanished.

'_She will be,'_ said Starscream, his optics remaining on the small figure at his feet. '_You'll be pleased to know she reacted well to the news of Black's demise.'_

'_I still wish you had let me twist that little maggot's head off myself,' _growled Skywarp, and Starscream smiled darkly.

'_They'll be others, no doubt, as we get closer to the source of all this. Your time will come. In the meantime, you can have a taste of the more mundane aspects of power. Enjoy.'_

Skywarp grunted. '_Fair enough. I won't let you down.'_

'_I know. Oh, and Skywarp? Tell Blackout to contact me. He'll need to bring something along.'_

* * *

Alexis jumped down from Starscream's wing, not waiting for him as she hurried forwards into the soaring, golden halls that made up the centre of the Autobot colony. Behind her she heard the sounds of Starscream's transformation, but hurried towards the steps suitable for humans and any smaller mechs, cut into the side of the imposing giant ones.

Starscream sniffed as he straightened up, looking up at the towering, temple-like structure flanked by enormous statues of past Primes, and lifted his top lip slightly in a barely perceptible sneer of contempt. He'd never been a fan of Autobot architecture. So archaic and uninspired, steeped in the past. What good did looking into the past do for anybody?

The truce between Autobot and Decepticon, proposed by Starscream over a year ago, had held firm. Mainly because both Starscream and Optimus both enjoyed near total loyalty from their troops - though they were rather different in their methods securing said loyalty. Early altercations (mainly Decepticon invoked) had been quashed with harsh, extremely public punishment. These days the Autobots were civil to the Decepticons, and the 'con's returned the courtesy. Still, old habits die hard, and as Starscream moved forward it was all he could do not to withdraw every single weapon on his body. Autobots, it turned out, weren't particularly fond of open weaponry in public areas, whereas any Decepticon worth his salt would ensure his firepower was on full display for all to see.

Blackout was waiting for him, clasping a solid-looking black box with a narrow grille set in the top. 'My Lord.'

Starscream gave the black box a glance. 'You got him?'

Blackout gave the box a small shake by way of reply, causing a panicked yell to come from inside. He glanced up at the Autobot stronghold. 'Never been inside there before,' he grunted.

'Prepare to be underwhelmed,' growled his leader. 'Once inside follow my lead and say as little as possible.'

'Got it boss.'

As Starsrcream made his way up the steps, his enormous stride easily closing the distance between him and his consort, he watched her greet the ex-slave Dart warmly, opening her arms for a hug as the dragonfly knelt down, her voice raised in enthusiastic greeting. He sighed inwardly. Whatever this was about, it was clearly important to Alexis. He'd have to watch his mouth, if only for her sake. Shaking his head to clear the last of the fog, and inwardly thanking Primus for his mercifully brief hangover, he stepped into the vast lobby.

Optimus was there to greet him, with a brief inclination of his head. 'Starscream. Blackout.'

'Prime,' replied Starscream. 'What is this about? I'm very busy.'

'Thank you for attending,' replied the Autobot leader with his usual unruffled dignity. 'We have important updates about the planned mass abduction from Earth, disguised in the Vinctus app. We thought you and Alexis should be present for the meeting.'

Starscream grunted. 'Very well.'

Their glances met, and Optimus nodded once, as if to acknowledge this was the closest to thanks he was going to get. 'Step this way.'

* * *

The group gathered around a vast table in a softly lit chamber, the golden lights reflecting off of the intricate glyphs lining the walls. Starscream sat himself down in an offered chair, drumming his long fingers on the surface. Blackout stood to attention behind him. As well as Optimus, there was Bumblebee, Arcee, Perceptor, Ratchet, and of course Sari, back in her human form. She wore tight jeans and a loose white top, her arm in a cast. She waved madly to Alexis when the young woman stepped onto the table top, and the pair embraced.

'You're teeny-tiny again,' said Alexis, grinning broadly.

'So are you!' retorted Sari, pretending to punch her friend using her good arm. She gave her a knowing wink. 'How's your head?'

'Sore,' replied Alexis with a brief grimace. 'How's your arm?'

'Ugh, fine. That's the reason I'm back like this, by the way. Sari adopted a deep, gruff voice in an eerie impression of Ratchet. "If you prolong the change you'll only exacerbate the muscle wastage, blah blah blah."

Alexis bit back a smile, as down the table Ratchet cocked an eyebrow.

'I'll come straight to the point,' said Optimus. 'There's no known technology on Earth that links to these bracelets. The technology that will be used to transport the humans exists off-world. We haven't found out where it is.'

'What does that mean?' asked Alexis.

'It means we can't stop the abduction from going ahead,' said Optimus gravely. 'On Earth, despite me making the true nature of the bracelets known to humanity, the app is still functioning normally. An update has been announced to roll out in two days.'

'But… who's making the announcements?' Alexis spread her palms in bewilderment.

'We were hoping you could provide some intelligence on that,' said the Autobot leader, his optics moving to Starscream, who was leaning back, a look of cool speculation on his features. As Perceptor chimed in, reporting on the amount of known remaining users of the app, Sari scooted closer to Alexis.

'Who could still be running the app?' she whispered. Alexis shook her head, looking troubled. 'I don't know.'

She waited for Perceptor to finish speaking, then cleared her throat. 'Optimus?'

Prime gestured with an open palm for her to speak.

'It's just… if you've issued a warning to the whole planet about what these bracelets do, then surely that's the end of it? Won't everyone just take them off?'

There was a tense silence around the table.

'Yeah, you'd think that,' muttered Sari. Arcee activated a wall screen, and all gazes flew to it.

It was an Earth news channel. Alexis stared up at the blonde anchor, clutching a microphone and standing in front of a gleaming building, all steel and glass on a manicured lawn.

"_Behind me is what everyone thought, until two days ago, was the headquarters of the wildly successful Vinctus app with over three and a half billion users around the world. Following the major intergalactic diplomatic incident in England last week…"_

'Major intergalactic diplomatic incident?' echoed Sari. 'That's an understatement!'

'Soundwave is monitoring their media very carefully,' said Starscream, the hint of a grin in his voice. 'The minute those humans try to play the victim card, he'll be there to remind them carefully about their wording.'

Alexis flapped her hand impatiently. 'Ssh. I'm trying to listen!'

"..._has now been revealed to be nothing more than a shell, a facade. New information from our friends the Autobots shows that…"_

'Oh, we're their friends again, are we?' muttered Ratchet.

'You're welcome,' said Starscream smoothly.

"_... is in fact a dangerous piece of alien technology designed to transport the wearer to an unknown location. These bracelets are currently being analysed at a top-secret location. In the meantime users are being reminded to take them off and dispose of them until more information is uncovered. However, according to new reports just in, a significant portion of the human population is reluctant to take off the bracelets, saying they want to see what happens if they keep wearing them."_

Alexis' mouth fell open. Beside her Sari sighed, putting her face in her hand.

The screen had moved away from the reporter to a young man, who looked about twenty-one, in a sports vest, grinning into the camera. The scrolling banner below read _Aaron Bretton, Youtuber._

_'Yeah so basically me and my friends are all like, well, why not see where this thing goes? We could be the first non-astronaut humans to see the galaxy! Woooh! YEAH!'_

He stuck his pinky and forefinger up into the camera making the sign of the horns.

The camera returned to the reporter. "_Many people on social media are reporting the same intention - to keep wearing the bracelets. Despite no sign of the company CEO Joshua Black since last Thursday, announcements continue from an unknown source, and as far as we know, the mysterious update, purported to be some sort of event, will be rolling out in the next forty-eight hours."_

Arcee switched off the screen. A deathly hush descended over the table.

Ratchet was the first to break the silence, slumping back in his seat. 'For a species that thinks itself so advanced, they really are stupid!'

'They're walking blindly into terrible danger,' agreed Optimus. 'I was not vague in my warnings when I briefed humanity. It pains me to see them downplay the threat.'

'They've made their bed. Let them lie in it!' Percetor said disgustedly. 'What more can we do?'

Alexis felt sick. She licked her dry lips, looking up at the assembled mechs. Starscream's hand moved to be slightly nearer to her. It was a mark of how much he respected Alexis that he hadn't joined in with the Autobots' derisive dismissal of humanity. She looked up at him in gratitude.

'What can we do?' Sari asked, echoing Perceptor as she got to her feet. 'We have to do something! If we don't thousands, maybe millions of people are going to die!'

No one answered her. She turned to the Autobot leader. 'Optimus? What do we do?'

After a long moment, Optimus spoke. 'I do not know what else we can do, Sari. We have tried to warn humankind of the danger they face if they keep wearing the bracelets.'

'Look, that guy on TV was an idiot, but he doesn't deserve what's going to happen to him!'

'What's to be done?' said Bumblebee. 'It's not like we can go down there and force the humans to take off the bracelets!'

'That's now how we do things,' agreed Arcee.

'It's how I do things,' said Starscream casually.

All optics and eyes flew to him. He shrugged. 'I could do it. You've seen how easy it is to subdue the planet. I could go down there, put the fear of whatever deity they worship into them, force them to surrender the teleport devices.'

'No,' said Optimus. 'Earth is still reeling from the last visit. We could end up doing more damage. We can't force humanity's hand. After all, freedom is the right of all…'

'Fine, fine. Suit yourself,' said Starscream. 'So I take it we are out of options?'

There was a pause around the table. 'We are at something of an impasse, yes.'

Starscream nodded, then beckoned Blackout forward. 'Blackout, if you wouldn't mind presenting our guest?'

Blankout nodded, upending the container onto the table. A clammy Brendan tumbled out, clad in the grey slave overalls, trembling. He looked around him with wide, frightened eyes, and huddled down, trying and failing to make himself smaller, as if he could disappear into the table.

'Oh for Primus's sake,' said Arcee. 'Really, Starscream?'

'Lord Starscream, thank you Arcee,' said Starscream coolly. 'If you are squeamish about the Decepticon approach to slavery, save your energy. This human is the one who designed the app.'

He sat back, smiling smugly, 'Now, isn't _that_ useful?'

* * *

Thanks for all your reviews! Nice to see some from a few familiar faces, hello to you! Hope you enjoyed it. My keyboard decided to be an arse and certain keys kept sticking, so bear with me whilst I look for typos. Stay safe and happy.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

'Has anyone got a paper bag?' asked Sari. 'They're supposed to be good for panic attacks, right?'

She and Alexis were sat, cross-legged, one on either side of the unfortunate Brendan, who had started to rock back and forth slightly, emitting a high-pitched humming noise through his clenched teeth. His chest rose and fell rapidly. Down the far end of the table, the Autobots were locked in a heated discussion about what to do next. Every now and then an anxious glance was cast in their direction.

Alexis ran her hand through her hair, nibbling at her lower lip. 'It's alright Brendan,' she said quietly. 'Try to stay calm. No one's going to hurt you…'

'Debatable,' drawled Starscream above them. 'I'm coming close to causing some pain to this miserable sack of guts if he doesn't get to work soon.'

Alexis sighed in exasperation. 'You know, incredible as it may seem, Starscream, I don't think that's helping!'

A shadow fell over the three humans, and they looked up to see Optimus Prime looming over the table. 'Starscream. I need a word with you.'

The jet lounged back in his chair. 'What I do with my property is no concern of yours, Prime. I haven't even laid a finger on that trembling tub of…'

'It's not about the human. Please. I must speak with you. Now.'

Starscream narrowed his optics. 'Very well, Prime, I'll bite.' He rose to his feet, cuffing Brendan with his finger as he did so, who responded with a yelp of fear. 'When I return, you will have results for me, human,' he growled.

The floor shook beneath them as Starscream moved away. Sari shuffled slightly closer to the trembling man kneeling before the huge datapad. 'Please,' she said beseechingly. 'People are in danger, on Earth. There must be something you can do.'

Alexis watched with fond amusement as her friend reached out and took the clammy app developer's hand in her own, giving him her trademark dazzling smile. It had the required effect - Brendan took a deep breath, managing to compose himself. 'I'm sorry,' he said, his tone laden with regret. 'I can't shut the app down from here, but even if I could, the app isn't the problem. It's those damn bracelets. The app is just a front. And if, um… your friends here are correct, then the technology to activate the teleport devices doesn't even reside on Earth. This is way beyond me.'

To their horror he suddenly started to cry, his face crumpling. He placed his hands over his face. 'What have I done?'

'Oh, no, please don't cry,' said Alexis, feeling tears prick at her own eyes. She glanced at Sari, who gave a helpless shrug by way of silent reply. Awkwardly, she laid a hand on the sobbing man's shoulder. 'You mustn't blame yourself. You didn't know about this…'

'I DID know!' Brendan shook his head, his face still buried in his hands. 'I did know, and I w-was paid to stay quiet. I should h-have w-walked away…'

'At least you know what you did was wrong. That has to mean something!' said Sari. After a few moments Brendan finally uncovered his face, shrugging tearfully. 'Does it? I guess so.' He wiped his face on his sleeve. 'You must think I'm pathetic,' he mumbled, his cheeks pink with embarrassment. Alexis gave him a small, sad smile. 'There are worse adjectives. I can think of a few people I dislike more than you.'

Brendan laughed shakily, wiping away the last few tears with his fingers. 'Thanks. And speaking of… did you find Joshua Black?'

Alexis hunched her shoulders slightly, glancing away from the others, into the distance. An awkward silence descended. Sari's gaze flitted between the two of them. 'That was the name that was on the datapad Ali, back in your quarters.' Realisation dawned on her face as she suddenly remembered. 'The guy we saw on TV, back on Earth! _That's_ where I knew the name from! What's he got to do with all this?'

When Alexis didn't reply, Sari sat forward. 'Alexis? Hun?'

'Joshua Black was the public face of the app, and the guy behind dad's kidnapping,' said Alexis. 'When you guys came to rescue me he hid in the bunker.'

'So he got away!'

'No,' said Alexis quietly.

'What? What happened?'

'I found out last night. Skywarp went after him. He handed him over to Starscream, just before you came to see me yesterday.'

'Oh.' Sari winced. There was no need to ask, but she did anyway. 'Is he… still…?'

'He's dead,' said Brendan. 'Isn't he?'

Alexis nodded. Brendan emitted a short laugh. 'Good riddance.'

At the sight of Alexis' expression, he shrugged. 'He was a slimeball. He'd sell his grandma if it made him a buck or two. I never liked him, but he waved the cash in my face, and…' he shrugged again helplessly, his expression darkening. 'He had wandering hands too. I used to watch him with the girls in the office. Sick bastard used to have his way with anything in a skirt.'

Alexis looked down, and Brendan watched her, understanding in his voice. 'You found that out for yourself, didn't you?'

She nodded.

Brendan gestured to the doorway Starscream had exited through. 'Finally he picked on the wrong girl.' He gave a shaky laugh, then stared at them both, a sickly sheen on his face. 'W-When Starscream comes back… is he going to kill me too?'

'No,' said Alexis firmly. 'He's not going to kill you.'

'But… but with Black…'

'Black was different,' said Alexis. 'Please don't take this the wrong way, but you're not in the same league. Killing you would be, well, beneath him. Trust me.'

Brendan exhaled, emitting a high-pitched giggle, verging on hysterical. 'Too pathetic to kill… sheesh, I don't know whether to feel relieved or disgusted with myself…'

'Sorry to bring this up again, but… is there really nothing you can do about the bracelets, Brendan?' said Sari. Brendan sighed and shook his head. 'I'm sorry. I really am. If I could, I would do it, right now. But I don't see a way.'

Alexis drew her knees up, resting her chin on them, her face grimly determined. 'There must be something we can do.'

* * *

Starscream followed Prime into a separate chamber. The wide windows looked out over the Autobot settlement, with the Tyrest mountains looming in the distance.

'What's this about, Optimus?' asked Starscream, frowning. 'I have a feeling I'm not going to like it.'

'Save your judgement for when I have finished, Starscream,' said Optimus gravely. 'What we are about to discuss needs to be agreed without Alexis present.' He sat down at a broad table, gesturing for the jet to do the same.

Starscream lowered himself into a chair. Ironhide entered, placing a cube down reverently for Optimus, before dumping another rudely in front of the Decepticon leader. Starscream took it, ignoring the petty gesture entirely. 'What is it you have to say that can't be said in front of her?'

Ironhide stalked out, the door closing behind him. Prime sat forward, apparently thinking about how to frame his words. 'This latest development with the humans on Earth… we need a coordinated response, Starscream.'

'That makes sense. I agree with you that the humans are foolish,' said Starscream. 'Hardly surprising though, that some of them are idiotic enough to leave those devices on their own bodies.'

'You think so?' said Prime. 'I confess myself at a loss as to why anyone, when instructed that something is dangerous, reacts by doing the opposite of what is prudent for their own safety.'

Starscream laughed. 'Ah, Prime. That's the difference between you and me. You're telling me that, when specifically instructed not to do something, you don't toy with just a tiny spark of temptation to disobey?'

Prime didn't reply. Starscream sat forward. 'Imagine, for a moment, that you are not a powerful Cybertronian, but a human being. A lowly, weak little human, with a short lifespan and a tedious existence. Now, imagine you are given technology that will transport you anywhere in the galaxy, away from your mundane little life, at the touch of a button. Are you saying that you wouldn't entertain the idea?'

'But we have told the humans they are being bought, as slaves, by numerous anonymous agencies that can only mean them harm,' said Optimus. 'We have not been vague in our warnings. And still some of them refuse to listen?'

'As I said, humans are foolish,' said Starscream, sitting back and idly spinning the energon in its cube. 'Surely you didn't bring me here to ascertain that? Alexis is no stranger to mockery of her kind by mine. You insult her resilience.'

'I will come straight to the point,' said Optimus. 'Starscream, the Autobot council has voted not to intervene in this matter.'

Starscream raised an eyebrow. 'You mean…?'

'I mean that if the humans choose to leave the bracelets on, and subsequently are removed from Earth into slavery or other forms of bondage, we will not be rescuing them.'

Starscream paused with his cube halfway to his mouth. He lowered it onto the table, an amused grin curling at his lips. 'Well, well. This is a development. Optimus choosing _not_ to help his precious Earthlings. And has the decision cost you, my dear Optimus?'

'You know it has,' intoned Prime, showing no sign that the Decepticon leader's jibe had hit home. 'Do I need to explain our decision?'

'I think I have come close to deducing your intentions, but please do elaborate.'

Optimus got to his feet, beginning to pace the room slowly. 'Cybertron is enjoying peace and prosperity not seen since long before the war. Your successful coup against Megatron has altered the destructive path we were on for so long. We find ourselves, at last, witnessing the rebirth of our planet, our society.'

'You're welcome,' said Starscream silkily, an arrogant grin spreading across his face.

'I didn't bring you in here to inflate your ego, Decepticon,' growled Prime, and Starscream actually flinched as the Autobot leader thumped the table. 'You and I have been alive long enough to know that peace can be fragile and fleeting. Proposing our alliance was the easy part. Maintaining that alliance comes at a cost. As you and I are about to discover.'

'Go on,' said Starscream. Optimus glanced at him, clearly expecting a retort to his show of temper. When none came, he nodded once. 'When the humans are abducted, they will presumably be flung out into all corners of the galaxy. Retrieving them all would be a mammoth task, taking up a huge amount of resources.'

Starscream nodded. 'True. But that can't be reason enough for you to step aside, Prime.'

'No,' said Prime. 'My reasoning is thus: whatever we may make of this, the humans will have been purchased via an agreement. Our attempts to rescue them could be interpreted as theft. And lead to conflict. Conflict from multiple adversaries.'

Starscream shifted in his seat. 'We could be inviting war back to Cybertron,' he muttered.

'Precisely,' said Prime. 'All because humanity failed to heed our warning.'

He lowered himself back into his chair, sighing heavily. 'This decision weighs upon my spark,' he muttered. 'I know that the humans are going to suffer for their reckless actions. Yet I cannot and will not endanger our citizens. Why should we be punished for humanity's mistakes?'

'So, you want me to take your stance on this,' said Starscream.

Optimus looked up. 'A united front is essential,' he said. 'It must be understood by every Autobot and Decepticon.'

Starscream laughed. 'As if my men will need convincing not to help humans.'

'There is one who will need convincing, Starscream,' said Optimus quietly. 'You and I both know this is not going to be easy for her.'

'Ah.' Starscream placed down his energon cube. 'Now I see.'

'Starscream, you will need to ensure that Alexis does not go after the humans. In any way. And I will have to do the same for Sari. We both know it. They are out there right now, trying to find a way to prevent this from happening. If they manage it, then I will rejoice with them. But if they don't…' Optimus leaned forward, and Starscream met his gaze. '...then they must be forbidden from venturing out to rescue the humans that are captured. If not, the ramifications could be disastrous. Do you understand?'

Starscream sat very still. 'You realise what you are asking me to do?' he said softly.

'I do,' said Optimus firmly. 'And I do not want you to leave this fortress without the two of us making it crystal clear to Alexis and Sari. You must, in the presence of the council, forbid her from attempting rescue. They will not like it. They will argue, they will try to reason with us, plead us to change our minds. It will not be a pleasant conversation. Do I have your full compliance on this?'

Starscream leaned slowly back in his chair. His optics burned fiercely, and he clenched his fist, staring off into the middle distance.

'When you have made your decision, we will return to the main chamber,' said Optimus quietly. 'I will wait.'

* * *

'Blackout,' said Alexis, beckoning the vehicon forwards. The mech had been standing near the wall, looking for all the world like he'd rather be anywhere else. He stumped forwards. 'Alexis?'

'Could you take Brendan back to the slave quarters please?'

Blackout eyed the pudgy man sitting on the tabletop. He scratched his chin. 'I dunno, Alexis. The boss might not like it. He's supposed to be doing something on the datapad, isn't he?'

'It's no use. There's nothing he can do. I think it might be better if I'm the one to break it to Starscream. Don't worry, I'll square it all with him when he comes back.'

Blackout held up the container the prisoner had arrived in. 'Well… alright then.' He turned his attention to Brendan . 'Right, slave, you heard her! Get in here! And be thankful you don't have to confess your failure in person to Lord Starscream!'

Alexis gave him a smile as he stumbled upright. 'Th-thanks,' he stammered as Blackout opened the door.

'No worries. I'll see you again, I'm sure.'

As the black mech withdrew with his cargo, Alexis sighed, sinking back down on the table. Sari flopped down moodily next to her, twirling her glossy black hair in her fingers. 'Now what do we do?' she muttered.

'I don't know,' said Alexis quietly. 'Time's running out. What if we tried a broadcast, some sort of message, to warn people?'

'Optimus has already done that. If they don't listen to him, why would they listen to us?' Thundering footsteps alerted both women to the doorway, and they sat up. Sari's face lit up in a smile at the sight of Optimus. 'He's back! Now we can really get a plan going!'

Her face fell at the sight of Prime's grave expression. The two of them were swamped in shadow as the Autobots reconvened around the table. Bumblebee looked miserable, avoiding Sari's eye. Ratchet had his arms folded, his face grim. Arcee looked saddened. Sari got to her feet. 'What is it? What's wrong?'

'Sari. Alexis.' Optimus addressed them both. 'What we have to tell you is not going to be easy for you to hear.'

Alexis turned as Starscream entered the soaring chamber. His expression was closed, inscrutable. Her heart began to pick up speed.

'_What's going on?'_ she mouthed at him. He responded with the tiniest shake of his head, holding his hand out in a calming gesture as he moved closer. Slightly reassured, she turned back to Prime, tilting her head back. 'Alright, we're listening. What is it?'

'In the event of mass human abduction from Earth, the council has unanimously decided not to attempt rescue,' said Optimus. Sari's eyes grew wide.

'_WHAT?!'_

'Intervention into unknown territories could invoke hostilities, putting this planet in danger,' said Optimus calmly. Sari was on her feet within seconds. Her feet were spread wide, and she balled her fists. 'You can't… you can't be serious!'

'I am sorry,' said Optimus. 'This decision was not one that was taken lightly.'

'No. No no _NO_! That's not good enough!' Sari looked stunned, her mouth wide open. She spun wildly on the spot, looking to the others who as one looked away. 'That's it? All of you? You're just going to abandon these people? Is this actually happening?'

Throughout Sari's outburst, Alexis had stayed still, watching all the mechs around them, her mind whirling. At any moment she expected Bumblebee or Arcee to interject, to protest on their behalf. But there was only a wall of silence. She turned back to Starscream, who still wore the same closed expression. Beside her, Sari was still shouting, growing more and more desperate.

'Prime, don't do this! Please!'

'The decision has been made,' said Prime. 'As much as it grieves me. Attempting rescue could lead to dire…'

'Alright. Fine.' Sari cut across the Autobot leader, her mouth pinched in a scowl. She flapped her hand in her friend's direction. 'Alexis and I will rescue them by ourselves then. We don't need your help.'

'No,' said Prime.

The room was still. Sari turned slowly on the spot, her eyes bright with anger and disbelief. She looked up at Optimus, standing tall and impassive.

'_No?_'

'Starscream and I are united in our decision. You will not be attempting rescue. It is forbidden.'

Sari looked utterly stunned, her gaze whirling between the assembled mechs. Her wild stare landed on Alexis. 'Are you hearing this?'

'Prime.' Alexis got to her feet. The Autobot leader's gaze landed on her. 'I'm sorry, Alexis.'

'Can I ask why Sari and I can't go ourselves to try and help? Surely you can see this from our point of view?'

Her voice sounded level and rational, and deep inside of herself Alexis marvelled at how calm she actually was. It possibly had something to do with how mad Sari was - perhaps her calmness was a natural foil to her friend's anger.

The revelation that the Autobots were refusing to help came as a shock - Optimus Prime stood for justice and unwavering dedication to aiding those that needed help. She hadn't even stopped to consider the possibility he might refuse. The realisation made her feel small and insignificant on behalf of her species. Yet as much as she empathised with Sari right now, Alexis knew that getting angry was going to solve nothing. Acutely conscious of Starscream's stare on her back, she looked up at Prime. 'Please will you reconsider?'

Optimus regarded her in silence for a moment. 'I will not,' he said quietly. 'I would be willing to lay out the exact reasons for my decision, if you would be prepared to hear them. But I will not allow the fragile peace of Cybertron to be threatened. And any actions to try to forcibly eject humans from a legally binding transaction will only lead to trouble.' Alexis opened her mouth, but Optimus gently cut across her. 'I'm sorry. But these humans are choosing their fate for themselves.'

'Starscream!' Sari yelled up at the jet, and Alexis turned to face him as her friend frantically raised her voice towards him. 'Starscream, you're not gonna stop us, are you? Why should you care anyway?'

The whole room was quiet as everyone waited. Starscream regarded them both silently for a moment. 'I am with Optimus,' he said. 'I forbid you to try.'

Sari emitted a furious yell of pure exasperation. She strode off down the table towards the ladder, seething. Bumblebee tentatively extended his hand, and she batted it aside. 'Don't you dare try to touch me!'

She descended the ladder, storming out of the hall.

Alexis looked up at Starscream. 'Say it,' she said. 'I want to hear the exact words from you.'

All optics were on the Decepticon leader. He stood in silence for a few moments, his unwavering gaze never leaving Alexis' face.

'I, Lord Starscream, forbid you and Sari from rescuing any humans that are subsequently taken from planet Earth.'

She simply nodded once.'Thank you for clarifying.'

Arcee stared at the two of them, her head tilted on one side. The air in the room was tense, expectant. Where was the screaming row everyone had predicted?

Alexis took a deep breath. She turned back to Optimus, and jerked her head over her shoulder in the direction of the door. 'I'd better go and see if Sari's okay.'

'Alexis,' rumbled Optimus above her head. 'Once again, I am sorry.'

Alexis glanced down at the tabletop, and shrugged. 'Yeah. Me too. I accept your decision. But that doesn't mean I have to like it, does it?'

'Of course not,' said Arcee gently. 'Would you like me to give you a ride back?'

Alexis shook her head. 'No, thank you. I can make my own way.'

Starscream remained where he was, his optics narrowed and watchful. The assembled mechs stood silently as she made her way to the ladder, and then through the soaring archway out of sight.

* * *

Sari leant against the wall, wiping angry tears away with her fingers. A hand fell on her shoulder. 'Hey.'

She turned to see Alexis giving her a faint smile. She sniffed, giving her a watery smile back. 'Hey. Sorry about that. I just… I can't believe it! Are you not pissed off with them for what they said back there?'

Alexis pressed her fingers to her mouth thoughtfully. 'I wasn't expecting it, I admit. We need to think about what to do next.'

'What to do? Didn't you listen? We can't do anything! To stand there like naughty kids and be told we're _not allowed_ to help our own species…. Ugh!' Sari thumped the wall as hard as she could, her face contorted with anger. 'Some of them are gonna be kids, Alexis! Daft kids who think it's all a big adventure!'

'I know,' said Alexis grimly. 'We can't just let it happen.'

'So what are we going to do?'

Alexis began walking towards the soaring foyer at the front of the Autobot fortress. 'I've got the start of a plan. We'll need to think about who to involve.'

'But… how are we going to do this without getting caught?'

Alexis glanced at her oldest friend. 'Who says we're going to do anything wrong?'

'But… you heard them back there. We're forbidden to rescue anyone. They both said so!'

'I know what they said. I listened very carefully, in fact.'

Sari stared at her. 'Would you just stop being so damn cryptic and just tell me what you're thinking?'

'Nope,' said Alexis cheerfully. 'This way is far too much fun. Wanna go for a flight?'

Sari stopped short. 'What… in you?'

'Uh-huh.' Alexis smiled. 'I can change to my femme form when we get outside. We can go somewhere quiet, lay some plans. What do you think?'

Sari looked her up and down, one hand on her hip. 'Okay, you're on.' A grin crept onto her face and Alexis laughed. 'There she is! Nothing keeps Sari down for long!'

Sari grunted. 'You'd better believe it. Just promise me one thing.'

'What?'

'That you won't fly as fast as Starscream.'

Alexis laughed properly then, throwing her head back. 'Ha! As if I would promise you that!'

* * *

Hello all. I can't how long it's been since I've updated, I'm really sorry. As much as I love the guy I'm married to, him working from home is not conducive to concentrating. It's hard to write when your significant other is in constant meetings and you're on camera in the background! Life has been insane and I've had no time or space to sit down and write even though this chapter has been in my head for a while. On top of all that I've had some massive news concerning my health (I'm fine and I'm not in any danger but this little discovery is going to lead to some gruelling treatment which should be a ton of fun!) Thank you, as ever for all the kind feedback and reviews. Some of them are so detailed and I absolutely love reading them, they make writing this worthwhile and let me know I'm not alone. Anyway I'll shut up now, and I promise not to leave it so long next time!


End file.
